Are We Family?
by TyRocks15
Summary: Well don't worry, we'll get used to it." Jeanette optimistically answered "After all, now we're living it up Chipmunk style." The chipmunks and Chipettes are 13 and have to learn to live with each other when the Chipettes move in. Please Review and Read!
1. Living it Up Chipmunk Style!

**Okay so I know that it's been a while since I've done anything but I'm been really busy lately. Also this is my 1st**** story that is not fully a romance, even though there will be tons of fluff and maybe get more romantic towards the end. But I want to try to make this funny…so enjoy! (****Check out my poll on my profile!)**

Alvin and Simon sat in the living room of the Seville home and mindlessly watched television as Theodore and Dave stood in the kitchen making lunch.

"So board!" Alvin moaned rolling onto the floor. "Need excitement!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon Alvin we just got out of school yesterday." Simon mumbled.

"So! It's like, 100 degrease outside and I have 3 months of freedom and nothing to do with them. Why is our life so boring?"

"But Alvin," Theodore added. "Were the chipmunks! We can make our own fun for the next 3 months. Hey I have an idea let's call the chipettes." he suggested.

"Good idea Theodore." Dave complimented. As if on cue Alvin felt a buzz in his left shoe. He took it off his foot and reached in to get his phone. He read a message with a confused face.

"What is it Alvin?" Simon asked. "I got a text from Brittany. She said :grrrrrr."

"What does that mean?" Theodore asked Simon. He shrugged.

The door busted open revealing 3 summer clad chipettes in t-shirts, skirts and flip flops. Each with a different facial expression. Eleanor who looked like she had been crying. He eyes red and a frown was placed on her usual cheery face. Jeanette looked worried and depressed. Her white smile was turned into a frown and her eyes seamed to stay down in a drowsy position. But the all around expression was worry and disbelief. She also had her arm around Eleanor in a protective state. Brittany was just all around anger. Her cheeks were red instead of a playful pink, her hair was slightly messy, her icy eyes seamed darker for they were in a slanted position. But most of all her arms were crossed and she was making a "grrrr" noise under her breath.

"Ahhh so that's what grrrrr means." Alvin said smiling as he slipped his phone back in his shoe.

"Oh girls what's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Of all the selfish inconsiderate things you could do to a person!" Brittany exclaimed she flopped down onto the couch and folded her arms. She than grabbed a pillow and began biting down on the tassel.

Eleanor sniffled. "Oh why does it have to be this way!" She laid down on the sofa and burried her face into the pillow. Alvin and Theodore comforted their counterparts as Jeanette watched her sisters behavior with a disapproving look.

"Jeanette what's going on here?" Simon asked. Jeanette looked down and back up at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Mrs. Miller." She said softly.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave gasped. "What's wrong?"

"She, she, she…" Jeanette stumbled on what to say.

"Is Getting married?"

"Lost all her Money gambling?"

"Lost the house?"

"She was eaten by a crocodile?!" Alvin exclaimed. Every turned to look at Alvin.

"Just a guess." he chuckled. Brittany shot him an evil look.

"Shut up. This is worse than all of those combined." Brittany scolded.

"Than what is it?" Dave asked.

"She, she…" Jeanette struggled once again.

"Got a Job!!" Eleanor wailed picking her head up from the pillow and crashed it back down.

All the boys gave each other confused looks. "Okay…" Simon said slowly as he and Jeannette sat down in a small white love seat.

"There offering her great opportunities and about 100,000 a year." Jeanette mumbled softly. "It's simply awful." she crossed her arms and leaned back in the cushion.

"Girls that's fantastic!" Dave said. "But what's the problem?"

"It's in England…" She mumbled. The three chipmunks and father gasped.

"Your moving?" Theodore asked putting a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

"If we go with her," she said audibly.

"And were not! How dare she expect us to just pack up and leave every thing behind so she can go to some stupid job full of snobby British nerds." Brittany yelled picking up her head.

"I don't care what she says but were not leaving L.A!"

"Why?" Alvin said cuddling next to her, wiggling his eye brow. "Would you miss me to much?"

"No you little rodent." she told him in a calm know-it-all tone. "One reason is that if we do move to England were not moving to London. She said she found a small house in the country side right outside the city. Two bedrooms one bathroom and nothing but grass and nature for miles and miles. She wants us to move to the middle of nowhere! The nerve!"

"Brittany don't be like that." Eleanor piped up. "The only reason she got this job was to help support us. The least thing you can do is act somewhat happy for her." Brittany just huffed.

"Look girls, we can't leave. We have to find somewhere to live." Brittany said.

"Why can't you guys just live on your own again like you did when you guys were younger?" Alvin suggested.

"Because, it's illegal for minors to live alone and plus were a little older. We can't support each other like we could before. Plus, Mrs. Miller would never allow it." Jeanette argued.

"Hey doesn't Mrs. Miller have a sister who lives about an hour from here?" Eleanor suggested.

"You mean Aunt Lily, she's like 95! She can barley take care of herself." Jeanette said. "And we would still have to go to another school."

"Well what can we do?" Ellie asked. Everyone in the room. They all sat in silence as they all pondered about the situation.

"Hey, I just thought of an idea!" Alvin exclaimed.

"You were thinking?" Brittany said shocked. "I thought I smelled smoke…"

Alvin ignored her. "Okay Alvin let's here it." Dave said. Alvin grinned and walked up behind the love seat that Simon and Jeanette were sitting in. He wrapped his arms around the two of them pushing them together.

"How do you two feel about getting married?" He questioned them. Simon and Jeanette raised eyebrows at each other before taking Alvin's arms from around them.

"Alvin were 13 going on 14 in a few weeks. What makes you think that Jeanette and I are going to get married?" Simon told his brother. Jeanette couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Just trying to help."

"Wait a second Alvin…I think your onto something…" Jeanette said, her face lighting up.

"He is?" Brittany and Dave asked doubtfully.

"I am?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, what if me and my sisters moved in with you guys…I mean if Dave and Mrs. Miller are okay with it." Eleanor and Brittany ran up to Dave who was sitting at the isle in the kitchen.

"Can we Dave? Please oh please!" they batted their eyelashes and gave Dave the look of a sad, desperate puppy.

"Whoa!" Alvin yelled. He dragged the chipettes out of the house and slammed the screen door on them as they sat on the back porch.

"Hey!" Brittany and her sisters pounded on the door yelling at Alvin.

"Hold on Family meeting!" he called through the glass. He pulled the curtain in from of them so that the Chipettes could not be seen.

"Alvin what are you doing?" Simon asked.

"Look I know that the Chipettes need a place to crash, but we can't let them destroy our men's only bachelor pad! Just think if we let them stay by this time next week the house will be covered in doilies and flowers and scented tissues! Not to mention that the bathroom will be filled with a their girl products like shampoo, hair dye, lip stick, eye shadow, curling irons, perfume, candles! We cannot let that happen."

"Look Alvin, the chipettes are like family and we can't just let them leave all they have. Were allowing them to stay and that's final." Dave stated.

"Awesome!" Simon and Theodore cheered.

"Alright fine. But trust me Dave you'll see the error of your ways." Alvin warned. He went towards the back and let the girls back in.

"Well can we stay?" Jeanette asked timidly.

"As long as it's okay with Mrs. Miller…you girls can stay here."

"Really Dave? You mean it?" Eleanor asked.

"Absolutely! You girls are family." The three cheered as they embraced their new caretaker. Simon and Theodore joined the hug as Alvin watched rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Alvin…join the hug." Brittany teased. Alvin walked over to the small group with open arms as he hugged the rest of them.

"This is going to be great!" Jeanette said happily sitting on the couch with Simon. They sat and began talking about living arrangements, and sharing his lab, and being so close to the beach.

"Look! She's already taken over the couch." Alvin exclaimed pointed to Jeanette. Her and Simon gave him a confused look. "But let me warn you girls." Alvin said sitting on the top of the couch. "Your no longer guests. Your family. So that means each of you is one of the guys and you'll be treated like family." Than Alvin put his bottom near Jeanette's face and passed gas.

"Alvin!!" Simon and Dave shouted. Eleanor and Brittany shared disgusted looks as Jeanette covered her mouth and nose with her hands. She leaned over and began coughing. She sat, fanning her self, her face red.

Simon patted her on the back. "Congratulations, you're a Seville!"

"The middle of nowhere is sounding better and better…" Brittany whispered to Eleanor. Eleanor nudged her in the side.

"Despite, the deadly gas fumes…this'll be fun. Chillin' with the Chipettes 24/7!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, were like the Seville Sisters…or the Seville Ladies." Eleanor added.

"That's a great way of looking at girls." Dave said. "I'm going to call Mrs. Miller right now."

He picked up his phone and made his way upstairs.

Jeanette finally recovered from the smell and began to yell at Alvin. "What in the world have you been eating?"

"You know, guy food. Like pizza, bacon, tacos, soda, chille dogs, chips, steak, burgers, and ribs."

"Wow don't you guys eat anything healthy around here? I mean, that's so fattening." Brittany said, appalled by the boys "diet".

"What do you want us to eat? Salads and tea? Not here. Here we eat real food." Alvin told her crossing his arms.

"Well don't worry, we'll get used to it." Jeanette optimistically answered. "After all, now we're living it up Chipmunk style."


	2. Seville Maids

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this! You know the drill. The more you reviews the faster I ^date! And also I found a possible plot for the 3****rd**** Chipmunk movie (which is coming out in 3-D December 16****th**** 2011!) and it's on my profile!**

After a long talk with Mrs. Miller, Dave had finally convinced her to let them live with them. As long as they behaved and called Mrs. Miller at least once a week. The living arrangements were as fallows: The girls would keep all their furniture in storage until the guest room was done being redone to the girls liking. But for now, the girls were sleeping in the boys room, which was crowded with some of their personal items. Such as, Brittany's make up kit, Jeanette's most treasured books, and Eleanor's pet hamster: Rosie.

The six of them had been excited for days about how they would finally become a family. Even Alvin began to warm up to the idea when he saw how much fun everyone had when the chipettes were around. Plus, he wouldn't have to work so much around the house now that the girls were living with them.

The next Tuesday morning the gang was in the car with Dave after dropping Mrs. Miller of at the air port.

"I'm going to miss our old house. Especially the garden that Mrs. Miller worked in, in the summer." Eleanor sighed and looked out the window as they past their old street.

"Don't worry Ells." Theodore comforted putting his arm around her. "We'll do whatever we can to make you feel welcome." She smiled at this. Just his touch made her happier.

"Hey Dave, until we are finished with our rooms where are we sleeping?" Brittany asked. "Cause you know I have very high living standards."

Dave sighed. "Yes, Brittany I know. But, since I Primed the guest room with primer paint, you Ladies can't sleep in there. You'll just have to sleep in the boys room in their beds for a little bit."

"But Dave!" Alvin and Brittany yelled at the same time.

"I don't want to hear another word out of either of you two. Understand?" they pouted and each leaned back in their seats without another word.

An hour later, they had dropped all of the chipette's furniture in storage. And were walking into the house.

"Well ladies," Simon began. "Welcome to you new-CRACK-home." Simon's eyes widened as he grabbed his neck. Jeanette couldn't help but giggle. Alvin looked astonished.

"Did your voice just crack?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded. "Awww our little Simon's becoming a man." Simon fought the urge to punch him in the gut.

"What Simon was trying to say was: Welcome Home." Theodore finished.

"Great. Now It's late where can we put our stuff?" Brittany asked yawning.

"Well miss Seville," Alvin mocked "You can put it in our room. Wile we change into our pajamas." Brittany rolled her eyes as her and her sisters went up stairs to the boys room to put on their Pajamas.

Once in the familiar room they propped their suitcases onto the wall and took out their night cloths. Brittany changed from her pink tank top, red skirt, and brown flip flops into another pink tank top and white polka dot pajama pants. Jeanette changed from her lavender v-neck t-shirt, white skirt, and blue sneakers to blue tank top and purple pajama shorts. Eleanor changed from her quarter length green v-neck, white skirt, and yellow flats to her short sleeved lime green t-shirt, and yellow pajama pants.

"Can you believe that were lucky enough to be living with the boys?" Eleanor asked. "Oh, the adventures that await us."

"It's great but I just can't wait till we can get our own room finished so we'll be able to get out of here I mean look at this pig sty." Brittany complained.

"Oh C'mon Brittany, just be happy we can live here." Jeanette said softly, putting a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"I guess that I'm glad were staying here. But I just think that the house needs more of a feminine touch here and there…" Brittany pondered.

"I could, but we'll work on making things more homey tomorrow. Let's go, the boys are waiting down stairs."

Brittany put on her fuzzy slippers and walked down the stairs in front of her sisters. The boys were sitting in the living room waiting for the girls to show up from upstairs. The smell of pepperoni, and cheese flowed from the kitchen. "Mmmm…dinner." Eleanor said hungrily.

"Smells great huh?" Theodore told her. "Dave's cooking pizza."

"So what do you guys want to-CRACK-do?" Simon mumbled. Jeanette couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment.

"Oh I know, I mean if you girls are up to it…" Alvin said.

"Yeah were up to it. Why wouldn't we be?" Brittany said confidently.

"Okay than, let the truth or dare begin." He mysteriously said. Brittany rolled her blue eyes as she sat down on the plush carpet.

Alvin grabbed a large marker from the coffee table and put it on the ground. "I'm going 1st and my 1st victim is…" He gave the marker a hard spin as it spun around and around until it landed on Simon. Simon gave out a cracked sigh as he said dare.

Alvin rubbed his hands together. "Okay, I dare you to wear your underwear on the outside of your pants."

"What?!" Simon exclaimed. "I'm not doing that! Can't you come up with a more a mature dare?"

"I could…but…for you…I won't" Alvin chuckled.

"I'm not doing that I'll look ridiculous."

"Oh c'mon Simon it's a dare you have to do it!" Theodore tried to say without laughing.

"Fine but I won't like it." Simon muttered as he ducked behind the couch and changed his cloths.

Jeanette watched with great anticipation waiting for Simon to reappear. Simon was always so serious and people rarely if ever, saw his more fun side. Brittany took notice of Jeanette anticipation.

"I'm sure you can't wait to see this." Brittany mumbled in her ear. Jeanette blushed a little when she herd this giving Brittany the satisfaction. Next thing you know Simon walked hesitantly from behind the couch with his red hearts boxers. Everyone began laughing all at once at a blushing Simon. He smiled a little bit before going back to the couch to change. When he came back everyone was still giggling a little bit.

"Okay, okay, okay my turn." Simon said. He spun the marker as it landed on Eleanor.

Eleanor pondered weather she wanted truth or dare. Simon was smart so he would know exactly what to give her. To be on the safe side she picked truth.

"Okay…" Simon though for a moment. "What's a secret that only your sisters know about."

Dang it. Simon was good. There was only one secret that only her sisters knew and it wasn't deep or dark. It just was a little…weird.

"Well, honestly…I died my hair once." she mumbled.

"Wow, really?" Theodore asked. "What color?"

"Black, jet black. I hated it. I just didn't suit me at all. I only died it because I got upset because this really mean girl called me a "dumb blond". So, I had Brittany die it for me and I only wore it completely down. I think it was the summer when you guys went on tour without us."

"Your kidding me…" Alvin breathed looking at Eleanor's hair closely. "I can't picture you with that color. No offense but you probably looked ridiculous!" He chuckled.

"Hey, don't go bagging on my sis like that." Brittany playfully punched Alvin in the side. "She looked pretty hot for a 10 year old. I wanted her to keep it in but she refused."

Eleanor blushed. "Yep, I made sure that there was no more of that black color left in my hair. Ugh…so glad it's gone." She spun the marker so that it landed on Brittany.

Brittany knew that Eleanor was good at giving truths. She couldn't risk her asking her something about her secret crush on Alvin. "Dare."

"I dare you…hmm." Eleanor knew that Brittany was hard to embarrass but she had to find something. At last it came to her. "I dare you to only wear Jeanette's cloths for the next three days."

Brittany stared at her open mouthed. "What?! But I-" Eleanor cut her off.

"It's a dare you have to do it."

"Okay starting tomorrow morning." Brittany said in a deflating voice. She spun the marker and landed on Jeanette.

"Oh…" Jeanette knew that Brittany would pick something horrible either way. "Um…dare."

Brittany wanted it to be something Jeanette would not soon forget, but not exactly having a bad effect. "I dare you to let me give you a new hair style." A look of worry spread across Jeanette's face.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Alvin scoffed. "What kind of dare is that?" Brittany ignored him.

"Are you sure about this Brit?" Jeanette asked timidly. Brittany ran up the stairs to retrieve her curling iron from her suitcase.

"Yes, Jeanette I'm sure!" she called from the top of the stairs. In a matter of minutes Brittany came back down with a curling iron, a comb, and scissors.

Jeanette gulped as she sat cross legged on the floor shaking. Brittany sat behind her and took out Jeanette's ribbon and tied it around her eyes. "I want it to be a surprise." Brittany whispered.

Jeanette gulped as she herd Brittany picking up the scissors. Eleanor covered her eyes unable to watch. She had always admired Jeanette's hair, it's brown color that reminded her of chocolate. But mostly how long and flowing it was. Even if it was always tied up. But now she afraid that Brittany would give her a pixie cut

Brittany began cutting Jeanette's hair from her waist to right below her chest. Jeanette could feel Her hair getting shorter. The boys watched in awe as Brittany worked like an artist at Jeanette's locks. She moved to front and began cutting her a side bang that slightly covered her right eye. After that Brittany curled each strand of Jeanette's hair so that it looked wavy and tight. For the finishing touch she untied the purple ribbon from Jeanette's eyes and tied it around her head like a head band with a floppy bow at the top.

"Okay open your eyes." Brittany said, Jeanette blinked, looking at all the blurry dots in front of her till Simon handed her, her glasses.

As she put them on, she noticed how everyone was staring at her. "How does it look?" Jeanette said almost inaudibly.

"Here," Brittany handed her a mirror as Jeanette looked at it taking it in how much of her hair was now gone. But overall she thought she looked good. For once in her life she actually thought she looked pretty.

"Wow, I love it!" she gave Brittany a hug as Brittany smiled at Alvin.

"How about that for a dare?" she smirked at him.

"Well I have to admit," Alvin said. "Jeanette looks pretty good looking. Nice dare." Jeanette blushed as Simon nudged him in the gut.

"Kids, pizza's ready!" they heard Dave call. The six went into the kitchen as sat down at the table with Dave.

"It feels so good to eat as a family for the 1st time!" Theodore said happily. Eleanor nodded as she took a bite of her slice.

"Jeanette your hair looks good." Dave complimented.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow Dave?" Simon asked.

"Well you boys have a recording session downtown and we have to leave the house by 9 so make sure you get some sleep. You girls can come to if you want to." Dave offered. "You might get bored in this house alone till 10 o-clock."

"No that's okay Dave. We want to get used to our new house. Maybe even go in the pool." Brittany said.

"Suit yourself. And maybe Thursday or Friday we'll go pick out some furniture for your room." He told them."

"Cool." Eleanor said.

Later that night the gang had brushed their teeth and were ready to get into bed. It felt a little weird having each of the boys sharing a bed with their counterpart but Dave said he trusted them to act respectful toward the girls and behave.

"Good Night Everybody. Dave said turning off the light.

"Good Night-CRACK- Jeanette."

"Good Night Simon."

"Good Night Eleanor."

"Good Night Theodore.

"Good Night Brittany."

"Good Night Alvin."

Dave closed the door as everyone, including Alvin, drifted of to sleep. Until about 11:30 when the boys woke up to a loud ring tone coming from Alvin's night stand.

"What is that noise?" Simon said half awake looking around. All the girls except Brittany were asleep.

"It's Alvin's cell phone." Theodore mumbled.

"No it's not!" Alvin disagreed. He herd Brittany moving next to him.

"It's mine," Brittany moaned. She picked up the phone. "Mrs. Miller it's almost midnight…Oh Hello Jackie!" Her voice perked up when she figured out it was not Mrs. Miller. "No I'm not busy what's going on girl!?"

Alvin threw his hands up as he crashed back down on his bed.

"Brittany if you don't mind were trying to sleep." Simon said politely.

"Oh sorry!" She whispered. "She went under her blankets and continued speaking loudly into the phone. The other boys couldn't hear anything that was going on but Alvin could hear the hole conversation.

"OMG!…yeah I'm living here now…same room…OMG not like that!…dump him hard…oh no we can go to the mall early any thing is okay…really that early?…yeah maybe we should get breakfast I don't really care what we eat…really pancakes? Whatever…hey did you see that new dress in the window if Macy's?!"

It was now 2:30am and frankly Alvin had had enough. He picked up a pillow from off the floor and hit Brittany hard with it.

"Ow! Got to go!" she hung up the phone and laid back to bed.

Around 2:46 Simon heard a shifting noise coming from the side of his bed. He looked over to see Jeanette turning from side to side fluffing the pillow. She turned from her back to her stomach and back again. She pounded the pillow again and again until she finally stopped after it had been going on for 15 minutes. Simon sighed a sigh of relief and laid back down to go back to sleep. Suddenly she began fumbling with the blankets. Simon groaned and turned to face her.

"Jeanette." He put a hand over hers so she would stop moving. She looked at him apologetically. "Stomach, back, or side. Please just pick one!"

"Sorry." she said quickly. She burried her body into the blankets and drifted into a deep comforting slimber. Everything was good until about 4 am when Jeanette began mumbling in her sleep.

"Simon?…Simon?…Simon…" she mumbled. Simon sat up and realized she was dreaming about him.

"She'd dreaming…about me?" He leaned in and looked down at her resting. Wow, was she beautiful. She looked so at ease. Her eyes closed, letting her eyelashes make a shadow above her cheek. Her now medium legnth hair framed her face. '_How could someone this wonderful be dreaming about me.?'_ Simon pondered. I mean was he really deserving of her? Jeanette was very attractive and not only Simon took notice. He knew for a fact that several other boys had had crushes on Jeanette. Not nearly as many as Brittany or Eleanor but still there were a few. He couldn't blame them, who could resist such an intelligent, talented, and beautiful girl.

He herd her make a small squeak as she smiled in her dreams. That was enough to make Simon's heart flutter. "Simon…take me." she mumbled. Jeanette stuck her hands in the air and seamed to flop her body so that she was now facing away from him. Simon couldn't help but dream about her too that night.

The time was 6:03am and the sun was slowly rising. Everyone was still fast asleep though. But, all of a sudden Theodore was awoken by the sound of a squeaky sound coming from Simon's desk. He half awake, looked up and saw that Eleanor's hamster Rosie was running on her little wheel. He groaned as the small animal continued to run faster as his annoyance grew.

"Please stop. Please stop. Please stop." He said through clenched teeth. Rosie stopped and began drinking water which created a bubbly sound. Than went right back to running on her wheel. Theodore groaned and flopped back down on his bed waking up Ellie.

"Morning Theo. What's wrong?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing, it's just that Rosie is making a lot of noise."

"Oh my bad I forgot to feed her last night. I'll just feed her and she should stop running around. Okay." Eleanor said sweetly.

"Thank you." Theodore said lying down.

"Hi, Rosie! And how are you doing today?" Eleanor playfully asked scratching behind Rose's ear. She filled up the little yellow bowl and closed the cage as she made her way back to bed.

"Better?" she asked wile she was lying down next to him.

"Super." She smiled as she flipped her body and shut her eyes. Unfortunately the sound of Rosie running was replaced by the irritating sound of her chewing. "Ugh what did I do?!" Theodore buried his head down in his pillow trying to enjoy the remainder of his sleep.

Later that morning all of the boys were sitting down stairs carelessly eating breakfast. They had not gotten much rest because of all the noise last night. The girls, on the other hand, came trotting down the stairs looking fresh and awake as ever. Except Brittany, who was wearing what looked like Jeanette's blue skirt and her blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up. She looked absolutely miserable.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh a little at Brittany's misery.

"Nice outfit." he smirked. She slapped the hat off his head.

"Shut up. I'm only wearing this for the dare I mean come on Jeanette don't you own nothing other than blue or purple? You look like Smurfette!"

"I like purple…" Jeanette trailed as the three sat down at the breakfast table.

"Well you could at least have some more tight fitting clothing, a sparkle here and there, at least have some heels instead of these sneakers."

"Well you better get used to it." Eleanor chuckled picking up a piece of bacon.

"Zip it." Brittany hissed.

"Anyways…" Jeanette trailed. "How did you boys sleep last night?"

"Uhhh…" Alvin trailed thinking of something to say. "Great we sleep just great! Right boys?" Alvin lied.

"Fantastic…" Simon and Theodore yawned.

"C'mon you three, time for you to head to the studio. Are you sure you don't want to come girls?" Dave asked grabbing his brief case.

"Were sure Dave but thanks for the offer." Eleanor said. The boys stood up from the table and waved a goodbye to the girls as they headed out to the car.

"So our 1st day in our new home." Eleanor said. The three looked around. Take out containers, food rappers, papers, CD s, cloths littered the room.

"Ugh, I never realized how messy this place is." Brittany complained. "I mean I can barley see the floor!"

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad." Jeanette argued. Just than a cockroach crawled from under the sofa into a shoe sitting by the door. "On second thought maybe we should clean this up, you know show than how thankful we are by helping them."

"Ugh I hate helping people." Brittany pouted.

"But it's our good friends the chipmunks."

"Eh." She grunted.

"C'mon girls let's give this place a nice feminine touch and shine." Eleanor said optimistically.

"Oh boy…" Brittany mumbled.

"Jeanette, you clean the kitchen and all the bathrooms. Brittany' you clean the hallway and bedrooms, and I'll do the living room and pick up some flowers, scented tissues, air fresheners, bug spray, and some other stuff. Let's move it, were got 13 hours to make this place look spotless."

Everyone went their separate ways and began cleaning. Jeanette headed upstairs to the bathrooms, Eleanor went to the living room and began picking up all the trash, and Brittany lingered into the boys room.

She looked around the place dreading the clean. She walked over to a drawer to pick out a garbage bag when she stopped at a mirror. She stared at her reflection.

"Hey hot stuff." she said to herself. She took down her hair and waved it around as if she were in a shampoo commercial. "Wow am I not just the picture of beauty, my silky long auburn hair like a growing flame, my tanned fur, my ocean blue eyes with full and long lashes, my pink lips and cheeks, my perfect figure and shape." She sighed. "If only you could see my figure and shape in these dorky cloths. But whatever." She winked at herself and tied her hair tie to her ankle before she got back to work. She slowly walked to the drawer careful not to trip over anything.

"Okay let's start with the space around Alvin's bed…" She walked over and began picking up trash and garbage on the floor until she reached under the bed. She saw a small pink object near the back. "What could be pink under his bed?"

She crawled deeper down and pulled out an old photo pasted on a pink heart. It was of her and Alvin at summer camp 4 years ago. They were both covered in mud smiling and laughing. She couldn't believe that, that was the same Alvin she knew today. She kissed the picture and tucked it away in her suit case.

Jeanette sat on the floor cleaning the last bathroom. She had just finished cleaning the floor. She stood up and marveled at her work.

"Not bad." she bagan to take a step forward but slipped on the wet floor hitting her head on the cabinet above. "Ouch." she moaned from the floor.

She looked around to see that all the contents of the cabinet had fallen out. "Oh brother…" she began picking everything up from the floor until some things caught her eye.

"Hey what's this stuff." she sat on the floor and began examining the products around her. She picked up a bottle of cologne. "Peppermint Axe After shave…shaving cream…a razor." she turned them around and noticed that they all had Simon's name on it.

"Simon shaves?" Jeanette said quietly. She thought for a moment. Simon wasn't the same scrawny little brother he used to be. Just like the rest of her sisters and the chipmunks, Simon had grown up. He had grown slightly taller and actually had some mussel in his arms and body. He still wore those giant glasses and was still labeled as a "nerd" but Simon was pretty handsome. Even though, Jeanette never would have thought that her sweet Simon would be shaving!

Jeanette smiled and began neatly stacking all of the boys items back on the shelf.

About 10 hours later the house was almost spotless. The girls had placed flowers in all of the rooms along with those scented pink tissues. Jeanette had placed small lavender soaps in all the bathrooms and sinks along with floral toilot paper. Eleanor had put doilies on all the tables and on the tea kettle. The whole house had a lemony smell and was full of fluffed pillows.

"Well girls," Brittany said. "I think that we did a pretty good job." The heard a car coming down the driveway.

"Oh my gosh, there here!" Jeanette called.

The boys came in through the front door with bags of Chinese food.

"Hey girls what's up.." Alvin asked. He drooped the bags of Chinese food and began looking around at the feminized house.

"What have you done?…"


	3. Jeanette's PJs

**Okay here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and please review!**

"What do you mean what have we done?" Brittany asked sticking her nose in Alvin's face. "We completely cleaned up this place. It's spotless and we don't even get a thank you? How rude."

"But look at it!." Alvin yelled. He walked over to the center of the living room. "There is a doily on the couch and no pizza stains!"

"You should really thank us! Now you can actually stand in this room without having to watch out for cockroaches." Brittany shot back.

"Well I think that you forgot one cockroach." Alvin pointed out.

Brittany gasped looking around. "Where?" she squealed.

"The one with the red hair wearing Jeanette's cloths!" Brittany gasped and began pushing him.

"That's enough." Dave said stepping in. "Boys over here, girls stay where you are." The boys put the Chinese food on the coffee table and made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey I just cleaned that table!" Ellie shouted.

"Yeah yeah…" Alvin muttered with a wave of his arms.

The three chipmunks sat at the table looking up at Dave. "Look, I know that you three aren't so happy about the makeover that the girls did to the house but they spent all day working on it. Sure It's a little feminine but-"

"A little?" the three chimed in.

"Dave they put a doily on the couch. The couch!" Simon exclaimed.

"Okay a lot feminine but there only trying to show their thanks." Dave argued. "And tomorrow were going to the store to get them furniture to redo their bedroom. That way they'll have a feminine place of their own. Okay?"

"Yes Dave…"

"Good now call the girls in for dinner." Theodore called the three in as Eleanor brought the bags of food to the table wile Jeanette got the plates. Alvin and Brittany kept giving each other sharp glares. After they were all settled and eating Dave began speaking.

"Look, ladies, I understand that you want to make this house feel as if it were your home away from home but would you mind taking the doilies down and getting rid of some of these flowers. I think it's a little too much for my boys." Brittany put on her plastic pink smile.

"Why of course Dave. We'll have it down by morning." She smirked in Alvin's direction as he stuck out his tong.

"Thanks."

"So how was the recording session?" Jeanette asked, attempting to break the silence. She looked around to see Theodore trying to use his chopsticks wile Brittany was mouthing threats to Alvin from across the table.

"Well we would have been out sooner but Simon's voice kept cracking." Simon dropped his dumpling and began blushing.

"Hey don't bag on him like that." Brittany argued. "He's becoming older, more mature. You should look into that." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I don't-" Alvin started,

"I'm warning you two…" Dave scolded. Alvin and Brittany stopped talking and continued nibbling at their rice.

The entire rest of dinner Theodore could not keep his eyes off Eleanor. She seamed so crafty in being able to pick up such small pieces of carrots with those thin chopsticks. She was so cute and petit. Yet strong and was full of drive. He longed to talk to her and tell her what was really going on but he could never. He didn't have the courage. She probably didn't even like him back, at least not that way.

An hour later the kitchen was cleaned and all the leftovers were away in the fridge. "Alright everybody off to bed. Girls why don't you put on your pajamas and than de-pink the house?"

They nodded and followed the boys up the stairs. Each chipmunk looked in horror at what had become of their house. The house was spotless. It seamed that everything was cleaned and polished. Flowers were everywhere along with frilly table cloths.

"Ugh…this is just wrong." Alvin groaned.

"Uh oh-CRACK-I think my allergies are acting up because of all the flowers." Simon said through a stuffy nose. Jeanette reached over and grabbed him some tissues from a nearby table.

"Here." she handed him the box.

"Thanks." he blew his nose only to stop. "Are…these…scented tissues?"

"Yeah, I love the smell of lavender and vanilla." Jeanette said dreamily.

"Right…" Simon stuffed the tissue into his pocket and continued walking until Alvin let out a yell.

"What happened to our room?!" They herd him holler. The three boys peaked in to find their worst nightmare. The room had roses sitting on every flat surface, scented tissues everywhere, and in each corner was complete with an automatic air freshener. But to make things worse anything that was boy related was gone. The pile of sweaty socks under Alvin's bed, the old pizza boxes in Theodore's drawers, even Simon's ant farm were all missing.

"Oh no…it's bad enough that this room is clean but girly too. I want this stuff gone by the morning!" Brittany had never heard Alvin yelling at her sound so serious. She backed away and looked down at her feet.

"Okay, let's get to work girls." she said almost audibly. The three grabbed their pajamas from their suitcases and changed in the bathroom. Jeanette had let Brittany wear her good plaid pajama shorts wile Jeanette wore and old button down shirt.

27 minutes later everyone was sleeping in the Seville house except the girls they had just finished taking down all their things and putting the boys stiff back. Brittany had been quiet the entire time.

"Brittany are you okay?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah It's just that Alvin never yelled at me like that before. it's like he hates me for trying to help him." She sniffled letting a black mascara tear fall.

Jeanette almost never saw Brittany cry. Brittany claimed that crying was for babies.

Eleanor put her arm around her big sister. "it's okay. Let's just go to sleep."

"I think I'll stay down here for a wile, you know watch some television. It's just that I made that room so it reflected me. The red and pink roses are my favorite colors and the vanilla from the air fresheners like the perfume I wear. But when he said that he wanted my stuff gone…it felt like he wanted me gone." she sighed and laid down on the sofa. She flipped on the T.V and laid down.

Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged glances and walked upstairs to bed. Around about 11:00 Alvin began to worry. He actually hadn't slept because he felt guilty about what he said (that and Jeanette's movement and Ellie's hamster). He was about to get up when he heard the door open.

He dug his body back into the blankets and waited for the feel of her body. When Brittany was in bed with her eyes closed he grabbed for her hand and gave it a squeeze. She opened her eyes.

"Alvin…" she mumbled only to find that he had "fallen asleep" she felt another squeeze and laid back down knowing they were cool.

…get get get get get with usyou know what we sayParty every daypa pa pa Party every dayand I'm feelinthat tonight's gonna be a good nightthat tonight's gonna be a good nightthat tonight's gonna be a good good nighti gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good nightthat tonight's gonna be a good nightthat tonight's gonna be a good good night!

"Wow that was really good guys! We should record that for your next album." Dave exclaimed from the front seat.

The gang was on their way to IKEA to buy the chipettes some furniture for their new room and Dave had turned up the radio in the car to only have everyone singing along.

"Well…we do try." Brittany said un-modestly. Today she was wearing Jeanette's lavender blouse with a pair of Jeanette's really old (and short) denim shorts. Jeanette wore a plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and has placed her hair back up in it's messy bun wile Eleanor had on a white and green dress with white converse sneakers. Since today was practically sunny all the girls and boys brought their sunglasses. White for the girls and black for the boys. They all sat in the back jamming and singing to the music.

"Alright everybody let's get going." The six jumped out of the car and ran quickly into the store putting their sunglasses on top of their heads.

"Whoa this place is huge!" Theodore gaped. Everywhere they looked they saw cool looking furniture in amazing displays.

"Race you to the pillows!" Alvin yelled at Brittany. She winked at him as they began running.

"Hold it you two. I don't want any mischief." They groaned an mumbled a "yes Dave" under their breath.

"Good, now girls I know we picked out everything online but I think it would be best if you all stayed with me." said Dave.

"Oh c'mon Dave! Were in IKEA we could have so much fun in here!" Eleanor told him.

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

"Please! if you run into any problems just call us." Simon reminded.

"Okay but if I hear one explosion your coming with me." Dave warned

"Darn, that rules out my 1st plan…" Alvin announced.

"Alvin…"

"By Dave!" Jeanette called. The six ran of in different directions in pairs of two: Alvin and Simon, Theodore and Eleanor, and Brittany and Jeanette.

"Let's go Jeanette! I want to see if there are any cute boys in the store!" Brittany giggled. Jeanette groaned. Anytime Brittany did this she would always feel left out. The guys never seamed to pay her any attention. Than Brittany would go on and on about how wonderful one of them was.

"Hey look at those pieces of eye candy over there!" Brittany pointed to two twin boys about their age. One was wearing a tight orange t shirt with blue jeans and the other was wearing a loose yellow shirt with black pants. They both were brunette but the one in the yellow had glasses. They were very thin. The kind that celebrities wear. Not the type that Jeanette had. Big bulky and black.

"You take the yellow one and I'll go for the other one." Brittany began walking like a model towards them. Even in Jeanette's cloths she was gorgeous. Jeanette walked normally slightly behind Brittany because she was hoping they would not notice her.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." Brittany said. The boys were sitting in one of those fake living room replicas. Each one was sitting on a couch opposite each other watching a sports program on the T.V.

Brittany sat on the couch next to the orange guy as she flashed him her signature smile. He smiled back at her.

"Hey, I'm AJ and this is my brother PJ." Jeanette was still standing about 6 meters away from them because she was afraid of embarrassing herself.

"Oh that's funny cause I have a sister, Jeanette. Jeannie!" Brittany called. Brittany, AJ and PJ looked over at Jeanette who was standing far away with a nervous smile on her face.

She walked over slowly and sat on the couch nest to PJ. He actually was a bit of a nerd because as Jeanette got closer she saw the piece of duct tape that was on his glasses and that his shirt had a giant pi symbol on it. But despite that he was extremely good-looking.

"Hi my name is PJ." he stuck out his hand to shake. Jeanette shook it and noticed that he seamed to be…staring into her eyes?

PJ noticed that she noticed him and stopped staring. "Oh sorry, It's just that you have a really pretty set of pupils, Jeanette. Not to mention that's a really nice set of glasses."

Jeanette was flattered. No boy ever said anything that kind to her before. Her glasses were always a slight turnoff to some people. But than she realized that she was wearing sunglasses on her head and normal glasses on her eyes.

"Which glasses?" she asked. He laughed and moved closer making her nervous yet more comfortable.

"The black ones."

"Wow thanks. You know nobody has ever complimented me on my glasses before."

"Really? I mean your such a beautiful girl and your probably really smart." Jeanette began blushing deep red. After that they began talking about all sorts of things like school and music and living with siblings. After a wile they looked over to find Brittany and AJ laughing.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Jeanette suggested. PJ stood up and held out his hand for her to take. '_He's such a gentleman! And cute too…' _she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. He put his arm around her as they began walking.

Meanwhile down in the food court Theodore and Eleanor were sharing a plate of Swedish meatballs.

"Don't you just love these? The cranberry sauce really adds to the flavor." Theodore complimented.

"Yeah, they taste really good." Eleanor sighed.

"Ell, are you feeling okay?" Theodore was very concerned. She was usually so cheerful and up beat. But she seamed a little down.

"No Theodore, I'm not." She slammed her fist down on the table and began running toward the toddler section.

"Eleanor wait up!" Theodore ran after her without even putting away the plate. Eleanor sprinted up into one of the small play sets. She climbed up the plastic stairs and into a big green tube. The tube was clear at the top so she could see out of it.

Without thinking, Theodore climbed onto the top and looked down at her. "Ell! Just talk to me!" Eleanor looked up surprised to see Theodore grinning back at her from above.

She screamed making Theodore fall onto the floor with a thud. "Oppsy Daisy…" Eleanor mumbled. She maneuvered herself out of the tube and onto the floor next to him.

"Theo are you okay? Speak to me!" Eleanor grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes.

Theodore awoke hearing the beautiful hypnotic sound of Eleanor's voice. "I'm okay but that doesn't matter." They stood up and sat down on a near by crate. "What's with you Eleanor? One minute you fine and than the next your running off into play tubes."

Eleanor looked at him. He looked so innocent. Surly she could tell him what she was really feeling. "Look don't take this the wrong way…but I'm not sure I want to live with you guys. I know that we have only been there two days but I'm not sure that it will work out. You guys already are loosing sleep because of us. And last night with all the cleaning…when Alvin yelled at Brittany she actually cried on the couch. If this is how it is the 1st two days just think of how it will be in the next 2 years. Not only that, I miss Mrs. Miller. You know how dysfunctional she can get without us. What is she going to do out there all alone if she get's hurt or she is in trouble? I feel like I want to go home…but I'm not sure that I know where my home is…"

"Your home is with us." Theodore comforted. He took her hand and began walking off toward the televisions. "I know that we have our ups and downs but come on, doesn't every family? I mean Alvin and Simon fight all the time but they still love each other. Well, they would never admit it but they show it all the time as brothers."

"Yeah I guess your right." Eleanor turned to face him. "Thanks Theodore." she kissed him on the cheek quickly and softly.

He felt his legs get wobbly as he began squeeze her hand. He breathing became hard and nervous.

"You okay?" she asked smiling.

"Yup, never better." he continued to hold her hand as they strolled down to the televisions.

"C'mon Simon!" Alvin was practically dragging his brother along side of him. "The game is on and I want to hurry up and get to the !"

Simon groaned. "I'm coming, I'm coming…"

Mean wile PJ and Jeanette were coming from the other direction. "So where are you from again."

"Well I live in L.A right now with my sisters and our friends the chipmunks. But I'm originally from Australia."

"Wow, an exotic beauty." He said putting a piece of hair behind her ear. Jeanette giggled.

"Thanks, where are you from?" she asked.

"Oh I'm from Sacramento, but my family just moved to Beverly Hills." Jeanette nodded. Brittany loved Beverly Hills. As a young girl she would always dream about becoming a movie star and living in Beverly Hills with the "beautiful people".

They kept walking and soon were standing in front of a wall of plants that divided one room display from the other.

"Aww man, I'm supposed to meet my mom in the checkout lane in a few minutes. I got to go." Jeanette's face dropped. She would miss the amount of attention this guy was giving her.

"Here," PJ took her hand and began writing down his number on her hand with a pen. "Call any time."

Jeanette did the same "You too." They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well by…" PJ slowly began leaning in as Jeanette's heart began racing. She knew she just met him but she did sort of have feelings for him. _'It's just one kiss…yeah completely innocent. Nobody has to know. And I've never kissed a boy before…'_

She stood leaned in also as she kissed him softly. Their lips stayed together as he put his hands around her waist. Her heart was exploding from the adrenalin. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she took a step backwards.

Jeanette messed up her footing and fell backwards with PJ on top of her, knocking over all of the plants and landed into the next display room!

"Jeanette?!" Jeanette allowed her lips to leave PJ's as they both looked up. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, AJ, and Eleanor were all standing in the display room looking at the spectacle before them.

Jeanette felt her cheeks heating up as she saw Alvin and AJ's laughter, Theodore and Eleanor's surprise, Brittany's look of satisfaction and Simon's look of a broken heart.

"Oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry!" PJ helped her up and dusted her off. She stood up and looked nervously at everybody.

"Hey guys…fancy meeting you here…" she said nervously.

"Oh don't even play that game with me." Brittany smirked shaking her head. "Uh PJ, I think you and AJ better get going."

"Yeah maybe we should…let's get out of here PJ." AJ rushed as he grabbed his brother's arm.

"By Jeanette!" PJ called after her.

"By PJ…" Jeanette muttered to shamed to look at anyone.

"So his name's PJ…" Simon said putting a hand on Jeanette's shoulder. She turned around to see him staring back at her. He looked like a mixture of angry and upset.

"Look Simon I-" he cut her off.

"It's okay, I don't want to hear it." He turned away from her before he began crying in front of her.

The other four watched breathlessly wondering what the two were going to do. Jeanette just stood there feeling dirty, like she betrayed him. But what did she care! They weren't dating and frankly she wasn't even sure if Simon liked her. She had every right to go after another guy. But still she felt like she turned her back on him.

Simon wasn't sure why he felt so infuriated. He knew that they weren't dating or an item but why did he feel as if he had this ownership to her. That no matter what, she was property of him. She was the dog and he was the owner. He knew that she had every right to go after any guy who she wanted but he didn't like it. He liked her, no, he loved her, but he had never realized this until now.

"Okay…than." Alvin clapped his hands together as the group came in for a huddle. "Who wants to play a game?"

"Oh I do!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Good, now here's how it works. We pair up into teams of two. One team is it, the other two have 5 minutes to hide than the other team goes looking for them."

"You mean like hid-and-go-seek?" Brittany asked.

"I wasn't done." Alvin snapped.

"Than each team can move about the store but must collect one item from each department and report back here."

"Hey isn't this the game we played in Wall Mart when we were 10?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah and now where banned from there." Jeanette reminded.

"No _Alvin_ is." Simon boldly stated.

"One measly fire and your 'banned for life'!" Alvin scoffed making air quotes.

"Any ways…" Brittany trialed on. "I pick Alvin!"

"Eleanor!"

"Simon!" Simon gasped. Jeanette grabbed his hand so tightly he thought for sure that she would cut off his blood circulation. She stared in the eyes as if to say "we need this".

"Okay than, we'll be it." Theodore said holding Eleanor's hand.

"Alright let the games begin."

**OMG have you heard! **

**The review button makes this super cool**

**Sound when you click it**

**Check it out, check it out, check it out!**


	4. The Race is On!

**Okay here we go! New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! And please review!**

Everybody lowered their sun glasses over their eyes and stood next to their partner.

"Okay Eleanor, you and Theodore count to 300 and by than it will be time to find us." Simon instructed.

"Okay but why don't they just count to 5 minutes?" Alvin asked. The other 5 groaned at his stupidity. "What? It was just a suggestion so we'll have five minutes to hide." And Alvin wondered why he was failing math.

"300 seconds is 5 minutes Alvin." Jeanette explained.

"Oh…I see…well you could have just said so."

"We thought you would be smart enough to understand on your own. But looks like we were wrong." Brittany smirked.

"Oh very funny. Can we please just play already?" Alvin asked.

"That's what we've been trying to do Alvin." Simon grumbled.

"Well if you didn't have to smart in saying the exact amount of seconds they had to count than we-"

"Enough!" Eleanor snapped. "We get it, me and Theodore are counting down from 300 and Alvin is terrible at math. Now can you four please just go and hide?"

Everyone looked down a little embarrassed for their behavior.

"Now?" Eleanor hinted. The four snapped back into reality and scurried of in two different directions leaving the two to count.

Simon and Jeanette were walking slowly once they had gotten a good distance away from Theodore and Eleanor. They were still walking in complete and utter silence. Simon looked at her occasionally, for Jeanette had her head down and was not looking at him.

She suddenly looked up from the floor and into his eyes. "Look, Simon I get that your upset about what happened but I just don't understand why. I mean," she gulped preparing for what she was about to say. "I'm not yours. You're my best friend and you'll always come 1st but I have every right to go after any guy that I want."

Those words stung but he knew that they were true. "Look, the only reason that I even was like that was because that you seemed so attached to that guy after only talking to him for like an hour. And you knew me for like 5 years. All I'm saying is that I have this connection to you and when I saw you with that guy ,Justin," Simon said the name like poison. "I felt like he didn't deserve you. I felt…"

Jeanette's eyes lit up and a smile curved onto her face. "Simon Seville are you saying that you felt jealous?" She turned to face him as his face was turning red. She began walking toward him as he backed up.

"No I'm just saying that I felt that the guy was up to no good." Simon was still backing up.

Jeanette was loving this, it felt so good to take control and finally say what she felt. She began walking faster as Simon began backing up. "Oh my gosh, you are! And you do think that you have some kind of ownership over me."

Simon was sweating. He slipped and landed with a thud with his back against the wall. "No." Usually he would have something smart to say but when it came to Jeanette he was a sitting lovesick duck.

"Yes." she stated. This was it. He had nowhere to run.

"Okay, okay!" He closed his eyes. "Alright maybe I do feel a small bit of ownership towards you but that's only because I'm your best friend that just happens to be a guy."

Jeanette began smiling. She crossed her arms across her chest and began to walk away. "Okay than. And I forgive you than."

"Same." Just than Simon saw Eleanor and Theodore coming towards them through a mirror. He grabbed Jeanette's hand as he pulled he toward a huge crate of pillows. He let go and dove in.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Jeanette asked. Simon poked his head out.

"Theodore and Eleanor are coming. Quick get in!"

Jeanette quickly climbed onto the edge and stood. "Are you sure about this?" Simon grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crate. She managed to go down deep enough to not be seen.

It was very dark inside of there and the two couldn't see anything. They felt each others warmth and presence in the small space. Simon could feel her breath on his nose and her hair tickling his cheeks.

"I think I heard Alvin and Brittany say something about the going to the dorm department. let's go." They heard Theodore whisper. Simon poked his head out and looked around to find that the two had began walking the other way.

"Okay Jeanette, I think it's safe." Simon carefully navigated his way out of the crate and onto the ground. Jeanette poked her head out and began navigating her way out. He grabbed her hand as she jumped out she would have lost her balance but Simon caught her around the waist just in time.

"Phew, thanks." Jeanette breathed. Simon let go of her as Jeanette began feeling her head. "Oh no my ribbons falling out." She walked over to nearby mirror and took the ribbon out of her hair. She shook it out.

Simon began grabbing a pillow to prove they had been in this department when he saw Jeanette in the mirror. She rarely ever had her hair down. She seamed to be playing with it. She looked so cute in his eyes.

She twirled it around her fingers, holding it in pig tails with her hands, and pulling at it. She saw Simon looking at her in the mirror and blushed, embarrassed he saw her primping. She looked down smiling and tied it back up.

She walked over to him smiling and looking down at the ground. Simon had placed the pillow in a bag and held out his hand to her.

"Ready?" she smiled at him.

"Absolutely." she placed her hand in his as they ran up the stairs.

"Wooohoooo! Punch it Alvin!" Brittany and Alvin were cruising through IKEA on a two person electric tricycle they "borrowed" from the children's department. Alvin was driving (big mistake on Brittany's count) through the store causing mayhem and chaos. Brittany was in the seat behind him holding on to his waist for dear life. Even though they could get on each other's nerves Brittany always felt so free and open with him. Same for Alvin. I mean, here they are 13 year olds riding around IKEA on an electric tricycle (if those even exist). They always felt so free with each other and could always have fun.

Alvin was the only boy who Brittany felt that she could fully be herself with. She didn't have to make sure she was wearing make-up, that her hair was perfect, acting "girly", or acting mature. With Alvin it was the same thing. With Brittany he didn't always have to be the "bad boy" or "the rock star". He could just have fun without worrying about looking cool or acting "bad".

"You got it Britt!" Alvin peddled faster as they sped off towards the dorm department. Alvin pulled up by a display of a girl's collage living space. The room was about the size of Brittany's old closet.

"See…this is why I don't think Collage life is for me…" Brittany mumbled sitting down on one of the bunk beds as Alvin looked for something to take as their item.

"Why Not?" Alvin asked putting a desk organizer into their bag.

"Look at this room! I've been in broom closets with more floor space. And look at the size of that closet. The only thing that thing could fit would be my flip flop collection. Collage is not for this girl!"

"Oh please!" Alvin laughed. "That's what people who can't get into collage say."

"You take that back!" Brittany shouted standing up and pushed her nose against his like they did when they were young children.

A sly smile spread across his mouth as he looked into her eyes. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was sure that he could hear it. She felt his breath on her face as she noticed his smile widen.

"Make me."

She couldn't resist, Brittany chuckled and picked up the pillow behind her on the bottom of the bunk bed. She hit him right in the stomach. She began laughing and she saw how disoriented he looked.

"Okay…you wanna play hard ball?" He picked up another pillow and began hitting her. They laughed together as it became an all out war.

Brittany ran out of the room as Alvin continuously hit her with the pillow, she jumped onto a sofa and began hitting each other. Little did they know someone was sitting on it.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" The man bellowed.

"Sorry buddy, if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen!" Brittany yelled back at him, as she grabbed another pillow and hurled it at Alvin. But it missed hitting the man's glasses off.

Brittany than ran over him to get to Alvin who had jumped of the couch.

"That's it I'm getting security…" he grumbled. The two had created a scene as shoppers looked at the two in astonishment and horror as the pillows began to bust. Slowly feathers, seeped out and fluttered in the air and getting caught in the two's clothing and hair.

But did they care, no. They were having to much fun!

The feathers were flying everywhere, all different directions creating a blizzard over the two. They were smiling and laughing about how ridiculous they each looked. Brittany had feathers all in her hair and stuck to her cloths and Alvin had feathers in his cap and in his hair too but they were having too much fun to notice.

"Hey you two, put those back!" They heard a voice that sent fear into their bodies. They snapped out of their fun and turned behind them to see a chubby security guard running over to them blowing his whistle.

"Uh oh…" The two said in sync looking at each other and the mess they created. They put on their best innocent smiles as the guard approached them.

"Do you see what you two kids have done?!" He yelled gesturing to the mess. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I say that these pillows should have better stitching." Alvin chuckled smiling at the man.

Brittany laughed at his joke.

"Well I'm taking you two to the jail room." He grabbed Their wrists tightly and tried to drag them off.

"Not If we can help it." Alvin mumbled. He winked at Brittany as they began mauling him with pillows. The Guard fell to the floor covered in feathers.

"See ya sucker!" Brittany yelled as he and Alvin mad it back to the tricycle. He turned on the gas as the man attempted to chase after them.

"Take this!" Brittany took her pillow and threw it back at the man as he feel to the ground in mess of white feathers. Alvin looked back at a brief moment and had a good laugh at the guy on the floor.

"You're awesome." He said to Brittany.

"I know, I know…"

"Okay your 3rd favorite color?" Simon asked. He and Jeanette were lying next to each other on a hammock sipping a smoothie from the food court (which would be their item form there). They were just sitting taking a break asking each other random questions.

"White. it's nice and simple." Jeanette responded. "Favorite time of day?"

"Hmmm, that would have to be night. It's the only time of day where you can see the constellations and use my telescope." Simon began thinking about night. He remembered the night when the chipettes first moved in. The warmth of Jeanette's body next to his. He than remembered the dream she was having. This was the perfect chance to figure out what she was dreaming about…

"Umm what was the last dream you had?" Simon asked softly. Jeannette stopped sipping and looked over at him lying their waiting for her answer.

'_Dang, he must had heard me mumbling in my sleep…I've got to get out of here." _Jeanette sat up and hopped down from the hammock.

"Where are you going?" He called to her. She whipped around to face him.

"We better get going, don't want to loose." Jeanette began walking off when Simon grabbed her wrist. "Not until I hear that dream." Jeanette sighed. It wasn't like Simon to be forceful, only when he really wanted something. But why would he care about what she was dreaming about? Either way, she could never tell him what really was happening in her head. So she did the only thing she could do: lie.

"Okay, okay…" she sighed and racked her brain for an idea. "Okay so I was walking to school reading like I always do when…" Jeanette began thinking when an idea popped into her head. "The pictures in the book began coming to life! Yeah…and each of us was a character. Alvin was a vampire, Brittany was a small pixie, Theodore was a genie, Eleanor was a werewolf, you were a wizard, and I was a mermaid." Jeanette nervously smiled up at him.

"Oh really? Than what happened?" Simon asked. He knew this wasn't the real dream but he wanted to see how long she could keep this lie going.

"Uh…a big fire breathing dragon came down from the sky and attacked us. He swallowed us whole and…and…we had a tea party…inside his stomach. That's all I remember." she nervously chuckled.

"Hmm…I see" Jeanette could tell Simon knew she was lying so she changed the subject before he could say something else.

"Oh look at the time!" She looked at her watch. "We better go to the last spot." Simon couldn't argue there so he ran along side her. But no matter what, he would find out what she was dreaming about.

"Ugh you have no sense of direction!" Brittany exclaimed. Her and Alvin had been to every department and were trying to find their way back to the place they all met up. Alvin had been leading her in circles.

"Well It's not my fault your not helping me." Alvin snapped.

"I helped get away from that security guard!"

"That doesn't count!"

"Yeah it does!" Brittany challenged.

They began walking toward an escalator when they say Simon and Jeanette coming up from it. The four of them looked into each others eyes and clenched their fists. They walked up to each other with Jeanette and Brittany staring at each other and Simon and Alvin doing the same.

"You ready?" Alvin and Brittany said.

Simon and Jeanette looked at them. "Bring it."

"Hey!" the four broke out of their stares when they saw Theodore and Eleanor ready to tag them.

"Run!" Alvin yelled. Simon, Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette began pushing past each other to get though finally the group broke up and began tearing down the isle knocking down anything and anyone in their way. Theo and Ellie were running rapidly behind them knocking over anything in their way as well trying to tag them.

Simon was holding Jeanette's hand as they run as were Alvin and Brittany. They were willing to do anything to win.

They rounded the corners like lighting knocking over glass mirrors, couches, and people.

They were almost to the finish line when they heard a loud voice behind them.

"Hey! You two!" Brittany and Alvin looked behind them to see a the security guard behind them blowing his whistle.

"Oh snap!" they said at the same time. The six continued running as the guard began chasing them around.

"Hey!" the man kept yelling as the 6 approached the finish.

They all were running so fast that when the finally reached the spot they all crashed into each other sending all the stuff that they collected in different directions. They all lay sprawled out on the floor in pain.

They all rubbed their heads, as Alvin noticed he was sitting on someone's shoes. He looked up at the owner in horror.

"Hey Dave…c-c-come here often?"

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOX A/N: oh snap somebody's in trouble…find out what happens by reviewing and I'll Up date faster!!!!!**


	5. Sneaking the Diary

**Hope you guys are loving this so far give me tons of comments and also I would like it if you guys would give me ideas for future chapters. Enjoy!**

"I can't believe that were banned for life from IKEA…" Simon mumbled.

"Yeah, and this time it wasn't all Alvin's fault." Dave said from the front seat of the car. The 7 of them had, had along talk with the workers from IKEA and have decided that the best punishment would be for them to repay off all the damages.

"How long do you think that it will be until they take off all of the-CRACK-pictures of us around the store Jeanette?" Simon asked. Jeanette was paying him no mind. She kept staring at her arm where PJ had written his number. She couldn't wait to call him but what would Simon say…

"Jeanette!' Brittany shouted.

Jeanette jumped and looked around. Everyone was staring at her.

"Oh sorry I was just…"

"Looking at PJ's phone number on your arm again?" Brittany teased.

Jeanette blushed and looked down at her untied sneakers. "No…" she muttered.

Dave was silently listening to the conversation with interest. He was a little troubled by the fact that some boy that Jeanette just met gave her his phone number. But it was Jeanette, he was probably harmless. But still, as the chipettes new care taker he felt the need to know about these things.

"Jeanette what happened today with you and that phone number?" Dave asked her.

Jeanette was about to speak when Brittany jumped in. "Jeanette hooked up with some hot guy and he gave her his number!"

"Brittany!" Everyone but Jeanette and Dave yelled. Dave was still thinking about the situation while Jeanette was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm just saying what happened…" She shrugged.

"Well that's not what happened." Jeanette said back.

"Well you did kiss him.' Brittany smirked.

Jeanette's face was a tomato. "It was just a peck, and he leaned it 1st!"

"That's now what we saw…" Brittany loudly mumbled."

"Okay! Can we please talk about something other than PJ for two minutes?" Simon snapped. Everyone stopped arguing and looked down.

()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(

That night after everyone had put on their pajamas and was eating dinner Simon was determined to figure out what Jeanette's dream was really about.

"Dave, may I be excused?" Simon asked. Dave nodded as Simon headed up the stairs and into the boys room. He looked around quickly searching for Jeanette's suit case. He looked over and saw it in a far corner. He opened it up and dug through her cloths until he found what he was looking for: Jeanette's diary.

He opened it up and found the latest entry. He began softly reading to himself.

"Dear Diary, Tonight was our 1st night of living with the Sevilles. It was a little-CRACK- bit weird sleeping with Simon next to me but I liked the feeling of him being there. I also had a really weird dream last nigh about-"

"Simon?" Simon heard a soft voice behind him. He jumped and turned around to see Jeanette standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Hi." He said quickly putting the diary behind his back.

"Is that my diary behind your back." She pointed to it her voice becoming angry.

"No." Simon said nervously.

"Simon don't lie to me…" she warned coming closer.

"Okay fine! It's your diary! But I only wanted -CRACK- to know what you were dreaming about."

Jeanette placed her hands on her hips. "I already told you what it was about-" he cut her off.

"No, you were lying!" he raised his voice. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep "Simon take me!" than you threw you hands up and flopped to the other side of the bed."

Jeanette was beyond embarrassed. She wanted to just go into a corner and lay there for the rest of her teenage life. The jig was up. But than a though occurred to her that she could use against him.

"You were watching me sleep?" she questioned. He blushed.

"No…"

"Than how did you know about my dream?"

"You woke me up with your moving and mumbling. And don't even try to change the subject or try and tell me that you were having-CRACK- some mindless dream about us all being mythical creatures, because in you dream you were saying "Simon take me!" and I think were both old enough to know what that means!" he yelled.

She gasped.

"And I doesn't relate to tea parties." he said.

Jeanette didn't know what to say or do. She sighed and sat down on her and Simon's bed. "Why are you so interested in me? I mean, today in IKEA with all the question games, and the thing with PJ you wanted to know everything that happened. And now the dream. Simon…I can't believe I'm saying this…but why are you so obsessed with me?"

Simon didn't know how to answer without giving himself away. He sat down next to her. "Well can you blame for being curious? I just want to know. I mean your, talented, beautiful, intelligent. Can you blame anyone-CRACK- for being curious about you?"

She smiled at his words. "No." she never thought she would here such beautiful words about her stream from another chipmunk being's mouth. She reached over and grabbed the diary and handed it to him.

"Here, now that you put it that way you can read about my dream. But on one condition." Jeanette said.

"You can't tell anyone about what it is about and remember that it's just a dream." Jeanette told him.

"Okay, deal." Than Simon remembered something. "Uhhh why were up here anyways…"

"Still weighed down with questions I see." she mocked smiling. " Came up to get a sweater."

"Here borrow mine." he offered. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a baby blue sweater.

"Wow really, thanks." He handed it to her as she slipped it on over her tank top. "Come down when your done." she said walking out the door.

"Okay." Simon called. She popped her head back in the room briefly.

"And Simon…one more thing…don't touch my diary again or we'll have a problem. Okay?"

"Don't worry this is the 1st and last time."

"You swear?"

"I promise-CRACK-you."

**Okay this chap was a filler**

**And the next one will start with the dream.**

**Happy Reviewing (cause reviewing makes everything better)**


	6. Job Search

**New Chapter YAY! Read and Review!**

Simon flipped through the Diary looking for where he left off. His heart was beating out of his chest as he was about to find out Jeanette's dream.

"Dear Diary, Tonight was our 1st night of living with the Sevilles. It was a little-CRACK- bit weird sleeping with Simon next to me but I liked the feeling of him being there. I also had a really weird dream last night that was about…"

Jeanette was walking down a nature path near what looked like a sparkling lake. It was a beautiful day and even though the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. There was no one outside. There seamed to be nothing but animals.

After walking for what seamed like ages, Jeanette sat down in the V of a large oak tree. And admired the scenery. Jeanette was dozing off the sleep when she heard someone walking toward her.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"It's me."

Jeanette turned around to find Simon walking toward her. He looked as if he was looking at an angel. Jeanette blushed as he walked over to her and out his hands around her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and guided her down.

He took her hand and they began walking. All of a sudden Jeanette heard thunder coming from overhead. She gasped as thunder roared. Rain began to fall like cats and dogs as Simon took of his jacket and placed it over her head. She smiled up at him as Simon began running away.

"Wait!" Jeanette ran after him. "Simon take me!" She jumped and rapped her arms around him.

"If you insist…C'mon love, there a cave over there!" Simon put his arm around her as they began running out of the rain to shelter.

"Thank you," she handed him back his jacket as he declined.

"No, no…you keep it. To stay warm."

They sat down on the cold cave floor as the storm went on. She snuggled up next to him. Jeanette looked up to him as Simon looked down at her.

Their lips were puckered as they leaned in closer and closer….

"…I'm not sure why I had this dream, but I really wish that I could have stayed awake longer to see what would happen next. Either way I just hope that nobody will ever find out about this. That would be way-CRACK-to embarrassing!" Simon shut the book.

He could not believe that, that was what she was dreaming about. He was finally satisfied as he closed to diary and put it back where he found it. Simon walked down the stairs and back to the dinner table as he joined everyone.

"What took you so long?" Alvin asked.

"Oh nothing…" Simon mumbled. He looked at Jeanette from across the table as she smiled and looked away from him.

"Kids, I want to talk to you about something very important." Dave said.

"Sure Dave what is it." Everyone looked up at Dave eager for what he was about to say.

"Well I realize that it's almost your birthdays, in a few weeks and you'll be turning 14. I realize that this is a big year for you guys but we have to discus the-"

"Party!" Alvin exclaimed. "My feelings exactly."

"Oh! I was thinking of having a pool party in the backyard with music and dancing…" Brittany trailed off dreamily. "Oh! And we can each invite a friend from school!"

"'Don't forget the barbeque!" Theodore added in. "Me and Ellie can cook!"

"Let's see… we can invite my friend Tori, Brittany's friend Jackie, and Ellie's friend Lauren!" Jeanette planned.

"And my friend Tyler, Alvin's friend Sam, and Theodore's friend Eric!" Simon added.

"Oh this is getting me all hyped up! Maybe tomorrow we can go to the party store and send out invites!" Eleanor squealed. "Hey, what about a Hawaiian theme. Everyone could wear flowers and hula skirts! We could have palm trees and coconuts…"

"Okay, okay!" Dave yelled over the 6 of them. "That sounds very nice and I might let you have that party but there is something else we need to talk about that's very important know that you guys are older."

"Okay Dave I get it…" Alvin said reassuringly. "You want to talk about the birds and the bees." Alvin loud whispered. Everyone else but Dave went red.

"No Alvin, I mean taking responsibility for you actions," Dave said. "Like your _actions _at IKEA. You kids promised them that you would pay them back."

"Yeah but we thought that meant you would send them a check. And we would take credit." Brittany said.

"Well I am sending them the check but you 6 have to pay me off or no party. And I want the money by…let's say 2 weeks from now…" Dave trailed off.

"But, how on earth can we raise the money in such a short amount of time. We would have to work 24/7!" Simon asked.

"If that's what it takes…" Dave said.

"But Dave-"

"No buts, I want each of you guys to have some type of work by tomorrow. Understood?"

"C'mon Dave-" Alvin began.

"Understood?" Dave said sternly. Everyone opened their mouths to argue but quickly shut them.

"Yes Dave."

"Uh Dave…" Alvin asked quietly.

"Yes Alvin?" Dave asked, expecting some smart-mouthed comment.

"How about those birds…" he nervously chuckled.

"ALLVVVIIIINNNNN!"

The next morning the 6 of them rolled out of bed to smell of food. Simon and Jeanette both reached out and picked up their glasses from the nightstand. "Morning everybody!" Jeanette yawned opening the blinds.

"Morning…." Simon mumbled.

Jeanette gasped and looked over at Brittany and Eleanor. Simon saw this.

"What?" He asked.

"Your voice!" Theodore exclaimed. "It got lower."

"Really?" Simon asked. "Finally glad that all that cracking is over." He sighed heavily. He could finally talk and have people take him seriously. Even though he liked how Jeanette blushed sometimes when it cracked.

"Say something!" Brittany exclaimed. She looked eagerly at Simon waiting for him to speak.

"Hello good morning." He said blushing form the attention. Brittany and Jeanette laughed. Brittany loved older guys.

Alvin couldn't take it anymore. "So anyways…lets go down stairs for breakfast. So we can get working."

"Alvin's right, if were going to find jobs we need to leave early." Ellie, being the early riser of the group, rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Dave called. Four of them came running down the stairs looking "ready" to look for work. Simon and Theodore wore kaki shorts with their signature color t-shirts. Jeanette was wearing a lavender polo with a blue plaid skirt. Her hair was in a curly side bun with her ribbon hanging down her back like usual. Eleanor was wearing a green and yellow tank top with denim in shorts and a white cardigan. Her hair was in two low French braids.

"Morning everybody," Dave greeted. He took note of Jeanette and Eleanor. "You two ladies look nice."

"It was all Brittany's doing. She's so happy about being able to wear her own cloths she went a little crazy with the accessorizing…" Eleanor trailed off.

"Not to mention the makeup…" Jeanette muttered. Dave looked closer to see that Jeanette and Eleanor had sparkly eye shadow. "I tried to wash it off but it's water proof and Brittany said that she wouldn't wash it off till the day is over…"

"It looks fine." Simon said.

"Simon !" Dave exclaimed. He rushed over to his son and quickly gave him a hug. "Your voice, it's lower! Perfect for some songs on your upcoming album! I can't wait to start recording again, you know maybe we could have you sing lead on something-"

"Well, well, well more praise for "Simon the Great"." Alvin said coming down the stairs.

"Alvin…" Dave warned. "Be happy for your brother."

Alvin just pouted as Simon chuckled. He rarely had anyone jealous of him before let alone Alvin. He kind of liked the attention for just one little voice change. His voice was still very high-pitched even though it was about an octave lower.

Dave frowned at Alvin. "Anyway, Alvin…where is Brittany?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "In the bathroom. She's all happy-go-lucky because she can wear what she wants today…ridiculous." He scoffed.

"Who you calling ridiculous?" Brittany said sassily. Everyone turned toward the top of the stairs as they saw Brittany with her hands on her hips. She wore a sequin ,crop, pink tank top with a suede white sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. She wore a very short white shorts on the bottom with sparkly pink sneakers. Each of her arms were covered with all types of bracelets. Her hair was pin straight so that it flowed down her back with a side bang in the front covering her right eye like Jeanette. Her head band was also drenched in glitter with a white rose coming from it. And last, because her top was a belly shirt she had a fake pink belly jewel on her flat tummy. Also, she had on HUGE hot pink sunglasses.

She strutted down the stairs and stood next to Alvin with her arms crossed. "Like I said, who you calling ridiculous." she said.

Alvin looked at her up and down. "Still you." he said cheerfully.

Brittany was about to lung at him when Jeanette grabbed her.

"Umm…Brittany…don't you think that, that outfits is a little too much." Dave asked, being the concerned father he was. "You know a little too…showy. Are you sure Mrs. Miller would approve?"

Brittany scoffed and raised her sunglasses. "Oh course Dave! Who do you think bought me all if this stuff!" she laughed and lowered her shades.

Dave shrugged as Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor made their way to the table. Jeanette whispered in Brittany's ear. "Didn't Mrs. Miller buy you the belly ring for Halloween, the shirt when you were 10 and I thought those shorts were pants."

Brittany shrugged. "What's the difference?"

Jeanette rolled her glittery eyes and went over to the table to have her cereal.

30 minutes later the chipmunks and chipettes were in the park looking at the newspaper for jobs.

"Hey look Brittany!' Alvin exclaimed.

"What?"

"Dressed like that, here's the perfect job for you." Brittany curiously walked over to him from the paper she was sharing with Jeanette to Alvin. He pointed to a want add.

"Wanted: sexy female for dancer at the gentlemen's club!" She pick up the paper and struck him in the back of the head for even suggesting the idea.

"Sor-ry! Just and idea…" he chuckled. She pouted and made her way back to Jeanette.

"None of these jobs would work for us." Theodore sighed.

"We have to find something!" Brittany mumbled riffling through the papers.

Accidentally she flicked one over on Alvin. Alvin picked it up and read the add in front of her. It described an abandon building that was going to be torn down tomorrow and was still looking if someone wanted to take it. Slowly, and idea began forming in his head.

"I got it!" Alvin exclaimed jumping up with the newspaper in hand. "The perfect way for us so make money and have fun!"

"What? What?" Brittany asked?

"There is an abandon building right down the street from here that's completely cleared out that they're going to tear down tomorrow. What if we were to open up a teen club there for just one night. We could charge admission."

Everyone else just stared at him like he was insane. "Are you serious Alvin?" Simon asked. "A teen club?"

"Yes I am serious." Alvin stated. "This is a sure fire way for us to earn money and have fun doing it. Think, if we charged 10 dollars per person that's 100 right there if 10 people show up."

"I hate to say it, but face it guys," Eleanor said standing up. "It all makes sense. You know we're never going to be able to find jobs. And this way we could earn tons of money and still have a fun summer!"

"Yeah! Who's with me?" Brittany stood up.

"I." Theodore followed suit.

"I."

Jeanette stood up not wanting to be the odd one out. "I." she muttered.

Simon groaned. He didn't like this idea considering the fact that it could get them in even more trouble than they already were in.

"I." he groaned.

"Great! Now we're all in on this!" Alvin cheered.

"But what are we going to do about music, lights, food, decorations and not to mention getting to word out?" Simon questioned.

"Each of us will tackle a job. I'm sure we can get it done by tonight…" Alvin trailed off.

"TONIGHT?" everyone exclaimed.

"We can get everything done by tonight! That's impossible." Simon yelled.

"Not if we work together. As a team!" Alvin put his hand in the middle. "Now, for real this time. Who's with me?"

"We all are." everyone else said putting their hands (or paws) in the middle.

"Okay, here's how tonight's going to work. Brittany, you work on the invites. Call everyone we know but you have to make sure that Dave won't find out. Theodore, Eleanor, you guys can cook and find snacks. Make sure we have loads of food. Jeanette, you me and Simon are going to go to the arena where we have our concerts to snag some lights and decorations."

"Wait! One thing." Brittany said.

"What?" How are we going to keep all of this a secret from Dave? I mean, he's going to notice all of us leaving the house all dolled up late at night and coming back at 1 in the morning."

"We'll just have to be a little crafty…"

Brittany had walked home and went into the boy's room. She shut the door and went over to her suit case.

She pulled out her phone and address book. She began flipping through the pages in alphabetical order.

"Let's see…Abby, Abe, Addie, Ally, Andre, Andy, Bambi, Barbie, Bella, Ben, Billy…" The list of names continued on and on. She had practically called, texted, or e-mailed every person on that list. And she told them to invite as many people as they could.

At this rate they would have the money in no time. Brittany, satisfied with her efforts, began riffling through her many suit cases for the for the perfect outfit.

"Hey guys! Check these out!" Alvin called to Simon and Jeanette. The three of them had been looking through different decorations and lights for the club for about an hour or so. So far between the three of them they had found lights, confetti canons, balloons, steamers, neon signs and a bunch of music that they could play.

Simon and Jeanette were putting some of the stuff into boxes when Alvin called them over.

"What is it Alvin?" Jeanette asked. Alvin went behind him and rolled over 4 giant disco balls. They were so pretty, like a star was resting in each small square.

"Oh my gosh these are perfect!" Jeanette said. She and Simon each picked one up and placed them in a box wile Alvin continued digging for stuff in the storage rooms.

"Simon, do you really think that this will work? What if we get caught by the police. It is privet property."

Jeanette asked wile wrapping up some lights and putting them inside a box.

"Well we can't say for sure but knowing Alvin he probably knows what he's doing. I mean, no one knows how to party like Alvin. I'm sure we'll be fine." Simon continued to taped up boxes and place them in the neat pile they were to take to the building later.

Simon glanced over at Jeanette, busily putting things in boxes and packaging them up. '_She's so pretty…' _Simon was planning on asking her to be his date to the club but he was at a loss for words. Not to mention he was afraid of rejection more than anything. But, he'll never get anywhere with her if he didn't take risks.

"Hey Jeanette, can I asked you something?" Simon asked. Jeanette's head flipped up and looked at him anxiously.

"Sure, anything." She chirped.

"D-d-o you want to-"

"Jeanette come here, I need your held with something!" The two whipped their heads around to see Alvin motioning her towards another corridor.

"Uh…Sure Alvin!" Jeanette called. She turned and looked at Simon. "I'll be right back." She walked over to him who was leaning up against the wall.

Simon sighed. Once again he lost something to his older brother.

"What is it Alvin?"

"Jeanette. Walk with me talk with me." They began walking down the long hallway to nowhere in particular.

"What is it Alvin…" Jeanette asked wondering what the chipmunk had in mind.

"Okay I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret." Alvin warned.

"Considerate it a Seville Secret." Jeanette held out her hand as Alvin gave it a firm shake.

"Okay, I want to ask Brittany out to our club. You know, she would be my date. But I'm afraid of rejection from her." Jeanette was beyond shocked. The Alvin Seville was afraid of rejection from a girl. And he came to her for help!

"Aw! Alvin! That's so sweet. You have no idea on how much that Brittany has been waiting for you to ask her out. she'll be thrilled." Jeanette reassured.

"Really?" Alvin put his hand to his chest. "She likes me?"

"Are you kidding me? She's crazy for you. Even though she doesn't always show it because she's well…Brittany."

Alvin smiled a little at the floor. "Okay, but how should I ask her? What if I mess up?"

Jeanette found this very interesting. "Just do something simple like giving her a single rose. C'mon your Alvin Seville! Ladies man. You can do it."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Ladies man. Yeah right, I've never even kissed a girl." Jeanette's eyes widened.

"Get out! Really? But you've been dating since you were 8!" Jeanette said in amazement. She couldn't believe that she was "ahead" of Alvin.

"Yeah but I want that to change." He looked at Jeanette walking next tom him. "Are you sure she'll go for it?"

"I'm sure she will." Jeanette said sweetly.

"Thanks Jeanette."

"Hey, that's what family's for."

**HELP:**

**Next chapter will be the actual club party and I want your ideas! Just PM me or review and give me some suggestions for what you want to see happen. Like what everybody wears, how Alvin ends up asking Brittany out, the music, what ever! Just let me know and I'll see you guys in less than a week know that schools out! Yay! **

**Review!**


	7. Little Black Dress

**Yet another chapter! Hope you all are really enjoying this!**

**(**_**ALL OUTFITS AND ROOMS FOR CHIMPINKS AND CHIPETTES ON PROFILE PLUS I HAVE A NEW POLL UP!)**_

**6:30pm**

The chipmunks and chipettes were existed from all the planning from the club. They made food, decorations, and even found a DJ from the studio that they could use for free. The club opened at 10 and closed at 2am. It was easy to avoid Dave because he was busy himself. It almost seamed like he was hiding from the chipmunks and chipettes too.

The six came in through the door of the Seville home to see Dave watching TV in his blue pajamas. When he looked up and spotted his family a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey guys! How did the job hunt go?" He asked turning off the TV still holding that smile.

"Uhhhh…." All of them looked at each other wondering what to say. Alvin was about to open his mouth when Dave held up his hand.

"It's okay guys. I know that job hunting be rough and that you had a rough day but I have a surprise for you!"

He gestured for them to follow him up the stairs and into the hallway in front of the guest room.

"What's this all about Dave?" Eleanor asked.

"Look." Everyone turned around and saw that on the guest room door was each of the girl's names written in a specific font in their signature colors.

"Now close your eyes…" Each of the chipmunks and chipettes put their hands over their eyes and walked into the room and Dave opened the door.

"Open!" The girls opened their eyes so see the most beautiful room they have ever seen.

The room was divided into three completely different section for each one. **(on profile!)**

Brittany's side was white walled with wood flooring and a bed that was covered in the most beautiful pink floral pattern and he name was hanging from the celling in fancy black letters. There was also a dresser and a fizzy white beanbag.

Jeanette's side had a loft above ground where she slept and under was a desk with her computer and other things like loads of books. There were a lot of her personal photos and the walls and bedding was blue.

Eleanor's side was mostly green with lost of shelving and a blue polka dot rug. Perfect for putting her soccer trophies and recipe books for display.

"Oh my gosh Dave! This is amazing!" Each of the chipettes gave Dave a huge hug.

"You are part of the family now I think you deserve it!"

"Thanks Dave." The chipettes said.

"Now I'm going on a date so I'll be back around…let's say 1am. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes!" Alvin called out pumping his fists in the air.

"Okay then." Dave said. "You kids have fun okay?" Dave left the room for the girls to be alone as the boys went into their room trying to figure out what to wear.

**7:23pm**

Dave had just left for his date and the chipmunks and chipettes had all taken showers and were in their own rooms trying to decide what to wear.

"How do I look?" Jeanette stepped out of her new closet in a white long sleeved shirt and black high waisted skirt with some flip flops.

"Oh no!" Brittany exclaimed. She flipped around so fast she nearly burned Eleanor's ear with her curling iron. She had on a little black dress and tall pink heels. Her hair was completely pulled back into a curly ponytail. Her eyes were darkened by the eye liner and pink shadow and her cheeks were perfectly pink.

"Hey," she whined. "Watch it Brittany!"

Brittany looked apologetically at Eleanor. "Sorry El."

"What's wrong with it?" Jeanette asked, messing with the hem of her skirt.

"It's so boaring! We're going to a teen club! We have to look hot! Now you brush your hair out while I go pick you out a nice outfit."

Jeanette sighed at sat next to Eleanor at Brittany's vanity. She shook her hair out of the bun and brushed it out. She looked over at Eleanor who was messing with her hair. She wore a white floral print sun dress and green wedges. Jeanette sighed '_Why can't I look beautiful like Eleanor or Brittany?' _Jeanette finished brushing her hair and tapped her nails on the vanity,

"Hey Jeanette could you help me out." She looked over at Eleanor who had both hands holding up her hair and in her mouth were 6 green bobby pins.

"With what?" Jeanette asked.

"I really wanted to wear my hair in a cute messy bun like you do but I can't seam to get it the way you can. Could you do it for me?"

"Sure," Jeanette stood up and stood behind Eleanor. Eleanor let go of her blond locks with a huff and spit the bobby pins out on the counter. She folded her hands in her lap and stood up straight waiting patiently for Jeanette to begin.

Jeanette began sloppily lifting up Eleanor's hair high up and twisting it around and fastening many pins in random places. She made sure to not make it tight and leave some strands in the front and back loose.

"There you go." Jeanette said. She sighed. Why did Eleanor have to look so beautiful in a bun? Jeanette's signature hair style.

Eleanor frowned a little when she looked in the mirror but than smiled up at her big sister.

"Thanks."

"You don't like it?" Jeanette asked hopping she didn't disappoint her little sister.

"No, no, I love it! it's just on you a sloppy bun looks really pretty and cute but on me it looks as if I just rolled out of bed. I thought it would make me look more beautiful like you."

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Jeanette asked.

"Of course!" Eleanor sighed. "Maybe I should just wear my hair like I always do…" She reached for the bun but Jeanette grabbed her wrists.

"No. You look fantastic. Leave it." Jeanette wrapped her arms around Eleanor's neck from behind and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Jeanette." she said.

"Okay Jeanette c'mon over!" Brittany signaled to Jeanette as she stated walking over to the closet.

"I found this perfect dress." Brittany laid the big blue piece of fabric on Eleanor's bed. It was short and strapless. It was a nice blue and the fabric was a little see through. The dress was a little skimpy for Jeanette's taste but it was still a nice dress.

"And I found these sandals." Brittany held up a pair of strappy silver sandals. "Now you go put this on wile I help Eleanor with her makeup." Jeanette nodded and went it the bathroom.

"Now Ellie it's you turn." Brittany took a seat next to Eleanor and took out her makeup kit.

"Nothing to flashy Brittany please." Eleanor instructed.

"Don't worry…" Brittany mumbled riffling through her kit. She pulled out glitter mascara, sparkly eye shadow and shimmer liquid liner.

"What did I just say?" Eleanor asked. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Trust me It won't look flashy." Brittany reassured. Brittany was about to add base to Eleanor's skin when they heard a knock on the door.

Alvin walked in with his eyes covered. "Can I look? Will I be scared for life?" He had on a leather jacket, grey Aberecrombie shirt, and red high top nike sneakers.

Brittany and Eleanor giggled. "Yes you can open your eyes." Brittany said.

"You two look good. Where's Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

" Changing into her dress." Eleanor said.

"Cool. Uh Britt can I talk to you for a second?" Brittany's ears perked up as she skipped out the room.

Alvin closed the door leaving him and her alone in the hallway. "So what do you want to talk about."

Alvin's hands began sweating. Why was he so nervous?

"Uh…Well…I uh…wanted to…uh know if you wanted to go to the club with me?" Alvin managed to say.

Brittany's heart was beating faster and faster. "You mean like on date? With me and you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a rose. Its petals were just about gone and it was crushed. Not to mention the stem was half broken.

"I know it's not much but I didn't think before I kept it in my pocket." He managed to get a giggle out of her.

"I would love to go with you." Brittany said taking the flower in her hands and sticking it in her hair.

"Cool. I'll meet you down stairs at 8:30." Alvin said sticking his hands into his pockets and blushing.

"Cool." Brittany said pretty nervous herself. She looked down at her heels hopping that they weren't so tall that she would be taller than Alvin.

"By." He began and put his hand on his door knob.

"By" Brittany cooed. They both entered their respective rooms and shut the doors behind them.

"She said yes!" Alvin jumped up and down happily before landing on his bed. "Tonight's going to be perfect. Just me and my lady dancing the night away." He sighed that signature love sigh and leaned back on his pillow.

"Somebody's in love…" Simon nudged Theodore in the arm.

"Yes I am! And it feels great!" Alvin sighed. "I wonder what she's doing right now…"

"Oh my gosh he asked me out on date!" Brittany exploded when she came back into the room, jumping up and down.

"Really? Alvin asked you out!" Brittany and Eleanor began jumping around in circles squealing.

"Okay, I have to calm down." Brittany cleared her throat and looked around. "Where's Jeanette? It shouldn't take her this long." Eleanor shrugged her arms.

Brittany walked out into the hallway and tapped on the bathroom door. "Jeanette? You in there?"

Jeanette sighed from the other side of the door. "I'm not coming out! I look ridiculous."

"Oh come on, I bet you look great." Brittany waited awhile as Jeanette twisted the door knob and walked out. She looked beautiful in the blue dress it really complimented her shape. And she looked dainty in the silver sandals.

"Wow." Brittany breathed.

"How do I look?" Jeanette asked.

"You look amazing…" She breathed out. She grabbed Jeanette's hand and lead her into their new bedroom to show Eleanor and do the makeup.

"Jeanette! You look so beautiful." Eleanor beamed at her big sister.

"Thank you." she said shyly.

"I'm going to do your hair and than Eleanor's makeup. Than yours. Sit." She pointed at the seat and ran her fingers through Jeanette's hair.

"How would you like to have your hair like Taylor Swift but brown?" Brittany questioned.

"I would love that but can you do it?" Jeanette asked. She didn't know why. She knew Brittany could find a way.

"You bet. Just hold still…" Brittany whipped out a small curling iron and began curling Jeanette's entire head of deep cocoa locks.

It took about 15 minutes but in the end her hair actually looked like Taylor Swift.

"Ta da!" Jeanette and Eleanor gasped. Jeanette's hair looked flawless.

"You can thank me later." Brittany unplugged the iron. "Now run along and while I do Eleanor's makeup. I'll call you when I'm ready for you." Jeanette nodded and walked out of the room. She didn't know where she was going but she just wanted to get away from she smell of hair product.

Jeanette walked down the stairs careful not to loose her balance. She made her way outside to the chipmunks pool and sat on he edge in one of the chairs.

The summer air was refreshing and it was so relaxing seeing the water made little waves from the wind.

Jeanette found herself twirling a hair around her finger out of boredom. She was about to go inside when she looked up and saw the boys room window. She saw silhouettes of them moving about in their room.

'_What will they think when they see me? They are like my brothers now so they won't say anything bad…hopefully.'_

Jeanette walked carefully inside and back upstairs. Compared to outside it was really hot in here. She opened every window on the way up.

When Jeanette walked in, she saw Brittany and Eleanor's head turn towards her. Eleanor looked like a movie star. Her eyes looked big and bold. With hints of glitter and her skin looked perfect.

"Okay, Jeanette! Your turn…"

**8:47**

"Where are they?" Simon wondered out loud. "They should have been down here 17 minutes ago. I knew this was a bad idea. Were not going to get there on time and Dave's going to catch us! We'll be in so much trouble. He'll be so mad he'll ship the girls in a FedEx package to England and us in a dog carrier to boot camp."

Simon was wearing a tightly fitted plaid shirt that showed off his mussel, black jeans and black converse sneakers. Alvin had messed up his hair a little and jelled it.

"Forget that!" Alvin grabbed his hair. "What if Brittany stood me up?"

"How can she stand you up you guys live in the same house?" Theodore asked. He wore a light green polo, green jacket, light blue jeans, and green converse. His hair was a little messy but it looked cool.

"I don't know but Brittany will find a way!" Alvin began deep breathing as Simon kept checking his watch and tapping his feet.

**Meanwhile…**

"Just let me-"

"No!" Jeanette yelled. "Absolutely not!" Jeanette threw a clump of toilet paper at Brittany.

"Oh c'mon! All I'm trying to do is help you." Brittany argued.

"By doing what? Stuffing my bra with toilet paper?" Jeanette shot back.

"Yeah, it will make you look curvier."

Eleanor groaned. They had been arguing for about 15 minutes about this. "Girls, we have to go!"

Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other in defeat. "Fine, be shapeless Sally." Jeanette removed the small pieces of paper from her dress and began walking out the door behind her other sisters. **(Jeanette's makeup looks like Taylor Swifts from the picture of her hair on my profile)**

The three glided down the stairs gracefully. Each chipmunks head turned to face the beauty that was coming down the stairs.

Jeanette walked the slowest in the back. She didn't want to draw to much attention to herself. But than she tripped over her own two feet coming down the stairs.

She tumbled down the rest of the flight and landed right on her face. She looked down at the herself and saw a slight rip at the hem of her dress.

"Oh…" She grumbled angrily. "This is going to be an interesting night. I can feel it."

**A/N: ****Okay, before you review, look on my profile cause I got anew poll up that I need you guys to answer and I want you to comment on everyone's cloths and the girl's room!**

**SCHOOLS OUT ON WEDNESDAY!**

**REVIEW (JUST CLICK THE MAGIC BUTTON)**


	8. Kisses on the Roof

_**Hey! Schools is finally out and I am so freakin' excited! That means faster and more updates! Read ON!**_

_**But also I want to try something new with this chapter. When you see a song in bold begin playing it to get the feel of the chapter as you read. Than leave me a review saying if you liked that idea or not and if you want me to use it again! Get your iPods ready!**_

The six of them walked down the street in the warm summer air. The girls were walking behind the boys since they knew where they were going however it was still a long walk and some people (Brittany) were getting anxious.

"How much longer till we get there! My feet are beginning to ache even more." Each of the girls feet were hurting because of the fact that they were wearing dress shoes.

"Well we can't go any faster unless we run and you ladies are in no shape for that." Alvin reminded.

"Boy's got a point." Eleanor admitted.

"We'll you should be real gentlemen and found a way for us to get there more easily." Brittany said. Alvin rolled his eyes and breathed out. He turned around.

"You want a ride?" He asked to Brittany. She had taken off her heels.

"Yes thank you." Alvin smirked at her. He and the others stopped walking and turned to face the girls. Without warning he bent over and hoisted her over his shoulder. She let out a little scream but she was actually enjoying herself.

The two of them continued to walk ahead as Brittany waved to the other dumbfounded four.

Simon and Theodore each exchanged glances. "Need a lift?" Simon gestured to Jeanette. She smiled and blushed when he put his arm around her lower back and lifted her up bridal style. They continued walked as Jeanette just wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Theodore bent over and allowed Eleanor to jump on his back. She happily did as the six of them continued down the streets.

**LATER**

"Oh my God!" Brittany exclaimed. The six finally arrived at the warehouse only to find that there was already a huge line of teens waiting to get in. Each of the girls got off their chipmunk and put back on their shoes.

"We're going to be rich!" Alvin cheered. "And have a good time doing it." He put his amr around Brittany as they began walking towards the line.

"Hey guys!" They each looked over a group of six teens like them standing near the front. It was their friends Sam, Tyler, Eric, Jackie, Tori, and Lauren.

Sam was about Alvin's height. He wore a tight black t-shirt and red jeans. His hair was messy and a dirty blond color and he has green eyes.

Tyler was the same height as Simon. He had on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a blue tie. He had on purple converse and black skinny jeans. He had dark brown hair and blue glasses. And his eyes were grey.

Eric was as short as Theodore. He was wearing a green polo shirt with blue jeans and light blue sneakers. He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

Jackie was beautiful. She had on a short red spaghetti strapped with black flats. Her hair was medium leghnth, black and wavy. She had brown eyes and was about Jeanette's height.

Tori was very pretty. She wore a short, strapless, lavender, polka-dot dress with black knee high converse sneakers. She had red hair with bangs that was loosely curled. Her eyes were hidden by her blue glasses but they were blue also.

Lauren was so cute. She was short like Eleanor but not as chubby. She wore a yellow sundress with silver heels. She was platinum blond with her long hair in two braids. She had freckles across her nose and green eyes.

"Hey guys!" Alvin exclaimed walking over to them with Brittany at his side. "Nice to see ya!"

Each friend exchanged hugs. "You guys all look great." Sam said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! My 1st club!" Tori smiled looking over at Jeanette. "Aren't you Jeanette?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just worried we'll get in trouble…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry Jeanette. Everything is going to work out just fine." Eleanor reassured. The line moved quickly as the 12 of them reached the door where a bouncer was standing.

"Where did you get a bouncer?" Brittany mumbled in Alvin's ear.

"I know a guy…" Alvin told her.

The big man asked for their names as each of them was checked for on a rather large list. He opened the red velvet rope and let the 12 of them in.

The whole place was beautifully decorated. Twinkle Lights were strung everywhere, there were balloons floating around and lying on the ground. A huge disco ball was hanging above the center of the dance floor.

"You guys really did a great job with decorating this place." Lauren complimented. She looked over at Eleanor, Theodore, and Eric. "You want to get something to eat you guys?"

The four nodded and went off in one direction.

"Do you want to dance?" Alvin asked Brittany. She nodded and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"C'mon Jeannie, we have a lot catching up to do." Tori dragged Jeanette of in one direction.

"As do we." Tyler said to Simon dragging off in the opposite direction.

"You want to dance?" Jackie asked.

"Sure" Sam replied.

* * *

**(Dancing In the Moon Light by Alison Stoner)**

"So you're a really good dancer." Alvin told Brittany. She just smiled.

"Your not that bad yourself rock star." As the beat picked up from the song they began dancing with more rhythm and movement. Brittany began clapping her hands and moving back and forth.

"Thanks." Alvin said.

"You know I'm really glad you asked me." Brittany said quietly.

"I'm just happy you said yes." Alvin muttered.

"Why wouldn't I? You may be a pain sometimes but we get along at times like this." Brittany gestured around the club. "When we're both having fun or getting in trouble together."

The two laughed because they knew that it was true. "I can see Dave now magically just showing up at the door screaming your name at the top of his lungs." She added.

"Well now that your part of the family he might be screaming your name pretty soon. " Alvin and Brittany shared a brief laugh.

"Wait…I'm part of the family? I thought you didn't want me and my sisters to be Sevilles?" Brittany asked.

"Well I have warmed up to you guys and I guess I could say that I consider Jeanette and Eleanor as my sisters." This made Brittany smile.

"Wait but you don't think of me as your sister?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Of course not! Don't you think it would be weird for me to ask my sister out? Creepy…" Alvin shuddered.

"Then what am I?"

"I don't know…"Alvin though. He really wanted to say wife but that might sound weird. "How about my adoptive sister? That's a little better, right?"

"Right." she smiled.

* * *

**(I Try by Macy Gray)**

Jeanette stood on the roof if the building waiting for Simon. They both had managed to ditch Tyler and Tori and decided to meet on the top of the roof. She looked over the edge and saw nothing but city lights and the pacific ocean. Jeanette shivered in the dress wishing she had brought a sweater.

"Hi." Jeanettte jumped a little as she saw Simon coming up from behind her.

She nervously placed some hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "Hey." He came up next to her sending butterflies in her stomach flying.

"It feel so good to talk to someone." Jeanette said breaking the silence.

"I thought you were with Tori?" Simon asked.

"Well yeah but she barley let me get a word in. You know she talks a lot about you."

Simon's ears perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, she really likes you It seams. She thinks you look really cute in you outfit." Jeanette decided to take a bold move. "Do you like her?" She looked down at the passing cars below.

Simon really didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to say no because it sounded harsh but if he said yes that would be a lie and would maybe hurt Jeanette's feelings.

"Not really. She's not my type exactly…" Simon trailed off. Not until now had Jeanette realized she'd been holding her breath.

"Really? Than what's you type?" She questioned. She moved toward him about 2 inches so that they were against each other.

"Well I love green eyes, someone who's smart but not a know it all, someone who's a little on the tall side, likes music, a little timid and I sort of have a thing for brunettes." Simon told her smiling.

'_Am I imagining this, but did he not just describe_ _all of my traits?' _Jeanette thought.

"Oh." Jeanette blushed. They both faced the scenic view in front of them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Simon asked her.

"Most defiantly." she responded. They just sat staring at the view for a while.

"Jeanette can I tell you something?" Simon asked.

"Sure." Jeanette's heart raced thinking about what he night tell her. "Anything."

"You know how, Alvin asked Brittany to be his date?" Jeanette nodded. "Well I was going to ask you to be mine."

Immediately, Jeanette's belly did a flip flop. She gently put her hand over his and smiled. "Really?"

Simon was turning more red with every word. "Yeah but we always got interrupted."

With every word their faces got closer. "Well there's no one here now." Jeanette hinted.

"You know I do really like you." Simon said quietly looking directly down at her.

"I like you a lot too." She added.

There wasn't anything else said. Jeanette stood on Simon's shoes so she could more easily reach him. She wrapped her arms around his neck before anything happened as he put both hands on her waist.

Their lips touched and seamed to melt together. Moving back and forth with one another. He let her in as her tongue searched his mouth. He pulled her closer as this went on…and on…and on…

* * *

**(Double Vision by 3OH!3)**

"You guys seriously had a race through IKEA?" Lauren asked. Her, Eleanor, Theodore, and Eric were sitting at the bar drinking soda laughing and talking.

"Yeah, we practically destroyed the entire place." Theodore laughed. "That's the main reason that we decided to have this. It by the looks of it we'll be rich by the end of the night."

"You guys sure know how to have fun." Eric laughed. Just than Tyler and Tori came wandering up to the group.

"Hey, are have you guys seen Simon or Jeanette? We can't find them anywhere?" Tyler asked.

"No I'll call Jeanette." Eleanor whipped out her phone and dialed Jeanette's number as she put the phone to her ear.

* * *

**(My First Kiss by 3OH!3)**

Meanwhile on the roof, Simon and Jeanette weren't even thinking about Tyler or Tori one bit. He had his fingers entwined in her curls twisting them around. It had been about 15 minutes but neither of them had noticed.

Jeanette jumped a little when her phone buzzed from inside the secret pocket on the inside of her dress. She put one hand on Simon's chest and pushed him back. They both were breathing heavily as Jeanette answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yeah, Jeanette where are you? Tori and Tyler are looking for you and Simon. Is he with you." Eleanor had to yell into the receiver because of the loud music.

"Uhhh…" Jeanette thought for a moment what to tell Eleanor. 'Uh yeah Simon's with me. We're making out on the roof top and your interrupting.' Not going to happen.

"What is it?" Simon asked. Jeanette covered the phone.

"She wants to know If I'm with you."

"Just tell her that you're in the bathroom and you'll meet her there. Than come back up here and we can continue." He smirked as Jeanette laughed.

"Hey Ellie, I'm in the bathroom. Meet me in there." Jeanette said. "Okay, Bye." Jeanette kissed Simon's cheek and frolicked towards the stairs that lead downward.

"I won't be long." She smiled at him and continued down. '_Oh my Gosh! He really likes me! I can't believe we just did that…and his lips are so soft! _

Jeanette's mind was fuzzy as she walked down the stairs into the crowd of people almost falling over. She practically had to feel her way to the bathroom.

When Jeanette finally got there Eleanor was tapping her feet patiently as she paced around. She looked up in surprise when Jeanette walked in.

**(Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove)**

"Where have you been?" Eleanor asked. "I've been waiting for like 10 minutes. I thought you said you were in the bathroom."

Jeanette looked down and blushed. "I was busy somewhere else." Jeanette said pacing. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well was Simon with you?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes…" Jeanette said. She looked up and began smiling. "Just us alone…Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Eleanor's face lit up. "He got you a piece of pizza from the snack table and you two shared?" Eleanor asked like it was the dreamiest thing.

"No! We didn't share pizza. We shared something else…" Jeanette hinted on.

Eleanor gasped. "Poetry?" She asked again dreamily.

"No. Spit." Jeanette said bluntly.

Now Eleanor was confused. "Spit?" she asked in disbelief. "That's not romantic."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Neither is pizza."

"Yeah it is!"

"Eleanor! Focus…" Jeanette said calming her sister down.

"Okay, I give up could you just tell me before I explode?" Jeanette smiled and gestured Eleanor over to her. She leaned over and whispered everything in her ear.

"Oh my God!" Eleanor squealed out loudly. "I can't believe it! I can't believe you two did that"

"Okay calm down before you bust my eardrum." Jeanette chuckled.

"Okay…okay…okay." Eleanor began breathing deeply trying to take all of this in at once. "Tell me how it happened."

"Well were just standing on the rooftop talking when he told be that he wanted to ask me to be his date but he never got the chance so a few other things were said and than we…you know the rest." Jeanette blushed.

"You mean and than you had your tongue down his throat right?" Eleanor giggled.

Jeanette nudged her in the shoulder. "Oh Ellie," Jeanette said dreamily. "It was like walking on air. I swear I thought I was going to pass out. It was nothing like PJ where I was just worrying about what was happening next and my thoughts were focused on other things. With Simon all I thought about was that moment." Jeanette sighed. "He's waiting for me on the roof."

"Go get 'em Jean!" Jeanette began to dash out the restroom when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"And Ellie one more thing…"

"What?"

"Can you just keep it a secret between me and you. Don't even tell Simon I told you. Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Considerate a Seville Secret."

**A/N: Okay the next one and half chapters will still be at the club so don't worry! Evry couple will have some type of romance in the next chapter! Tell me how you liked the music thing and if you want me to do it again! NO FLAMES!**

**REVIEW! Like the Wind! FOR THE CHILDREN!**


	9. Grape Juice and Lil' Red

**Thanks you for all the great compliments on that last chapter! I worked really hard on it! And I'm going to keep doing the music thingy since you guys liked it so much! Please vote on my poll and review!**

**(Nothin' On You by B.O.B feat Bruno Mars)**

Eleanor emerged from the bathroom. She had so much on her mind. She felt happy for her sister and so called "brother". Brother. Eleanor loved the sound of that. It meant that one: things were actually going well between the chipmunks and chipettes. And two: they were a real family-a little messed up-but still a family!

She began walking back to the bar where her soda sat waiting for her next to Theodore. She noticed that Lauren, Eric, Tori, and Tyler were nowhere to be found. Hey, she didn't mind. She got to be alone with the one person she cared about the most.

"Hey Theodore, I'm back." She smiled wide like someone on a Colgate commercial. Everything was just going so well, love was in the air and the two families were becoming one.

"Hi Ellie. Did you find Jeanette and Simon?" Theodore sipped his coke and began to chew on one of the ice cubes.

"Um, yeah they were both in the bathroom." She sat on the stool next to him and twirled the straw around trying to make the ice melt.

"Why are you so happy?" Theodore asked over the loud music.

"It's just….everything is going so well! Alvin and Brittany finally aren't arguing, Simon and Jeanette are getting _much _closer, and you and me are still the great friends we always were. Believe it or not were actually beginning to become a beautiful family." Eleanor grinned sipping her soda pop.

"To family." Theodore held up his glass for a toast.

"To our messed up, confusing, law breaking, family." Eleanor and Theodore clanked glasses and each took a big gulp. They both looked at each other and began giggling over Eleanor's toast.

"Whoa, Eleanor?" Eleanor and Theodore looked in front of them to see a guy from school looking at the two.

"Oh hi Cal. Theodore this is Cal from the soccer team." Eleanor introduced the two as Cal stuck out his hand to shake. Cal was tall and muscular. He was very cute with shortly cut black hair. He had brown eyes and a few freckles across his face. Cal was smart (not like Simon but smart) sensitive, athletic and very sweet. Basically he was every girls dream.

"Nice to meet you, I think I've seen you around school before. Your Simon and Alvin's little brother right?" Cal asked.

"Yeah. How do you know my brothers?"

"Alvin and me are on the soccer team and Simon and I are in Chemistry Club together." Cal explained.

"Oh." Theodore hated going by "Alvin and Simon's little brother".

"As I was saying Eleanor you look great. Would you like to dance? If that's okay with you." Eleanor blushed. She nodded her head and stepped down off the stool. She was about to wave to Theodore when Cal grabbed her hand and led her out into the dance floor.

The two slow danced for a few minutes not even paying any attention to the sad look on Theodore's face.

'_There goes my chance. Now she's slow dancing with adorable Cal Finster. I need some air.' _Theodore thought to himself. He chugged the rest of the soda and put it down on the table with a satisfying thud.

He hopped of the stool and walked around looking for something to do. The music was defining so he wanted to go somewhere quiet. He figured that the best place to get away from all of this was the roof.

Theodore wandered around looking for the stairwell. He passed Alvin and Brittany who where just talking and laughing in a couch for two. They didn't even look up. He wandered around until he found a door. He opened it up and found a bunch of stairs going upward. He walked up until he reached the top. Theodore pushed the door open only to be surprised.

There by the edge of the roof were Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette had her arms draped around his neck and Simon's arms were around her waist pulling her close. They were laughing into each other's eyes when out of the blue, Jeanette pecked Simon's lips about 4 times.

Not wanting to get in the way of the new couple Theodore carefully closed the door without a sound and began walking back down the stairs. He had his head down when he suddenly bumped into a little blond girl almost knocking her over.

"Oh sorry Lauren." Theodore apologized helping her regain balance.

"No worries. I was just going out onto the rook for some air." She said.

"Trust me, you don't want to go out there." Theodore chuckled.

"Oh. Well do you mind if I hang around you? Eric is nowhere to be found and I don't want to be alone." She asked twirling a braid.

"Sure I don't mind at all. C'mon."

**(Sexy Chick by David Guetta)**

Brittany was in the bathroom applying blush. Alvin had left to go get them drinks and she took the opportunity to fix herself up a little.

"Perfect!" She announced to no one in particular. She grinned at her reflection. "It feels good to be beautiful."

She winked at her reflection and made her way out the door when she saw Alvin sitting in chairs with two sodas.

'_He's so cute!' _Brittany thought walking up to him. She sat down next to him and looked at the drink.

"Is that for me?" Brittany asked pointing to the glass.

Alvin looked around the area as if he was searching for someone. "No it's for my girlfriend Candace."

"Candace!" Brittany exclaimed. She punched him in the arm with her good fist.

"Calm it down! I'm just kidding. It's for you." He held it out to her wile she sipped.

"It better be for me." She swallowed wile, he began drinking. Brittany looked out into the crowd of people dancing. They seamed to be making a circle around two people. As she looked closer Brittany was able to make out a girl who looked about 16. She was average height and very thin. She looked pretty and was covered in sweat. This girl had dark purple hair cut in layers with a black streak. Her eye makeup was extremely dark making it almost impossible to tell her eye color. She wore a blue crop top that said _DANCE_ in sparkly letters and short kaki shorts. On her feet were a pair of neon pink nike nigh tops. The crop top showed off her silver belly button ring.

The boy looked about 17. He was tall and had curly black hair. His skin was olive and he was glistening with sweat. He also had a very chiseled face. He wore a tight black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with green nike sneakers. In his right ear was an ear ring. Brittany thought he looked a little like a pirate because he had slight stubble on his face area.

The two wear doing all sorts of hip hop moves you could think of and were really living the place up. There was a huge crowd gathered around them trying to get a look at the dancing couple. Some of their moves were a little inappropriate but they still looked really cool.

"Whoa." Alvin said looking at them. "Who are they?" Alvin and Brittany were mesmerized by the dancing.

"Go Valentine! Go Andre! Go Valentine! Go Andre! Go Valentine! Go Andre!" The crowd was shouting.

"I guess the chick's Valentine and the dude's Andre." Brittany determined from the crowd's chanting. "Let's go check it out."

The two got up and managed to fight there way to the front of the crowd still carrying their drinks.

Valentine was grinding on Andre as she was clapping her hands. They broke apart as Valentine began doing the sexy walk and Andre did the jerk (if you don't know the dances look the up on you tube).

Suddenly someone walked behind Brittany making her stumble forward a little. All of her soda spilled onto the ground in front of her making the ground slippery and sticky.

"Ahh!" Valentine let out a squeak before she went tumbling backwards falling in the messy liquid.

The crowd went hush as Andre went over and helped her back to her feet. Brittany just stood there in horror looking at the scene she just caused.

"Valentine? Are you okay?" Andre asked.

"Yeah I'm fine An." Valentine got up and straightened her top. He face suddenly became angry as she scanned the crowd.

"Who did this!" She pointed to the ground where the soda was becoming sticky. Her eyes suddenly stopped on Brittany.

"You! Woodland Creature!" Valentine yelled.

Brittany looked up for she could feel eyes looking at her. She looked Valentine dead in the eye. "Who you calling Woodland Creature? Grape Juice!" Brittany shot back. She threw her glass on the ground sending shards in all directions.

"Extensions!" Valentine yelled.

"Tramp!" Brittany shot back.

"Squirrel!"

"Bra Stuffer!" Brittany smirked at Valentine's shocked expression.

"Oh it's on!" Valentine and Brittany lunged for each other when Andre and Alvin held them back. They tried to squirm out of the boys arms but the boys were to strong.

"I challenge you and your little friend here to a dance off!" Valentine shouted still trying to attack Brittany.

"Dance off? In this dress?" Brittany asked.

"I've got extra cloths in my duffle bag. If your up for the challenge." Andre and Alvin let go of the girls. "Unless your too chicken."

"Us chicken? Never!" Brittany grabbed Alvin's hand and pulled him closer to his side. "We are Brittany Jennifer Miller and Alvin Travis Seville of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. We're not afraid of anything!."

**20 minutes later…**

"Alvin I'm afraid." Brittany said. "What if we loose to Valentine and Andre. We'll be jokes. I can't do this!" Brittany and Alvin had just stepped out of the bathrooms and were looking at the large crowd surrounding Valentine and Andre who were waiting for them.

Brittany had on baggy cargo pants and a pink crop top that said _STAR_ in glitter. Alvin wore an old Beatles T-shirt with baggy jeans.

"What!" Alvin exclaimed. "You're the one who got us into this mess!" He grabbed her by the hand and led her into the circle.

"No, no, no! I don't want to do it!" Brittany struggled the whole way but Alvin was stronger. He managed to pull her along.

"So…Look what we have here." Valentine smirked at Alvin and Brittany.

"We'll beat you guys any day!" Alvin yelled.

"Yeah."

"We'll I'll be the judge of that." Andre said. "Now let's see if you can keep up. If you can keep up with a these steps that you win and if you can't we win. You ready?"

"I was born ready. It's on like Donkey Kong!"

**(Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus)**

The music got louder as Valentine and Andre began dancing. Their moves were very tight and edgy. The moved quickly and showed no mercy for Alvin and Brittany when they finished they did a fist pound and smirked.

"Playback la chica pequeña!" (little girl in Spanish).

Alvin and Brittany were good. They copied every move flawlessly shocking the audience and Valentine and Andre.

"Okay, okay. Beginner's luck. But can you do this?" Andre began break dancing ad Alvin followed. He was a little shaky at first but he managed to get the hang of it doing everything that Andre was doing. At the end the two boys ending with their heads on the ground holding up the rest of their body's. The crowd went wild.

"Okay, I feel light headed…" Alvin said standing up wobbling over to Brittany.

"Alright red." Valentine said to Brittany. "If you follow me perfectly without missin' a beat then you win. But you got to step it up."

Valentine and Brittany were at it. Their hips shaking, head bobbing, and feet going in all different directions. The hand movements were hard but Brittany eventually got them down pat. They began body rolling around and around clapping their hands. They kept going until Valentine seamed to get really tired. She began sweating all over until she just fell on the ground.

The crowd erupted in a huge applause.

Brittany, as tired as she was, jumped up and down yelling and screaming. "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! Mama wins! You loose Grape Juice!"

Alvin joined her as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. They began cabbage patching and sticking their tongs out as Andre helped Valentine up and they scurried out the door as fast as they could.

**(Two is Better then One by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift)**

Theodore and Lauren were slow dancing on the dance floor. They weren't really talking just looking over at Eleanor and Cal when suddenly Eleanor began yelling.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" Eleanor shouted breaking away from Cal. Other people began to look.

"Nothing, I just think that it would be more fair if they were separated from each other!"

"Uh!" Eleanor threw up her hands and began to storm off. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Cal. "Sexist jerk!" She began grumbling and walked over to Theodore.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Lauren nodded and backed up allowing Eleanor in.

"What happened? You looked like you really liked him." Theodore asked.

"Liked him? Cal? I mean I like him but I don't like him, like him. He's flawless. Perfection is overrated." Eleanor said. Her and Theodore swayed back and forth.

"Anyways," she continued. We we're talking about sports and than I said it would be cool if the school had a co-ed tem and everything just went downhill from there…" She trailed off looking over to the side.

"Sorry." Theodore said.

"Oh, Don't say sorry. It's not like I cared about him that much. I only danced with him because he asked and I didn't want to be rude. And it would make quite a story to tell Brittany about my 1st club experience."

The two laughed. "Yeah I wonder what Simon and Jeanette and Brittany and Alvin are doing…" Theodore said.

"I heard something about Brittany and Alvin being some kind of dance of against some girl named Valentine and her boyfriend Andre. Simon and Jeanette are nowhere to be seen." Eleanor laughed mentally at what she knew they actually were doing.

"Well actually I saw them." Theodore told her.

"Where?"

"On the roof. Kissing. Each other. On the mouth."

"Oh so you know…I meet Jeanette in the bathroom and she told me not to say anything."

"They are really cute together when you look at it. It was only a matter of time…" Theodore said.

"Only a matter of time…"

**Much, Much, Later…**

Brittany woke up groggy on a couch. She felt tired and cranky but something felt off balance…She looked around and saw that they were still in the club but it was empty. There were juice bottles and soda cans lying all over the place. She looked around and saw the other four lying on couches and the floor.

Simon was lying on a couch with his face buried in a pillow. Theodore was next to him sitting up but with his shoulder holding up his head as he was drooling. Jeanette was lying on top of the bar looking peaceful. And Eleanor was just lying on the floor snoozing.

But where was Alvin.

"Jackpot!" Alvin yelled loudly. At once everyone seamed to wake. They all rolled off of what they were on and attempted to stand up.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked Alvin as he rounded the corner.

"We raised double the money that we needed!" Everyone began cheering at once and jumping up and down.

"Wait a minute!" Jeanette yelled over everyone. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" They all asked.

"What time is it?" Simon checked his watch and looked up.

"5:00am" Everyone at once began freaking out.

"We got to get home before Dave wakes up." They all scurried out of the building and out onto the street where they saw only a few cars on the road.

"Taxi!" Alvin called. A yellow car puller over and let them all in they speeded for home.

**Okay please review on the last chapter if you did not already do so and review on this one two! **


	10. In the Name of all that is Cool and Icy

**I NEED YOU GUYS TO TO MY POLL MY WEDNESDAY CAUSE I NEED IT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE EVEYONE'S VOTE GET'S COUNTED TO VOTE! (P.S I'm only doing the music thing on really important parts or parts where a song actually fits into and the song in this chapter is the 1 in my world!)**

The six tipped the taxi driver and quietly scurried inside the house. They tip toed in as Alvin turned the key in the door slowly.

"Shhh! We just have to go upstairs and put on our pajamas and act like nothing happened. Got it?" Alvin said to group as they silently shut the door.

"Got it." The other five say.

"Got what?" They 6 jumped they heard a voice that seamed to be in front of them. Simon reached over to the light switch to find Dave sitting on the couch looking worried. There were about 20 Styrofoam coffee cups sitting over on the coffee table and two in both of Dave's hands.

"Nothing…" Brittany said trailing off. "The five of us are just going to lie down upstairs now right guys?" The six tried to rush upstairs as quickly as possible.

"Not. So fast." Dave called. The six pouted in defeat as they walked back to the chouch and stood in front of Dave.

"I stayed up for hours drinking cup after cup of coffee trying to keep me awake so that when you six came home I would know or when the phone rang so that I could answer it in case it was one of you guys. Now before I go on yelling about how your grounded for weeks and I'm calling Mrs. Miller and I want to know where you were and I'm going to ship you off in a shoe box far, far, _far, _away…what's the excuse you have that will suddenly change my mind to not ground you or give you any punishment? Out with it." Dave said standing up.

"Here's your excuse." Alvin grinned as he tossed Dave the container with all the money in it. Dave managed to catch it almost loosing his balance though because it was so dang heavy!

"Oh my God you guys robbed a bank…" Dave said shocked.

"We didn't rob any bank." Simon clarified. "We earned that money. It's twice the amount we owed actually."

"Yeah Dave and you can keep the extra." Theodore added.

"Let me get this straight…You guys sneak out late at night and than come back at like 5:45am carrying this huge thing of money that's twice the amount you owe and you expect me to believe that you didn't rob a bank?" Dave asked again not buying it.

"Yes! We do!" Brittany argued back. "C'mon we're letting you keep half!"

"All of it?" Dave asked still curious.

"All of it." Jeanette said.

Dave took one look at the container of money in his hands and back at the kids. "Your off the hook." He mumbled exiting the room.

The six sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank God were not in trouble. Who knew Dave was such a sucker for cash?" Brittany chuckled.

"Well we're lucky he is. C'mon let's hit the sack." Alvin said motioning to the stairs. The six of them lazily walked up the stairs into the hallway. When they reached the rooms (that were directly across from each other) each group of there began flooding into their own space except Simon and Jeanette.

They stood out side waiting for their siblings to go in their rooms and shut the door. When they did Jeanette grabbed Simon's hands.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said smiling.

"I did too." Simon said pulling her closer by the waist.

"See you later?" Jeanette asked.

"See you later." With that Jeanette put her hands around Simon's neck and pulled him down. Their lips touched and it was like the roof all over again (not nearly as long only like 1min 30sec)

"By." Simon said twisting the door knob to his room.

"Later." Jeanette said doing the same. Than they disappeared into their respective places.

"Well, well, well." Eleanor said when Jeanette came in. "We're you out there with Simon?" She said playfully making kissy faces up at her big sister. Jeanette blushed and laughed as she picked up a pillow, lightly hitting Eleanor in the mouth.

"You kissed Simon?" Brittany asked clearly interested.

"_Kissed _him? That's an understatement. I was afraid that they were going to swallow each other the way they were going at it." Eleanor said punching Jeanette in the shoulder.

"Aww that is so romantic!" Brittany took Jeanette's hand and lead her to her bed where all three of them sat down a circle. "Give me all the details."

"Like what?" Jeanette asked clearly embarrassed by her sister's interest.

"How long was it?" She asked.

"Well the 1st time-" Brittany cut Jeanette off.

"Ha! They did it more than once."

"Anyways…the 1st time was like 15 minutes, than I went to the bathroom where I told Eleanor. So than the second time was longer. Than after that it was just a series of pecks…" Jeanette trailed off not wanting to go that far into detail.

"Oh yeah…Theo told me that he saw that last part…"

"Great." Jeanette mumbled.

"On a scale of one to ten!" Brittany squealed.

"10.5" Jeanette cooed. "I feel like the luckiest girl alive."

"Oh I have to see it!" Brittany said excitedly as if she had way to much sugar.

"See what?"

"You guys kiss."

"Brittany, that's so not your business." Eleanor said calmly.

"So," Jeanette stood up off the bed and walked over to her closet. "How was your date with Alvin?" she asked stepping out of her dress.

"It was so much fun. He's really sweet." Brittany cooed. "I'd do it again 100 times over."

"Sounds liked somebody's been bitten by the love bug." Jeanette teased.

"Two sombodys…" Eleanor said back. She sat on her bed taking out the bun and putting her hair in pigtails.

Since it was almost 7 the was no real reason for them to go to bed now. Brittany took off her cloths from the dance off. She really wished that she knew where her dress was but their was no chance she was getting it back. Still, she liked these dance cloths.

**(Like Boom by Vita Chambers ((best song in the world!)))**

"Hey is it just me or is it really, really, hot in here?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'll check the weather." Jeanette turned on her MacBook and went to weather bug. "Oh my god! It's 96 degress and it's only like 7am!"

"Dang!" Brittany and Eleanor said at the same time. Brittany decided to wear her pink floral pattern bikini top with black shorts. Jeanette were a purple tank top with white shorts and puller her hair back in a ponytail with her ribbon. And Eleanor wore a green baby doll shirt with yellow shorts.

"Uh! I'm sufficing in this room! Don't they have air conditioning in this house!" Brittany moaned.

Eleanor and her sisters were about to walk out the door when they heard a squeaking noise coming from Rosie's cage (the hamster that kept Theodore up all night). Eleanor walked over and scooped her up.

"She must have missed me last night." Eleanor cooed as she kissed Rosie's ears.

"That is disgusting. Put that rodent back in the cage!" Brittany said in her most snobbish voice.

"No I think I'm going to take her to breakfast."

"Just keep it away from my plate and me." Brittany said leading her sisters out the door.

They walked down the stairs lazily to kitchen and sat lazily at the island. It was extremely humid and stuffy in the house. Jeanette turned on the small t.v they had on the kitchen counter and flipped to the news channel.

"Get ready L.A cause today's going to be a hot one! With sunny skies and a high temperature of 110 degrees-" Jeanette clicked off the T.V.

"Can you believe that! That's the hottest it's been in L.A for years. It's the big heat wave." She concluded.

"Oh no! My hair does not do good when it's hot." Brittany said panicking.

"Don't worry girls. We have air conditioning." Eleanor said proudly. She carried Rosie over to the air conditioner and flipped the switch. Only to have sparks fly out of the machine and a huge puff of smoke blow up in Eleanor's face.

"Well that was an epic fail. The A.C is broken and it's the hottest day of the year." Jeanette moaned fanning herself off.

Just than the boys came downstairs all covered in sweat. They looked exhausted. They each joined the girls at the island.

"Hey ladies, hot enough for ya?" Alvin asked wittily. He looked over at Brittany who was yawning and fanning herself off.

"You look tired." He noted.

"Aww, thanks for telling me nicely that I look like crap." Brittany said sweetly smirking at him.

"Simon always told me to be honest." Alvin smirked back.

"You want honesty?" Brittany asked. "I think that A on your shirt stands for A-S-S."

"Can it Lil' Red!" Alvin shot back

"Guys please, when you talk it makes the temperature rise. So please in the name off all that is cool and icy, shut up!" Jeanette yelled.

"He just told me I look like crap!" Brittany yelled to Jeanette pointing at Alvin.

"2 degrees." Simon muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that I was just saying you looked tired and than you go ahead and call me a A-S-S." Alvin yelled.

"4 degrees."

"It's 'an A-S-S.' _not _'a A-S-S' dummy." Brittany yelled.

"6 degrees." Simon mumbled again.

"Oh look who's smart now! Coming from the girl who walked on the other side of transparent door so she could see what was on the other side!"

"8 degrees."

"One time. And that was when I was like 10!" Brittany argued.

"10 degrees."

"That was last month!" Alvin yelled. "That's such a blond thing to do!"

"Hey!" Eleanor said stepping in-between the standing on Brittany's side still holding Rosie. "I'm blond and I'm smarter than you are."

"Says the chick who's roots are showing!" Alvin smirked pointing to the top of Eleanor's head. Brittany and Eleanor gasped.

"That's natural." Brittany clarified.

"Yeah of course it is! Just like Lindnsey Lohan, Ashley Tisdale-" Brittany cut Alvin off my stomping on his foot.

"How crazy is this chick!" Alvin yelled grabbing his foot. Brittany and Eleanor looked satisfied.

"Hey don't hurt him." Theodore piped up.

"Yeah, Brittany don't always be so mean to him." Simon agreed.

"Zip the lips you two." Brittany snapped.

"Brittany don't say that. It's mean and nasty." Eleanor said quietly.

"What's nasty is you carrying around that rodent thing like it's your prized possession."

"Don't yell at her Brittany!" Alvin said.

"You stay out!" Brittany screamed poking his chest with her finger.

"Jeez Britt, who put a bee in your bikini?" Theodore asked.

"Shut up!" She screamed at the ceiling. Now everyone but Jeanette was yelling and screaming at one another. At this point Jeanette was pretty sure that the temperature in this room along with the tension just rose 100 degrees and that this family was now that new cause of global warming.

"Hey," Jeanette said. Trying to get everyone's attention but nobody paid her any mind. They were all just yelling and fighting. She tried a little louder.

"You guys!" still nothing. Jeanette roller her eyes and climbed on top of the island and screamed.

"Shut up!" She yelled and got everyone's attention. They all looked up at her.

"You guys need to calm the heck down. We're a family and a good and normal family shouldn't act like this. Your letting the heat get you guys. Just calm down." Jeanette said calmly.

"Uh Jeanette…I don't know if you realize this but we're not exactly a good ore normal family…" Brittany said.

"That is…100% true. But that doesn't make it okay to fight. Now if we all work together we can manage to beat the heat. But we have to work as one as a family to do it. You guys in?" Jeanette hopped down from the table and put her hand in the middle of the circle of them.

They all pilled their hands in the middle. "Now c'mon let's get in pool!" They all cheered at chanted as they began running outside in the backyard. The sun was blazing so that they could feel themselves getting a tan. Even thought the sun had just risen in was hot enough to cook an egg on the sidewalk.

They made it all the to the area around the pool when they all gasped. It was completely drained. Bone dry.

"Why?" Alvin screamed at the sky. Than Simon spotted Dave on the other side of the pool talking on the phone.

"Dave what happened to all the water?" He asked.

"Uh I came out this morning for a swim when I saw a dead dear in the water." Dave said.

"Eww." The girls grumbled at once.

"Yeah sorry about that but I called the pool guy and he said it'll be ready by 7."

"7!" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah, and also the hose is broken. Now I have some errands to run so I suggest that you 6 just stay in the house, stay mellow, and try not to think about the heat."

**3 hours later (like 12pm)**

"IT'S SO HOT!" Jeanette panted/sreamed from the floor. She wasn't one to complain but today was sweltering. Not to mention they had absolutely nothing to do but wipe sweat off their faces and try not to pass out.

They all were sitting in the living room with the T.V turned to some random sitcom that nobody was watching. Each of them trying to stay cool in their own way. Brittany was now only wearing her bathing suite top and bottom. She laid on the couch with a cooler next to her filled with ice cubes. She was placing them on her face, belly, and arms. Alvin was next to her sitting up straight panting on the couch with no shirt. None of the boys were wearing shirts considering they sweat right through them. He stuffed ice down his pants and under his cap he also had one in his mouth.

Next Simon, Eleanor and Theodore were sitting in the other couch upsidown. They had a fan by their heads on the ground that kept them slightly cooler. And Jeanette was just lying on the floor with one of those tiny fans that spray water focused on her. She had tied up her tank top so that it was now a belly shirt. She really especially didn't like the heat because since it was so hot Simon didn't even want to kiss her because it was to hot for physical contact he claimed. Which she didn't like one bit.

"No duh Jeanette." Brittany said rudely.

"Hey Britt," Alvin said. "The ice cube in my mouth melted. Hand me another." He breathed out.

Brittany reached into her cooler and puller out a handful of ice. She threw tham all at Alvin. Each one hitting him in the face.

"Hey!' He yelled.

"Sorry, but it's…to hot to walk…over and hand them to you…" she panted.

"You know Brittany…" Simon began but stopped for breath. "It's not fair to blame everything you do wrong on the heat."

"Well you and Jeanette are the smart one's here so can't you fix this heat?" Brittany whined.

"Yeah I'll just call up the winter fairy and tell her we need a blizzard on the double with extra wind." Simon said sarcastically.

"Shut it or this ice goes down your throat." Brittany threatened almost reaching into the cooler.

Simon held up his hands in defeat.

"Guys stop it's to hot for conflict." Jeanette moaned. "Or kissing…" She angrily yet flirtatiously eyed Simon.

"I would if I could." He said.

"Anyways…" Alvin began. "Before things get steamy in here between you to lovers- which is something we really don't need- why don't we just go to the beach? It's only 20 minutes away."

"Yeah, by car. Which Dave has and we can't drive anyway." Simon said.

"Well there has to be someone with a car that we can use…" Theodore said.

"Hey why don't we just call a cab?" Alvin suggested.

"We don't have enough money for a cab Alvin." Eleanor reminded.

"Who said we would actually pay…" Alvin trailed.

"Okay usually I'm against options that will land us in juvi, but this time we have no choice." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**(Later…)**

"Bikini, backup bikini, suntan lotion, sunglasses, money, lip-gloss, Ipod, flip flops, hair spray and perfume." Brittany and her sisters were upstairs in their room packing for their beach trip.

"Brittany how much are you packing? It's as if your going to an island and never returning." Jeanette teased. She stood there looking at Brittany pack. She was wearing her same outfit before except with a lavender one piece at under her cloths. It was polka dotted.

"I just want to be prepared." She said back to taking her eyes off her bags.

"There is a difference between prepared and bring your whole house with you." Eleanor said. She was wearing a green stripped tankini under her normal cloths.

"Ahh!" suddenly Brittany let out a shriek. She jumped on her bed up and down screaming and pointing to the ground.

"Jeanette close the door! I think there's a rat in our room!" Jeanette quickly did as she was told.

"A rat!" Her and Eleanor said in sync. Eleanor squeamishly jumped on the bed next to Brittany and held her sister as they squealed in fear together. Jeanette being more brave around animals began looking under the bed and everywhere else that Brittany was pointing and screaming.

Just than the chipmunks bust through the door. "What's going on in here? We heard you guys screaming all the way into our room." Alvin said.

"Brittany said that there was a rat in our room!" Eleanor said.

"Ah ha!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Is this your rat?" she held up Rosie in her arms.

"Rosie!" Eleanor exclaimed. She jumped off the bed and took her out of Jeanette's arms and into hers. "Don't ever scare mommy like that again."

"Ugh that demand hamster…" Theodore muttered. Eleanor shot him a dirty look.

"I mean that delightful hamster?" He said again.

"Well now that we got that solved let's get out of here." Brittany grabbed her bag of her new vanity and began walking towards the door but when she reached for the knob something terrible happened.

It fell right off.

Trapping them inside.

**A/N: dun dun dun! How did you like that chappie! Well anyhow review and I will make sure to respond to each and everyone one of them! Dead serious!**


	11. As Cereal as a Bowl of Frosted Flakes

**Before I start ****I just wanted to saw that my reviewers leave the best comments in fan fiction land and that I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you guys! And by here I mean sitting in my room writing story after story! When I could be drowning myself in marshmallows watching tv! But I love all you guys for reviewing and being there for me! **

"What the hell did you just do!" Alvin fumed at Brittany. They all looked down in the ground at the doorknob.

"I don't know! I just twisted the knob and it came right off the thingy!" Brittany panicked.

"And now where stuck…" Simon groaned.

"Are you cereal?" Eleanor asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, wait, did you just say 'are you _cereal' _instead of 'are you serious'?" Jeanette asked Eleanor.

"Yeah, it's new slang. You don't read Pop Tiger magazine?" Eleanor questioned.

"How does it work?" Alvin asked not wanting to be left in the dark of a new fad.

"You just replace the word serious with the word cereal. It's really cool. I think I might actually-" Eleanor started.

"Guys!" Simon said. "Do you not realize our situation? Remember? We're trapped in a room without a door knob!" Simon yelled as he patted the door.

"Well how do we get out Simon. If your so sure!" Alvin taunted.

"Well here's how I see it. We're trapped in an enclosed space with no water that is about 98 degress. We're the only one's in the house so we can't bang on the door for Dave to come. The only way out is the window." Simon pointed to the window by Eleanor's bed.

"Which we can't do because it's not safe enough." Jeanette said. "So the only thing that we can do is sit and wait for Dave to get home."

"Wait don't we have cell phones? We could just call the police." Theodore suggested.

Everyone began patting themselves down but nobody seamed to have a phone on them. "We must have left them somewhere else around the house or at the club." Brittany whined. "What are we going to do?" she said sadly.

"Just sit and wait I guess…" Simon said slumping down against the wall.

"Don't worry Simon we'll find a way out." Jeanette said sliding down next to him.

"Ugh…" The other four groaned. Everyone seamed to move around the room to their own spot. Brittany went on Jeanette's high bed and threw the covers onto the floor so all that was left was the mattress. Alvin sat lazily in one of Brittany's beanbag chairs wile Eleanor sat in Jeanette's desk chair with her legs dangling over the sides. Theodore just sat in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed.

"Maybe Simon could try and fix the knob." Jeanette suggested.

"Can you Simon?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

"I might… just give me a minute." Simon got up off the floor and inspected the place where the knob was supposed to go. He than shook his head.

"I can do it because the wood around it is cracked. If I were to put it back in it would not fit securely and the knob wouldn't even turn." He slumped back down against the wall.

"Are you cereal?" Brittany asked.

"As Frosted Flakes." Simon reassured. Everyone else began groaning.

"It's okay Simon you tried." Jeanette said. She leaned over to kiss his cheek when he turned his head away.

"Hey!" She said.

"Too hot." Alvin chuckled in the background.

"Now that was cold Simon." Alvin laughed.

"Guys just let it go. We have to find something to do wile we just sit here." Eleanor said. She looked around her until she found something lying on the ground.

"Hey let's play Mad Libs!" She exclaimed. She reached over and took the pad and a pen off Jeanette's desk and opened it up to a new game.

"Do we have to play?" Brittany's asked.

"Yes." Eleanor said. "It will take your mind off things. Now Brittany give me a noun."

Brittany sighed. "Hairspray."

"Alvin give me another ."

"Kill."

"And Theodore give me a noun."

"Water.

"Simon give me an adjective."

"Boring."

"Jeanette let me have a verb than a person."

"Sweating Sister." She smirked. Eleanor got the message.

"Okay let's not play that game anymore…" Eleanor tossed the pad over her shoulder quickly and spun around in the chair.

"Well we can't just sit here till Dave get's back and do nothing!" Alvin exclaimed. "I'll go crazy."

"Doesn't anybody have any water or food on them? I'm starving and thirsty." Theodore whined.

"Nope." The rest of them mumbled.

"We're going to die in here!" Brittany screeched. She climbed down from Jeanette's bed and laid on Eleanor's instead.

"She's right for once!" Eleanor exclaimed. "We're never going go to the beach, or prom, or high school or collage. We'll never get married, and have kids."

"Oh man…" Alvin and Theodore said.

"I not going to die in bed an old grandmother!" Brittany exclaimed. "I'm going to die a hot teenaged girl in her bathing suit who never got to experience life…who never was able to drive or drink or go to an adult club. You might as well start carving my tombstone right now into the-"

Brittany was cut off by Alvin slapping her across the face. He was now on top of her his legs cradling her sides. He grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her violently rocking the bed.

"Snap out of it woman! You are NOT going to die! Not you, me, Simon, Jeanette, or Theodore, or Eleanor! Your having heat madness!" Brittany's eye's narrowed as she slapped him back and grabbed his wrists.

"Stop shaking me and tell me what the heck is heat madness." Brittany said calmly.

"Heat madness is when someone goes crazy from being in a small hot space for a long period of time. The person feels as if they can't breath, they think they're going to die, they think the room is getting smaller and they need constant attention and affection from the people around them to keep them at ease. If not they will stop at nothing to get out." Simon told them. "They also begin to hallucinate in some situations."

"What am I a mental patient!" Brittany exclaimed. She pushed Alvin off of her as he landed on the floor with a thud. " I do not have heat madness. I just don't like being in here and it's freaking me out a little." She explained.

"I say it's heat madness." Alvin said.

"Shut up."

"Please stop fighting," Jeanette mumbled. She was now only wearing her bathing suite and shorts.

"Yeah guys."

"I will once he grows up." Brittany said.

"I grow up? _I _grow up? You're the one who's always picking fights with people for no real reason!" Alvin yelled. "Like last night at the club! You could have just said sorry to Valentine but no! You had to get something started."

"I was trying to defend myself!" Brittany argued back.

They kept yelling and screaming at each other for what seamed like hours but was only minutes. Eleanor than did a two finger whistle shutting them both up.

"Listen! Your both acting like spoiled brats! The heat madness is getting to the both of you. Now." Eleanor reach over and handed them all folders from Jeanette's drawer. "Use these to cool yourselves down. And if I hear another insulting word from either of you I'm going to do this."

Eleanor took a rubber band from Jeanette's desk and snapped it on Alvin's bare back (trust me it really, really hurts).

"Ow!" Brittany laughed and pointed at him. But than Eleanor snapped her to in the side of her arm.

"You can't do that!" Brittany yelled.

"Yeah, were not wild animals!" Alvin also added. Eleanor held up the rubber band.

"You want to be two for two today?" She threatened. Alvin and Brittany both shrunk down and mumbled sorry.

* * *

2 hours later they all were still sitting around the room fanning themselves with Jeanette's folders…well all except Alvin.

Alvin had tied all the sheets in the girls room together to make a long rope.

"Alvin, what in the world are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Trying to get out of here. I'm going to tie this to Eleanor's bed and scale down the side of the building." He explained tying sheets together.

"And than come up and save us right?" Simon clarified.

"Well I was just going to the beach and bring you guys back snow cones but that works too." The others rolled their eyes.

"Now if we're actually going to do this than we need to pick the lightest person here…" Simon summed up. They all began thinking when 5 heads turned in Jeanette's way.

Jeanette looked up and noticed all the heads looking at her. "No. No. No! I'm not going to let you guys dangle me from a two story window!"

"I'll pay you 20 bucks." Alvin offered.

Jeanette pondered this. "25 and I want the cash up front."

"She's getting more and more like me everyday." Alvin began riffling through his pockets looking for 25 dollars. He finally pulled out a few crumpled up fives and a couple of ones and slapped them in Jeanette's hand.

"And that's all I have so this better work." He said to everyone in the room.

"Yeah cause I'd like to live at least past 45." Jeanette added.

"Don't worry." Simon reassured his girlfriend. "Brittany tie this around Jeanette's waist as tight as you can." Brittany took the makeshift rope from Alvin's hand and began rapping around Jeanette's middle.

"Now I suggests we hold onto the rope and safely lower Jeanette down to the ground. Than when Jeanette gives us the okay we'll let go and she'll come in and open the door." Eleanor had put her bike helmeted on Jeanette's head for safety as every grabbed hold of the rope. Jeanette stood by the window.

"Okay Jeanette are you ready?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette looked out the widow and gulped. "Actually…" She said shakily.

"Sorry Jeanette no time for complaints!" Alvin than gave her a good push and shoved her out the window. Jeanette let out a scream as she fell.

"ALVIN!" Everyone yelled at him. They managed to grab a hold of the rope before she got to far down.

"Alvin! If I live through this…_your_ dead!" Jeanette yelled from the side of the house.

"Uh oh…looks like Alvin might live for a long time…" Eleanor mumbled looking down at the rope the Jeanette was holding onto dear life for.

The other four holding the rope exchanged worried looks. "Eleanor? What do you mean?"

"I mean one of the sheets is coming apart. Hurry we have to pull Jeanette up!" They all began pulling as hard as they could to get Jeanette up.

"Wait!" Simon yelled. "We can't just hoist her up! The friction, and force from us just yanking her up might put to much pressure on the sheets and they might break."

"Ahh!" They heard Jeanette scream. "The sheets are slipping!" She looked up above her and saw one of the knots coming undone.

"Yeah…maybe this would be a bad time to tell you that I failed my knot tying test in Boy Scouts 7 times…" Alvin said sheepishly.

"Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed. She quickly knocked him in the back of the head making him flinch.

"Guys help me!" Jeanette squeaked from the side.

"Jeanette what ever you do don't let go!" Theodore advised.

"Why the heck would I let go Theodore?" Jeanette angrily called back.

"It's just a suggestion!" He argued.

"Which I will happily follow!" Jeanette than began screaming as the knot began slipping even more. "Help me!"

"I'm coming Jeanette!" Simon shouted he than began lowering himself out the window and sliding down the sheets.

"Simon are you crazy?" Alvin and Theodore yelled down still holding the rope.

"Nope, just in love. Which is 10 times worse." He smiled down at Jeanette who gave him a smile back. "Just keep holding the sheets guys."

Simon inched hiss elf down about 2 more feet right above where the sheets were slipping and Jeanette was holding on.

"Okay Jeanette. Carefully untie the sheets around yourself and grab onto the sheets." Simon instructed.

Jeanette was shaking. She was too scared to do anything. But she tried anyway. She pulled and tugged but because she was so freaked out she didn't have the power.

"Simon I can't." Just as she said this the sheets began slipping so that they were barley attached.

"Simon I can't do it!" Jeanette yelled up.

"Yes you can! Just go for the knot." Simon said.

Jeanette quickly tugged and pulled but it would budge until finally it came loose as Jeanette grabbed onto the sheets.

"Maybe it would be a bad time to tell you guys that I was the 1# knot tier in my Girl Scout troop…" Brittany mumbled.

"Ya think!" everyone else exclaimed.

Simon held his hand down and as Jeanette grabbed it the sheets below her feel down to the ground. She let out a shriek as she watched them fall to the ground.

"Now just hold on as I pull you up." Simon said. Jeanette was scared to death as she gripped his hand tightly. He managed to pull him and her up close enough to the window that the others pulled them in.

Alvin and Theodore pulled Simon in by his shoulders as Brittany and Eleanor pulled Jeanette in by her hands. Once they were both safely in Jeanette jumped into Simon's arms so fast she practically knocked him over.

"Oh my God thank you! You saved my life." She jumped up as he spun her around and kissed her warmly.

Jeanette pulled away quickly. "Ugh it is too hot for this." She muttered.

"I can't wait till winter…" Simon muttered.

Everyone returned to their respective places in the room and began acting hot again as Brittany got rid of the sheet rope.

"Screw this thing." She threw it out the window as she heard a cat screech. (you know in cartoons?)

Jeanette now sat back down fanning herself with her folder.

"Hey Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"Yes Alvin?"

"Now that that idea failed…can I have my money back?" He asked.

"Alvin!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Remember to review like the wind because you love me :)**

_**AND A SUPER SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO **_**ChipmunksChipettes4Ever**_** FOR FINDING THE MOVIE INFO FOR ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 3: CHIPWRECKED! YOU ROCK!**_


	12. Free at Last!

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE WHAT PARTY THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES WILL HAVE!**

Another 15 minutes passed by and the 6 were still trying to figure out how to get out especially now that they were beginning to grow hungry.

"Ugh, guys I'm starving! Anybody got anything to eat?" Alvin groaned.

"No Alvin we've been through this." Simon muttered annoyed.

"We can go pretty long without food. But what we really need is water. In this heat if we go without water to long we could pass out from dehydration." Jeanette said.

"Just drink the spit in your mouth for water." Alvin said.

"Eww that's disgusting!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"And pointless. Technically spit is not a liquid it's an acid so by doing that your not keeping yourself hydrated and it's not giving you the nutrients you get from water." Jeanette explained.

"Thank you very much Miss. Smarty Pants." Alvin muttered.

"Guys please don't start." Theodore panted.

"Sorry Theo." Jeanette and Alvin said.

"Hey guys where's Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Here I am!" Brittany popped up from behind Eleanor's bed. Her bag in hand.

"Hey what's that poking up from inside your bag?" Alvin asked.

Brittany looked down at her bag and quickly zippered it up. "Nothing!" She said. "W-w-what are you even talking about?"

"I'm talking about that thing that looks like a straw sticking up from your bag!"

"Straw?" Everyone else exclaimed. They all made an angry circle around Brittany.

"Let me see that!" Alvin ripped the bag from Brittany's hands and began looking through it. Suddenly he pulled out a bottle of sparkling water with a little orange straw sticking out. There was only about only a mere sip left.

"Aha! I knew it!" Alvin said towering over Brittany. "She's been secretly drinking her fancy sparkling water when we've been drinking are own spit!" They all looked angrily at Brittany.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany sat on the ground trying to look as innocent as possible. "Well guys I realize that we, GIVE ME MY WATER!" Just than out of nowhere Brittany made a lung for Alvin who was still holding the water. She pounced on him shaking his shoulder like he did early to her.

"Give me the flippin' water bottle!" She screamed from on top of him. Jeanette and Eleanor began desperately trying to pull Brittany off of him to no avail.

"Brittany calm down!" Eleanor begged pulling on her limbs. "It's the heat madness!"

"Never!" She screamed.

"That's it!" Theodore reach over and snatched the drink from Alvin and chugged it down.

"THEODORE!" Everyone else yelled.

"I'm sorry I was just so thirsty…" He said sadly.

Eleanor went over and put her arm around him comfortingly. "It's okay Theodore." She said softly as butterflies were in both their stomachs from being so close.

Brittany bitterly got off of Alvin and went to pout in the corner. She sat there rocking herself back and forth.

**3 hours later!**

The six were still trapped in the chipettes room. They were hungry and thirsty. But to help them calm down, they had each decided that maybe they could sleep through it. Brittany and Eleanor slept on Brittany bed wile Alvin and Theodore took Eleanor's. Feeling uneasy about sleeping so close to each other Simon and Jeanette just slept in Brittany's two fuzzy white beanbag chairs.

After about 15 minutes Simon decided it was time for another attempt to try to get out. He went onto Jeanette's mac and began googling way to unscrew the hinges on a door when he heard rustling. He turned around and saw Jeanette waking up.

"Hey," She muttered walking like a zombie over to her desk. She kissed Simon's cheek and sat in his lap looking at the screen.

"What? You're not going to move your head away from me again?" She asked rudely and slightly hurt.

"Look I'm sorry about that. I didn't really mean that. It's just something new to me. And I'm sorry If I hurt you." He apologized.

She kissed his cheek again and smiled. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"To see if there's a way to get the hinges off the door without a screw driver. Here look it says to just make the end straight on a wire hanger and than…" Simon stopped talking when he saw Jeanette staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you know that your eyes light up when you get excited?" She asked.

"No." He said looking at her. Without thinking she leaned over and kissed him. Their lips moved against each other's as Jeanette leaned over more towards him.

"Jeanette…Jeanette…" Simon tried to say between her kisses sensing the danger but she didn't listen. "Jeanette!" Simon exclaimed. As they both fell over in the chair with Jeanette on top of him making a big thud.

"Ouch." She said. "That was fun." She giggled.

"What's going on over here?" Alvin said standing over them. They blushed and looked at each other.

"Nothing." Simon said quickly pushing Jeanette away.

"Oh really?" Alvin said smirking. "Cause it looked like something to me. Do we need to have the talk?" Alvin teased sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Be quiet Alvin. We were kissing in the chair and we fell over. That's all. And you know that." Jeanette said.

"Whatever you say…" Alvin trailed off. Just than the other 3 began waking up.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Theodore said groggily.

Simon and Jeanette got to their feet. "I found a way to get out of here."

Brittany and Eleanor sat up. "REALLY? HOW?"

"Brittany do you have any wire hangers?" Simon asked.

"Yeah but I only have one." Brittany said.

"Go get it anyway." Brittany began rummaging through her closet for her hanger. She came back and handed the piece of medal to Simon who began bending it. He walked over to the door with everyone at his heels. He stuck one end into the screw hole (is that what you call it?) and tried to twist it around.

"Ugh! Let a real man do it." Alvin said taking the hanger from Simon's hands. He twisted it like a pro as the top hinge feel right off. However when He was putting it in the bottom one the hanger broke.

"Push!" Brittany yelled. All at once the six of them used their power to bust rip the door off it's hinges. All of a sudden they herd a cracking noise as they all came tumbling forward onto the ground.

"Yay!"

"We did it!'"

"Victory!"

They each cheered and hugged each other as they jumped around for they were free at last!.

"To the pool everybody!" Alvin called. They all ran like a pack of wild animals to pool and jumped in. Not having a care in the world.

**Okay! Not my best chapter ever but please just review and PM me if you think of ANYTHING you want to see from sending me pictures of outfits to songs, to just things you want to see! I will listen to anything you guys have to say!**


	13. Alvin likes Lace

**This chapter is just like a filler for the next one! Just throwing you guys a bone! But Alvin and Brittany fans are going to like this! *wink***

**SHOUT OUT: Wnedy and KellyGirl for being the 100th reviewers! thx guys! This chapter is deticated to you guys!**

The next few weeks were smooth sailing. Well, as smooth as it get's with the chipmunks and chipettes living in the same house…

After the heat wave the six began to become more of a family. Alvin and Brittany fought still over things like the bathroom (they had to share), the remote control (Pretty Little Liars v.s Wipeout since they come on the same time), and of course food (who got to eat the last ice pop or pancake etc.). But things were slowly getting better. Simon and Jeanette were busy playing parent for the other four when Dave wasn't home or just didn't feel like it. They somehow managed to keep Alvin and Brittany under control and in check, Theodore and Eleanor entertained, and their relationship in tact. They didn't really get much time alone or go on an actual date yet but they made the best of it all. Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor kept up the maintenance and health of the house. They took turns cooking. Like, one day Eleanor would do breakfast and dinner while Theodore took care of lunch. They also helped a lot with keeping the rooms clean. By putting things away in their proper spots and making the beds. Basically Alvin and Brittany were those rowdy but loveable children, Simon and Jeanette were the parents who had trouble balancing the kids and their relationship with each other, and Theodore and Eleanor were like housekeepers that took care of those little things that made a big difference. And Dave…he was just along for the ride.

The very bumpy ride.

It was Wednesday August 18th and the boy's birthday was Friday wile the girl's was Saturday, the day of the slumber party. They group had been working on planning it for days. Trying to get it just right. This morning, the six sat at the island and were writing down the party plans while Dave was making coffee.

"But what are we going to do this whole night? We can't just sit around this house." Brittany said.

"We need to go out and do something…" Alvin pondered.

"Why not just go to the movies?" Eleanor suggested.

"That's perfect!" Jeanette exclaimed.

Dave finished pouring himself coffee when he leaned against the sink and took a long sip. "You guys almost finished the party planning."

Brittany was scribbling some last things down when she looked up briefly. "Yup."

"That's great guys and we can go party supply shopping after I get home from work. Just be ready to go by 7:20. Okay?" Dave asked.

"Sure we'll be ready." Simon assured. Just than the doorbell rang. Simon went to go get it only to find a large box sitting on the steps.

"Hmm…" Simon picked up the box and carried it to the kitchen.

"Ooh, what's that?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know," Simon said placing on the island. "Hey look there's a card attached."

Jeanette plucked it from the outside of the box and began reading it aloud. "To my beautiful daughters and Dave's handsome sons, I hope you all have a wonderful birthday full of surprises and love. Love, Mrs. Miller."

"Yay! Presents!" Alvin and Brittany exclaimed as they began ripping into the box. When they finally got it open they pulled out 6 nicely rapped boxes each rapped in their signature colors.

All at once they began opening their presents. Brittany got long silver and pink dangly earrings with little bows on them. She quickly put them on and began moving her head back on forth making them move and shimmer. Jeanette got a long white pearl necklace with large pearls that was two necklaces in one. It also had a large bow made of white lace fabric on the side. Eleanor got a silver charm bracelet with 4 charms; a soccer ball, a cupcake, music note and a diamond letter E.

The boys gifts were much different. Alvin had gotten a new cap that had the British flag allover it, Simon had gotten a new pair of glasses. They were pearl white with a little British flag on the inside. And Theodore got a new pair of drum sticks, one white one black, that had his initials carved into the side.

"These are so beautiful!" Brittany said raving over her earrings.

Jeanette struggled with the clasp of her new necklace until Simon came over and helped her put it around her neck.

"Nice." Simon complemented.

"I can't wait to use these!" Theodore exclaimed drumming on the table.

Dave checked his watch, and began gathering up his stuff for work, "By guys, stay out of trouble!" Dave called from the door.

"By Dave had a nice day at work!" Eleanor called as he shut the door on his way out.

_INSERT LINE BREAK!_

* * *

"Goal for America! U.S.A! U.S.A!" Alvin and Eleanor were playing soccer in the backyard, World Cup Addition, and so far the score was 9 to 9. Eleanor was Australia.

"Watch it mate! I'm not finished with you yet!" Eleanor said in her perfect Australian accent. Just than she made she made a run for the ball and kicked it right into the goal.

"Yeah! Australia is victorious!" She chanted. Eleanor began doing a little victory dance in a box around Alvin as he rolled his eyes.

"Ellie Miller is a winner, whop whop!"

Brittany right now was upstairs in her room being board when she heard Eleanor chanting. Times like this when she had nothing to do she played makeover with herself. She did her hair in a bunch of styles, her nails, makeup, cloths, and whatever else she could think of.

Right she had just finished her hair and was sitting at her vanity in her bra and panties. Her hair was very wavy in a high side pony tail with a think pink headband, her nails were black, and her make-up was light and pink.

Hearing all the noise she went over to her window and saw Alvin and Eleanor in the backyard playing soccer. In a way she felt jealous. They looked like they were having fun. Not arguing, yelling, pushing. Just being friends.

Brittany was sure that Simon, Theodore, and Sam were Alvin's best friends but Eleanor was Alvin's best girl friend. Which was even more "prestigious". Especially if your talking about Alvin. Anytime he saw any interest or anything he really liked in a girl he went after her. Drawn to her like bees to honey. He only had friends that were girls when he saw something really special in them. But that was very rare.

Brittany looked longingly out the window at the two playing around. She knew for a fact that Eleanor was not interested in Alvin. She liked Theodore. But was she really sure that Alvin didn't like her?

Eleanor was pretty, talented, athletic, and she and Alvin really did have a lot in common.

What's not to like?

Brittany turned away from the window and looked at her closet and began pondering about what she was going to wear when she heard a knock on the door followed by Alvin's voice.

"Hey Britt, you in here?" Alvin called from the other side of the door. When Brittany didn't answer immediately he began opening the door.

Brittany quickly grabbed her robe, praying that he didn't just see her in her underwear. "Hey Alvin, what are you doing up here?" She asked tying the string. "I thought you were outside."

"Yeah but me and Eleanor saw you looking board from the window." He smiled as he stepped forward. "Nice bra by the way. I like lace." He smirked and winked getting closer.

Brittany felt her face getting hot. "W-w-what do you want?"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to play with us." With every sentence he took a step closer.

"I don't know. Soccer and sweating aren't really my thing…" She trailed off. She got distracted by his eyes. They were know standing less that six inches from each other. When Brittany was about to run, she realized that she was standing against a wall. Trapped.

"C'mon. We could use a cheerleader." He put his hand against the wall right above her head and put his other hand in his pocket. His head turned to the side like he was about to kiss her. Their lips about an inch apart.

Brittany knew this trick all too well. Making a girl feel like you want her. Teas her by flirting and acting like your about to kiss her. Than leave when you get what you want. Typical.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Showing him that she was "immune" to his charm, she playfully pushed him out of they way and went to her closet and began riffling through her cloths.

"I'll meet you outside." Brittany said not turning away from her cloths. Went Alvin walked out he shut the door as Brittany let out a breath. She took off her robe and began getting dressed.

Brittany was done dressing in 5 minutes. Her She put on a pink t-shirt and a red and white cheerleading skirt. She walked out of her room when she was startled to see Alvin sitting on the floor by her door waiting.

"It took you long enough." Alvin said. "C'mon Eleanor's waiting."

The two walked down stairs through the living room where Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the couch with the T.V on in a position that said "these two were not just _sitting _on the couch 2 seconds ago". That, and the fact that Simon's lips, neck, and cheek were the shade of Jeanette's lipstick.

"Hey guys having fun there?" Brittany teased.

"Brittany…" Jeanette whined her face reddening.

"Sorry lovers." Jeanette covered her face in embarrassment as Brittany and Alvin laughed as they went outside where Eleanor was occupying herself by braiding her pigtails.

"It's about time you two came back." Eleanor said throwing the ball up.

"Well, you know Brittany. She takes forever to get dressed." Alvin nudged her in the side and jogged over to Eleanor who was waiting patiently to begin.

"And…we begin!" Brittany shouted. They both were so good. She didn't know who to cheer for. But she figured she's just cheer for Alvin 1st.

"Let's Go Alvin! Let's Go! Let's Go Alvin! Let's Go! Let's Go Alvin! Let's Go!" Brittany chanted. Right on cue Alvin scored one that went right in between Eleanor's legs.

"Goal for America! And the crowd goes wild! Ahhhh!" Alvin made fake noises of a crowd cheering.

"Lucky shot mate." Eleanor continued using her accent throughout the game. Brittany threw the ball back in as Eleanor dribbled it down the field like a pro.

"Give me an E-L-E-A-N-O-R! What's that spell? Eleanor! Eleanor! Eleanor!" Eleanor than pushed past Alvin making him stumble over as she scored.

"Yes!" She cheered.

It was a pretty close game but in the end Eleanor/ Australia won.

"Maybe next time American boy!" Eleanor said heading into the house.

"C'mon let's see if Theodore made lunch. I'm starved." Alvin and Brittany were heading into the house when Brittany stopped walking.

"Hey, Alvin can I ask you something…" She said trailing off.

"You just did." Alvin said.

"Seriously." Brittany said quieter.

"Shoot."

"Do you like Eleanor?" Brittany asked. Immediately wanting to take it back.

It took Alvin a moment to answer. "Well she is very attractive…" Alvin raise his eyebrows when he looked back at Eleanor and Jeanette talking in the kitchen through the screen door. "It runs in your family."

"Alvin." She said it in a way that made Alvin know she wasn't joking and wanted an answer.

The two sat on the steps. "Why do you care?"

"Do you?" she asked again.

"No. But I like as a friend to you know, play soccer and stuff." Alvin now smiled smugly. "Why do you care?"

Brittany couldn't help but blush a little. "She's my sister." She cleared her throat. "Mrs. Miller wanted me to protect her from boys. Especially ones like you." She said confidently.

"Well okay." Alvin stood up and stuffed his hand in his pockets. He turned to go inside when he looked at Brittany still sitting on the steps. He stepped toward her and laid a kiss on the top of her head.

Before Brittany had a chance to say anything, he was gone inside.

"And the hunt begins."

**A/N: I really wanted to try some Alvin and Brittany stuff! So please tell me if you liked it cause I'll keep doing it! And there was a sprinkle of Alvinore but barely. SO please review and enjoy! And still tell me something you want to see cause I'll try to do it!**


	14. When Life Gives you Lemons

**Did any watch iSam's Mom? Cause it was really funny if you like iCarly! And I started school last week so updates will take a little longer…read on!**

**And the last chapter broke my record for review! almost 20! so do you guys like Alvin and Brittany alot? Cause I can do more...Tell me cause I really want to know!**

Eleanor scooped icing into the icing squinter and began writing on the boy's birthday cake. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she carefully iced the boy's names in orange in block letters. It was the morning of the boy's birthday. It was about 8:00am and the girls and Dave had gotten up extra early to help make everything special. Eleanor had been up for hours baking the boy's cake while Brittany, Jeanette, and Dave were decorating the house and setting up presents.

"How's the cake coming El?" Dave asked, Jeanette was sitting on his shoulders hanging up streamers wile Brittany was organizing the gifts on the table.

"Almost done. We should go wake the boys up." Eleanor said not looking up.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this all morning. There going to be so surprised!" Brittany squealed. As Dave helped Jeanette off his shoulders. Eleanor put down the icing as her and her sisters went outside into the backyard and into the shed.

"There they are!" Eleanor pointed towards the back where three sets of goggles, rain boots, gloves, and large water guns were. Each girl geared up and took one of each.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Jeanette giggled strapping on her goggles.

"C'mon let's go shake em' up!" Brittany said as the 3 ran back into the house. They opened the door and stealthily walked in through the kitchen.

"What in the world…" Dave muttered when he saw the chipettes come through the door. The 3 continued walking quietly up the stairs.

"Do I want to know?" Dave asked crossing his arms.

"No your good." Brittany chuckled.

Dave rolled his eyes. "My girls…" he smiled.

The chipettes stealthily slinked upstairs carefully not make any noise to wake the boys. The three stopped in outside of the boy's door and looked at each other for looks of approval. When they were ready to go, Brittany sprang into action.

"FREEDOM!" She screeched. She used her boot to kick the door open. The boys immediately began to wake up and look around them trying find the source of the loud noise.

"Fire at will!" Eleanor shouted. On cue the girls began spraying the boys who were in their beds with water as they tried to cover themselves with pillows and blankets.

"Girls cut it out!" Theodore shouted.

"No way! We're having to much fun!" Eleanor said while she and her sisters laughed hysterically. They continued whooping and hooting as they sprayed water all over the boys room as they cowered in fear.

"C'mon Jean, it's freezing cold!" Simon yelled as he hid behind a pillow.

"That's the point!" Jeanette giggled. They girls kept spraying until they ran out of water.

"Oh snap…" they muttered. They looked up and saw the three brothers soaking wet, looking furious.

"Well that's our cue!" Brittany grabbed her sisters arms and ran them down the hallways as fast as they could throwing their water guns to the side.

"Brittany! Your so dead!" The girls began running faster down the hallway as fast as they could giggling all the way. They made it to the kitchen where they each stuck a pose pointing to the table with all the presents and cake.

"Girls you are so-" The boys came tumbling into the kitchen soaking wet only to be stopped dead in their tracks to find the kitchen decorated and the gigantic 3 layer cake on the table with their names on it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALVIN, SIMON, AND THEODORE!" The chipettes and Dave cheered. The girls blew into those party whistles. Each of the boy's angered faces vanished with looks of shocks and happiness.

"Wow is this for us?" Alvin asked.

Brittany crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she shifted her weight to one leg. "No, it's for the American Idol Judges." Brittany said sarcastically.

"Of course it's for you guys! Happy Birthday!" Eleanor ran over and gave Theodore a big birthday hug that nearly knocked him over.

"Happy Birthday Simon!" Jeanette jumped into his arms as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dave sat back and smiled as the six celebrated.

Brittany smiled and sighed. "Happy Birthday Alvin." She muttered smiling. She walked over to him and gave her a hug. When she let go she looked down at him and giggled.

"_Nice_ boxers by the way." She giggled. She snapped the elastic and poked him in the stomach playfully. "I _love _plaid." she laughed as he looked down and blushed to find that he was only wearing his boxers without even a shirt.

"Oh crap!" Alvin darted up to his room as fast as he could to put on some pants. Everyone else began cracking up.

"C'mon let's eat some cake." Eleanor said. She went into the cabinets and pulled out six forks. Dave looked at his watch and began getting his things together for work.

"Could one of you girls save me a piece of cake? I have to go to work." Dave said fixing his tie.

"Sure, I'll rap you up a piece and put it in the fridge." Jeanette said

"Thank you Jeanette." Dave picked up his brief case. He gave Simon and Theodore a hug from behind. "Happy Birthday boys." He walked towards the door as he called. "I'll be home early to go out to dinner!"

"By Dave!" The 5 called.

Alvin than walked down the stairs in a pair of red and yellow pajama pants. He took a seat in-between Brittany and Theodore as he took a fork and began eating (just to let you know they are eating straight from the cake its self).

"Ugh would it kill you to put on a shirt?" Brittany grumbled to Alvin who sat next to her.

"No but I choose not to." Brittany rolled her eyes and continued to lick the frosting off her fork.

"El, this cake is amazing." Theodore complimented.

"Thanks. Here," Eleanor grabbed a napkin and grabbed Theodore's chin and whipped his face like a mother would do to a baby. Not that he minded at all. "You had a little icing on your nose.

"Thank you." Theodore blushed as she used her finger to get some of his cheek. She licked it off her finger.

"Mmm. You are just to sweet!" She pinched his cheeks as he smiled wide.

"Hey why don't we open presents?" Jeanette asked. She was rapping up a piece of cake for Dave.

"Heck yeah!" Alvin exclaimed. Each of the boys jumped out of their seat and went to the counter.

"Alvin since you're the oldest you can go 1st." Simon said. Naturally Alvin went for the biggest one.

"That's from me." Jeanette said. Alvin began ripping through the paper until he saw what it actually is.

"The new Nikes? I've been wanting these!" Alvin held up a pair of red, black, and silver high topped shoes that had yellow splatter paint and yellow laces.

"Brittany helped me pick them out." Jeanette admitted.

"Thanks!" He gave Jeanette a small hug as he put the shoes on. He than went for his next gift.

"From me." Eleanor smiled. Alvin ripped up the paper to see a new set of guitar picks with his name engraved into them each.

"Wow these are so cool, thanks Eleanor!" Alvin smiled and began holding it up to the light.

"Yeah well I figure it's the least I cane do after beating your sorry tail in soccer twice in a row!"

"You got beat by a girl twice?" Simon chucked. Everyone began laughing.

"Hey! She's a lot tougher than she looks." Eleanor began laughing as she gave Alvin a hug.

Simon went over from the counter and picked up present with blue and white rapping paper with a red bow. "This is from me." He placed it in Alvin's arms.

Alvin shook it and began opening it up. "A new Ipod!"

Simon smiled. "Look on the back." Alvin flipped it over. Engraved onto the back were the words: _to ALLVVVIIIINNNNN!_.

"This is so cool! Thanks Simon." Alvin and Simon both did one of those guy high fives/ fist pound thingys.

"Oh c'mon you can do better than that." Brittany scoffed crossing her arms as she smiled.

"Hug! Hug!" Eleanor chanted. The two boys rolled their eyes and they reluctantly hugged each other. Theodore smiled at the two, as he got his gift to Alvin.

He pealed back the rapping paper to reveal a stack of Michael Jackson CD's. "This is so cool! We're did you get all of these?"

"Dave took me to a bunch of stores trying to find them. I'm glad you like them." Theodore tightly hugged his big brother. "Happy Birthday."

"Okay Britt!" Alvin called to her. "What do you have for me?"

"Hold your horses!" Brittany looked around the table and found her gift sitting towards the back. She picked it up and put it behind her back. "Now before I give this to you…do you remember the day that we cleaned the house?" Everyone nodded.

"Ugh, how could we forget." Alvin grumbled.

"Well I was put in charge of cleaning the boys room, and I found something…"

**Flashback!**

_Brittany looked around the place dreading the clean. She walked over to a drawer to pick out a garbage bag when she stopped at a mirror. She stared at her reflection._

_"Hey hot stuff." she said to herself. She took down her hair and waved it around as if she were in a shampoo commercial. "Wow am I not just the picture of beauty, my silky long auburn hair like a growing flame, my tanned fur, my ocean blue eyes with full and long lashes, my pink lips and cheeks, my perfect figure and shape." She sighed. "If only you could see my figure and shape in these dorky cloths. But whatever." She winked at herself and tied her hair tie to her ankle before she got back to work. She slowly walked to the drawer careful not to trip over anything._

_"Okay let's start with the space around Alvin's bed…" She walked over and began picking up trash and garbage on the floor until she reached under the bed. She saw a small pink object near the back. "What could be pink under his bed?"_

_She crawled deeper down and pulled out an old photo pasted on a pink heart. It was of her and Alvin at summer camp 4 years ago. They were both covered in mud smiling and laughing. She couldn't believe that, that was the same Alvin she knew today. She kissed the picture and tucked it away in her suit case._

**End Flashback!**

"You took stuff from my room?" Alvin exclaimed. "That's so not cool!"

"But, like you did with Dave's wallet five years ago at Christmas time, I'm giving it back to you." Brittany held out her hands to reveal the picture of them at camp. She had put it in a bright pink and red heart frame with their names on it. She had also written on the picture: _Life can be messy and our friendship is even messier. To, Alvin. Love, Brittany._

"Wow. Do you really mean that?" Alvin asked her.

Brittany hesitated but than answered. "Yes. I do." She held out her arms as he embraced her in a big hug.

"Wow, Brittany you are being awful nice today." Eleanor noted.

"Don't get used to it."

Later in the evening around 1pm the gang was hanging out by the pool in the back. Theodore, who had gotten hungry decided to go inside for more cake. He took the remains out of the fridge and began cutting a slice with a knife. He licked the icing off the knife and tossed it in the sink. He looked out the glass back door as he ate on the island.

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette were playing chicken while Eleanor was tanning and watching the game as she laughed with them at the sight. Theodore didn't even notice Jeanette slip off Simon's shoulders and land on top of Alvin and Brittany. No. He was watching Eleanor. She looked so happy sitting out there. And the girls had really made this place home since they first moved in a month ago. He recalled the conversation in IKEA when she was so confused and lost. But know she looked happy. Comfortable.

'_She is so pretty.' _he thought. She laid on a beach chair with her eyes closed the sun reflecting off of her. She wore white denim shorts and a yellow bikini top. Her hair was let down. She was practically glowing. She than yawned and stretched getting up and walking over to the door. She slid it open and came into the kitchen with Theodore.

"Oh! I see you liked me cake. I'm glad." Eleanor walked over to the fridge and poured herself a tall glass of lemon-aid and sat opposite to Theodore at the island.

"It's really good. Um…El? Can I ask you something?" Theodore asked.

"Sure anything." She said taking a sip.

"Are you happy?" The question caught Eleanor by surprise she nearly chocked on her drink. She was not expecting this at all.

"Of course I'm happy. All six of us living under one roof, having a pool, being one big happy family. Of course I miss Mrs. Miller. I really do. I miss her pink car, fluffy hair, and how she would always burn the bacon in the morning but still I love it here. Especially I get to see you everyday Theodore." She leaned across the table. He did slightly.

"I'm glad. It's just, In the beginning, at IKEA you seamed so lost and confused not knowing where to go. I just wanted to know if you were okay now."

Eleanor moved in closer. "I mean I still miss the old house but everything right now…" She leaned on her hands even more into him. "Everything is Perfect."

"Really?" Theodore came forward. One inch. Just one inch.

"Really." The next part had both of them confused. Eleanor turned her head to the side and her eyes began to close slowly. Feeling like he need to "do his part" Theodore went the other way and began to allow his eye lids to close. But things didn't go right.

Theodore and Eleanor were about to kiss when Theodore knocked over the glass of lemon-aid as it spilled all over the from of her shorts.

The two jumped back when Eleanor let out a shirk. "So cold!" Theodore ran over and got her paper towels and a sponge for the island.

"I'm so sorry Ellie!" Theodore said handing her the paper towels and wiping the table.

"It's cool. I'm going to change. Meet you outside?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Eleanor smiled nervously and went up the stairs to her room.

Theodore sighed and looked at the lemon-aid mess that got in the way of his first kiss. "When life gives you lemons…"

**REVIEW!**


	15. Brittany's Man

**Okay I am sooooooooo sorry about taking so so so so long to ^date. Cheerleading is in full swing. School keeps me busy and is anyone else going to watch iCarly iStart a Fan war!**

**Cause I am a Seddie warrior! Again I'm going to try harder to ^date ! I promis! Enjoy!**

Back up in the boy's room the three of them were getting ready for bed. Alvin and Simon were especially wet because of the game of chicken they had played. They made sure that the door was closed before the 3 of them began to strip out of their cloths.

Alvin peeled off his shirt and flexed his muscles in the mirror. He flashed himself a cocky smile before pealing of his trunks and putting on his pajama bottoms and shirt. Theodore quickly ripped off his cloths and put on green pajamas. He bounced into his bed and began going under his covers. Simon did the same except he walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a little blue and white box.

"Hey Simon what's that?" Theodore asked jumping out of bed. He walked over to his big brother and looked at the box. "It's pretty. Who's it for Jeanette?" Simon nodded.

"Aw my little Simon's growing-CRACK-up. Oh shoot." Alvin covered his mouth.

Theodore and Simon began giggling. "Aw," Simon said pinching Alvin's cheeks. "Your becoming a big boy. Now maybe you can develop your personality and maturity." He crossed his arms.

"What do-CRACK-you mean?" Alvin asked.

"C'mon Alvin. You may look older but we all know that you're still the same devious kid we've all come to know. Take Brittany for example."

"What do you mean-CRACK-"

"I mean the way you play with her like a toy. One day you ask her out on a date and the next…you're back to the fighting and the bickering. It's obvious that your very attracted to her and she feels the same way for you."

"You-CRACK-know that just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean that you can just go around giving-CRACK-relationship advice."

"I'm not saying-" Alvin cut him off.

"Like you and Jeanette are so perfect and mature. Me and Brittany-CRACK- saw you guys "watching" the movie the other day." Alvin began making kissy noises as Theodore gigged trying to hold it in.

Simon was turning scarlet. "At least I've kissed a girl."

Alvin over dramatically gasped. "Now you've crossed the line!"

"Just admit it Alvin." Simon smirked. "You know you like her. Just admit it."

"Look, I think-CRACK- she's hot. All three of them are so what does it matter?" Alvin said. "And so is Megan Fox but I don't-CRACKwant to marry the woman!"

"But it's not that she's attractive." Simon stated. "It's the fact that your attracted to her."

"I-" Alvin was about to argue more with Simon but he just stopped talking because he was right. He did like her. A lot. And he knew it. And there was no getting around it. "I'm leaving." Alvin than quickly finished the buttons on his shirt and stormed out of the boy's room.

"Oh brother…" Simon groaned.

"So what up with the box?" Theodore asked.

"It's Jeanette's birthday present."

"I want to see!" Simon carefully opened up the box to reveal to Theodore a shiny silver house key that was so polished Theodore could almost see his reflection. It had a little white bow at the top where the silver chain connected with the key.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Theodore looked at it. "She'll love it Simon."

"Thanks. I made it myself."

"That makes it even more special." Simon nodded and placed the small box under his pillow for good luck.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The following morning Eleanor slowly began to open her eyes to the new day. She attempted to rise and stretch like she usually did but she could barely move her arms. Or her legs. And did she smell…glue? Something was suspicious. She opened her eyes and let out a scream.

Every inch of the girl's room had been covered with yellow and green silly string. It also had hardened over night and was now locking them in place.

"Eleanor, what is it…" Jeanette mumbled from above in her high bed. She than opened her eyes and let out scream also. What is this?" Jeanette attempted to mover her arms and finally broke out of the barrier. She began to shake it out of her hair as she climbed down her steps cautiously, not tripping over the sticky string.

Jeanette walked over to Brittany's bed and poked her so jerk her awake.

"What…" she muttered. Her eyes began to flicker open they than became wide. "Ahhh!" She screamed. "Who did this?" Brittany effortlessly broke from the silly string. And looked over in her vanity

"My hair!" She began to pick out the hard substance from her curls.

"Jeanette?" Jeanette turned around to see Eleanor still lying in bed. "Can you help me up?" Jeanette nodded and began tugging on her sister's limbs until she was able to get up. Eleanor shook herself out.

"I think I know who did this." Brittany declared putting her hair up in a jaw clip.

"The boys?" Jeanette and Eleanor moaned.

"The boys." The three ladies stormed out of their room and knocked on the boy door.

"Yo! Open up!" Brittany shouted. No answer.

"Maybe they're down stairs." Jeanette suggested quietly.

"Let's go…" Brittany said through clutched teeth. They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Who do you guys think you are making…" Brittany voice trailed off at the sight before her. There was a huge cake in middle of the island with all their names spelled out frosted with pink and yellow icing. Each of their names was hung from the ceiling and a stack of gifts sat on the table. Each of the boys was holding a noise maker in their mouths as was Dave.

"Happy Birthday!" The four shouted. Eleanor and Jeanette both embraced Theodore, Simon and Dave a tight group hug when Alvin just smirked at Brittany.

"Sweet, sweet, -CRACK-payback…" Brittany would have been mad if it weren't for his voice.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Your voice! I love it!" She giggled.

Alvin blushed a little but attempted to hide it. "Yeah well…" He mumbled not knowing what to say. He looked down at her blue eyes. "Happy Birthday B." He said casually giving her a hug.

"So when are the others going to get here?" Jeanette asked.

"Around 6." Simon wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and held her against his body, as Jeanette smiled. Simon kissed her forehead as both their smiles got wider.

"Present Time!" Brittany exclaimed. Her and her sisters rushed over to the counter where the gifts lay. Each of them began shaking boxes rapidly.

"Oh, this one's mine!" Brittany exclaimed, grabbing the biggest one off the counter. It was almost as tall as her and much wider. "Of course I get the biggest one. Sorry girls, maybe next year." She smirked. She quickly read the tag. "To Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, Love Dave." All the three girls turned to look at Dave who was smiling widely.

"You mean ours." Eleanor corrected taking the present from Brittany. "So we should all open it on three. One…Three!" Eleanor counted catching Brittany off guard as her and Jeanette began tearing into the rapping paper.

"Hey! I know that I'm not good at math but I know that there is a two in between one and three." Brittany pouted. She rolled her eyes and began helping Jeanette and Eleanor unwrap the massive present. They soon saw a box.

"Oh my gosh! A flat screen!" Brittany shrieked. "For our room?"

"Well I thought it would minimize some of the fighting between you girls and boys over what to watch. I can put it in while you guys go to the movies tonight."

"Thanks Dave!" The three squeled.

"Here Eleanor," Theodore took a gift off the counter and shyly placed it Eleanor's hands. "Open mine next."

Eleanor peeled away the wrapping excitedly to show a scrapbook. Eleanor than read the title. "To Eleanor: 101 Sweet Recipes for a Sweet Girl…" Eleanor's voice trailed off. She looked up to see Theodore blushing, looking at his feet.

"It's a dessert book that I made for you." He said looking down smiling widely.

"Aww!" Eleanor's heart melted as she skipped over to Theodore. Not caring who was looking she kissed his cheek. His eyes flung open and his face turned bright red. She hugged him tightly as he hugged back.

"Even Theodore's getting more-CRACK- action than me! What is this?" Alvin exclaimed.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'll have 12 tickets to The Social Network." Simon said into the booth. Jeanette stood next to him, his arms around her waist. The board looking man handed Jeanette the tickets as the pair joined their friends at the snack counter.

"Got the tickets." Jeanette handed the rest of them to the group (Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, Sam, Tyler, Eric, Jackie, Tori, Lauren). Everyone took their tickest except for Alvin and Jackie who we off in a corner talking. From what the others could see, Alvin had Jackie in the same position as Brittany a few weeks back. Her against a wall, his arm on her opposite side trapping her in. However, she looked like she didn't mind. Almost…flirty. Opposed to Brittany who wanted no part in him.

Jeanette broke away from Simon and walked up next to Brittany, who stared at Alvin and Jackie intensely. "You okay?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm fine." She saw Alvin move one hand down Jackie's back as he smiled at a red head nearby. "Ugh, what a pimp! He turns me on one day, and the next he's practically feeling up one of my best friends. While making eyes at another girl! Tramp."

"Brittany, don't be so hard on him. He is a boy." Jeanette said. "Maybe if you led him on, he'll get the hint that you like him. It beats shooing him away all the time."

"It's called playing hard to get Jeanette. And I refuse to stoop to his level." Brittany began walking away, her nose in the air.

Jeanette went back to Simon as them and the others began filing into the movie theater. As much as Brittany tried, she just couldn't take her mind off Alvin. What was it that appealed to her? She didn't know but she hated seeing him with Jackie. As the 12 of them took seats in ended up like this: Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Alvin, Jackie, Tori, Tyler, Lauren, Sam, Theodore, Eleanor, Eric.

Brittany sat and immediately regretting sitting where she did. Right in-between two couples. She might be able to talk to Jeanette since she and Simon didn't like PDA but then again who knew. But she was by Alvin. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

The lights soon dimmed as the credits rolled. Simon placed his hand around Jeanette's shoulders. Talking to her was out. She was going to have to fight for her man. Tonight she was pulling out all the stops. She curled up in the seat and rested her head on Alvin's shoulder. When she did so he tensed up.

"Sorry, I'm cold and a little sleepy." She explained.

"Oh well then," Alvin removed his sweatshirt. "Take it, I'm fine."

Brittany smiled and put it over her arms. However on Alvin's other side, Jackie was getting jealous. She snuggled up to him too as he put his arm around her shoulder. Jackie leaned in more and put her hands around his waist. She smirked at Brittany and cuddle back into Alvin. Brittany deviously smiled. This was going to be an interesting night…

OXOXOXOXOXOX

25 minutes later, Jeanette was cuddled into Simon warm and cozy. This moment couldn't get any better.

"You know," Simon said into her ear. She felt his breath on her face. "This is our 1st date."

Jeanette chuckled. "To the movies? What a cliché."

"Maybe, but I'm going to remember this for a long time."

"Why, because it's out 1st date?"

"No, because I'm here with you." Jeanette smiled.

"To make this even more cheesy, I think this is where we kiss."

"I don't know, there are people all around us and I don't really like…" Simon's voice trailed off as Jeanette's lips touched his. She tasted like vanilla.

**Again! So freakin' sorry about being so slow about the ^dates but I'm trying! Review cause you love me!**


	16. Come to Daddy

_**iStart a Fanwar was an epic fail! But Freak the Freak out was amazing! Hope you guys all had an awesome thanks giving! Tell me what you thought about istart a fanwar and freak the freak out! And of course read my story and REVIEW! (btw, Ke$ha's new album us AMAZING!)**_

During the movie, nobody actually watched the movie. Each person in that group of 12 was doing something…

Simon and Jeanette were talking quietly the whole time about each other and how perfect they are for one another, Brittany and Jackie were fighting for the affections of Alvin, Alvin was caught up in the girls for he was loving the attention and affection. Sam was watching Alvin, Brittany, and Jackie to see what was going on because Jackie is his counterpart, Tori was keeping a close eye on Simon and Jeanette, for she had a little crush on the chipmunk. Tyler was watching hopelessly at Tori because he had feelings for her and Theodore and Eleanor also talked in the theater about cooking and school coming up but mostly wanted to be with each other. Same with Eric and Lauren.

Halfway through the movie Brittany decided to get up and go to the bathroom. "Jean, Ellie, c'mon, I gotta take a waz (victorious much? Lol)." Her sister's followed her into the bathroom leaving Alvin with Jackie. Brittany gave her the stink eye as they passed by them on the way out.

"So," Jeanette asked on the way into the ladies' room. "What's going on with you and Alvin? I can't see anything." Jeanette propped herself up on the counter.

Brittany opened her purse and began applying lip stick. "Ugh, all I have to do is lure him away from Jackie. They're getting way to comfortable with each other than I would like." She smacked her lips and put the tube back in her bag.

"But Brittany I thought Jackie was your friend?" Eleanor asked.

"Maybe, but Alvin's mine and she knows it." Brittany brushed her hair in the mirror. She finished and angrily packed away the brush in her bag and made her way out. "If she thinks that she can just waltz in here and start flirting it up with any guy she wants, she got another thing coming!" Brittany slammed the door and went back to her seat leaving behind Eleanor and Jeanette.

"She's so in love." Eleanor mumbled.

"I know." Jeanette agreed. "But she'll never admit it."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Later that night the gang was sitting around in a circle all in their pajamas eating pizza in the boy's room. Alvin wore a red t-shirt with yellow and red bottoms, Simon wore a blue button down with blue and white pants, Theodore had on a green sweatshirt with green and blue bottoms. Brittany wore her cutest pj's. It was a large pink shirt that said in tall black letters "Wanna Make-Out" and on the bottom she wore a pink and white tight pants with kissy lips on them. Jeanette wore a purple off the shoulder sweater that said "Let's Spend the Night Together" in tall silver letters. On the bottom was a pair of skin tight shorts with a dark purple floral design on them. Eleanor had on a light t-shirt with a rhinestone number 87 on the front. On the bottom were long black sweats with party on the butt. Brittany had gotten Jeanette and Eleanor their pajamas and some underwear. She claimed every girl should have something fancy underneath. The two didn't care for them that much but it was only one night.

"Okay, it's getting late," Jackie said taking huge gulp of root beer. "Who's up for truth or dare?" Everyone mumbled a reply as Jackie rubbed her hands together.

"Okay than." She finished her drink and placed the bottle in the middle of the small circle. "Ready?" She spun the bottle as it twirled and twirled. Until it landed on Eleanor.

"Great…" she mumbled.

"Okay Ellie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Bold are we? Hmm…I dare you to…wear your bra on the outside of your cloths." Jackie smirked as the others began holding in giggles.

"I'm out." Eleanor said bluntly. She began to turn around and walk away when Brittany grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Eleanor." She coaxed. "You know you want to…" she giggled and winked at her. She than tilted her head towards Theodore.

"Heck no. Peace." Once again she tried to run but Brittany grabbed her again.

"C'mon. If you do it than I'll do it with you." Brittany stood up proudly next to her sister as they linked arms. "And so will Jeanette."

Instantly, Jeanette did a spit take of her root beer. "What's Jeanette going to do?" She exclaimed.

"Wear her bra on the outside of her shirt." Brittany said quite loudly. "C'mon you're a 38B. Be proud." She said again with no shame.

The other's began stifling laughs. Alvin on the other hand began cracking up at Jeanette's embarrassment. Feeling uncomfortable, Jeanette inched away from Simon. "Brittany…" she warned.

"Oh c'mon live a little." She grabbed Jeanette's arm and pulled her up. "Let's go ladies." She smirked at Jackie before dragging Jeanette and Eleanor into the hallway and into their room where they began changing.

"You had to pick dare, didn't you Ellie?" Brittany asked. She put her shirt back on and fastened her pink leopard print bra to the outside of her cloths. She looked in the mirror and let out a chuckle.

"Brittany?" Jeanette asked. She had already changed her outfit. Her bra was a silky navy blue with white polka dots. "Do we really have to do this? I feel so exposed." She looked in the mirror and frowned.

"You guys shouldn't have to do this." Eleanor had also changed. Her bra was a dark green with thin stripes. In the middle was a very tiny white bow. "It is my dare. But thanks for doing this for me. It's better than going in on this alone…"

"We've got your back El." Brittany said putting her hand on Eleanor's back.

"Yeah, that's what sisters are for. Thick and Thin!" Jeanette exclaimed. Even though she wished nothing more than to change back. Brittany poked her head out of her room and made sure that no one was in the hallway (Dave). She gave a signal to Jeanette and Eleanor that it was okay for them to come over.

The three hesitantly creped open the door to the chipmunk's room. Instantly, Alvin's eyes bulged out of his head as he exploded with laughter. He rolled over on his back holding his sides. Brittany shut the door and began giving Alvin a deadly glare. "Ahaha! You guys look ridiculous!" The others were laughing to. Simon tried to hold it in out of respect for Jeanette, but he ended up rolling on the floor next to Alvin holding his stomach.

"Okay!" Eleanor yelled over the laughter. She sat down in her spot and spun the bottle. It landed right on Sam.

"Oh great…" Sam mumbled.

"Truth or dare?" Eleanor asked.

"Truth. I don't trust you." He smiled.

"Smart boy." Eleanor thought for a moment. "Okay…have you kissed any girls in this room?"

Sam didn't know what to say. "Uhhh well…" Next thing you know, Jackie, Tori, and Lauren all raised their hands. They gave each other glares as a gasp echoed out of everyone's mouth.

"Hmph! And you call me a player!" Alvin said crossing his arms. Sam spun the bottle as it landed on Alvin.

"Nice." Said Sam.

"I pick dare. Do you worst Sammy." Alvin mocked. Sam thought for a moment. He had to get back at Alvin for stealing his girl. But how….?

"Okay tough guy. How bought this?" Sam reached into his backpack that was behind him and pulled out what was a bottle. A green bottle. A beer bottle. Oh snap….

A gasp came out of everyone's mouth when Sam removed the bottle from his bag. "W-w-where did you get that poison?" Simon asked.

"I stole it from my brother. You know…In case we needed to liven this party up." He winked at Jackie who turned up her nose, " And since Alvin wants to take the dare. He'll be the 1st one to drink up." Sam smirked and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.

Alvin was just about to reach for the bottle when Simon grabbed his arm. "Alvin! You can't drink that. Your under aged. What will Dave say when he finds out?" Simon said to his big brother.

"CRACK-Simon, It's no big deal. Dave drinks beer all the time." Alvin shrugged his shoulders and one again went to reach for the bottle.

"Don't do it Alvin! Please. I don't like where this is going…" Theodore pleaded.

"Theodore! It's-CRACK- no big deal." Alvin argued. "Just let me drink it." Alvin tried to reach for it but Simon was holding him back with a tight grip. They struggled until they were on top of each other, Alvin still wanting to prove himself, was still reaching for the bottle.

Brittany kept glancing at her sisters than back at Alvin. She wanted to prove to him what she could do and drag him away from Jackie. But she knew she shouldn't. But then again, one gulp wasn't going to hurt anybody. She was Brittany Miller. The party "it girl" who wasn't afraid to go wild. Without thinking, Brittany grabbed the bottle and lustfully threw her head back. And took a big gulp. She thought it tasted so nasty. Ugh, why was she doing this. She wanted to puke as the alcohol made her head spin. She slammed down the bottle on floor and crossed her arms. She attempted to play it cool.

"Refreshing." She wiped some off her mouth and tried to smile.

"Brittany!" Eleanor shouted.

"Are you crazy!" Tori exclaimed. "Sam put that stuff away before she gets drunk and wanders into a freakin' man whole!" Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle putting it back into the bag.

"I could have drank that…" Alvin said deflated after Simon let go of him. Everyone was still looking at Brittany like she was crazy but she didn't care. Alvin was staring at her. That's all she cared about really.

"Okay then…" Simon began, "Since things just got a bit confusing, let's spin the bottle and see who gets to spin the bottle." Simon spun the bottle as it landed on Lauren.

"Nice!" she smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on Simon.

"Oh fantastic…" He moaned.

"You know the drill Si, truth or dare?" Lauren asked.

"Dare,"

"Hmmm…." She mumbled. "You know what…I think it would be so sweet if the new couple could share a kiss. Wouldn't that be a lovely dare Eric?" Lauren asked dreamily. Eric nodded.

Jeanette and Simon suddenly went red. "Why do you guys always have to drag me into other people's dares? Can't you people pick truth for once?" Jeanette muttered.

"Do we really have to do this in front of everyone?" Simon asked nervously.

"Oh come on it's not like it's your first." Alvin chuckled. "Defiantly –CRACK- not your first. You don't even want to know what their-CRACK- definition of watching a movie is…" Alvin raised his eye brows at the blushing pair. Everyone else began laughing.

"Alvin…" Simon grumbled under his breath.

"C'mon just one kiss…" Brittany sang.

"Can I at least change?" Jeanette wined pointing to her bra.

"Nope. Make with the love and we can move on." Tyler teased.

Wanting to move on quickly, Simon kissed Jeanette's cheek catching her off guard but making her smile.

"No, no, no," Jackie shook her head. "I think you can do better than that."

"We've _seen_ them do better than that!" Brittany and Theodore exclaimed. "Kiss!"

"C'mon Jean!" Tori cheered. "Kiss! Kiss!"

Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes and pecked each other's lips for a split second before their faces went completely red. Every quietly cheered while Simon reached for the bottle. Jeanette and Simon both had the most love struck/embarrassed looks on their faces. Simon spun the bottle as it landed on Brittany.

"Oh boy…" Brittany said worriedly. "I pick dare!"

"Alright I dare you to…" Just than Jeanette whispered in his ear. "I dare you kiss Alvin." Simon stated. "See how you like it."

"B-b-but I'm not dating Alvin. You guys are." Brittany argued.

"But you wish you were…" Eleanor trailed off. Brittany glared at her before smacking her with the pillow.

"C'mon Britt," Jackie teased. "You scared?"

Truth be told, Brittany was scared. This was her first kiss and this wasn't exactly what she had in mind for it. Alvin was scared also. This would be his first kiss too. Even though he would never admit it. But he had to act cool and relaxed.

"C-c'mon Britt." Alvin coaxed. "C'mon to daddy." Everyone began giggling. Brittany rolled her eyes and crawled over to him and sat in his lap. She grabbed his face and held it close to her as he put his hands on her waist.

"Just remember, this doesn't me your mama, Alvin daddy." She then pulled their faces together. His lips were so soft on hers. They moved them around together. Neither could believe what was happening right now. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her against him. She didn't mind one bit. She came closer and took him in. They were so into each other they fell over on top of one another. Brittany was on top and Alvin felt something hard beneath him. It was shoes.

"ALVIN! BRITTANY!" Dave yelled as they let go of each other. Alvin pushed Brittany off him so hard she slammed into a book shelf. They both tried to look as innocent as possible (Brittany is still wearing her bra on the outside) they gave Dave that nervous chipmunk titter.

"Seem Brittany, I told you he would be shouting your name one of these days!" Alvin said from the floor. Dave was not amused.

"Wait…" Simon thought. "A couple kissing, the couple falling over, someone catching them in the act, and landing on Dave's shoes..."

Jeanette rubbed her head. "Talk about déjà vu…"

**A/N: Yay! Another chappie finished! And can you guys guess what déjà vu Jeanette was talking about!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Bad Girls

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you. All 12 of you! Honestly! Have you no self-respect? I should call Mrs. Miller about this." Dave lectured.

After Dave had come in during the 12's game of truth or dare, they each all sat on the floor with their hands folded looking down. Alvin and Brittany especially.

"Please don't call Mrs. Miller Dave!" Brittany exclaimed.

"She said if we had any trouble, she would ship us out to England with her!" Jeanette added.

"Were sorry Dave." Theodore and Eleanor said.

"I know you guys didn't mean any harm. But what's a man to think when he walks in on three girls wearing their cloths inside out, underage drinking, and you two on the floor." Dave pointed to Alvin and Brittany. Brittany blushed madly and she folded her hands and giggled into them.

"C'mon Dave," Alvin said standing up. "I'm a teenage boy! I'm growing up."

"Sit down." Dave commanded. "I knew I was going to have trouble with you guys living together…" Dave ran a hand threw his hair.

"We didn't mean anything Mr. Seville." Sam persuaded. "We were just having fun and got a little…carried away."

"Yeah!" Jackie agreed. "We were just being silly."

"Yeah, that's how it all starts. Than this happens and that happens and the next thing you know someone's in jail, someone's pregnant, and then another one of you will become a druggie along the road…" Dave exaggerated.

"Dave, that's not going to happen." Alvin argued. "Just give us another-CRACK- chance. Please Davy Dear?" He batted his eye lashes.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Okay, girls I want you in your room for the rest of the night. No boys. I want both of you to separate until morning. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Dave watched as the girls packed up their stuff and made their way across the hall. Dave shut the door wishing them a good night and happy birthday.

An hour later the boys all sat in various spots around their room picking at left overs. The excitement had died down after the girls had left earlier and the guys were growing sleepy.

"I'm board." Alvin muttered from Simon's desk chair. He missed the excitement of having two pretty girls fighting over him.

"Me too." Simon added. He missed his girlfriend.

"What are we going to do?" Eric asked.

"I don't know…" Tyler groaned. "I'm going to rest my head for a minute." Tyler went and sat on Simon's bed placing his hand under the pillow. He than pulled out the box with Jeanette's gift. "Hey Simon, what's this?"

Everyone turned to look at what was in Tyler's hand. "Let me see!" Eric shouted. He reached for it but not before Simon grabbed it out of his hands and held it close to him.

"Be careful!" He peeked inside to make sure that it was undamaged. "It's Jeanette's birthday present. I worked really hard on that. I never got a chance to give it to her." Simon sat on the bed next to Tyler. "I was waiting for just the right moment to give it to her… But now I'll guess I'll have to wait until morning."

"Don't worry Simon," Alvin said reassuringly. "I've got a plan to get your –CRACK- gift to Jeanette!"

"But Alvin," Theodore piped up, "Dave said that we can't see the girls till tomorrow morning. How will we get the gift there?"

"Where there's a will there's a way-CRACK-" Alvin rubbed his chin and pondered how to go about this. "I've got a plan. Let the love doctor handle this."

"Oh God…" Simon muttered. "Nothing good ever happens when he starts calling himself love doctor…"

The girls were sitting in their room with the T.V on. It was playing some summer teen chick flick with girls in bikinis, cute guys in cars, and beer bashes on the beach. All the other girls were watching except for Brittany and Jeanette. Neither of them wanted to watch the movie. Jeanette sat in Brittany's vanity chair mindlessly putting it in various styles. Both of them were board.

"That was some party." Brittany said. She flipped on the curling iron waiting for it to get hot, so that she could curl Jeanette's hair. "Ugh, Sam is such a player! But he is _really _cute. And that beer was nasty. I can't get that taste out of my mouth"

"Well think before you drink." Jeanette lectured.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Brittany said.

"The only upside to it was that you kissed Alvin. Right?" Jeanette asked.

Just than Brittany let out a giggle. "Jeanette, don't be silly. I could never tie myself down. We're going into High School. Maybe later… I don't even have feelings for him like that. It was only a dare."

"Brittany," Jeanette began as Brittany began curling Jeanette's locks. "I saw you tonight. That look in your eyes. The way you held onto him. As if, when you let him go he would blow away. I don't care how good of an actress you are, that was love. And you know it."

"No, it was not love. He was just…I was just…We were lost in the moment okay?" Brittany said narrowing her eyes. "I think of Alvin as a brother now that we live together. We could never date. It wouldn't work out."

"You'll never know until you try."

Brittany pulled the curler through Jeanette's hair as they kept talking. About things like, school, cloths (mostly how Brittany wanted to "up" Jeanette wardrobe), gossip on the other girls, boys (Jeanette told Brittany everything about Simon. Like how good a kisser he was and what really happened when they were alone in his lab that one time) and everything else. Brittany and Jeanette both missed these sister moments. Just the two of them spilling their hearts to each other.

Brittany looked in the mirror at Jeanette. She'd had grown up since they were young. She was getting more and more beautiful every day. Jeanette just wasn't the same clumsy little nerd that she was when they were 8. She was becoming a beautiful young lady. Brittany looked into her sister's eyes. The two of them actually had the same pretty face. Eleanor did too. They all were just so different everywhere else. Plus those small differences on their faces. Brittany had a beauty mark that developed over the years, while Jeanette had very faint freckles across her nose that had also just come in and her glasses, however Eleanor's skin was smooth and clear of any extra features. Then there were the body shapes and eyes colors and hair colors and styles.

As Brittany finished curling Jeanette's hair, Jeanette smiled at her reflection. Brittany than dug through her drawers for a bow. She placed Jeanette's hair a messy cute bun with a big white bow on the side (it looks just like it did in the episode My Fair Chipette). Jeanette smiled up at her big sister.

"Hey girls!" Lauren called. The two turned to look at her.

"Your missing the movie. Katy just kissed Eli!." Tori squealed. Brittany and Jeanette turned to see a Barbie doll looking girl at a beach party kissing a hunky looking beach boy.

"Trust me, we're not missing much. I've seen this a zillion times. The blond girl gets killed in a motorcycle accident in the end." Brittany mumbled. She stood over Jeanette and twirled some of her hair around her fingers.

"What?" Eleanor shirked. She covered her ears blocking out Brittany's voice. "La la la la! I can't here you!"

"Let's go sit with them, we've got nothing better to do." Brittany rolled her eyes and followed Jeanette over to Eleanor who filled them in on what they had missed.

10 minutes later Jackie, Tori, and Lauren were dozing off on Eleanor's bed. The chipettes were riffling through the drawers looking for another movie when they heard rustling outside. The girls paused and looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders and then kept doing what they were doing when they head it again. This time Brittany went over to the window and looked outside.

"What do you see?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing," Brittany than opened the window and leaned further out. "I don't see anything. Ahh!" Brittany shrieked just as a rock flew through the window. She ducked just in time as it flew right over her head and rolled on the floor only to be stopped by Eleanor's foot. She picked it up.

"What in the world!" Brittany yelled angrily. "Are they trying to kill me? Why I outa-"

"Brittany," Eleanor said. "Look at this." Eleanor held up a greasy pizza napkin that was stuck to the rock by a piece of gum.

"Gross!" Eleanor squealed when she tried to read the napkin. But when she pulled on it, the gum only stretched. She finally got it off. "It says 'Jeanette, meet me by big oak tree in the park at midnight. Sincerely Simon. P.S it was Alvin's idea to throw a rock at you."

"Hmm… This seams shady…" Brittany pondered. "We should come with you. Just in case."

"Good idea. It's 11:50. We better slip something on." The girls dug through their closets for some jeans and sweatshirts.

"Oh my gosh!" Jeanette squealed. "I wonder what Simon has planned…" She dreamed, zipping up her hoddie.

"Not Simon. Alvin." Brittany corrected. She looked in her mirror and brushed her hair into her ponytail. "You know Simon's not the romantic type. It's probably mostly Alvin's doing."

"In that case, maybe we should bring a fire extinguisher…" Eleanor mumbled. She laced up her shoes and tied her blonde hair into two low pigtail braids.

"No kidding. Remember when we were 10 and he tried to give Dave and his girlfriend a fireworks show for Valentines day?" Brittany said. "And the neighbors called the cops because they mistook them for gun shots?"

"How could we forget?" Jeanette and Eleanor said. The girls had to climb down the tree outside their window so they wouldn't wake Dave. Brittany went 1st effortlessly sliding down a large branch to the bottom. She than dusted herself off and gave her sisters the okay to come down. Eleanor jumped on one branch and stood up. She looked around and jumped on another and another, not loosing her balance once as she finally got to the ground.

"Hurry Jeanette!" Eleanor whispered. "The boys are waiting."

"Ok-k-k-kay." Jeanette trembled. This was the same window that she dangled out of weeks earlier. It was a long way down. She put one foot out but then completely lost her balance. Down she went. She screamed but Brittany and Eleanor had caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Thanks guys. I'm so done with heights." Jeanette mumbled.

"Let's just go before anything else happens."

**A/N: Okay that was really short I know but I wanted to throw you guys a bone (since it takes me so long to update) but happy new year! Please review and I'll respond to everything single review! P.S my friend got me an Alvin ornament for Christmas! So cute!**


	18. Boys Will Be Boys

"Oh my sweet Jeanette. How I love thee. Your hair like long melting dark chocolate your skin tanned and smooth as butter on cheese toast-"

"Alvin" Simon interrupted. "I'm not saying that." Alvin ignored Simon and kept going on as Theodore watched in awe and confusion. The boys were park. Standing on the top of the hill was Alvin trying to show Simon what he should say to his girl when she was given his gift. Simon and Theodore watched from below.

"Your eyes are green like the grass beneath our feet." Alvin continued.

"Alvin!" Simon snapped.

"And how you are as smoking hot as a summer's day…"

"ALVIN!" Simon shouted finally getting his attention. "I'm not saying that."

"If you want any action tonight you will…" Alvin muttered crossing his arms. Simon growled and picked up a stray can and hurled it at his brother. Alvin began to lose his balance as he fell down the hill into a pile of dandelions. Theodore and Simon made their way over to him.

"Help me up!" Simon and Theodore manage to pull him up and back onto his feet.

"Are you okay Alvin?" Theodore asked dusting his brother off front back.

"Just peachy!" He snapped at Simon who just smiled at himself.

"Oh dandelions! Did Alvin make a wish?" Theodore asked teasingly.

"Okay…" Alvin smirked. "I wish for a new brother."

Simon rolled his eyes and yanked up a handful of dandelion fluff. "I wish Alvin would take things more seriously and let me handle my own relationship here!" Simon blew the white fluff right into Alvin's face making him sneeze.

"So Simon, If you're not going to use my words of romance than what are you going to do?" Alvin asked.

"I'm not sure. Jeanette's not so complicated. She appreciates the little things. Nothing big like Brittany would want." Simon said.

"Why are you Brittany into this?" Alvin questioned.

"Because, we all know you like her Alvin. Just look at tonight." Theodore said.

"It was only a dare. It meant nothing." Alvin said.

"Whatever you say. But we saw the look in your eyes." Simon and Theodore smirked walking deeper into the woods.

"Lie!" Alvin declared. "Okay than well if we're going to talk so much about my love life like this is Dr. Phil that how about you and Eleanor, Theodore? Hmm? Anything you want to share?" Alvin teased.

"W-w-what do you mean Alvin?" Theodore said, not wanting to let his brother know about when they almost kissed a few days ago.

"I mean what's going on with you a goldie locks?" Alvin grinned as he stepped in front of Theodore. Theodore began to sweat under the pressure.

"Well…"

"Alvin!" Simon intervened. "Don't pressure him. Theodore you don't have tell us anything that you don't want to."

"Well actually…I do need to talk to you guys about something. It's about Eleanor."

"Now were getting to the juicy stuff! Tells us everything Teddy!" Alvin yanked Theodore to the ground and sat with his head in his hands on his belly. His feet in the air (just think of the way a teenage girl would).

"What is this? The gossip circle?" Simon groaned.

"Sit down Simon. I want to talk to you too." Simon shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

"Well when you guys were playing chicken in the pool that day I went inside. Remember?" The two nodded. "Well than Eleanor came inside too. Remember that?"

"Ohh! Now were getting to the good stuff! Tell me more!" Alvin said anxiously.

"Well long story short, we almost kissed but we didn't"

"Define almost." Simon asked.

"We were leaning in over the table and our lips were about a blade of grass apart."

"Yeah!" Alvin gave Theodore a heavy pat on the back. "That's my little bro!"

"Why does it seem like you're interested in everyone's love life but yours?" Simon asked.

Alvin clenched fists and got all in Simon's face. He spoke very slowly. "Because there is nothing going on between me and Brittany or me and her very attractive friend. Does the smartass understand?" Alvin said.

Theodore gasped. "Alvin! That's not a nice word."

"Yes I understand." Simon said calmly. "But do you?"

Alvin was about to kick him when they heard someone calling for Simon.

"Simon? I'm here? Where are you Dimples?" Jeanette called. Simon suddenly covered his face and turned red as Alvin and Theodore began to crack up.

"She calls you Dimples?" Alvin began rolling on the ground holding his stomach. "Why?"

"becauseihavedimples…" Simon mumbled very quietly.

"Why?" Theodore held his hand to his ear as he giggled.

"Because I have dimples okay?" Simon shouted. The moment he said it the two boys dropped to the ground laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Show me!" Alvin panted trying to get it out through his fit of laughter.

Simon sighed a heavy sigh and forced a smile and turned his head to the side. Showing his indents on both sides of his face. Theodore and Alvin than went back to laughing.

"I can't breathe!" Alvin managed to say. "I'm going to bust my gut!"

Simon covered his face again as Jeanette and her sisters finally spotted them. Jeanette hugged her boyfriend from the side as he and her sisters looked puzzled at Alvin and Theodore.

"What's wrong with them?" Brittany asked.

"DIMPLES!" Theodore and Alvin managed to spit out. Eleanor and Brittany rolled their eyes and managed to help their counterparts up as the laughter died down.

"Sorry Simon. I thought you were alone." Jeanette apologized.

"That's okay."

"And there just so cute on you." She grinned and pinched his cheeks. Even Eleanor and Brittany began to giggling a little bit.

"C'mon. Let's take a walk to the forest." He placed his arm around her middle and pulled her close. Leading her away from the others before he embarrassed himself anymore.

Eleanor and Brittany stood over the two teenaged boys rolling their eyes. "Get up furball." Brittany mumbled pulling Alvin off the ground.

"I'm sorry but that is _funny_!" Alvin said to Theodore.

"C'mon!" Alvin began walking in Simon and Jeanette's direction.

"Where are you going Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"To follow Simon and Jeanette! I've got to see this! You coming?"

"I'll go and make sure he doesn't get that cops called on us. Again." Brittany added walking towards him

"Were going to take a walk." Theodore called to the two.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Theodore and Eleanor had strayed away from the group and had ended up in the tunnel in the playground. After talking for a few minutes they had gotten more confortable. Eleanor was sitting in his lap lying her head on his chest as Theodore played with her pig tails.

"Theodore, do you think that Mrs. Miller is okay? All alone by herself in a new place?" Eleanor asked. "Every time I go to sleep I think of her. I miss being a family."

"What do you mean? We're a family here. Sure we fight but that what families do."

"And by "we" you mean Alvin and Brittany. I swear those two are just about polar opposites." Eleanor muttered into his chest.

"Fire and water." Theodore said.

"Hot and cold."

"Summer and winter."

"Up and down."

"Ketchup and ice-cream." They looked at each other and began laughing.

"One day they'll just look into each other's eyes and they'll know that they should be together. You know what I mean Theodore?" Eleanor asked. She looked into Theodore's eyes. Clearly distracting him from answering her question. Why did she have to be so pretty? The last time that they were this close was when they almost kissed. If that kiss had happened they might have been kissing right now.

"Um, yeah. Maybe one day they will…" Theodore's mind trailed off.

"Hey do you want to go by the lake? It probably looks beautiful at night." Eleanor suggested.

"Sure." Easier said than done. The tunnel they were in was made for 5 years olds so it was a little hard to get out of. Eleanor had to crawl over Theodore where she barely could squeeze herself out. She than had to help pull Theodore out. She grabbed his hands and tugged.

"C'mon Teddy! Just a little more and you'll be free." They kept pulling until Theodore came flying out. He flew out and landed on top of Eleanor. They exchanged nervous giggles and blush before he rolled over and stood up. He held a hand out to her as she stood up and dusted herself. But something caught Eleanor's eye. She noticed that Theodore had ripped the back of his pajama pants coming out of the tunnel. She blushed and began taking off her sweatshirt. She quickly tied it around his waist covering his bottom.

"What are you doing Eleanor?" Theodore asked confused.

She cleared her throat. "Let's just say that I'm impressed that your boxes match your pajamas." Theodore's eyes went wide as he blushed and covered his bum.

"It's okay." Eleanor giggled at his embarrassment.

"Well than you take this." Theodore removed his hoddie and gave it to her. Eleanor smiled and slipped it over her head. It was a little large, going past her butt but it smelled of him and was very cozy.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Alvin," Brittany said between gritted teeth. "If you dare step on my white shoes one more time I'm going to run your cap over with the lawn mower! I'm serious!" Brittany poked her finger at his chest as she spoke to him.

"Cool it hot head." And said calmly while moving ahead of her and continuing to walk. "You need to whisper unless you want Simon and Jeanette to hear us."

Brittany jogged a little to keep up to him. "Why? All there doing is holding hands and walking. Big whoop. Can't we go home? Staying up late like this is bad for my skin." Brittany stopped walking and crossed her arms. "Not to mention my tongue hurts from you trying to suck the life out of it."

Alvin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. "Me? You would think that there was a piece of pepperoni in my throat and you were trying to get it out is more like it."

"Are you for real?" Brittany questioned walking towards him. "If anything I wasn't even kissing back. So let's just drop it okay? And if you want a kissing partner so bad why don't you just find Jackie and take her out?"

"Jackie? What does she have to do with this?"

"I've seen you two all night. I know what's going on. Don't try to hide it from me!" Brittany started to raise her voice.

"Shhh!" Alvin hushed. He looked around before he got right in her face. "Did it mean anything to you?" Alvin asked.

Brittany though for a moment. He was being totally serious. She couldn't say yes. But she wanted to let him know…What to say?

"I don't know…" She began to blush and look down. "Maybe…a little." She looked up and saw Alvin's eyes widen. "W-w-what I mean is…is that was 1st kiss so it was probably just the way kissing feels. Right?"

"I guess…I mean the thought of us becoming a _couple_ is crazy! Right." Alvin and Brittany began to fake laughs.

"Totally. We're just friends. Buddy of mine!" Brittany than playfully punched him in the arm. They continued to fake their laughter until they heard someone coming. Alvin grabbed her hand and led her behind a bush as they ducked.

The two looked on to see Simon and Jeanette walking by. Alvin and Brittany watched closely as the pair stopped walking. Jeanette's back was now against a tree and she was facing them. Simon had his back to them. They talked for a little, Simon said something that made her laugh, than he grabbed her right hand and used the other to pull out the little box with Jeanette's gift inside of it. Her eyes lit up and Simon placed the key around her neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck than her cheek. Jeanette blushed deep and took his hand as they strolled on. ( I mentioned it about 2 chapters ago but the gift was a silver, shiny house key with a bow on it ICYF)

After they were sure their siblings were gone Alvin and Brittany stepped out of the bushes.

"That was so sweet…" Brittany cooed. "I'm so happy for Jeanette!"

"Ugh you call it cute I call it gross. I'll bet you 5 bucks that Jeanette's going to have a love bite on her neck by the end of the night?" Alvin said.

"You're on." And they shook on it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"No, no Theodore, do it like this." Eleanor instructed. With a flip of her wrist she shot the stone across the lake. It skipped about 8 times before it disappeared into the water.

It often frustrated Theodore that Eleanor was better at sports than he was. If skipping stones counted as a sport. But Theodore just loved to see her win so it was fine with him. Theodore picked up a stone and flung it across the lake. It skipped two times before going down.

"Wow, You're getting good at this." Eleanor looked up at the sky and checked her watch. "We better go find the others."

Theodore held his hand out to Eleanor ask she grabbed it. They walked up the path and began to search for the others.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Deep in the forest Simon and Jeanette sat up in tree. His arm was around her shoulders and Jeanette was toying with her new key necklace.

"I'm so happy that you like the idea of us living here. I thought in the beginning this would never work out." Jeanette said.

"Me too. But here we are." Simon kissed her cheek than her lips. The two of them made small kissy noises. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss before they heard laughter.

"Simon and Jeanette sittin' in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The pair broke apart to see Alvin and Brittany giggling and singing at the trunk of the tree. "First comes love, then comes marriage, than comes Simon with a baby carriage!"

"Alvin!" Simon said between clenched teeth. "I'm this close to beating you with a stick."

"Sorry Dimples we're just poking fun!" Alvin and Brittany began cracking up as Simon and Jeanette made their way down from the tree branch.

"Alvin wait let me check." Brittany giggled. She went over to Jeanette and moved some stray hairs away from her neck. "Nope, no love bite. Maybe we should come back later. Give them more time!" Brittany could barely finish the last part of her sentence before her and Alvin burst out laughing.

"That it." Simon groaned. He ripped a branch off the tree and rammed Alvin right in the rear end.

"Ow!" Alvin howled making Brittany laugh harder. "So you wanna play like that?" Alvin went to the bush and pulled out a leafy branch.

Alvin swung the branch at Simon's feet as Simon fell on his back on the ground. Alvin began laughing as Simon tried to get up.

"Yeah! TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!" Alvin chanted while pumping his "weapon" in the air.

"Your practically asking me to kill you." Simon grumbled getting up.

"Yeah right. Like my little brother can actually leave a mark on the ruthless fighter Alvin

Just than Simon took his branch and made swing at Alvin. Moved out of the way just in time and before you know it they were sword fighting.

"And that's what I like to call boys being boys." Brittany explained to Jeanette.

"You scoundrel! I will be victorious!" Alvin declared. Alvin trying to be fancy did a summersault and landed right in front of Simon in a cool pose.

"Oh you fancy huh?" Simon said smiling.

"And your dead meat!" Alvin swung the branch but Simon ducked out of the way before it could hit him.

"Ha! You missed." Simon taunted.

Brittany and Jeanette just stood there watching the two teenagers run around and fight like the little boys that they really were.

Brittany began examining her nails. "And you call yourselves "men"."

Alvin gasped and stopped fighting with Simon. He got right up in Brittany's face. "I am to a man!"

"Just because you shave once every two months?" Brittany chuckled.

"First she gets me in trouble with Dave and now she questions my manhood? What kind of society is this? I had a voice drop you know!" Alvin yelled to no one in particular throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't be a baby…" Brittany mutter very quietly.

"Hey guys were here!" Eleanor and Theodore came running up the hill hand in hand. "We better hurry home before Dave notices."

**A/N: Okay a few announcements!**

**My birthday was February 1****st! ****yay!**

**I heard that Mrs. Miller will be in the new Chipmunks movie and will be played by Betty White!**

**The episode Vinny's Visit has been finally uploaded to you tube in English! YAY!**

**As usual ****review**** and send me some ideas on things that you want to see! I'm all ears.**

**I have a poll up!**


	19. Feathers in The Air

The group tip-toed their way back to the house. One by one they crawled up the tree as all 12 of them made their way into the boy's room.

"So, what happened?" Tori asked.

"Nothing really. I did get this from the sweetest boy ever." Jeanette un tucked her necklace from her shirt and showed it off to the other girls. They all oohed and ahhed, telling Jeanette how lucky she was.

"Uh…Theodore, is there a reason you wearing a hoodie over your butt?" Eric asked. Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other.

"Don't ask. Please." They both said in sync.

"I'm sleepy. We've been up almost all night. I need my beauty sleep you know." Brittany said from her spot on the floor.

"Okay Britt I'll make you a deal. We'll all go to bed if we can play one last round of extreme truth or dare. Boys against girls to end the night."

"No more games Alvin." Eleanor pleaded.

"We're tired." Jeanette added.

"I understand. You girls are chicken." Alvin smirked.

"No we're not!" Brittany yelled. "We'll take any dare you boys throw at us." She said crossing her arms.

"Brittany!" The other 5 girls scolded.

"Okay than it's settled. We'll play extreme truth or dare and you guys go first. Men, huddle." Alvin commanded.

The boys all huddled together while the ladies stood anxiously awaiting their fait.

"What should do boys?" Sam asked.

"Nothing to crazy. We don't want to wake Dave up." Simon reminded.

"How about we have them lick food off the floor?" Eric suggested.

"To gross." Alvin shot it down.

"We could dare them to let us cut their hair." Sam suggested.

"No risky. Dave would notice if Brittany suddenly had a buzz cut." Alvin thought for a moment. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

The circle opened up as the girls looked on. "I dare you 6 lovely ladies to strip down and go skinny dipping on the dark in the pool for at least 5 minutes." As soon as Alvin said it the boys began laughing uncontrollably while the girls looked horrified.

"Hell to the no!" Brittany lashed out. "I'm no doing that in front of you boys."

"We won't even see anything. We're going to watch from our widow. In the dark all we'll see will be a bunch of silhouettes. No need to worry. Plus, it's a dare. You have to do it." Alvin smirked.

The girls looked at each other sadly. They all hung their heads. "Let's do this.." They all groaned. They all marched down the stairs and opened up the screen door. They all stood together at the edge of the water. They looked up to see the boys faces in the window. Jeanette hugged her sweatshirt to her body as Eleanor's stomach was in knots.

"Hurry up ladies." Sam and Alvin called from the window. The other boys began snickering as the girls shared fearful looks.

"Thanks for getting us into this Brittany." Jackie snapped.

"Your welcome." Brittany snapped removed her top.

"Your really doing this? I know that you a little something to drink earlier but this is out of the question!" Jeanette exclaimed. Brittany continued to strip till she was in her underwear.

"What choice to we have."

"But Brittany-" Eleanor began. Brittany unhooked her bra so that all her cloths were in a pile.

She smiled and waved to the boys than the other 5 girls. "By ladies." She than pencil dived into the water with a smirk on her face.

Alvin was up in the window in pure shock as he watched Brittany prance around like a mermaid without a care, like this dare was a breeze. When she came up for air she was laughing like crazy. "C'mon girls the water's fine!"

"Sam...what was in that beer?" Alvin asked his friend. "She actually looks like she's having fun." It was true. Brittany was splashing around in the water like a small child.

"C'mon chicas! You might as well jump in." Brittany said as she popped her head up form the water. Brittany went back under and began to swim away.

**(start playing "What the Hell by Avril Lavine) **

"Hey wait up!" Jackie began to strip. She than got a running start and jumped into the pool striking a pose before she landed in with a big splash. Her and Brittany caught up to each other and splashing the other one with water.

Eleanor and Jeanette stood at the edge of the water looking over at the two girls. The two wished they had that type of courage to just jump into the water. Eleanor was to concerned about her weight to bare it all, and Jeanette was just freaked out about flashing the other girls and the boys most of all.

"Girls what are we-TORI!" Jeanette turned around to see the other two girls running towards them buck naked into the water. Hooting and hollering they went into the dark water as the girls did handstands.

"C'mon Jeanette…" Eleanor groaned and began undressing. Jeanette began to do the same but very slowly. As the last two undressed Brittany, Jackie, Tori and Lauren gathered around waiting whole the boys gawked from the window.

"Whoa." Was all Alvin could manage to say.

When Eleanor had completely shred of her clothing she did a perfect dive into the water as the others hooted. Jeanette just there in only her panties looking scared out of her mind. She covered her chest with her arms as she watched uneasily. She had to jump for others. She just had to. She closed her eyes and decided to count to ten then jump in. But before she could she felt someone pull down her panties and push her into the water.

Jeanette came up for air and looked to see Brittany and Eleanor smiling from the side of the pool giving Jeanette a thumbs up. Jeanette sheepishly smiled back. "Thanks guys,"

All the girls threw caution to the wind and began splashing and screaming as they played in the pool.

The six other boys watched from the window laughing histaricly.

"I've got to hand it to you Al, this has got to be the BEST dare ever." The boys looked on as Alvin hatched an idea.

"Wait," HE thought for a moment before cracking a devious smile. "Follow me." Alvin began to walk out of the bed room with the other boys following him closely.

"Alvin," Theodore whispered to his big brother. "What are we doing?" Alvin shook him off as they opened up the screen door.

"Alvin!" Simon loud whispered. Alvin was now creeping by the pool chairs just feet away from where the girls were swimming. The others hesitantly followed. Alvin looked at the girls out of the corner of his eyes before grabbing the pile of Brittany's stuff. He balled it up in his arms began walking back to the house.

The others got the idea and picked up their counterparts clothing. They each began making off with their garments. As they walked the were clever in every few yards or so they would drop a piece of clothing. Alvin continued dropped Brittany's jean shorts as he tried to avert his eyes from the lacy strip of fabric she called underwear.

They had made it all the way into their room. Ending the trail in the girls bedroom. Once they ended their mischief they collasp onto the floor holding their sides from laughter.

"Alvin, that was the best dare ever!" Tyler chuckled.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Eric spit out.

Alvin ran to the window and called out. "Hey ladies! Swim times over." Alvin chocked out through his laughs. He shut the window quickly before Brittany and the reast of them figured out that their cloths were missing.

"AVLIN!" Brittany screamed when she saw that her cloths were gone. The other girls were in a panic before they saw their clothing in a trail leading to the door all the way into the house. Each one was steaming mad as one by one they got closer to the boys room.

"Close the door quick!" Simon exclaimed. Theodore and Eric shut the door right before the girls could get into the room.

"Alvin!" Brittany shouted banging. "Your dead meat!"

Alvin and the other boys kept laughing. "Really like you can really beat me up."

"Let me in and I'll show you what I can do!" Brittany screamed.

"Okay," Simon opened the door to have Brittany charge in.

**(Like Boom by Vita Chambers)**

"Uh oh…" Alvin scrambled up from his spot on the floor as Brittany grabbed a pillow from Eric's sleeping bag and began to maim him with it. He tried to run but she lunged on him pinning him to the bed in between her legs as he tried to fight back with a pillow also. The pillow began to rips sending feathers all over the room.

"Okay! Enough! I Give in! I give in!" Brittany stopped and looked at him dead in the eye.

"You know…" Alvin looked at wear he was and smiled. "I kind of like this position." Brittany looked down at him and blushed before hitting him again. However, Alvin rolled onto the floor. Brittany stood on the bed and threw it at him leaving a trail of feathers fluttering the air. She missed and hit Jackie.

"Oh it's on now!" Jackie hit Sam and Tyler who were standing next to her. They hit Simon and Eleanor and pretty soon it was an all out war. Everyone was throwing and tossing pillows around at each other. Each pillow began to bust as feather covered to room making it a winter wonderland. Everyone was just going crazy having a hell of a good time. However with all the noise Dave got up and walked to the room. He just stood in the open door. He was half asleep so he wasn't really concerned.

He simply rolled his eyes. "They may be growing up but they're still kids…" Dave smiled and made his way back to bed.

**AN: WOW! It's beed a long time since I last updated but I'm happy cause:**

**I GOT AN Iphone 4!  
2. I did great in my school talent show!  
3. The new episode of iCarly iOMG might mean Seddie gonna happen**

**4. Spring Break next week!**

**As always review and shoot me some ideas!**


	20. The New Beauties

It had been about a week since the gang had their Birthday Party. Nothing much had changed in the house except that the chipmunks and chipettes were getting a new neighbor.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were hiding out in the bushes as they watched with binoculars at the new people moving into the home next door. It was a small house only having about 2 bedrooms but it was perfect for one person. As the moving van pulled up they could see that the person moving in had a lot of large pieces of furniture. But mostly whoever they were, they had paintings. Hundreds of pieces of art enough to fill a small gallery.

"Who do you think that they are Simon?" Theodore asked in a hushed tone.

"Hmm…Judging by the amount of paintings and large pieces of furniture probably someone very into fine art like painting and sculpting."

"Great, Just what we need. And artistic loon." Alvin groaned.

"Alvin just because someone's into art doesn't make them crazy." Simon said.

"Well whatever." Alvin stood up and walked into the house with his brothers trailing behind. They joined the girls at the breakfast table.

"So what did you guys find out?" Brittany asked. She was looking into her compact mirror brushing her hair.

"That were going to be living next door to a nut." Alvin smartly said.

"We're living next door to a farmer?" Theodore asked confused.

Eleanor giggled. "Not those types of nuts Theodore."

Just than Dave came down from the stairs with his brief case and tie in hand. He looked like he was very flustered. "Hey, Simon or Theodore could one of you guys put on a pot of coffee for me? Thanks." The two boys nodding as they began making coffee.

"How come you never ask me to make you coffee in the morning Dave?" Alvin asked truly curious.

"Because Alvin, Do you really think that letting you around hot water is a good idea?" Dave asked. Brittany giggled.

"Good point."

"Now." Dave gestured everyone to gather around the island where the girls were eating. "You kids go back to school in exactly one week. Today on my way to work I'll drop you kids off at the mall to go back to school shopping. I'm giving each of you 200$ to get everything that you need including the supplies. And please don't spend all your money on cloths." He opened up his wallet and handed each of the kids 200$.

"Now I'm, trusting you guys to be responsible and careful." Dave warned. "Don't buy anything you don't need and whatever you do don't loose this money. Are we clear?"

Each teen mumbled a "yes Dave" as the heard the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Dave walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was a woman so he opened it up only to be taken back.

There stood one of the most beautiful woman that Dave had ever seen. She was tall and very skinny. Her skin was deeply tanned and she had freckles all over her face. She had large blue eyes with large red sun glasses on her head. Her long blonde hair was messily braided on the side with her bangs pinned back. Even with her hair braided it reached her belly button. She wore floral print denim shorts ,open toe high heeled tan boots, a white tank top and an off the shoulder crop top over it that had white and red stripes. She had on large gold circular earrings and bangles, and perfectly painted red nails. Her hands and arms were coverd in marker and and paint In her hands was a large canvas tote bag.

"Hello!" Alvin exclaimed as he turned to see the blond goddess at the door. "My names Alvin." And had rushed to the door and took her hand in his kissing it gently. He shot her a flirtatious look. "And your name is…"

"I'm Lucy Everheart. I just moved in." She was looking at the all the kids who had gathered around her when she saw Dave, who got pushed to the side, straing at her. She blushed and stepped around the others to meet him.

She picked up his hand and shook as he finally snapped back into reality. "Uh…my name's Dave. Dave Seville."

Lucy looked very much into Dave as he was to her. "Lucy. Lucy Everheart. You've got a nice place Davey." She said stepping further in.

"Thank you."

"Well I just came to drop off this painting I made. Just thought I should show you that I come in peace." She and Dave shared a small laugh. As she pulled out one of the most beautiful pieces of artwork that the six teens and Dave had ever seen. It showed a panda bear eating a bamboo stick. It was random but still amazing. All the colors looked so lush and alive. Not to mention the panda was adorable.

"Wow Lucy that's amazing!" Eleanor gawked.

"Thanks! Well I better get going." Dave walked Lucy to the door. He opened it for her as they proceeded to talk.

"You know we should grab a coffee sometime. If you want." Dave suggested.

"Davey Seville, we just met less than five minutes ago and are you already asking me out?" Lucy gasped.

Dave blushed deep. "Well I guess so."

Lucy giggled. "Good. Than you going to need this." She pulled a sharpie out of her pocket and grabbed Dave's arm. Carefully she drew her name and number in bubble letters.

"Call anytime." Lucy said walking out of the house.

"Trust me I will."

"And Dave, If you don't mind me asking…How old are you?"

"32."

"28." Lucy looked him up and down. "Nice." She smiled like she was interested. She began walking down the walkway in her high heel boots. When she was at the end of the walkway she flirtatiously waved back at Dave as she strutted onto the next house. When she was completely out of sight Dave shut the door.

"Wow Dave. You got a fox." Alvin said proudly patting Dave on the back.

"Lucy Everhaert…" Dave day dreamed on about the new woman in his life.

"Uh Dave don't you have a job to go to?" Simon hinted looking at the clock. Dave was already 16 minutes late.

"Oh gosh! Everyone into the car!" They all hurried outside into the classic. Dave drove down the street quickly trying to make it to the mall. Images of pandas dancing in his head.

_INSERT LINE BREAK!_

"Old people can't fall in love. Ew!" Brittany said. The six had been dropped off at the mall earlier by Dave on his way to work. After the morning meeting with Lucy, Alvin had hatched an idea that he two would be perfect for each other. Thus, Mr. Matchmaker was on a mission.

"I'm not saying that this is love Brittany." Alvin said aggravated. "All I'm saying is that Dave really needs a girlfriend. I'm not going to have my father die alone!"

"I don't know Alvin. You really need to learn not to medal in other peoples lives." Simon said. "Maybe instead of working in Dave's love life, you should work on your own…" Simon nodded his toward Brittany and Alvin mouthed the words "bug off" to his younger brother.

"I think Alvin's right." Eleanor chimed in. "Lucy and Dave just had a connection when they first saw each other. It's fate. Plus she's so nice and creative!"

"Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"As long as Dave will end up happy, I'm in!"

"Jeanette?"

Jeanette sighed. "I'm in."

"Well Simon, Brittany it's up to you two. What's it going to be? Let Dave die alone and let him live to be the 40 year old virgin, or Give him what he's always wanted: a wife to love to hold. To cherish. To have little ones with and watched grow as their loves blooms into a beautiful-"

"Promise you'll shut it and I'll help." Brittany agreed.

"I'll do it. But only because Dave deserves to be happy. Not because I want to be involved in one of your crazy schemes Alvin." Simon said making himself clear.

"Well than I guess we're all aboard the love train now! Choo! Choo!"

_INSERT LINEBREAK_

"What about this one?" Brittany stepped out of the changing room in pink and white stripped loose tank top with a lace back. She wore white skinny jeans and a floral print belt. She posed and waited for Jeanette to answer her.

"Hey Jean! Look at this!" Eleanor came out in floral green tank top with a black and white striped cardigan. On the bottom was a short denim skirt that showed of her toned legs from soccer. She really was getting thinner.

Jeanette looked up from her Kindle (I have one and it's the best!). She looked at her sisters up and down. They were so pretty and growing up so fast. Jeanette wished that she looked like the two of them. She tilted her head to the side.

"Hmmm…Well Brittany the top looks great on you but the combination with the white jeans makes you look washed out. Maybe a darker wash. And Ellie the skirt does a nice job of showing off your legs but the floral on stripes is way to busy. It's giving me a headache."

"Wow, thank sis." Brittany beamed and looked in the mirror. She disappeared back into the changing room while Eleanor stayed out and looked at Jeanette. She just sat curled up in the chair reading her book. Eleanor wandered over and sat on the arm of the chair and looked at Jeanette.

"Hey, you seem so down. What's the matter?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing." Jeanette looked at Eleanor as if she had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm fine really."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. She wasn't buying it. "Uh uh. No." She pulled Jeanette so that she was facing her. With a sigh Jeanette scotched over in her chair letting Eleanor sit next to her. "What's on your mind besides…" Eleanor read the screen. "The Secret Life Of Bees." She smiled.

"It's just. We're going into high school. And compared to you two I'm always getting overlooked. I'm the middle child. I don't want to go through the next four years as Brittany's Little Sister, The Girl Who Always Raises her hand in Science Class, Simon's Girlfriend…I just feel like in High School I'm going to be even smaller. Not to mention I'm nowhere as pretty as you and Brittany are. I mean look at you! You're thinning out and guys are going to be all over you." Jeanette and Eleanor smiled briefly.

Eleanor grinned. "Jeanette. Me and Brittany are going to be there for you. You have a boyfriend who loves you bunches and a family who cares about you. Not to mention you're probably going to Yale when you get older and are going off to do great things. Plus, hello. Your one of the Chipettes! Trust me no one can forget who you are. And don't you forget that."

Eleanor skipped out of the chair and went over to the changing room. "Get ready because we are going to find you some new cloths to help out in the confidence department for you Jean." Just as she was about to enter the changing room she smiled back at Jeanette, "And if it means anything you're the most drop dead gorgeous nerd I've ever seen." She smiled and pulled back the curtin.

_INSERT LINE BREAK_

"Six, four, five…" Alvin counted as he watched girls walk by him. Him and his brothers sat splitting a pretzel as Alvin watched girls strut by looking for some fun.

"What are you doing Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"I'm rating the girls. Not much eye candy here today is there…" Alvin sighed ripping off a salty piece of bread with his teeth.

"I just don't get you Alvin. Brittany obviously likes you and we all know for a fact you like her too. The one your meant to be with is right in front of you." Simon argued.

"Thank you doctor Phil. Thank you." Alvin grumbled. He scanned the surrounding area again as someone finally caught his eye.

There walking into some teen store was a tall very slender looking girl. She had long wavy dark hair that was wet, olive skin, and piercing green eyes which were slightly covered by her bangs that went straight across her forehead. She was wearing an off the shoulder peach colored top with a pink bikini on underneath. She wore kaki colored shorts and white sneakers.

"See you boys on the flip side!" Alvin crumpled up his napkin and rushed across the way to the store where the beauty had entered. He looked around to where she was and spotted her looking at shorts when he made his way over to her. He fixed his hair, checked his shoes and rolled up his hoodie sleeves before he made his way over to her.

"Hi." He said acting cool. Alvin flashed her a smile making the girl blush. "I'm Seville. Alvin Seville. International rock star, heartthrob, and staring at the prettiest girl in the mall. And you are?"

She smiled. "Parker. Clarke Parker. Surfer, new in town, and talking to a really cute guy." Clarke twirled her hair around her finger.

Alvin grinned. He liked her already. "Allow me. Alvin gladly took her cloths from her hands and began following her around the store. "So you say you're new in town? Where are you from?"

Clarke picked up a graphic tee and handed it to Alvin. "I'm from the Jersey Shore."

"Hey I love that show! Yeah Buddy!" Alvin smiled imitating one of the cast. **(I hate that show with a burning passion. And I LIVE in New Jersey!)**

Clarke laughed. "No not that Jersey shore. The actual beach in New Jersey. My dad was transferred to L.A. But I don't mind one bit. The surfing here is awesome. Right now were living in Hollywood."

"That's cool! I live in Hollywood too. We'll probably going to the same school. I'm going to be a freshman at West Eastmen. You?"

"Oh my God same here! We should totally hang out sometime." Alvin smiled. He had her right where he wanted.

"Hey Alvin!" Clarke and Alvin turned around to see Simon and Theodore coming towards them. Clarke smiled when she saw Simon and Theodore stand on either sides of Alvin.

"Wow. Cute boys everywhere. I like this town already. I'm Clarke." She held out her hand and shook Simon than Theodore.

"I'm Simon."

"And I'm Theodore. Nice to meet you Clarke!" They both chuckled.

"Wait a minute…" Clarke stared at the three standing next to each other before she shrieked. "Oh my God! I know you guys! You're The Chipmunks! You're Alvin, you're Simon, and you're Theodore. OMG I'm a huge fan. I have like all your songs on my iPod, the posters, I even saw you guys in Miami last spring break. And the Chipettes. They live with you now! Right?"

"Yeah, they're really good friends so when Mrs. Miller their guardian left to England Dave let them stay with us." Simon explained.

"Yeah and your dating Jeanette! How cute. You guys are like my favorite celebrity couple ever." Clarke cooed pinching him in the arm.

"Hey Clarke we were actually going to meet up with the girls in about an hour for some lunch. Than were leaving. How about you come with us?" Theodore offered.

"I would love to but I have a lot of shopping to do. How about I meet you guys at the Chinese place for lunch?" She offered.

"Great. Bye Clarke." The boys waved as they walked out of the store.

"She seams nice." Theodore said as they walked toward an Old Navy.

"Yeah and hot too." Alvin smirked as they continued walking down the stairs.

_INSERT LINE BREAK_

"You're butt looks amazing." Brittany grinned at Jeanette in pair of shorts from Love Culture. The shorts also had denim suspenders that were attached and crossed in the back. They were kept on with colorful orange and pink buttons. Brittany called it nerd chic.

"Thanks I guess…Could you pass me the next piece of clothing?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure." Brittany tossed Jeanette a navy blue dress with a floral pattern, and a denim dress. Jeanette stepped into the changing room as Brittany heard zipping. She saw the dress fall to the floor under the changing room curtain.

While waiting Brittany opened up her purse and found a compact mirror. She checked herself. Hair: perfect. Lashes: volumized. Skin: glowing. Lips: a little dull. She whipped out a shimmery lip gloss tube She spread it out on her top and bottom lip before smacking her lips and putting the tube back in her purse. In the back of her eye she saw two guys checking her out. They were okay but not her type. She looked at her reflection again before shutting the mirror.

Brittany sighed. _'Everything about me is beautiful. My crystal blue eyes and long lashes, pink lips, long flowing red hair. Boys look at me all the time. Alvin included! But why won't he just ask me out. It's killing me! There were sparks in that kiss I just know it!'_

Jeanette stepped out of the changing room. And turned in a circle. Brittany gave her an approving nod. She went back and tried on another. Again Brittany smiled and sent Jeanette back to change. Just than Eleanor walked into the dressing room her hands full with drinks. Than Jeannette came out of the dressing room her hands full of cloths but she pack in her normal outfit.

"Okay, reduced calorie strawberry banana smoothie for Brittany with 2% milk and organic bananas. Iced latte with whipped cream for Jeanette, with drizzled chocolate and caramel, hold the cinnamon. And a chocolate milk shake with whipped cream and a cherry on top for me." She handed her sisters their respective drinks.

Brittany's phone began lighting up and beeping in her pocket. She read the text that she got from Alvin. "Hey Alvin said that he wants us to meet him and the boys by the Chinese place." She read on. "Apparently, Alvin met a girl."

Jeanette sipped the caffeine. "When doesn't he? Your not upset are you Brit?" Jeanette asked.

"Not at all." Brittany got up and walked the other girls to the counter. Jeanette laid her stuff down on the counter as her two sisters looked at some jewelry on a nearby counter.

"Look Elle. Me and Alvin are like brother and sister. Us going out would never work. And as his family member I should support him if he chooses to go after some random babe he sees in the mall. After all I plan on dating buckets of guys in the high school. Why limit the dating game to only me? If he's happy I'm happy." Brittany looked at Eleanor in the eyes. _'That's BS…' _Brittany thought _'I want Alvin to be happy but with me. But he is like my brother now.'_

"Wow," Eleanor said. "That's very mature of you Brittany. I wasn't expecting that from you at all, but if that's the way you feel about Alvin than kudos to you." She smiled at her sister before turning to Jeanette who was turning to walk out. _'Somehow I just can't believe that.' _Eleanor thought. But she really wasn't in the mood to argue with Brittany so the two silently walked to the door and excited the store as they hopped in the nearest elevator.

As the elevator ride ended the doors opened. The girls began scanning the food court for the boys.

"Jeannie, over here!" Jeanette turned her head to see Simon calling her name from a round booth. She quickened her pace to meet her boyfriend. They kissed quick before he ushered for her to sit down next to him. The other girls sat down next to Jeanette. (The order: Theodore, Alvin, Clarke, Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor). In the center of the table was a small buffet for the seven consisting of egg rolls, rice, sesame chicken, broccoli and carrots with brown sauce, dumplings, and lo main. Every took a plastic plate and dug in.

"Hi, you guys are the Chipettes." Clarke smiled to the other girls that just sat down. Brittany examined her face. '_Crap, she's gorgeous,' _

"Hi I'm Eleanor, and these are my sisters Brittany and Jeanette." Clarke shook her head.

"Wow you guys are even more beautiful in person." Clarke complimented. "And no need to tell me more about yourselves. The boys talk about you girls all the time." The chipmunks bushed. "Especially you Brittany. Alvin talks about you like non stop. Isn't that right Alvin?" Everyone turned to look at Alvin.

"Well.." He blushed and tried to fight back a smile. "I guess…I mean…" Brittany smiled. Maybe he did like her…

"This is the first time you've been speechless." Brittany commented. Both shared a smile and blush than went back to their food.

"So…Clarke where are you from?" Eleanor asked.

"New Jersey." Clarke wrapped some noodles around a chopstick and slipped it into her mouth. Next to her Alvin was struggling trying to get the noodles on his fork. She smiled at him.

"Need some help?"

"Nah, I got this," Alvin tried to look cool but he really was having quite a struggle. Each noodle seamed to slip of his chopstick. "Screw this." Alvin took a fork and scooped up the noodles into his mouth.

"Oh Alvin." Clarke smiled as Brittany glared at the two. Alvin was obviously into this new chick.

"Hey," Brittany snapped getting everyone's attention at the table. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well I've been surfing since I was 8, both my dad is Indian and my mom is Cuban , I'm allergic to blueberries…"

"What about your family?" Brittany further interrogated. Jeanette and Eleanor gave her looks to stop talking but Brittany simply had to find something wrong with this girl.

"My brother goes to UCLA, my dad's a doctor, and my mom is pregnant." Clarke smiled and continued to eat her eggroll.

"That must be exciting. Tell me more about the baby." Jeanette asked.

"She's not very far along yet she just told us last week. She says that if it's a girl she'll name it Juliana and if it's a boy she'll name it Caleb."

"So Simon, Jeanette," Alvin began as he smirked devilishly. "What are you two naming your kids?"

Jeanette and Simon both turned red as tomatoes as Simon tightened his grip around Jeanette. "Alvin…" Simon growled. Eleanor and Theodore were laughing so hard they began to choke. Even Clarke was cracking up. Brittany thought that it was hilarious.

"Oh?" Brittany question in-between laughs. "Is there something you want to tell us about what you two have been up to lately-"

"Brittany!" Jeanette shrieked. As the laughter died down Brittany ruffled Jeanette's hair and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jean. It was right there." Brittany apologized.

"It's okay. I know you were just joking." Jeantte gave Brittany a quick hug sitting down.

"Wow you guys are such a loving and forgiving family. I mean I can practically feel the love between you six." Clarke said.

"Trust me Clarke," Alvin began putting his arm around her. "We are as sure as hell not anywhere near a perfect family."

"We fight all the time." Theodore piped up. "Especially Alvin and Simon. And not just arguing, they've punched each other before."

"Well, Brittany isn't that easy to live with either!" Eleanor added. "She's a total diva. Not to mention a bathroom hog. I swear you would think that she fell down the drain as long as it takes this one to shower."

"Hey! I have to look good. And you're not that easy to live with yourself."

"How?"

"Eleanor," Jeanette started. "You're such a neat freak. I leave one piece of clothing on the floor and she freaks out on me."

"Well your always awake!" Brittany said to Jeanette. "I swear this chick never sleeps. She leaves her deck lamp shining as bright as the sun when me and Elle are trying to sleep. And she's making all this noise. I swear she won't go to be until like 1am and wake up at like 5 in the morning! I have to hear her get up, make her bed, shower while I'm still sleeping."

"I smell a cat fight." Alvin grinned.

"Like your so perfect." Simon muttered.

"Oh yeah name one thing about living with me that's so terrible." Alvin challenged.

"Well you're slop to the point where I barely remember what your floor looks like. I can't even get to out bedroom door without tripping over a skateboard, guitar, or something else. Not to mention you just leave your boxers lying out in the open. As if I really want to see those when I wake up in the morning." Simon said getting a few laughs from the Chipettes and Clarke.

"We'll Theodore's a food hog. He eats everything than he puts the empty bags back in the cabinet. Plus he drinks from the orange juice and milk carton in the morning. It's gross." Alvin said as he shuddered at the thought of drinking his little brother's back wash.

"Oh yeah well Simon you're a fun sucker!" Theodore shot back.

"No I'm not." Simon said crossing his arms.

"Yeah you are. You always make me finish my homework before I watch T.V, make Alvin eat all his veggies and he sued to make sure that he had us in bed by 10." Theodore said.

"You see Clarke were not a perfect family what so ever." Alvin said. "We're terrible."

"You may have problems. But you would never know it because the amount of forgiveness you have for each other is a lot. It doesn't make you any less of a family because you fight and have problems. Every family does. But the fact that you can forget about that and look about how wonderful each of you are and hoe much you love and support each other is amazing. That's what makes a family."

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update but school ends next week so things have been a little crazy but I hope you liked my new chappie! I am really curious to see how you guys like Clarke and Lucy. You will be seeing more of her and my other OCs. So tell me what you think of the gal! Just a heads up, I know there has been a lot of romance and that's not what I was going for in this story but since the gang will be starting school in a few chapters you'll really see a lot of friendship and family then. But there will be tons of romance still but it won't take over the story. That's one reason why Simon and Jeanette got together so early because I always wanted to have the quick way to add some real romance if I want because for them it doesn't effect the plot because it's natural and can just be put in there whenever I feel like it :) So as always give me some feedback by reviewing!**


	21. Meet the Parkers

It was around 7 and the mall was closing up. The Chipettes and the Chipmunks made their way to the front of the mall with Clarke. Each teen was laden down with bags from various stores. They walked out of the building to see the parking lot almost empty. The sun was setting far off in the horizon but the sky was still blue a little bit.

"Hey Clarke babe," Alvin said trying to act cool. "You need a ride home?"

"Could you?" Clarke asked. "My parents aren't picking up their cell phones and no one's answering the house." She batted her eye lashed as Alvin and stroked his arm.

"S-s-sure." Alvin stuttered.

"Ew." Brittany scoffed. Eleanor looked at her disapprovingly.

"Could you stop?" Eleanor whispered to her sister. "Clarke is so cool and nice. You can't hate her just because Alvin's attracted to her.

"Yeah well she's moving in on my territory." Brittany crossed her arms. She and Eleanor looked at the rest of the group standing a few feet away from them. All the boys seamed huddled around Clarke who absorbing the attention like a sponge. Jeanette, who was still hanging onto Simon's arm, was laughing along with what ever joke she was talking about.

"Look! She flirting with Simon right in front of Jeanette's face and she's not saying anything."

"Jeanette's not saying anything because she knows Simon doesn't have interest in her. She doesn't get all crazy when she's see's Simon talking to another girl. They're not even flirting." Just than Clarke flipped her hair and laughed as she put one hand on Simon should the other on her chest.

"If that's not flirting than my hair is purple." Brittany said bluntly.

"She's just a little over friendly. But Jeanette doesn't care. She's smart enough to know that Simon barely notices any girl but her. You know, you shouldn't get so worked up when a pretty girl talks to Alvin." Eleanor said.

"I'm not getting worked up I'm just…" Brittany trailed off.

"Jealous?" Eleanor teased. Brittany opened her mouth to say something but was at a loss for words. She was jealous but she wouldn't admit that.

"Oooo! Brittany's jealous!" Eleanor said to loudly. Brittany slapped her hand over her mouth before the others turned around.

"Shut it." Brittany flipped her hair and walked over towards the others.

"Hey when's Dave coming?" Brittany asked. "I'm so tired from all the walking."

"Huh." Alvin smirked looking down at Brittany's tan wedges on her little feet. "I wonder why?" he said sarcastically.

"Well they're for fashion. Not function." Brittany argued. Just than a red classic pulled into the parking lot. The chipmunks and Chipettes spotted Dave in the front seat with his shades on with one hand on the wheel.

"Shotgun!" Alvin and Brittany both yelled. They both made a mad dash for the front as they pushed and shoved.

"Move it, Dave's _my _dad. Plus he likes me better. Right Dave?" Alvin said with a tight grip on Brittany's waist holding her back.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Alvin. Now will one of you please get in the car before I drop you both off at the Mexican border?"

"Why don't you sit on Alvin's lap Brittany?" Eleanor teased. "I'm sure you'll LOVE that."

"Good idea Eleanor, now both of you get in now?" Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes and got in the car. Brittany ended up sitting halfway on Alvin's lap in an awkward position pressing her against the door handle.

The others and Clarke piled in the back seat. As Dave began driving the car. "So fellas who's your new friend?"

"I'm Clarke from Jersey. Nice to meet you Mr. Seville. I'm a hug Chipmunks and Chipettes fan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Clarke but please call me Dave." Dave grinned.

From the front Alvin cranked up Z100 during a commercial. He looked at Dave and took note of his sun glasses and dress shirt with the first few buttons undone.

"Whoa Dave, you actually have some swag." Alvin smiled. "He must have got it from me." He smiled smugly.

"Very funny Alvin, but if you really want to know, I'm meeting Lucy at a café down town tonight for some coffee right after I drop you seven off."

"Lucy is Dave's new love obsession." Theodore explained to Clarke.

"I heard that Theodore." Dave scowled. He made a right turn onto the exit. "Clarke, where do you live again?"

"166 Prince Street." She responded.

"Okay I know where that is." Dave muttered.

As the commercial ended on the radio Alvin began singing the song that was in the middle of playing. _(The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars) _"Tomorrow I wake up do some P-90X, meet a really nice girl have some really nice sex-" Dave cut him off.

"Keep it clean Alvin." Dane warned. "So guys I was reading the mail and found out that your schedules came this morning, how exciting."

"That's awesome!" Simon exclaimed. "Hey Jeanette, I wonder if we got into honors math together."

"Oh! I sure hope so." Jeanette snuggled closer into him as he tightened his grip around her. They both smiled at each other as he pecked her lips. She cupped his face in her hands as his put his around her lower back. They let their noses touch as they laughed and looked into each other's eyes. They were about to lean in again when Alvin stopped them.

"If you two start making out your both hitchhiking home. I'm serious." He warned. They looked at Alvin and rolled their eyes. Jeanette kissed Simon's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

Brittany got board in the car as she flipped radio stations again. She stopped when she heard Super Bass by Niki Manaj (did I spell that right?)

"Oh! I love this song!" She prepped herself before she began rapping along pronouncing every word perfectly. "This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooling system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a lalalala trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' oh  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the hell I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!" She knew this rap inside and out.

Jeanette and Eleanor clapped with they sang the chorus together.

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

Yeah that's that super bass

Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

Yeah that's that super bass

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass

boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass!" They smiled as they waited for Brittany to began the second verse.

Brittany opened her mouth but when she did instead of her own voice, she heard another. Clarke from the backseat was singing, no, belting the rap so flawlessly…It made Brittany sick.

"This one is for the boys in the polos

Entrepreneur babes in the moguls

He could ball with the crew, he could solo

But I think I like him better when he dolo

And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on

He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on

He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look

Then the panties comin' off, off, uh

Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys

I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side

Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is

I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!"

"Clarke we had no idea you could sing," Theodore said to Clarke who was sitting next to him. He nudged her shoulder making her grin widely.

"Ugh! Are you kidding?" Clarke scoffed. "I can't sing for my life but I'm a decent rapper."

"_Decent_ rapper?" Simon asked. "That was great."

"I agree with Simon." Said Dave from the front seat. " Good rappers are hard to come by these days."

"Hello! I'm right here!" Brittany chimed in next to Alvin.

"Oh hey Brittany, I forgot you were in the car." Dave said.

"Dave!" Brittany shrieked.

"Kidding Brittany, no one can ever forget your presence." Dave chuckled.

Alvin snorted from his seat next to Brittany. "No matter how hard we try…" Brittany glared at him before elbowing him in the ribs. He responded by flicking her behind the ear.

"And we're the ones that should be hitchhiking?" Simon muttered to Jeanette. She smiled cuddled closer.

The gang continued to drive down the road on Price street. The entire neighborhood was quaint. Each house was so…so…perfect. They were not mansions but medium to large homes. Each one resembled the next, white picket fences guarded the outsides of the lawn, whirligigs and windmills spun in the wind, flowers of all types sat in windowsills and lined driveways, the grass was green and lush and looked as if it had been cut that morning. The houses themselves were a sight. Each had perfect paint, clean windows, welcome mats at the front doors, they were extremely well kept. It was a perfect neighborhood.

"Wow," Alvin whistled. "Spiffy place to live."

"Thanks." Clarke said. She craned her neck to find her house and tell Dave where to stop. "There it is." Dave stopped the car in front of a brick house with many flowers and a red BMW parked in the driveway. There was a beautiful Cuban woman wearing a white sundress watering the flowers in the front yard with along green garden hose. She turned around when she saw Dave's car pull up. She dropped the hose and dashed over to the car.

"Oh, hija, que son sus nuevos amigos?" The woman in the white dress asked Clarke with a big smile on her face. Clarke grinned at her mother.

"Hola mamá. Estos son Brittany, Eleanor y Jeanette. El Chipettes hermosa. Y estos son Alvin, Simon y Theodore. Las Chipmunks guapo. Me reuní con ellos en el centro comercial en la actualidad." At this Clarke's mother looked as if she just had an epiphany. Her eyes lit up like a disco ball.

"I'm Clarke's mother." Mrs. Parker began hugging each one of the Chipmunks and Chipettes like she had known them for the longest time. He Spanish accent was noticeable but not too strong. "I'm not a fan myself but I've heard your songs palyed over and over again on my hija's speakers. It's a pleasure to meet you in person!"

"Wow, thanks!" Alvin flashed Mrs. Parker a white smile. She blushed inside as Clarke climbed out of the car grabbing her shopping bags.

"Josefina." A man's voice barked from the doorway of Clarke's house. He was tall with dark skin and jet black hair. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a dress shirt with an untied tie around his neck. He looked frustrated and impatient.

"That's my dad." Clarke whispered.

"I thought I told you I needed my blazer ironed by the meeting tonight. I'm already running late now!" He yelled.

Josefina rolled her eyes and stomped over to the door. "Why is it always my responsibility to do everything around here? It's not that easy being pregnant after all Raj!" Mrs. Parker stormed inside the house and closed the door but yelling could still be heard.

"Yeah, that's my parents…" Clarke muttered. Suddenly the front door opened as a tall, olive skinned, well built, boy came our wearing shorts and a white tee shirt with basketball high tops. His hair was shaggy, dark and wet as it covered one of his eyes. He had car keys and a cell phone in his hand as he locked the door behind him. He immediately caught Brittany and Eleanor's eye.

"Wow," Eleanor sighed dreamily.

"Who is that?" Brittany asked batting her eye lashes as the boy as he began coming over toward the car.

"Oh brother." Everyone else in the car moaned.

"That's my big brother Calvin."

"I thought you said that your brother went to UCLA?" Theodore asked.

"He does but since it's so close and he's only 19 and doesn't have his own place yet he commutes. I love it cause he's still here like all the time. Hey big bro!" Clarke greeted her brother with a hug which he returned.

"Sup sis." He looked around in the car "Only been in L.A a few days and you're already bringing home celebrities. I'm Calvin."

"Pleasure to meet you Calvin," Brittany fluffed her ponytail and held out her hand to shake. "I'm Brittany."

"And I'm Eleanor!" Eleanor and Calvin shook hands too.

"I know. I love you guy's music. Really puts me in the mood. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, totally." Eleanor and Brittany swooned.

"So Calvin where you going?" Clarke asked.

"Mom and dad are at it again so I figure I'll go out for some dinner. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Brittany and Eleanor blurted out without thinking. Everyone turned to look at them as the two blushed.

"Uh…" Calvin trailed, "I was talking to Clarke, but I would love to see you guys again. You know talk about music. I play guitar you know?"

Eleanor and Brittany squealed. "That's so hot- I mean amazing! That's so amazing!" Brittany gushed.

"Yeah," Eleanor swooned. Alvin and Theodore rolled their eyes.

"Well Clarke and Calvin, we better be going." Dave said looking at his watch. "Don't hesitate to ask for a ride to school on Monday. Okay?"

"Thanks Dave, knowing me I probably will." She smiled. "Well bye guys!" Clarke and Calvin began walking toward his BMW as they waved while the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Dave drove off toward the house.

"Clarke seems like a very nice girl." Dave said as they pulled into their driveway.

"And her brother is so hot!" Brittany squeaked. "I mean a guitar playing, surfing, college guy?"

"Brittany, Clarke's brother Calvin is 19 going on 20. He's way too old for you." Jeanette said logically. She walked in behind Dave who turned the key in the door flicking the lights on.

"Age_ is_ just a number." Eleanor chimed in.

"Oh please." Alvin scoffed. He closed the door behind the seven and dropped his bags down.

"Alright gang, Lucy is going to be here any minute. I made some meatloaf and put it in the fridge," Dave said as Brittany fixed his shirt collar and Alvin roughed up his hair. "I'm not sure when I'll be back but I want you in bed by 11:30. Got it? School starts in 2 days, no funny business." Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor sat down at the island

"Yes Dave." Said the other five. The doorbell rang as Dave jumped a little at the sound. 

"Dave," Brittany said to him as she gripped his collar as Alvin answered the door. . "You need to take deep breaths and just relax. It's only the 1st date and you met her this morning. She's not expecting a horse drawn carriage and a dozen roses. Just chill and have fun. Do you understand?"

"Why, if it isn't the beautiful Lucy." Alvin said sweetly as Lucy came in. She was wearing a casual white dress with brown sandals. Her hair was straight with a red clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Thanks Alvin." She grinned. She looked past him and saw Dave looking as if he was about to puke.

"Davey? You ready?" Lucy asked. Dave breathed in and turned around. He walked to ward her and smiled.

"You look great." Dave took her hand and led out the door. "Oh, by the way your schedules are on the coffee table!" Dave called before the door shut.

"Cool!" The six exclaimed before they ripped into the envelopes. The sat around the island reading their own and each other's schedules trying to see who had which class with who.

1ST Period Honors Algebra (Mrs. Dobbs)- Simon and Jeanette

1st Period Algebra (Mr. Peters)- Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor

2nd Period Science (Mrs. Scott)- Simon, Alvin, and Brittany 

2nd Period Social Studies (Mrs. Jamestown)- Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor

3rd Period Science (Mrs. Scott)- Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor

3rd Period Social Studies (Mrs. Jamestown)- Simon, Alvin, and Brittany

4th Period Gym (Mr. Gomez)- Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor

5th Period Electives: Art (Monday w/ Mrs. Everheart), Cooking(Tuesday w/ Mrs. Bitters), Photography (Wednesday w/ Mrs. Yang), Woodshop(Thursday w/ Mr. Tray), Music( Friday w/ Ms. Jenna)- Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor

LUNCH

6th Period English (Ms. Blue)- Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor

7th Period Spanish (Senora Lopez)- Alvin and Simon

7th Period Italian (Senora Romano)- Theodore and Eleanor

7th Period French (Madame Blair)- Jeanette and Brittany

"Now that we've got that cleared up," Alvin said. "How about some meatloaf? I'm starved." Alvin jumped down from his chair and opened up the fridge. He looked around until he spotted a block of something brown that looked like it could be meat but he wasn't really sure…

"Toxic waste coming through here!" Alvin quickly tossed the icy meat block on the table.

"What the frosted flake is that thing!" Brittany blurted out.

"I think it's moving." Jeanette muttered poking it with a fork.

"Maybe when we heat it up it'll taste better…with a little seasoning." Eleanor said as she unwrapped it. She heated the oven and placed it on a cooking sheet.

"Elle," Theodore said "Not all the salt in the world can help Dave's cooking."

"Well can you get us to Jupiter cause we're going to need all we can get for this hunk o mystery." Eleanor shoved it in the oven and began pouring everyone root beer. She set the timer on the oven to 10 minutes and made her way back to the table.

"Hey why don't we put in a movie until it's time to go to bed?" Brittany suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they took a seat in the living room. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore took the couch. The boys were on the end with the girls laying against their respective counterpart. Simon and Jeanette sat in the loveseat with Jeanette in his lap.

"What movie are we watching?" Eleanor asked Alvin as he pressed play.

"I Am Number Four." He said. The six mindlessly watched the previews play until they got to scene selection. The movie began.

When the movie started everyone settled in. Especially Eleanor and Theodore. When they first sat down they were just leaning next to each other. Now, Eleanor saw between his legs with her head on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her in a strong embrace with a blanket covering them both. At the sight of this, Brittany and Jeanette exchanged looks. They both smiled at their little sister.

Ina minute the kitchen timer went off. Everyone looked around at who would get it. Theodore and Eleanor look really comfortable so they were not moving and Simon and Jeanette look very close for now their hands and legs were entwined. That left Brittany or Alvin . "Ugh I'll get it." Brittany got up and dusted herself off. "Since you four love birds look so comfortable." She winked at her sisters as they blushed.

Brittany grabbed an oven mitt and opened up the oven to be greeted by a blast of heat in her face. She cautiously took the meat loaf out slamming the oven closed with her foot.

"Now how the heck do you turn off that freaking beeping noise…" She pressed allot of buttons but finally got the right one. Brittany cut chunks of the meet off and into plates. It still looked questionable so she took the salt shaker and put a dangerous amount on each chunks.

She marveled at her work. "Well slap my ass and call me Betty Crocker." She smirked. Brittany thank put each plate on a serving tray and brought it into the kitchen.

"Dinner is served!" She called when she came in. She went around to everyone handing them their food.

"Wouldn't you make a nice house bunny?" Alvin raised an eyebrow at Brittany when she sat down. She blushed and sat down. At once everyone dug their forks in.

"Wow…"

"I can't believe it."

"It's…"

"AWEFUL!"

"Gross!"

"And why is it so salty?"

Brittany winced as her and everyone else began spitting it out. "I thought the salt would help…Opsi…"

"Britt, do us all a favor and stay out of the kitchen." Alvin chuckled as he nudged her shoulder.

"Hey I only seasoned it! Dave's the one who cooked the thing." She defended.

"Well tell him too." Eleanor said trying to get the taste out of their mouths with the soda. "So, who wants crackers and peanut butter for dinner?"

"ME!"

**PLEASE READ BELOW! (Very VERY Important!)**

**AN: So here it is! The last summer chapter! Next one we have will be the first day of school! One thing I must say is that I had planned for their to be this huge hilarious scene where the kids were tearing into their envelopes and reading the schedules and seeing who was in what class, but I took it out for three reasons. One: I had no idea how to make it funny. Two: It would be way to hard to keep up with who had what class when and with who. Three: I had no idea what the schedules would be. Since this story is going to continue until the kids finish their freshman year I wanted their to be an actual solid schedule that you (the readers) could follow. So I sat down at my desk took out a pencil and paper and had wrote the schedule. Than I wrote the whole chap and than went back and typed it in. I tried not putting all of the kids in all the same classes at the same time (cause how unrealistic is that?) But I tried to keep them all together for the most part but I put them all together for the fun classes. KK so also I'm almost done with a one-shot that I want to be posted my Tuesday night so keep a lookout for that! And I have BIG NEWS! On July 13****th**** I will be embarking on a 20 day trip to Europe to France, Italy, and Greece. I will be back on August 1****st**** but I wont be updating for that 3 week span. But I have an iPhone4 so I will be able to read and comment on FanFics! So I'm done talking and remember to review! Because that always makes me happy:) **


	22. Welcome to the Next Four Years

**I'mmmm baaaaack! Europe was amazing. And I even was traveling with a few fellow Fan Fiction authors. How cool is that? Now here's the 1****st**** day of school! ****And btw I have a new poll on my profile page****. Now Read on!**

**But first…A SUPER SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to ****UniqueRosa Damascena for finding the link to episode Sploosh! I've searched about 3 years for that episode and I almost started crying when I finally was able to watch it! And another SUPER SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to Spring-Heel-Jaqueline for fidning The Legend Of Sleeping Brittany! **

**11pm**

Alvin stared up the spinning celling fan that kept rotating over and over. He just couldn't get to sleep. After all, how could he? In less than 12 hours he would be a freshman! In West Eastman High School. Why was so nervous? He was after all Alvin Seville. The most athletic, most talented, and hottest guy in school. What was there to worry about. It would probably take a week for him to take over High School. Yeah, that's it! He could take over! Hey, by next Monday he'll have a spot on the boys soccer team (captain no less) and a girl on his arm. Wait girl on his arm? What girl would he want other than Brittany? She's the most beautiful girl on the planet, an amazing singer, and they have been best friends since kindergarten. But does she like him like that? Why not? Plus they did share a first kiss together and it seemed like she enjoyed it. Why is this happening to him? No girl or first day of school had ever drove Alvin Seville crazy…until know. Maybe because this wasn't any school or any girl. It was Brittany Jennifer Miller, and West Eastman High School.

**12am**

Eleanor was tossing and turning trying to rest. She attempted counting sheep. In Italian. Una pecora, due pecore, tre pecore, quattro pecore ...Nothing. She was still wide awake. I mean, how was she supposed to sleep? Tommarow was one of the biggest days of her life. First Day Of School. It way not sound scary but it is. After all where would she find her place? Brittany would be with her popular clique of mean girls. After all she was Queen Bee. Jeanette and Simon would be with their fellow intulectuals. Talking about things lightyears ahead of their time. Things that Eleanor would never understand. Alvin of course has the whole school on his side with his jock friends, his musician friends, his lady friends, and many others. Sure maybe she would hang with the female jocks, which would give her some level of popularity...but really was she like one of them? She was Eleanor Miller, and she needed to find her place.

**1am**

Brittany stood in front of the bathroom mirror after getting up to get a drink and use the toilet. She couldn't rest or sleep. But she had to get some beauty rest before the first day of school. She had to wallk in there with an outfit that said "I'm the beautiful Brittany Miller! Get ready for my reign as Queen Bee. Watch out older boys, I have arrived!" She already planned exactly what she was going to be wearing to grab everybody's eye. But why was she so shaken? Maybe because she would be little. Only a mere frosh on the high school food chain. But she could still rule the freshman class and maybe part of the sophomores. She was Brittany. She wasn't about to let a minor setback but a damper on her being Miss Popularity.

**2am**

Jeanette a sigh and flicked off her book light shining over her kindle. Nothing could put her at ease after she had woken up in the middle of the night. She looked down at her sisters from her high bed. They seemed to be sleeping. Why wouldn't they? They were both gorgeous, talented, outgoing…not to mention they had boys swooning over them since 7th grade (for Brittany since 4th). For what did she care about boys anyway? She had Simon. The best boyfriend ever and her true love. But it wouldn't hurt to have a little guy attention from other than the chipmunks. A little attention from anyone would be nice. She always seamed to fade away in the shadow when it came to her sisters and the chipmunks. Just Jeanette. She had to be someone this year, she had to stand out.

**3am**

Theodore didn't know what to do. He was sitting on the island downstairs in the kitchen eating a midnight snack. A bag of potato chips. What was he to do? He was scared stiff about starting school tomorrow. He would probably get lost in the hallway and be late to all his classes. Than he would get in trouble with his teachers and they would put him in detention with all the big kids. Oh, that's what scared him the most. All the big kids. Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. They prey on innocent young freshman like him. But wait, his brothers would always stand up for him again. They would fight his fights, and talk to the bullies for him. Wasn't that a good thing? He couldn't let Alvin and Simon fight his fights for the rest of his life! It's time to be a man. To grow up.

**4am**

Simon had his headphones in blasting Coldplay as he saw the sky lighten ever so slightly out his window. He'd woken up hours before his alarm was set to go off his mind flooding with thoughts. High school was where he would finally rise to the top (the intellectual scale anyways, Simon wasn't the least bit interesting for fighting his way to popularity) Easily Simon could become the smartest boy in school. Thus resulting in the highest GPA. Thus, resulting in becoming Valedictorian come graduation. That may have been four years away but it's just what Simon had to deal with. Yeah sure he was excited to start high school and become immersed in new knowledge but with great power comes great responsibility. Dave had trust in him. More than his other two sons. He expected Simon to be someone successful and powerful and make lots of money with his brains. But could he handle that?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Everyone in the Chipmunk's room began to stir. Rustling could be heard from underneath the boy's sheets. Simon sat up first. Yawning than putting on his glasses. He looked over and checked the alarm. 7:00am. Since the boys and girls shared a bathroom, each group had a time of use. Girls from 6:00am to 7:00am and boys from 7:00am to 8:00 am. Than the next week the swapped. School started at 8:10 so mornings had to be very well timed.

"Simon!" Alvin gave a large groan. "Would you turn off that devil machine?" He said referring to the alarm clock. Simon rolled his eyes and pressed the off button at the top of the clock.

"Alvin, you do know that just because the alarm clock is off doesn't mean that you can just go back to sleep right?" Simon stated getting up from his own bed. He fixed the sheets and began arranging the pillows in a neat fashion.

"I'm just not ready," Alvin said quietly.

Simon walked over to Theodore's bed and shook the little green bundle that lie underneath the sheets awake. "What are you not ready for Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I don't know exactly…" Alvin started up at the ceiling fan once again.

"Guys," Theodore squeaked

"What is it Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"Will you guys have my back in high school?" He asked innocently. Alvin and Simon shared a look of concern. They got up and sat down on the edge of Theodore's bed next to him.

"Of course we will Theodore. We're brothers. I have no choice." Alvin chuckled at his own joke earning a dirty look from Simon.

"What Alvin means is…We're brothers. We'll always have each other's backs."

"You swear?" Theodore asked again. "I just was really having a hard time sleeping last night. I was just really worried about stuff like bullies and older kids."

"Don't worry Theodore." Alvin reassured. "Don't me and Simon always protect you from the bullies. As long as we stick together nothing can touch us."

"That's just it. I'm tired of having You and Simon fight all my fights for me. Always looking out for me is nice but I feel like I can never defend myself."

"You can't defend yourself." Alvin snorted.

"Alvin…" Simon warned. "If you keep telling him that he can't he'll never be able to."

"What are you Dr. Phil?" Alvin questioned smartly.

"Look, all I'm saying Theodore is that if you want to do things all on your own, than that's great." Simon said patting his brother on the back.

Theodore plastered on a fake smile. That was easy for his brothers to say. They were mature, older, more built looking and taller. Sure he had last most of his baby fat but he was still treated like a baby. Every year he always got picked on. Sure Simon had gotten bullied, but that was when they were , like, 10 years old. Every now and then someone would call him nerd or something but that was nothing that couldn't be ignored. Alvin on the other hand was always the one on top. He had people who didn't like him and people who competed against him but that was out of jealously. Not because they didn't respect him as a person. Everyone respected Alvin Seville! Theodore was just his little brother.

"Well if that's it…" Alvin trailed off trying to get himself out of this family moment. He wigged himself from under his brothers arms and tried to get to the door. "I'm going to hit the shower…"

"To be honest, I'm a little sleep deprived too." Simon muttered.

"What do you mean Simon?" Alvin sighed and turned around flopping down on his bed facing his brothers.

"Well, I just feel so overwhelmed. Dave expects me to be the smartest and most responsible. To always come out on top academically. But it's harder now. I mean, He expects me to be Valedictorian come senior year but I just don't think I can handle that type of pressure so early on." Simon said.

"But you're like the smartest guy in school. You always are and you always will be." Theodore said.

"Yeah I was Theodore. But you have to understand that in High School there's more competition and pressure on us all to do well. I mean we have to go to college."

"Whoa!" Alvin exclaimed. "Back. It. Up. College? Can we make it through the first day of freshman year first please?"

"Well sure Alvin. I mean your destined to work in a place that takes peoples orders through a clowns mouth anyways so…" Simon trailed off earning a laugh from Theodore.

"I'm worried too actually…" Alvin trailed off.

"About what?"

"That school is so big and I'm so used to being the big man on campus! The great Alvin Seville. But I just feel like its going to be hard to get back to being that big when I have to start from the beginning."

"Well I guess we have problems and worries. But at least we have one thing in common." Theodore said.

"What?" Alvin and Simon asked.

"We've got each other."

Brittany walked back into her and her sister's room in her robe. He hair was blown out and hang down her back semi dry. She immediately went to their iHome and cranked up the music.

"My mama told me when I was young, we're all superstars!" She belted out Lady Gaga as she danced and twirled her way to the closet as she sorted through hangers.

"Now where is that top…" Brittany pulled out the shirt she was looking for and pulled it over her head. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "Hey girls?" She called from her closet. She pulled something out from a hanger. A loose fitting leopard print top with half-length sleeves She pulled it over her head and adjusted her cleavage before going back to look for a pair of pants.

"Yeah?" Eleanor and Jeanette called back.

"Should I wear jeans or a skirt?"

"Skirt." They both said. Brittany nodded and pulled out a dark blue denim skirt. She hopped out in front of the mirror and smiled and her reflection and sat down at her vanity. Brittany had plugged in her curling iron into the wall and was now running a comb through her hair. She then picked up the curling iron and put some loose curls into her hair. She shook them out making her already volume-ized hair full of bounce and body. She tied it up in a high pony tail.

Eleanor held her breath as she zipped up her white denim shorts. YES! They fit. Eleanor had bought them last summer in hope that maybe she could loose some weight so she could wear them. All that soccer and healthier eat finally paid off. Truthfully Eleanor could never imagine why girls wanted curves. What was the thrill? Eleanor was an athlete. Not a…a…a pin up! She wished she were stick thin. She could defiantly run faster if she were thinner and more streamlined. Like Jeanette. She looked over at her older sister, sitting in a pair of dark jeans and white tank top trying to keep her balance on her loft bed fumbling with the sheets on her bed trying to fix it up before they had to leave. Jeanette was stick thin with a model figure. Flat stomach, long slender legs. Not curvy like Eleanor. Jeanette and Brittany had curves but they were simple and modest.

"Eleanor could you come here for a second?" Brittany called out to her youngest sister. Eleanor skipped over to Brittany sitting down at her vanity mirror. She noted her sister was holding two different shades of eye shadow and two different bottles of mascara in each hand.

"Which look should I go for on my first day for my eye makeup? Smokey eyes- A.K.A daring, fearless, and sexy. Or Bright and colorful- A.K.A sweet, fresh, and fun?"

Frankly Eleanor didn't give a crap on which eye makeup her sister should wear. Brittany could look amazing with clown makeup. She just didn't care why she always tried to hard to be something she already is. Sometimes Eleanor and Jeanette thought Brittany only asked them these questions so that they would admired her beauty.

But being the nice person she was, Eleanor didn't say anything but "Bright and Colorful. You'll look really pretty." She forced a grin and went back to her closet to pick out a shirt.

"Ellie?" Brittany called. "You need my help picking out a shirt."

Eleanor grinned. Brittany may be a little selfish but she was always there. "Yes. Please help me!" Brittany put down her makeup brush and went rummaging in Eleanor's closet. She yanked out a brown tank top with a cool Native American design on the front and a short white cardigan.

"This is a nice tank top." She flung the outfit onto Eleanor who was sitting on her bed tying her neon green and yellow high top Nikes. Eleanor slipped the shirt over her bra and put on the cardigan.

"I like it." Eleanor grinned in the mirror. "Jeanette, what do you think?" Eleanor asked out to her other big sister. They looked up as Jeanette was climbing down from the ladder that led to her bed a pair of white converse in her hand. She came up behind the mirror and smiled.

"You two both look pretty." She turned around and reached into one of her drawers.

"Jean," Brittany began sitting back down at her vanity crossing her legs. "Please tell me that your not just wearing that old white tank."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Any guy could just look right down my shirt with this thing."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Brittany smirked. Eleanor and Jeanette shot her looks as she held up her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying that it might get you some guy attention."

Jeanette finally found her loose fitting purple sweater. It was off the shoulder with white a lace back which was why she was wearing a tank top to cover up her otherwise exposed bra hook. She slipped it on over her head and adjusted it to her slim body. "You guys don't understand. I don't get guy attention like you guys. I'm not that type of girl."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yes you are!" She got up and stood in front of Jeanette. "You just don't see it. You're beautiful. I mean you have to be. You're related to me…" Brittany grinned flipping her hair.

"Really?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes! You and Simon are both so oblivious to the opposite sex." Eleanor said. "You both just seem to intimidate them with your superior intellect and smart talk that only the two of you understand. That's why your so perfect for each other." She and Jeanette grinned.

"Come here Jeanette." Brittany led Jeanette to her mirror. "Now I know you have Simon now but every girl needs guy attention from more than just her boyfriend. After all, the attention from more than one male is what keeps guys interested." She examined Jeanette's outfit from top to bottom. "Take off the tank top. What color bra are you wearing?"

Jeanette had a quizzical look on her face. "White…"

Brittany went into her closet and pulled out a black bra. "Here." She flung it at Jeanette. "Put this on. And do the boys of West Eastman a favor and ditch the tank top so they'll have something to look at." Jeanette didn't feel like arguing. She pulled the tank top off and changed her bra.

Brittany took a look at her little sister. "Gorgeous."

"Who wants bacon?" Theodore turned off the flame and threw the frying pan into the sink for it to be washed later. Theodore wore a white t-shirt with a green and white hoddie that had the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. Below he had on light blue jeans and yellow Nikes. He placed a large platter of bacon into the center of the table as the other attacked it like starving animals.

"Dang. Vultures." Theodore grinned as he sat down at the table. "When's the last time you ate."

"We're teenagers. We eat whether we're hungry or not." Alvin smiled piling 5 pieces of honey bacon into his mouth. Out of the corner of her eye Brittany watched him eat. She eyed him than his plate. Quickly she grabbed for a piece of bacon to be flirty.

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed. Brittany smiled and tilted her head back and dangled the bacon over her mouth winking at Alvin.

"Need help eating?" Alvin chuckled. He placed one hand on the back of Brittany's head and forced the bacon into her mouth. She forced a swallow and then slapped Alvin's hand away.

"You trying to choke me?" She exclaimed.

"Wouldn't that be a dream come true…" Alvin trailed off. Brittany scoffed and playfully shoved him in his seat.

"Hey Britt?" Eleanor piped up. "If Alvin does succeed in killing you off can I have your brown flats? They would go great with my tank." Eleanor smirked as her and Alvin high fived. Brittany suddenly had a flash back to that day when the two of them were playing soccer and she questioned Alvin's attraction to her sister. She shook the thought than playfully tossed a bacon bit at her little sis.

She had done a good job at Eleanor's hair a makeup. Curling it all over than tying it in two low pig tails and adding blush and eye shadow. Brittany looked to her left and saw Jeanette staring into her spoon that she had taken out of her yogurt blinking her eyes experimenting with the new found volume of her lashes. Brittany rolled her eyes. Ever since that morning when Brittany had insisted that she put makeup on her and mess around with her hair, Jeanette had seemed even more self-conscious than usual. Knowing how testy Jeanette was when it came to make up she kept it simple, putting a light brown shimmery eye shadow and liquid liner on her eyes. Along with mascara and a pink lip gloss. Since Jeanette's hair was very long, flowey and bone straight opposed to Brittany's going to just above the middle of her back and naturally full of volume and bounce she thought that a messy, but cute, long ponytail would due Jeanette justice.

She looked at Jeanette and sent her a look saying 'Don't worry. You look great.'. Jeantte gave a small smile than went back to her yogurt. Next the doorbell rang. Everyone else not wanted to get up and leave their plate just ignored it waiting for someone else to get it.

Simon looked around as it rang again. "Anyone going to get that?" He asked. He wore black jeans with checkered black and white vans. On top he wore a blue and white striped polo with the white glasses that Mrs. Miller had sent him.

"Yeah," Alvin paused taking a sip of his juice. Alvin had on a red t shirt and dark blue jeans with orange converse sneakers. He was also sporting a black leather jacket and his signature red cap. "You."

Simon looked around for some type of defense but everyone was oddly deeply involved with their bacon at the moment. He rolled his eyes at the third ring and hopped of his stool to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal Clarke ginning at him with a pearly white smile holding a brown paper bag with an electric blue backpack on her shoulder.

"Hi Simon!" She greeted giving him a quick hug. "You look very handsome if I do say so myself." She flicked his nose and winked as she came in the house.

"Thanks." Simon said closing the door. He looked her up and down. She wore a low cut grennish blue tank top with a tannish orange jacket and tight dark blue skinny jeans with a few holes in the knees. Her eyes were smoky and her hair was loosely curled in a loose low ponytail with her bangs still hanging in her face. And dangling from her ears were two peacock feather earrings. "You look great."

"Thanks." She grinned and dropped her backpack at the door before slipping into the kitchen with Simon.

"Hey everybody!" She exclaimed cheerfully. She hopped up on the stool next to Alvin and grinned when she saw his leather jacket.

"Nice threads. Great minds think alike I see." Her and Alvin shared a laugh before they went back to eating. Theodore was at the stove fixing her a plate.

"Wow Brittany. Looks like we have similar taste." Clarke smirked. Brittany gave her a confused look before looking under that table. Both girls were wearing a pair of designer, limited addition, hot pink, glossy, leather, open toed, 3 inch ankle boots. Brittany had saved her money for almost a year so she could save enough money to buy the new shoes. They were from Milan so she would finally have something that nobody else in their school would have. But low and behold, anyone else could have had the same shoes and she could have shrugged it off telling everyone she wore it better, but why the hell did it have to be Clarke. Freakin' Clarke.

"Where on Earth did you get those?" Brittany questioned.

"My Aunt lives in Milan and works in fashion. I got them for my birthday." Totally unaware of Brittany grinding her teeth she took out her brown paper bag.

"Oh before I forget I brought everyone muffins." She opened up the bag as everyone dug their hands in. "They're banana nut."

Brittany crossed her arms. "No thanks, I'm allergic to bananas." She lied.

"Oh, that's okay I planned for this." She whipped out another bag and held it open to Brittany.

"How about chocolate?" Clarke asked nicely.

"Hate the aftertaste." Brittany replied smartly.

"Cranberry?"

"Give me hives."

"Poppy seed?"

"I don't like that seed texture."

"Corn?"

"Only if it's popped with a slab of butter."

"Blueberry?"

"I hate the color blue."

"Brittany!" Eleanor and Jeanette scolded. Brittany wasn't trying to be snarky but she just _hated…_no _despised _the idea of some girl coming in on her territory. With _muffins, _freakin' sweet, moist, sugary, warm, fresh, flavorful freakin' muffins. _Disgusting_.

"It's a muffin. Just shove it in your mouth and chew." Alvin smirked.

"No." She muttered.

"You know Brittany, I get the feeling its not the muffins you don't like." Clarke smirked.

"Than your feelings are correct."

The room feel silent as everyone started at the two girls starting each other as tension filled the air.

Seeing the deep anger that boiled inside each girl, Jeanette reached over and slid their knives away from them. "Just a precaution.

Before things could get any worse Dave came down the stairs dressed for work. He wore a grey blazer, red tie, and grey slacks. His hair was roughed and he looked like he barely gotten enough sleep.

"Good morning kids." He yawned and began pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Long night out Dave. Hit the club? Took to many shots?" Alvin questioned. Clarke grinned next to him.

"No Alvin, I had another date with Lucy last night and we were up late." Dave grabbed one of Clarke's muffins and sat down at the island.

"Wow, you must really like her." Eleanor said.

"She's amazing. I've never met anyone quite like her before. I think that this may be something serious." Dave sipped his drink. "I really want you kids to meet her soon you know so I invited her to dinner on Sunday night."

"You're first girlfriend since…since…well ever?" Alvin looked at Dave slightly confused. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before this?"

"Well yes, but they wasn't anything special about them at all. Lucy is beautiful and funny and courageous and unpredictable and special and-" Dave went on before Brittany cut him off.

"You're not going to start breaking out into song are you?" She asked. "Let this be a warning that anyone who sings this early in the morning. Don't." Brittany warned.

"Well guys I think it's time for you guys to get to school." Dave clasped his hands together as he got up to get his keys. The kids took a last bites of their food before grabbing their backpacks and piling into Dave's red car.

The school was buzzing around like a bee hive. There were students everywhere. Spilling out of school buses and cars. Coming off of bikes, scooters, skateboards. The font lawn of West Eastman was freshly cut with freshly planted flowers that matched the school colors of red and yellow. Above the door was a huge banner that read 'Welcome Class of 2015'. The Chipmunks, Chipettes and Clarke were now standing under it nervously awaiting till they could find the courage to go inside.

"C'mon guys." Simon said breaking everyone out of their trance. "We have to get to the auditorium for the welcome freshman speech before heading off to class." He looked down and took Jeanette's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. She smiled at this gesture and squeezed back.

"Lets go." Alvin said. They seven began walking down the crowded hallway, trying to get banged into a locker or stepped on by an upperclassman.

The seven finally made it to the auditorium where they saw a large amount of kids their age talking and mingling with the people that they haven't seen all summer. The seven sat down in a row of empty seats. Just as they sat, a tall middle aged man came on stage. He had a shiny bald head and round potato nose. He was dressed in a dark grey suite with a navy tie. His expression was emotionless. He staled to the middle of the stage to the auditorium. And cleared his throat into the microphone.

"May I have your attention students?" No one cared.

"Who's that?" Eleanor said.

"That's the Principal." Simon explained. The principal continued to try to get the attention of the students but nothing was working. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bull horn.

"This will show those little walking hormones." He covered his ears as he blew the bullhorn into the microphone. Everyone seemed to jump at the loud noise. The noise suddenly stopped and everyone shut up and looked forward.

"Thank you." He fixed his tie and cleared his throat. "Welcome to West Eastman High School, Class of 2015. I'm principal Hugh Jass." At that everyone perked up. Hugh Jass? As in Huge Ass?

Everyone began smiling instantly and grinning at one another. After all everyone knew better than to laugh at the last name of a man who could throw you in detention until graduation. Everyone but a boy. A boy in a leather jacket with a red cap. Everyone but Alvin.

"Principal Hugh Jass?" Alvin blurted out. He began laughing uncontrollably as tears collected in the corners of his eyes. "Oh that is a knee slapper!" Alvin was not only angering Principal Jass but he was drawing attention to him and the others

"Hey," Brittany and Simon turned around to the person who tapped them on the shoulder. A Boy with really curly red hair with scrawny pale arms and bright green glasses. "What's wrong with him?" He pointed to Alvin. The soon to be dead chipmunk was now turning quite an unattractive shade of red and tears continued spilling out of his chocolaty brown eyes.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"He was dropped as a baby." Simon explained. "Hard. Twice." He added.

"Do you know him?" The boy asked.

Brittany and Simon looked at each other and pulled a face. "No. Never seen him in my life." They said simultaneously and shrunk down in their seats.

"I mean his mother must have been drinking when she named him. I mean, come on!" Eventually, the Chipmunks The Chipettes began laughing too. People around them were smiling and some were giggling.

"What's his cousin? Seymour Butts?" Because of the contagious laughter and Alvin cracking jokes now the entire student body in the auditorium was laughing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Principal Jass boomed into the microphone. "What are you kindergarteners? This assembly will continue after 7th period. I'm done!" Everyone, including The Chipmunks and Chipettes shut up and sat their afraid to make any sudden movements.

"Didn't you here me? Get to class before I deport every single one of you! OUT!" At that everyone began scurry around whipping out the class lists and trying to find out where they were supposed to go for first period. He looked down at the chipmunks and Chipettes from his podium. "Except you six…stay."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes sat back down in their chairs and watched everyone else file out until the entire auditorium was empty. Just them and Mr. Big Butt. He stepped down from the stage and stalked angrily in front of the trembling 6.

"Well, well, well…" Mr. Jass began. "If it isn't the Chipmunks and Chipettes. International super stars. You think pretty hot stuff don't you."

"Well duh. We're us." Alvin replied bluntly.

"Alvin Seville, I've heard if you. Hot rocker, just slips by in school. Get's all the girls." Mr. Jass went on coming closer to Alvin's face, narrowing his eyes.

"Well you heard right." Alvin smirked up at the man.

"Look. I'm not a man to play games. I run a tight ship around here and I'm not going to let some little freshman corrupt my school! And trust me I will and cane make High School a living Hell."

"You know, you seem like your under a lot of stress…" Alvin observed. "I heard that's the number one cause of hair loss." He looked up on Mr. Jass's shiny head. "Ever heard of Bosely hair restoration?"

"Alvin, shut up before you get us deported!" Simon hissed in his brothers ear.

"I don't wanna go to Canada…" Theodore panicked.

"Alvin," Brittany grabbed his jacket collar and hissed in his ear. "I swear on this earth if you get us in trouble on the first day of school, best believe you're going to wake up a crate _underwater_." Brittany said through clenched teeth.

"Listen to your girlfriend son." Mr. Jass growled obviously not aware that Alvin and Brittney were far from together.

"I am NOT, underline not, his girlfriend." Exclaimed Brittany.

"Look I don't really care. Look, you six can go to class but let this be a warning to you all." Mr. Jass paused and looked into the eyes of all six scared chipmunks. "If you think that you come in here and just run things and get away with your shenanigans you're dead wrong. I have eyes in the back of my head and everywhere else. I'll be watching you like a hawk reading to swoop at anytime. And I'll make sure if you get out of line I will make your time at West Eastman the worst four years of your lives." The man turned on his heels and began walking out the door to the auditorium before he turned around and shot the kids a smirk.

"Oh, and welcome to high school."

**A/N: Okay! So I know that it's been a long time since I last updated this story but I just had a bad case of writers block and I'm slowly running out of jokes so if you could just tell me if you think it's funny that would be great cause believe be I tried. I start school on the 6th but don't worry. I'll always find time for you guys but just remember that I'm having some serious writters block. I know what I want to happen later and I even know the ending of the story but trust me there will be like at least like 30 chapters before then. Trust me. And remember, I have a new poll on my profile and I also have written a new one shot a few days ago but I'm not sure a lot of you have read it so…check that out and review as always!**


	23. First Day Promises

"You didot!" Simon exclaimed when the six finally got out of the auditorium. "What were you thinking?"

"Yo Alvin!" The gang turned around to see a large gang of guys ranging in age coming toward them. An older guy in a letterman jacket was the one in the front who had called out to him. He was dark skinned, tall and handsome. He and the rest of the guys fist bumped and patted Alvin on the back.

"My friends told me what you did bro to Principal Jass. That's some funny stuff man I wish I could have seen it." The dark skinned boy said. "I'm Braden. Yo we should hang sometime my brother you're pretty cool." Just than Braden's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Oh that's my boo calling. Got to go but dude keep in touch. I like you kid. See ya round." He patted him roughly on the back practically knocking the wind out of Alvin before strutting off with the rest of his crew.

"Do you even know him?" Theodore asked.

"Never seen him in my life." Alvin was still grinning from ear to ear from all that attention from an upperclassman.

"Hi Alvin." Alvin turned to see two pretty girls, who looked about freshman age, flirtatiously waving at him. Both were tall and leggy with long flowey hair.

Alvin waved back flashing them each a smile before turning back to his friends. "That's what I was thinking." He smirked.

Simon was shocked. Not mad but impressed on his brothers scheme on getting sudden popularity when he hadn't even been in this school for 15 minutes. "That's a-" He began but Brittany cut him off.

"Damn good plan Seville." She crossed her arms and nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah," Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Getting us yelled at by a bald guy and almost being shipped in a FEDEX package was a wonderful idea."

"You know what guys were all safe and still in one piece so can we please just get to class already? I want get in there and start high school!" Jeanette said anxiously.

"Yeah we better hurry before the bell rings." Theodore said. They looked around and saw that the halls were still buzzing but they were begging to clear. "Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, looks like were off to…algebra which is In room 101."

"And were in room 116 for honors." Simon beamed butting his arms around Jeanette's shoulder. "We'll go to our lockers after second period and catch up." With that him and Jeanette turned away from the others and head toward their right room for algebra. It felt good to Simon having his favorite girl hand and hand as they braved the halls together. It was a comfort knowing that she was right by him.

Simon looked over at Jeanette who had one hand on the strap of her leather backpack that was hanging on her bare shoulder and the other she pulling away from his and kept fighting with her hair with and messing with her lashes. _'She looks so beautiful today…" _Simon thought. But she looked nervous and on edge.

"Jeanette, are you okay? You seam really antsy." He observed.

She let out a breath. "I'm fine it's just this make up and this top that Brittany has me wearing…I don't know I just feel like everyone has their eyes on me or something."

Simon smiled and pulled her close to him by the waist. "It's only because you're one of the prettiest girls in the school." He muttered in her ear. He pushed his lips onto her cheek until her cheekbones rise when she smiled. Oh, how he loved that feeling.

The pair entwined their hands once again. "Do you always know exactly what to say?"

They soon reached the classroom door. They pushed it open and walked inside to see a teacher sitting at her desk flipping through some papers and that some of the students were still missing. Simon and Jeanette looked around for a spot where they could sit down together. In the far corner by the window there were two empty desks next to a dorky looking boy with bright red curly hair and pale skin. His glasses were even bigger than Simon and Jeanette's and were a bright acid green. It was the same boy from the assembly.

"Are these seats taken?" Simon asked. The red head looked up at the couple and shook his head.

"No." His voice was shaky and had an overall clammy feel about him. "I'm Sheldon Webber. Nice to meet you."

As Simon sat down in his seat he held out his hand for Sheldon to shake. "I'm Simon Seville."

Jeanette, who was seated in between, grinned at Simon before flashing Sheldon a bright warm smile. "And I'm Jeanette Miller." As She spoke, Simon noticed Sheldon's cheeks redden and his hand began to tremble as he attempted to shake Jeanette's. He gave her a nervous smiled as he kept shaking Jeanette's hand. She had to practically rip her hand free.

"Alright my little cherubs. Welcome to West Eastman High School! Oh isn't this exciting your first class of High School." The teacher exclaimed as she stood up in front of the class. "My Name is Mrs. Dobbs and I will be your honors Algebra teacher." Mrs. Dobbs was am older, rather short and chubby lady with curly dark brown hair wearing too much pink lipstick. He arms were filled with bracelets of all different colors and styles while a dragon fly hair clip held her hair out of her eyes.

"Now where did I put those text books…" She looked around a little bit until she saw a pile of blue and orange books sitting on a shelf by the door. "Oh! Here they are." She cantered over to the shelf and stood next to the books. "Now I'm going to call you up one by one and hand you your books in alphabetical order. Now let's see…" She cracked open the first book and read the name on the inside. "Anderson, Trent?" One by one they came up to collect their books.

Back in the corner, Jeanette and Simon were busy talking with Sheldon. It seamed he always was clamming up and sweating when Jeanette would look him in the eyes. "Miller, Jeanette?" Jeanette excused herself and walked to the other side of the room to collect her supplies.

As soon as she had turned around, Sheldon picked up his backpack and pulled out an inhaler. He sucked it in as his cheek puffed up and put it back into his backpack, his face was still very red and he was sweating.

"Whoa," Simon asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just…" He trailed off he stared at Jeanette who was in line getting her books. "I'm not used to talking to any girl but my mom. And anytime I do they usually have pimples and frizzy hair and dental headgear… " He trailed off slightly embarrassed. "I've never talked to a pretty girl before. Ever."

"Well," Simon turned around to Jeanette who was getting a book handed to her by Mrs. Dobbs along with a smile and handshake. "She is pretty special to me. But don't be nervous, trust me Jeanette's a sweetheart."

"Really? That's good to hear." During the next ten minutes everyone in class had gotten their books and was seated down ready to work.

* * *

"I'm going to kill this man." Brittany clenched her teeth and wiped her forehead once again. "I'm going to kill this man."

"Just calm down Brittnay." Eleanor whispered from the next seat over. "Take deep breaths."

"Umm…I wouldn't advise you opening your mouth right now." Alvin whispered.

"Now I Mr. Pedro Peters will properly pass, out every person's papers." On every word that started with "p" the four sitting in the front flinched as spit hit them in face. Needless to say, Mr. Pedro Peters had a spitting problem. And with Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor in the front row, they were taking their 2nd shower of the day.

"This guy should come with a towel." Alvin muttered using his jacket sleeve to wipe off all the extra residue off his desk.

"Polly Pi." Mr. Peters enunciated his p's as a girl who was most likely Polly came up and got her paper. She stood as far away as possible from Mr. Pete's desk and held out her hand collecting the packet and thean scampering back to her seat in the way back.

"Peter, Penelope, and Priscilla." He popped out another wad of spit that landed directly on Brittany's pink shoes.

"Doesn't _anyone _have a name that starts with something _other _than the freakin' letter "P"?" Brittany exclaimed rather loudly. She stood up in her desk out of rage and breathed out a heavy sigh not realizing she had gathered an audience. Everyone in the room was staring at her as she stood up.

"Brittany, please politely position your person to the back of the place. And that persists as your permanent place persistently." Mr. Peters spat (literally).

Brittany's face lit up. "For reals?" She asked excitedly.

"Precisely." He spat put again landing on Alvin's desk. Brittany chuckled and quickly grabbed her stuff from under her desk.

"See ya sucka!" She smirked in Alvin's ear." She grabbed her stuff and shuffled quickly to the back before he could change his mind. Brittany settled in quickly in between a girl with pink highlights and a nose ring and a cute guy balancing a pencil between his lips and his nose which she than began drumming up conversation with.

"Now I'm going to kill her and him." Alvin grumbled to Theodore and Eleanor. They wiped another bunch of spit from their noses and sighed.

"This is going to be a long year. I can legitimately feel it." Eleanor mumbled. Alvin and Theodore gave her a confused look. "Seriously, I think I Just got sprayed in the face."

In the back of the room Brittany was talking the boy she sat next to. "I'm Aleck." He introduced. "And you're the pretty girl who I got lucky enough to be sitting next to." He smiled flashing Brittany with his white teeth.

"A charmer." She grinned nodding. "I'm Brittany, nice to be sitting here in the back than getting spittled on in the front." This made Aleck smile again.

"Please, pop open your textbooks and ponder page 110." Sprayed Mr. Peters. "Proceeding your pondering, please pencil down some key points about the passage on the page."

Brittany cracked open her book and pretended to read. She looked forward at Alvin and saw him giving her a pleading look. He pointed to Mr. Peters and pretended to sliced off his neck throwing his hands in the air. Brittany grinned and mouthed some words to Alvin making him grin before turning back to her book. She ripped out a page from her notebook and began doodling what were supposed to be notes. She was in the middle of a couple of starts and a rocket ship when she noticed another hand writing something down on her notebook corner.

'_Who's that'- Aleck_

'_Alvin'- Brittany_

'_You're his…'- Aleck_

'_It's complicated. My sister and his brothers live together now so we're kind of like bro and sis but we've been really close friends since like we were really little. We've been out together on a sort of date ( I think) but we fight all the time. But than again he is a player.' –Brittany_

'_See above'- Aleck_

'_LOL, let's just say he's my step/foster/adoptive brother, who I went out with once and fight with on a daily base'-Brittany_

'_I just wanted to make sure that you didn't have a boyfriend'-Aleck_

'_Don't worry about Alvin he's just close to me, but yes I'm free as a bird'-Brittany_

* * *

Back in Mrs. Dobb's class, the honors students were told to review the student handbook given and ask about any questions that they had about the high school. Everyone began to cluster together into little groups. Including Simon, Jeanette, and Sheldon who sat in the back of the room talking about some of the things that went on during the summer.

"So you guys really had a race in IKEA?" Sheldon laughed causing a snort to escape his nose causing Jeanette to grin wildly.

"They have our mug shots at the doors now too." Simon added.

The song of a bell rang through the loud speaker over head the students began walking out of their classrooms. "If anyone has problems with finding the way to their classroom just feel to ask me!" The kids pilled out whipping out maps and schedules and cell phones to track their friends. Simon and Jeanette walked out of their classroom hand and hand and walked up the stair well looking for their next class and the others.

"Where are they?" Simon muttered, It was almost, like, impossible to find them anywhere in this mess of kids. Just than they saw Brittany coming out of a classroom laughing with some cute boy that Jeanette and Simon had never seen.

"You know your really funny Aleck." Brittany giggled flirtatiously, flipping her hair.

"Thanks." Aleck rubbed the back of his neck and smiled again. "Look, I think my next class is downstairs in the art room so I'll see you later?" Aleck than scurried off in the opposite direction. She watched him from behind biting her lip. She wasn't the only one. Just about every girl in the hallway watched him intently as he seamed to walk almost in slow motion down the stair well.

Brittany began walking backwards hopping not to miss one second of Alecks' strut down the halls. "Nice butt…" She muttered to herself checking him out. She than hit something , she turned around and saw Alvin looking down on her with an eyebrow raised and cocky smile.

"Thanks I work out." He said smugly. Brittany rolled her eyes and pushed passed him as she began making her way to Simon and Jeanette.

"Not you." She continued walking but Alvin than jumped in her path.

"Don't tell me your talking about that guy I saw you talking to in the back? Come on are you serious?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with him Alvin?" she asked hysterically. "Is he a werewolf, ax murderer, oh! Or is he a Russian spy?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Alvin snorted. "If he were a werewolf he would have way more hair on his face than that."

"And what's you're excuse?" She teased. Alvin forced a grin.

"All I'm saying is I just don't think that he's really what he makes himself out to be."

"And why is that?"

"Beacause…" Alvin fumbled in his mind for a sort-of-kind-of-halfway-legit(ish) reason as to how he knew something was wrong with this guy. "His teeth are way to white! It's just not natural!"

"Oh my God." Brittany smiled and laughed to herself as she and Alvin walked over to Simon and Jeatte who were still waiting. Theodore and Elanor were also waiting for them.

"So guys, how was class?" Simon asked.

"If you loved being spit on by a man whos favorite letter is "P", than it was quite lovely." Eleanor answered. Eleanor looked behind Jeanette and tilted her head to the side.

"Who's that red headed guy staring at you Jeanette?" This cuased the group to turn around and look in the direction of Sheldon. He was holding a schedule in one hand scanning it and in the other was his inhaler. As soon as he saw the group of six staring at him he grinned goofily at Jeanette before quickly sucking in the air from the inhaler. When he noticed the attention from the other girls and the chipmunks his faced lost all color. He than scurried down the hall quickly clutching the books to his chest tightly with head down causing him to ram into a wall.

"Ouch!" Brittany chuckled. The others began grinning at Sheldon's awkwardness. His entire face turned red as his hair before he crawled out of their sight.

"What a spaz." Alvin laughed fixing the strap on his backpack.

"Ooooh!" Eleanor cooed. "Jeanette!" She said teasingly.

"What?" Jeanette asked as the group began walking down the hallway.

"You didn't notice that goofy smile that that boy was giving you? He totally likes you." Brittany said nudging.

"Come on, tell me you didn't see that goofy smile on his face." Eleanor added. "That smile means someone's in love and I've only seen one other boy look at you that way."

"Who?"

"Simon." Alvin and Theodore said. Jeanette grinned and put her hand in Simon's as she kissed his cheek. Simon returned the gesture by nibbling her ear and kissing her lips lightly.

"Ew. Hormonal teenagers." Alvin said with a smirk hitting Simon's side.

"Okay so me, Simon, and Alvin have to go downstairs to Social Studies while the rest of you guys have to go to…" Brittany checked Theodore's schedule, "…Science!"

"Let's do it."

* * *

It was now the transition time between 4th and 5th period and the Chipmunks and Chipettes had learned quite a few things…

1). Don't sit in the front row during Mr. Peters class. (You will get quite damp)

2). Don't laugh at your principal's name now matter how funny and completely inappropriate is sounds.

3). The only thing that Mrs. Jamestown, the History teacher loves more than teaching is talking. Warning: May dose off during the 'Welcome To The Next Four Years' Lecture.

4). Do NOT fall asleep during the 'Welcome To The Next Four Years' lecture (high risk of getting another lecture about falling asleep during the 'Welcome To The Next Four Years' Lecture)

5). Mrs. Scott, the Biology teacher, has a habit of getting distracted…not the best thing to be when pouring deadly chemicals now is it?

6). Mr. Gomez , the gym teacher is crazy hot, flirt with him= instant A+. (Hey maybe Brittany will pass)

Now the 6 are heading off to art class their Monday elective. The gang walked into class just as the bell rang. They hustled to the back of the room and found an empty table where they all could sit.

"Okay class…" Everyone looked around until they saw a blond head with a braid coming down held together by a ribbon bent over a stack of white paper that was in a low filing cabinet.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar…" Simon pondered aloud. He leaned his head to get a better look at their new teacher.

"Simon," Theodore shook his big brother's arm. "Do we know her?"

"Oh my God it's…" Alvin and Brittany mumbled as the teacher turned to face them.

"Lucy?" The six exclaimed. Lucy and the rest of the class turned their heads to look at the 6 smiling and grinning.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "What a small world. Hi guys. We'll have to stay after class and talk." The six nodded eagerly knowing that one of the coolest adults they knew was not only their father's new flame but also their art teacher. Sweet!

"I'm Lucy Everheart so you can call me Lucy. Welcome to Art One. Today I want to get your creative juices flowing and pumping. So…" She began passing out papers to everyone. "I want you to take anything from anything in the room and just go crazy. You can air brush, spray paint, finger paint, use markers or glitter or even just draw but I want to see what I'm working with here as class. So begin!"

At that moment everyone began scanning the room and rummaging through drawers and baskets looking for supplies. Alvin and Simon went to the front and brought back about 15 large blocks of colorful clay along with 6 sharpie markers.

"How lucky are we?" Alvin said ripping of a hunk of yellow clay from the block. He rolled it out with his palms until it was flat. "We've got a fun class with all six of us in it with the coolest teacher ever that just happens to be our dad's girlfriend. "We are so in there."

"Tell me about it." Eleanor added. "If all we have to do is finger paint and play with play-dough this will be awesome." She continued making little green hearts with her piece.

"This is harder than it looks." Brittany struggled with rolling hers out and trying to maintain her manicure. Alvin looked over at the sad red and orange blob that she was trying to shape.

"No it's great Brittany." Alvin complimented. "It looks just like you."

"Who asked you?" Brittany laughed looking down at her awful artwork. "You know what!" She exclaimed she reached over and grabbed a hunk of Eleanor's green clay and a hunk of pink from the middle of the table. She mushed it together making to two bubble pop pink and hippie electric green lumps.

"Tada!" She smiled widely and pointed to her artwork. Every one seamed to looked at each other obviously not understanding Brittany's perspective.

"What the munk…" Alvin questioned.

"I don't get it." Theodore. "What is it supposed to be? Chewed up bubble gum and…and…lawnmower vomit?"

"You guys can't see my artistic vision?" Brittany asked again smiling. A symphony of no's came from around the table.

"I give up." Simon said He pressed his purple clay with his palms into the table.

"You guys remember the Fairly Odd Parents?" Brittany asked. Everyone grinned and nodded. "It's Cosmo and Wanda in disguise as blobs of clay! Don't you see it?"

"You are so silly." Alvin flashed Brittany a flirty smile and he scooped her chin.

"I'm done!" Theodore exclaimed. He held up a flat grey piece of rectangular clay.

Jeanette sighed and chuckled. "Obviously nobody makes hearts and stars anymore."

"It's a promise rock." Everyone turned to look at the chipmunk's creation. "I figured since high school might be a little crazy we should all write down promises on this rock to each other and we could hang it up somewhere at home where we could all see it."

"Aw, what a sweet idea. I'll start." Eleanor offered. The Chipette grabbed a blue marker and began writing in her short and round letters. "I promise to be the best athlete, cook, sister, family member and Eleanor."

Alvin picked up a purple marker. "I promise to keep being awesome, try to get along with Brittany and Simon better, and only get detention 3 times a week instead of 6."

"I promise to be the best little brother that I could be always be there for my family and lift everyone's spirits." Theodore caped his yellow marker and passed the rock to Jeanette.

"I promise to keep up on my studies, come out of my shell, and spend time with my wonderful boyfriend." She smiled at Simon and slid the rock the to him.

He uncapped an orange marker and wrote on the rock, "I promise to make Dave proud, stay responsible and keep my family safe, and be the best boyfriend I can be."

Brittany uncapped a marker and took the rock from Simon. "I promise…"

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Everything has been so crazy lately and I haven't had time to update but I swear that I will NEVER give up a story! And trust me…there is A LOT to come…**


	24. Another New Girl

"Now guys, not that your done cutting out your tiles I want you to arrange them in order of a story and have one person in your group will write." Alvin and Simon sat next to each other in Senora Lopez's period 7 Spanish class. "Now your groups are…Beth, Trisha, Dan, and Polly. Alvin, Simon, Clarke, and Tatum." Alvin and Simon looked around and spotted Clarke moving toward their cluster of desks. Walking next to her was another girl who must have been Tatum.

Tatum was average height with bright blue eyes and big black lashes. Her long blond hair was curled and pushed to one side. She wore a tight, floral pattern, fushia dress with a dark denim jacket and brown ankle boots.

"Hey, Simon check out the girl walking with Clarke. Talk about wow." Simon had to admit that Tatum was pretty "wow".

"Why 'wow'?" Simon asked.

"Because she's checking you out instead of me." Simon looked up at Tatum making eye contact with her eyes. She was dead set on him not removing her gaze. She and Clarke sat down at the table as Simon moved his eyes down at his orange and blue notebook as he began to pick at the spiral.

"Hey guys this is my friend Tatum. Tatum, this is Alvin," Tatum looked at Alvin as gave a cute little wave before looking at Simon who was barely paying attention, and then back at Clarke with a pleading glance. "And this is Simon." Clarke gestured to the chipmunk.

Still not picking up his head. Tatum grinned and lifting up his chin to meet her eyes. Simon was startled by the sudden act considering he just met her. She pulled his face close. "Hi, I'm Tatum." As she pulled her hand away she seamed to stroke his chin before letting it rest on the table.

"Hi…uh…Tatum." Simon sputtered out. He was a little dazed by what she had just done. "Uh, let's get started." He said nervously as he noticed the Tatum was still looking him up and down.

"So we've got…" Clarke looked at all the tiled spilled out in front of them on the desk. "A man, a woman, some soup, shoes, a sun, and a bed."

"I've got this one," Alvin said stretching. "This guy took his girlfriend out on a date. They went to a restaurant and ordered soup, than they went shoe shopping and watched a sunset. And after that they made passionate love in the bed. The end."

The two girls a laughed as Simon grinned and shook his head. "You got that Si?"

But Simon didn't here Alvin. He was too distracted by Tatum. She had one hand on her cheek and the other was lazily twirling curl and she looked Simon up and down chewing her lip. Her eyes traced his chest and arms and Simon felt as if she could see right through him. He felt like a steak.

"Simon?" Alvin shook his brother from his daze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll write…" He grabbed a pen and flipped to a fresh page in his notebook and began writing.

Simon began writing quickly as Alvin and Clarke flirted next to him and Tatum. "You really know your Spanish don't you?" Simon looked up to see Tatum looking at him with those baby blues.

"Yeah, I'm fluent actually." Simon looked up from writing for a second and stared at Tatum in the face. He quickly put his head back down and started the last sentence.

"Really?" Tatum asked impressed. "I've always wanted to learn another language, I think it's really something when a guy's bilingual. Especially since Spanish is such a beautiful language."

Simon finally put down his pen and paid some attention to Tatum. "I didn't learn it because it sounds 'pretty'. I learned it for the future, pretty soon you won't be able to get a job without being bilingual. I think Chinese is my next step."

"Oh really...I like when a guy seams driven about his future. You seem to have a bright one." Tatum urged on.

"I believe in planning ahead. Why wait?" Simon ripped the sheet out from his notebook. He began to walk up to hand it in when Tatum placed her soft hand on his wrist. She stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll do it." She said in his ear in a low slow voice. She grazed his shoulder and began to sway her hips across the room. Simon couldn't help but watch her walk away. The way she walked she just had this sway in her hips and her backside rotated. He long tan legs making their way across the room. Wait, was Simon…checking her out? He shouldn't be looking at Tatum this way! He has a girlfriend. His beautiful Jeanette. Why would ever stare at another girls legs when he had her?

Simon quickly sat back down in his seat and began to copy the notes on the board diligently, not giving Tatum a second glance. As the clock came closer to 2:30, everyone began to pack up their things and crowd around the door waiting until the clock hit the magic number.

All at once the student began flooding into the hallways busying trying to get out. Simon was struggling to find Jeanette and get away from Tatum. He quickly shoved his way down the language hallway until he found the French room where he saw Jeanette coming out with Brittany.

"Simon!" Simon looked back and saw Tatum waving him down. Simon paid her no mind and practically sprinted towards Jeanette and Brittany. Tatum ran quickly after him trying to get his attention.

"Jeanette!" Simon exclaimed when he reached his girlfriend tightly gripping her shoulders.

"Simon is everything okay? You look freaked out," Jeanette pointed out. But Simon didn't answer, he was just looking into her eyes searching for something that will help him forget about Tatum. "Simon? Hello?"

"Hey Simon," Simon saw Tatum about 2 yards away quickly walking towards the three.

"Simon who's that-" Jeanette was about to ask when Simon, out of nowhere, grabbed the sides of Jeanette's waist and pulled her into a kiss. He forced her against his body. The kiss was full of urgency and worry, Jeanette could feel. She was so taken off guard she tried to push Simon off of her so she could breath, after some struggling he finally let go breathing heavily one arm still around her waist.

"Whoa buddy!" Brittany exclaimed still standing there in shock. "Where did that come from?" She exclaimed before walking away to Alvin who was talking with Eleanor and Theodore by a locker.

"Um…I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…" Tatum said to Simon and Jeanette who still had their arms around each other. She noticed the funny look that Jeanette was giving her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Tatum. You are?"

Jeanette cleared her throat and wriggled out of Simon's strong grasp. She held out her hand to shake, "I'm Jeanette."

"Nice to meet you." Tatum grinned at Jeanette before turning her head back to Simon

"So Simon, I just wanted to give you my number." Tatum reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with pink writing on it. "Here. Maybe you could tutor me sometime in Spanish. I need all the help I can get. Call me." Tatum then turned on her heels and began strutting down the hallway.

"She a friend?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Uh, yeah…that's all."

* * *

"Wake me up, when September ends!" Alvin and Brittany sang loudly as the 6 charged into the house. They all threw their backpacks into a pile on the floor by the door. The four fell onto the couch as Eleanor and Theodore went to the kitchen for a snack.

"WE!" Alvin exclaimed loudly from his spot lying down on the couch, "Just survived our first day of high school. This deserves a toast of cream soda sipped through licorice straws and an order of an extra-large pizza." Everyone began to whoop and holler as Theodore and Eleanor grabbed six glass bottles of cream soda from the fridge. They brought them over to the others as Theodore handed each one to his brothers and the Chipettes. Everyone stuck their straw in after they had popped the tops off. Brittany and Jeanette sat in the white love seat, Alvin and Simon on the couch and Eleanor and Theodore on the floor.

"Raise your glass!" Alvin called. Each did so. "1 down, 719 to go." They all cheered and clinked glasses before sucking it down the straw.

"I'm going to order the pizza." Simon said whipping out his phone. "What are we getting on it?" He asked dialing the number.

"The works." Theodore and Alvin said smiling mischievously.

"The works?"

"The works." Simon grinned and placed the order.

"You know what?" Brittany said finishing a sip of her cream soda. She flipped her hair and puckered her lips as she twirled her candy straw in the glass bottle. "I just thought of the most brilliant awesome ,mind blowing, craziest idea ever."

"And what, Brittany dear, might that be?" Alvin teased.

"5 words. Big. Fat. Awesome. House. Party." Brittany leaned back and sipped her drink coolly and snapped her fingers. "Check it."

"Genius." Alvin leaned over and gave Brittany a fist pound. "This girl should win an award."

"A house party?" Simon questioned. "No way, that's way too risky. First off, there is no way that Dave is going to let that happen. Why would he want a bunch of rowdy kids destroying his home. That's what he has us for. And second, don't you remember Club Chipmunk?"

"You mean the club that made us more money in one night than a lemon-aid stand would have made in a year? The club that everyone loved? The club where you finally admitted your love to the love of your life?" Theodore reminded him. "I think it'll be fun. What a better way to meet new people than to throw a party.

"I agree with Teddy. This is going to be a long week. Why not blow off some steam at a hot party! I'm in." Eleanor volunteered.

"I think it might be a good idea…" Jeanette said quietly.

"YOU, Jeanette Miller, want to have a party?" Brittany questioned.

Jeannette looked down a tad embarrassed as everyone turned to look at her in shock. "Yeah, I mean, why not? I think we should meet new people and have some fun. I'm in. And so is Simon."

"Great!" Alvin said clasping his hands together.

"What?" Simon exclaimed chocking a little. "Simon is what?" he asked looking at Jeanette as he wiped his mouth.

Jeanette looked up at her boyfriend. She gave him her best puppy eyes and puckered lip. "Come on, it'll be fun Simon. Pwease?"

Looking into her pretty, shiny eyes and watching her lip tremble as she begged, made Simon's heart melt. "O-o-o-kay."

"Then it's settled." Alvin jumped off the ground. "We are going to have the biggest, fattest, awesomeist, house party in the history of big, fat, awesome house parties!"

"Well now that that's settled…how way everyone's day?" Eleanor asked. "I'm dying to know."

"Oh, my God you would not believe it!" Alvin began. "Me and Simon were in Spanish class with Clarke and met this insanely hot girl named, Tatum. Woah! What a looker."

"Oh yeah!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Tatum was that girl who was talking to you in the hallway. About tutoring right?"

"Um…" Simon didn't really want to talk about Tatum. Every time he even heard that name it brought back images of her swaying her hips as she walked and the way her heated eyes seemed like they were boring a hole right through his skin. "Yeah…but enough of Tatum…how about…those chicken nuggets at lunch today Eleanor? Good right? Pretty…uh…soft and crispy."

"Yeah they were soft and crispy chicken nuggets all right. So wait, I want to hear more about this girl." Eleanor said. "What does she look like?"

"Ugh!" Alvin exclaimed. "You can't miss her. She's got this long, shiny, bouncy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin is so tan it practically glows. Her legs are probably as long as this couch, not to mention her-"

"Okay!" Brittany exclaimed. "If you're going to keep this going where I think you're going, I'm putting my hands over my ears and singing Moves Like Jagger as loud as I can."

"Sorry. But you should have seen the way Tatum was acting toward Simon in class." Alvin kept going.

"How was she acting?" Theodore asked. Him, Jeanette and everyone else turned to look at Simon.

Simon tugged at the color of his polo. "You know that's not important…How about we talk about the party?"

"You know Simon's right," Theodore said. Simon let out a sigh of relief that he had now changed the subject. "We're going to have to find a way to get Dave out of the house…"

"I've got an idea…So what if Dave were to take a little trip…" Alvin began.

"Where exactly?" Brittany questioned.

"Vegas."

"Just shut up." She held up her hand to Alvin's face not wanting to hear any more of his ridiculous plan.

"Why don't we just get him to go out with Lucy that night? Seams legit right?" Eleanor offered.

Brittany smiled and began clapping. She than hit Alvin on the shoulder pointing to Eleanor. "See, THAT'S what a good idea sounds like. Take notes." She said in his ear.

Before Alvin could come up with a smart comeback, the doorbell rang. Eleanor sprang up to open the door up to a scrawny, pale, teenage boy with braces and dark greasy hair holding a pizza box with a funny hat on his head.

She smiled at him, before taking the pizza and handing it off to Simon and Jeanette who took it to the kitchen to slice it and put it on plates.

"That'll be 20.76$." Eleanor reached behind herself and took the money off the counter. "Thank you." He said in a nasally voice. Eleanor started to close the door when the pizza guy turned around.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Simon and Jeanette were neatly putting two pieces of pizza on each plate along with more sodas and licorice. Jeanette was constantly looking at Simon from the corner of her eye. She just couldn't figure out what Alvin meant when he said that Tatum was acting funny towards Simon. She didn't want to come out and ask him, but as his girlfriend, she had a right to know what was going on between him and other girls.

"Hey Simon?" Jeanette asked not looking up at him from her place over the pizza box.

"Yes Jeanette?" Simon stopped taking plates from the cabinet and turned to look at her.

"I don't mean to sound nosey," Jeanette turned around leaning her back against the island as Simon stopped and turned around and leaned across from her against the counter. She looked him in the eye. "But, is there anything going on with Tatum that I should know about? I know I shouldn't worry, but when I met her she seamed a little over friendly…and then what Alvin had mentioned before…."

"Jeanette it was nothing." Simon said changing the subject and turning around. '_Why does everyone keep talking about Tatum!'_ Simon thought '_Why can't we just forget about her!'_

"Simon, if she was flirting with you or seemed interested you can tell me. It's no big deal. I won't get mad I just want to now." Jeanette said coming up next to him.

Simon breathed out and turned to look at Jeanette. "Okay, okay. She was staring at me a lot and seamed a tad interested. I just didn't want to make a big deal about it okay?"

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know." Jeanette smiled and took three plates and began to walking into the living room where everyone was. "I mean, it's not like your attracted to her or anything." Jeanette chuckled at the thought before going out the doorway.

'_Am I?' _Simon thought. He shook the idea from his mind and took another three plates and followed Jeanette into where everyone else was sitting. They set the food down onto the ground and began eating.

"Hey kids!" The six turned to the door to see Dave coming in the door. His tie was loose around his neck and had papers falling out of his briefcase. "Great news." He plopped down on the couch and began taking off his shoes.

Alvin, Eleanor, and Brittany shared intrigued glances and grins, "What's the great news Dave?" Theodore asked.

"I'm going out with Lucy on Friday." Eleanor and Brittany did a discreet high five behind Brittany's back as they stuck out their tongues at Alvin.

"We're taking a weekend trip to Las Vegas," Alvin than pumped his fists in the air in triumph as Eleanor and Brittany rolled their eyes.

"BOYAH!" Alvin exclaimed doing a little cabbage patch dance.

Dave looked at Alvin with a raised brow. He turned to Simon and Theodore. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Anyway," Dave continued. "It gets better. I won't be here most of Friday since I'm leaving around 12 while you guys are in school. So I'm having Vinnie come over on Saturday morning to saty and watch you kids for the weekend."

"Mom's coming?" The boy said in sync. Dave nodded.

"Awesome!"

"You know…I don't think we've ever met your mother before." Eleanor thought.

"Not since that time when we were eight. We haven't seen her in 6 years. She probably doesn't remember us." Jeanette pointed out.

"We're going to have to make a good impression on Vinnie than if we want her to like us." Brittany said.

**A/N: sorry about the long wait for such an uneventful chapter but I've recently had a HUGE breakthrough from my writers block! So know I have a pretty good idea for the next five chapters or so possibly the next 15. So sorry there was not much excitement besides meeting Tatum (our new character) and figuring out that the gang is having a party! Speaking of that will probably happen either in the next chapter and be broken up into another or be the chapter after next and have that entire chapter be about the party. Still deciding. And who is looking forwards to seeing Vinnie in a few chapters? I'm really looking forward to writing about having her in the chipmunk's lives for a few days. And how will she react to the Chipettes? Just have to wait and see! Now review please, they honestly give me the momentum to write faster and better! REVIEW! **


	25. Girl Talk, Boy Talk

**A/N: Heyy I'm baaaaacccccckkkkk! (And i'm chnaging my pen name! to TyRocks15)**

The smell of perfume was strong in the air as was hair spray and deodorant. Girls were everywhere chatting, laughing, those who were insecure trying to change as quickly as possible to avoid the eyes of others. Brittany wasn't one of them. Jeanette and Eleanor could never understand how she could shamelessly take off her clothes than stand somewhere and hold a conversation with someone.

One thing about high school that the girls had learned was that the locker room was where it was at. No teachers were allowed it so one could do just about anything, not to mention the gossip. There the gossip was stronger than the perfume. If you wanted dirt, the locker room was where to go.

"Did you hear?" Eleanor turned to her side as saw two older girls lacing up their sneakers talking. "She totally hooked up with Jake. I'm telling you it happened."

"How do you know?" The other one said clearly interested.

"Well, I heard from Polly, who heard from Beth, who heard from her boyfriend, who heard from Crystal, who saw her go to his house at like 10pm when his parents were out and then…" They leaned in for a whisper as the girl's face lit up to a shocked expression.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and quickly took off her blouse. She threw it in her locker, putting on her gym cloths. And old Chipmunks and Chipettes tour t-shirt that was cut so that it had a lower neckline and no sleeves with yellow soffee shorts with purple stars. She laced up her sneakers and shut the door of her gym locker locking it.

"You ready Jeanette?" Eleanor turned to face her more clumsy sister fumbling with her gym shirt, a plain lavender t-shirt that was cut to off the shoulder so it hung droopily off one of Jeanette's shoulders, showing her black tank top underneath. On the bottom she tied the stings of her white grassed stained shorts.

"Yeah I'm ready." Jeanette shut her locker and closed the lock as her and Eleanor began walking out of the locker room. They passed the bathrooms to find Brittany fixing her hair in one of the mirrors above the sink in a hot pink t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and the bottom bearing her belly button, with black shorts.

"Come one Brittany, were ding track today and we need to catch the other runners so we'll get the laps in." Eleanor nagged.

Brittany finished tying her ponytail. "Is everybody gone?" The two nodded as Brittany beagn stealthily walking back into the main room in the locker room. With Eleanor and Jeanette on her tail, she quickly did the combination on her lock opening the door. She went inside her backpack and pulled out a stack of neon multicolored papers. She bean folding and slidding several into each locker through the slits in the top.

"Don't just stand there help me!" Brittany exclaimed. Not asking questions Jeanette and Eleanor began helping their sister stuff the lockers.

"Brittany, what are these," Jeanette asked. She picked up a yellow one and began reading the dark black writing. "Big Fat Awesome House Party…Brittany when did u make these?"

"Let's just say that the copier in the Teacher's Lounge is all out of black ink and neon paper…" Brittany trailed off stuffing the papers into each locker.

"I can't believe that we're really doing this." Eleanor said folding another. "I mean what if we get caught?"

"Don't be such a nervous Nelly Ellie." Brittany groaned. "Jeanette's cool with it. Oh! We need to find something amazing to wear. You know how many hot guys are going to be there?"

"I guess…" Eleanor thought. "The only guy I want to impress is Theodore."

"You still have to look hot. He does see you as girl Eleanor. You know how many times I've caught him staring at your butt?" Brittany smirked.

"Shut up!" Eleanor said almost horrified. "No you did NOT!" She threw her hand over her mouth. Jeanette giggled in the corner.

"True story." Brittany waved her hand in was soon back to stuffing. She clasped her hands together. "I think we are done here…" Brittany mumbles satisfied as she flipped her hair. Her and her sisters began walking out of the lock room to the grassy green field where the others were stretching for track.

"Are you girls nervous about Saturday?" Jeanette asked.

"What's Saturday?" Eleanor asked.

"Hello! The day when Jeanette meets her future mother in law!"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I just want to make a good impression on Vinny…I mean what if she doesn't like me. She has to like me."

"Jeanette calm down and be yourself." Eleanor reassured. "I'm sure she'll love you."

Brittany interrupted. "But not fully yourself. Maybe just like 90%..."

"Brittany shut up!" Eleanor chuckled.

"Okay…85%" She offered.

"Stop!" Jeannette smiled.

"Oh babe…" Brittany made a sad face at Jeanette and put her arms around her neck as they kept walking toward a group of girls sitting in grass chatting. "Your going to do fine. She is going to eat you up!" Brittany pinched Jeanette's cheeks.

"Hey guys!" Eleanor exclaimed to the group of girls sitting on the ground. "What's good?" (A/N: the girls sitting down are Tatum, Clarke, Jackie, Tori, Lauren, and a couple of strays)

"Uh what's good?" A redhead sitting next to Clarke said. "That piece of man cake over there is what's good."

The girls turned to look at the boys stretching over by the field. There standing and flexing were the chipmunks and their friends Sam, Tyler and Eric (remember them from chapter 8?) and Aleck (the boy Brittany met yesterday?).

"I'm telling you," Eleanor's friend Lauren (remember her Tori and Jackie from chapter 8?) "I would lick whipped cream off any of them. No hesitation." She chuckled earing around of giggles and shrieks from the others.

"Ugh, you're so naughty!" Tori exclaimed. "I myself prefer peanut butter." All the other girls squealed.

"I mean," Clarke began. "Lucky you three…get to live with them. With having their friends coming over must be like living in a Calvin Klein catalog."

"Oh my God!" the pretty redhead exclaimed grabbing Brittany's arm. "Do you guys like, share a bedroom?"

"No Kate," Brittany let out a light laugh. "Separate rooms. But shared bathrooms."

"Ugh," Jackie sighed. "If Alvin looks that good in gym cloths imagine how he looks in shower!" The girls began squealing.

"You guys are disgusting…" Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Remind me why I'm friends with all of you…seriously I can't remember. But no joke If that boy were an apple he would be a red delicious. Not your granny's apple pie now is it Brittany." Brittany wasn't sure what is was…but something about when Clarke talked about Alvin her voice just sounded so…sultry. It made her blood boil.

"So Jeanette," Tatum began as everyone turned to look at her. "What's it like living with your boyfriend? Must be great being that close all the time."

Before Jeanette could answer, June and pretty Asian girl started talking. "I wish I had a boyfriend like Simon! Good looking AND a brain? I think I would just handcuff myself to him."

"We all know what Tatum would try to do if she was handcuffed to him…" Clarke nudged Tatum in the side and Tatum blushed and looked at the grass.

Jeanette's ears perked up when she heard this bit quickly ignored it. Why was she so intrigued with this Tatum girl all of a sudden. Simon said himself that they were nothing more than just friends. Why look further into it? Jeanette looked her up and down. There was no getting around that the girl was beautiful. Maybe it was the fact that someone so…flawless and feminine was attracted her boyfriend made Jeanette pay a little too much attention. Should she be worried?

"Oh! And Theodore. He is so cute. I've never met a guys so sweet and innocent!" Lauren squealed.

"Won't be innocent for too long with all these girls after him." Kate chuckled.

"What girls?" Eleanor's head snapped around.

"Nothing really Elle," June shrugged it off. "Just a couple of girls I saw looking at him earlier today. Not serious, they were just some band nerds swooning over something they can't have." June's voice suddenly turned very sweet as if it were coated with chocolate. "I mean, none of them were nearly as pretty as you." She batted her eyelashes and began twirling a hair around her finger that had been purposely left out of her French braid.

"Thanks I guess…" Eleanor couldn't put her foot on it but, June just seamed a little too nice when she said that. Brittany always said it's always the sweet ones. But what would June have against Eleanor?

Tatum sighed and put her head in Clarke's lap as she looked up at the sky. "What a girl wouldn't give for boys like those…"

* * *

"Damn, what a guy wouldn't give for girls like those!" Sam stood next to Alvin and Theodore who looked over toward the other side of the field. "I mean, you are living with three _gorgeous _girls. One for each of you! How is it that Simon is the only one that has cashed in?" Sam questioned laying down in the grass with his hands behind his head next to Simon and Aleck.

"I mean my top four would be Brittany, Clarke, Tatum, and Jackie." Sam said. "What about you guys?"

"I mean no offence to Simon," Tyler said. "Jeanette, June, Eleanor, and Clarke. Sorry man, but your girlfriend is defiantly eye candy. Alvin?"

Alvin sat cross legged acorss from Sam. "You know I can't pick just four. I would have every single one if I could."

"BS!" Sam coughed. Theodore laughed from his side.

"What?" Alvin said annoyed.

"Alvin, we know you like Brittany. The way you look at her is just…like your staring at an angle."

"That is not true." Alvin pouted.

Eric shared a smirk with Aleck and Simon. "Dude you got a little rouge right here." He violently pinched Alvin's blushing cheeks.

"You know there's nothing wrong with devoting yourself to a girl." Aleck said to Alvin. "I mean Brittany's beautiful. She'd been in my top four."

"Don't say the word devoted ever again. I'm not getting married." Alvin hated the fact that Aleck was interested in Brittany, it made his skin crawl.

"You know Simon, Just because you're tied down doesn't mean that you can't join in." Eric added.

"Yeah!" Aleck and Tyler said.

"Who you have? Give me at least four besides Jeanette." Alvin and Sam edged on.

Simon rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "…uh…Jeanette…Kate,June…and…"

"That Tatum girl who was looking at you?" Alvin smiled and nudged Simon in the side.

"Tatum? That Tatum?" Sam pointed over at the circle of girls. "Dude if something like _that _wants you, you DO NOT question!"

"But-I-" Simon began to protest when Mr. Gomez blew the whistle for everyone to start running.

"Let's go Simon. Theodore helped Simon to the ground as they began to jog slowly around the field with Eric and Tyler. Sam, Alvin, and Aleck were racing through the track trying to leave each other in the dust.

"You guys go ahead," Theodore said. "I'm going to get a drink from the fountain before I start." Simon nodded while he and the others began doing their laps.

Theodore began to slowly walk of the field and past the bleachers near the sports shed by the bathrooms where there was and old water fountain. He pushed the button on the side as the thing started to spurt and than water began dribbling out. Just as he was about to bend down and take a drink he heard a soft voice behind him.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you…" Eleanor smirked crossing her arms. "The only way anyone would drink that nasty water would be if they wanted to go through a genetic mutation."

Theodore looked up as his blonde friend. "You want to come with me inside than to find a fountain?" Theodore asked. She nodded as the two began to turn toward the school building.

"Yo Gomez!" Eleanor yelled catching the attention of the gym teacher. "Going to get some water!" Mr. Gomez gave them a cool head nod before putting his shades back on and watching the class run.

"So…" Theodore began as him and Eleanor began descending down the hill to the school. "How's life been treatin' ya?"

"Pretty good…except I'm a little nervous." Eleanor admitted.

"About what the party? I as much as I hate to admit it, Alvin's plan just might work this time. I mean as long as no one shows up before him and Lucy leave which won't happen, and we can clean up before mom get's here, were in the clear."

"See that's just it." Eleanor began. "I know it might sound silly, but were a little bit nervous about meating your mom…What are we going to do if she doesn't like us?"

"Trust me, once she sees how much we care about you guys she'll see how amazing you guys are. Honest."

"I know, it's just I feel like now that Mrs. Miller's gone…"Eleanor trailed off. "Nevermind…"

"No, what?" Theodore said. They had reached one of the side doors of the school and pushed the door open. "Tell me."

"I just thought that since Mrs. Miller is overseas and were not going to get a chance to talk to her, that maybe your mom might become almost like a mother figure to us, if, you know, it works out between us and her of course." Eleanor said.

"Eleanor," Theodore began rounding the corner. He pushed down on the water fountain button and bent down to take a drink. He swallowed and turned to Eleanor. "You know, my mom is going to love you. You're sweet and nice and friendly and blonde and beautiful…" Theodore stopped rambling when he saw Eleanor blush.

"Hold my hair?" Eleanor asked. Theodore grinned and grabbed Eleanor's loose blonde main and held it as she leaned over for a drink.

* * *

"You know what I don't get?" Brittany said to the group sitting art class. "Why the Mona Lisa is so famous. I mean she's not even that pretty. I mean Van Gough could have picked someone way better looking than that! I mean being in Sweden he could have easily found one of those cute Swedish snow bunnies to paint." Brittany complained holding up a picture of the Mona Lisa up to her face.

"Oh my God…" Simon groaned and did a face palm. "Brittany. There was SO much wrong with that sentence…"

"Britt, not to burst you bubble, but the Mona Lisa was painted by Leonardo Da Vinci, NOT Van Gough. And neither of them were even in Sweden, Da Vinci was in Italy and Van Gough was from France. Plus the Mona Lisa wasn't supposed to be some gorgeous Amazon Goddess, but one it has stood the test of time and two, the painting holds a certain mystique and mystery about not only the Renaissance period but also life."

"Very good Jean!" Lucy came up behind Jeanette and gave Jeanette a high five for her knowledge about art history.

"So Luce," Alvin began. "You ready for your weekend getaway with Dave?"

"Ugh, I cannot wait to get away for a while, with the man I love. Davey is just so amazing you know, he's sensitive, good with kids, creative, a hard worker, good looking, romantic, and so together and mature…I still get the butterflies in my stomach when I see him." Lucy swooned.

"Aww how sweet." Eleanor cooed. "I'm so glad you found love."

"We found love in a hopeless place! We fond love in a hopeless place!" Brittany, Jeanette, and Theodore sang.

"Oh God not that." Simon groaned and covered his ears.

"You know I don't know what Dave your cheating on our father with but he sounds great." Alvin teased. "Dave is hardly _together and mature. _You know one day after work he went out for drinks, he came home so wasted, his pants were missing and he had a clown nose on."

"Alvin," Lucy began chuckled. "Everyone likes to cut loose every once in a while. To you Dave's a stern parental person but you should know Dave knows how to have a good time."

"Like good time or _good_ time, good time?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrows.

"The second one." Lucy winked. "Speaking of _good_ time, good time…I heard about that party you guys are having and I think it's-"

"Totally Irresponsible?"

"A Bad Idea?"

"Reckless?"

"Totally Awesome!" Lucy exclaimed. "I mean when I was your age I always dreamed of throwing a total High School wild party when my parents left for the weekend but I never had the guts! But you guys are like epic!"

The six looked at each other a little confused. "Is this a trap…Is there a hidden camera hidden somewhere?" Theodore began looking around the room rapidly.

"No, no, no. I think teenagers need to be rebellious and make mistakes sometimes. Scratch that. A lot. I mean these acts of spontaneity are what define us, right?"

"So you won't tell Dave…?" Alvin asked.

"Only if you give me all the dirty details afterwards." She leaned in and winked. She began to walk away when she quickly ran back to the table. "Oh but if Dave finds out I'm going to play that innocent girlfriend card like I had no idea about it. KK?"

* * *

As the week dragged on news of the Big Fat Awesome House Party spread like wild fire. Everyone was coming. And by everyone, I mean everyone and their _mother_ was going to be there By the time Friday rolled around the Chipmunks and Chipettes were buzzing. Would they get caught? Could they clean up in time before Vinny's arrival? Will the party make or break their high school careers? Let's start to find out…

"So what do you think?" Brittany emerged from her closet showing off her party outfit: a sheer black t-shirt crop top that showed just below the top of her belly button with a sparkly black bra underneath that you could see. On the bottom she wore dark wash denim distressed shorts with black fishnet tights under with black sky high ankle boots . On one wrist she had a spikey gold bracelet and her makeup was dark and smokey with glitter on her chest and cheeks. However her hair was still in rollers.

"Wow…Me guesta," Eleanor said wriggling her eyebrows. "And I'm sure the boys will too." Eleanor than walked into her closet to change cloths.

"So…" Jeanette stood in the door way of the room coming out of the bathroom. "Do I look okay?" Jeanette was wearing a loose white tank top with a lacy black bandeau underneath that was very visible with acid washed jeans with holes with black oxford heels. Her hair was blown out pin straight and hanging down her back with black bangles on her arms and big thin black hoops in her ears.

"Jeanette is in the hiz-ouse!" Brittany exclaimed smiling. "Except…pull this down!" Brittany skipped over to her sister and yanked the tank down a notch while pulling the lace up and adjusting her bra pushing it up. "There you go babe!" Jeanette looked over in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Earlier as soon as they had gotten home from school Brittany had flat ironed her hair so it was pin straight. It went all the way down to a couple of inches above her belly button.

"I mean it's a risk. But It's the start of something new right?" Jeanette said optimistically.

"That's the spirit!" Brittany hugged Jeanette's side as they saw Eleanor come out of the small dressing closet.

"Eleanor had arrived. You look so pretty-ful!" Brittany squealed taking in her sister. Eleanor had on leather shorts with a yellow off the shoulder crop top with large black lettering. Her hair was done in a long side braid with a large gold charm bracelet on her arm and ankle boots on her feet.

"Wow, Brittany," The girls turned to see Alvin waiting in the doorway. "When your sister's look that good, you should really step up your game…hair rollers are so last year." Alvin whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. "Facebook!" Alvin chimed.

Brittany was too excited to get angry at him. She began laughing hysterically. "Give me the phone!" She chased him across the hall and down to the bathroom door. She tugged and pulled on the divice but Alvin was way too strong for her.

Brittany looked around and grabbed some Lysol from the bathroom counter She grabbed the can and held it out towards Alvin with both her hands. He immediately threw his hands in the air.

"I'll do it." She smirked. Grinning she inched closer.

"You won't!" Alvin barked grinning himself.

"CODE RED!" Simon and Theodore suddenly out of nowhere came running from the downstairs into the hallway to get everyone's attention. "CODE RED!"

"What?" Jeanette and Eleanor stuck their heads out from their bedroom.

"CODE RED!" out of alarm Brittany sprayed the Lysol right into Alvin's right eye.

"AGH! Brittany!" She grabbed his eye and crumbled to the ground as Brittany stumbled over him to see what Simon and Theodore were screaming about.

"What, what is it? Is a code red bad? What?" Brittany exclaimed. She came into the hall where Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor and Simon stood.

"Dave's coming!" Simon exclaimed.

"WHAT? He should have been way on the road by now. Vegas is only a few hours!" Brittany exclaimed.

"He called and said he forgot to pack his wallet so he's coming to get it."

"So, what's the big deal?" Brittany asked. "No ones even here yet for the party."

"Hello?" Eleanor exclaimed. "Look at the way were dressed! And downstairs how are we going to exclaim all of the balloons and red solo cups?

"We can't very well hide it because Dave is going to be searching the house for his wallet." Jeanette stated.

"Where's Alvin?" Theodore mentioned.

"Right here!" Alvin than stumbled out of the bathroom holding one of his eyes.

"What's up with your eye?" Theodore asked examining it closely.

"Brittany over here, thought it would be okay to spray my eyes with Lysol!" Alvin said angrily.

"Hey, at least your eyes smell like fresh linens." She snickered. "

"Look, here is the plan." Simon began. "You girls put on your robes to cover up your cloths and get rid of the decorations down stairs so when Dave comes home he won't see anything. Keep Dave downstairs and we'll start looking for the wallet so we can get him out of here fast as possible."

"Got it." The girls said running in their rooms to cover up.

"And whatever you do just keep Dave from coming into the stairs so he won't see the hall decorations." Simon further instructed.

The Chipettes quickly kicked off their shoes and grabbed their huge fuzzy bath robes in their respective colors. They darted down the stairs as quickly as possible rapidly yanking the balloons from the air on on the floor and stuffing them into the closet.

"We're running out of space!" Eleanor said holding the door of the closet shut. "If I stuff anymore balloons in here they're going to pop!"

"Well…" Brittany thought to herself. "Ugh…OH! Put them in the backyard!"

"We can't they'll fly away, and we don't have enough time to tie them all down." Jeanette said. "Dave's going to pull up any minute."

"I am NOT, letting this party fall through the cracks just because Dave forgot his freaking wallet." Brittany said. "Eleanor you help the boys find the wallet, Jeanette you find somewhere to hind the balloons and the solo cups, and I'll keep Dave outside. Go! Scurry!"

She waved her sisters off as she put up the hood of her robe so the whole neighborhood wouldn't see her hair rollers when she went outside. She opened the door and looked left and right to see no sight of Dave anywhere.

Meanwhile, up stairs, the four of them were desperately trying to find Dave's wallet in time. "Theodore go into the closet and check all of his coats, And Eleanor check his briefcases and bags. Me and Simon will look everywhere else." The four began tearing the room apart in search of the brown leather.

"It's not in here!" Theodore called.

"Not in here either." Eleanor called.

"KEEP LOOKING!" Alvin shouted as he ripped the sheets off Dave's ben and flipped the mattress over. "WHERE IS IT!"

Simon rolled his eyes at his brothers craziness. "Yeah, cause Dave really comes home from work and puts his wallet under his mattress every night."

"Shut up." Alvin scowled.

Downstairs Jeanette was running around trying to find a place to put the balloons to no avail. "Oh!"

"Jeanette!" Brittany hissed from the door. "Hurry up Dave's pulling into the driveway!"

"Oh!" Jeanette exclaimed running to the foot of the steps. "The Bear is coming to the cave!" She screamed.

"Hey, Dave." Brittany shot Dave a cute smile from the front steps.

"Hey Brittany, I'll be real fast just have to go in and look for my wallet…" Dave began heading for the door. Brittany jumped in front of him before he could get through the door.

"Brittany, I really have to get it before traffic."

"Don't worry. I have everyone else searching they'll be down any second now with it." She shot him a nervous toothy smiled and Dave rolled his eyes and checked his watch while running one hand through his dark hair.

"Okay, but make sure they're quick or I'll have to go in there myself."

"Oh," Brittany scoffed. "Pft! They're like lightning up there."

**UPSTAIRS**

"You guys are moving like snails!" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin we've torn the room apart." Simon confirmed. "The wallet is not here."

"Well keep looking! I'm not having this party go down the drain!" Alvin commanded.

"_Don't_ boss me around." Simon got up in Alvin's face.

"Oh yeah smart guy!" Alvin picked up a pillow from the floor and began hitting Simon with it.

"Guys cut it out!" Eleanor screamed separating the two.

**OUTSIDE**

"That's it Brittany, they are taking WAY to long. I'm going in to find it." Before Brittany could get in his way or react. Dave had to door open.

"No, no!" Brittany exclaimed quickly following him in expecting him to scream when he saw the decorations.

"Dave I can explain!" She blurted out.

"Explain what?" Dave asked clearly confused. Brittany looked around and saw nothing in the room. Jeanette had done it. She had actually found somewhere to put all of the balloons.

"Hi Jeanette." Dave greeted the strangely calm looking chipette who was perched on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Dave." Jeanette greeted getting up from the couch.

As Dave headed for the stairs Brittany grabbed Jeanette's arm. "Where the hell did you put the balloons and stuff?"

Jeanette smirked. "Let's just say...we now have a fully stocked fridge and cabinets."

"Dave!" Theodore and the others were standing at the top of the staircase. "Whatever you do, DO NOT come up here!"

At once everyone put Dave and Theodore did a face palm. "Theodore!"

"Look I don't know what's gotten into you kids but I need to get out of here Lucy is waiting in the car. Now I'm going upstairs!" Dave began walking up.

"NO!" The four at the top exclaimed. All at once they jumped on Dave causing them all to tumble down the stairs landing on Brittany and Jeanette.

"Nice going to guys…" Brittany grumbled from under Dave.

Jeanette glanced around and noticed that something brown was sticking out of Dave's pocket. She chuckled at the sight and pulled it out. "Oh my God Dave, look we found you wallet." She said sarcastically. Handing it him.

"So Dave had in in his pocket the ENTIRE time we were searching?" Theodore asked. Jeanette nodded.

"DAAAVVVIIIDDDD!"

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: So yeah…What it took me like four months to update? But hey I finally did it! I quickly want to cover two things. One, the other characters and the party scene. So I know that I have quite a few OC's in the story. Just to make things easier just have a few of you mention in your review and I'll make sure to but a complete character bio of all of them on my profile. They are there to create a little extra spice and drama and even humor to the story but they won't be in every chapter. They'll just come up every now and then when I need someone. And remember to just ask for the bio page (it will include everyone from Dave's girlfriend Lucy to Clarke's brother Cal) Just make things less confusing. Plus, tell me if I have to many and I'll stop. But that's probably all I'm going to have. Second, the party was going to start in this chapter but I decided to do it in the next, and let me tell you it's going to WILD. I Also have a very clever way of writing it that I came up with, so be on the look out for that. ALSO! I though maybe to make it a little more like a wild High School party I might have a little alcohol consumption, but not a lot and a little bit of cursing. But most likely no drugs…Trust me, this chapter is going to be funny, dramatic, wild, romantic, and tragic, and full of betrayal, love, backstabbing, and over all party madness! So give me your opinion on the drinking thing and the other characters and as always review!**


	26. Party Rock Pt 1

"Now that we've got that problem under control…" Alvin grinned. He stood in the window watching Dave drive down the road. He turned back to the others who stood behind him.

"Okay," He began, "Clarke will be here early with some extra party stuff any moment now…" Alvin said checking his phone for the time.

"You invited Clarke?" Brittany said a little angry, "Why?"

"Because I can. Didn't know it was a crime for me to invite a girl over to my house." Alvin said sarcastically.

"Didn't you invite Aleck over early Britt?" Eleanor asked. Brittany shot her a death glare as Eleanor took a step back for her own safety. Everyone's heads perked up as the doorbell rang out.

"So you can invite pretty boy over, but I can't invite a pretty girl over? Yeah, that seems fair!" Alvin exclaimed as he opened up the front door to reveal Clarke standing next to Aleck. Clarke stood in the doorway wearing a rhinestone sea green tank top and white skinny jeans with tall black wedged ankle boots. Her hair was slicked back in a long high ponytail, her bangs still hanging in her eyes. Aleck had on a leather jacket with a black tank underneath over black skinny jeans and red kicks. His choppy dirty blond hair was tousled.

"Hey guys!" Clarke chirped as he and Aleck came in, both holding two large coolers.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Aleck nodded as he and Clarke dropped the coolers onto the kitchen counter.

Brittany skipped over to the handsome boy and squeezed his bicep. "Nothing much…so what's in the cooler?

"Booze." He and Clarke popped the lids on the coolers revealing what looked like an endless supply of hard lemonade, iced tea, beer, wine coolers, and vodka.

The six chipmunks eyes opened wide and the large liquor supply. "I know it's not much for an entire party, but my brother has more in his car. Also, we bought a bunch of soda to mix in with the vodka. We'll be right back he's waiting outside." The two turned to the door and began walking back outside.

"Alvin, I don't know about this…" Simon thought. "With all of this alcohol something bad is bound to happen."

"YOLO." Alvin said cutting Simon off.

"But Alvin-" Simon began again.

"YOLO."

"Just hear me out for a sec-" Simon tried again.

"YO to the freaking LO." Alvin exclaimed. "Just shut up and have fun. Cut loose." And said shaking his shoulders in front of his brother.

"Am I the only one who see's the danger of this party? I'm not trying to spoil your fun Alvin, I just want you to think about the aftermath." Simon stopped his speech as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on Simon?" Clarke asked batting her eyes. Simon swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Nothing, I'm just a little concerned…about the party," Simon pulled on the collar of his plaid shirt.

"C'mon Simon!" Brittany rolled her eyes. "Just be a little spontaneous for one night. YOLO!"

"YOLO!" Clarke and Aleck exclaimed as well. They were both sitting atop the kitchen counter and were drinking beer already.

"Okay," Simon said irritated. "But to the next person who says YOLO, don't be surprised if you suddenly lose consciousness."

* * *

"YOLO!" Simon covered his ears as he attempted to walk through the Seville/Miller living room. The party had started around 7:30 and now, at 8:46, the house was already being trashed. Kids were already wasted jumping around on the couch, swimming in the pool, and just dancing half naked to the earsplitting music that were blasting from 4 huge speakers set up in the living room. Simon, looking for a distraction, searched around for someone that he knew. Preferably Jeanette, but anyone at this point would do.

As he pawed his way through the crowd he began loosing hope. Looking around for somewhere to sit, Simon finally found a nice spot on a couch where he plopped down and pretended to be busy on his phone. Looking for something to drink, He spotted a bottle next to him. Without thinking, he popped it open and took a long sip almost choking on the beer. Surprisingly he kind of enjoyed the taste. He kept drinking until the bottle was halfway gone.

"Heyyyyy babe!" Simon glanced up from his bottle and looked around for the call hoping that it was either Jeanette, or Theodore. No such luck.

There, dancing around was Tatum surrounded by a circle of tipsy, horny teenage boys. There she was waving wildly at Simon in her tight, black, leather skirt, and sparkly dark blue crop top with half length sleeves. Sloppily around her were the arms of a light haired boy who was either a junior or a senior. Both his hands just lingering a little too close to her upper thigh. The others were dancing around and holding their drinks high in the sky, hopping that they would get a chance to grope her as well.

"Tatum." Simon said her name as he held up his beer to her and nodded his head and went back to scanning the room for another friendly face.

"Hey, Simon!" Tatum began to walk over to him but was pulled back by the boy grabbing her hips and pulling her against him. Tatum giggled into his ear. "Let me go," she wriggled free as she laughed and made her way to Simon plopping down in his lap.

Simon blushed. "Tatum…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. "Why won't you dance with me?" she made her lip quiver like a baby and batted her eyes.

"Tatum…I have a girl friend." Simon said quietly, trying to ignore the fact that she was running her hands through his hair.

"And I have a dog. Doesn't mean I can't pet another puppy everyone once in a while." Tatum said bluntly. "C'mon I'm just kidding!" She jumped up and pulled his hands so he was standing with her. "Just one dance blue eyes." She winked and then dragged him out to the dance floor.

* * *

Jeanette was making her way through the house looking around for Simon or one of her sisters. She had just come from the attic where the party was going just as strong and she had gotten grabbed by several guys asking her to dance and such. But, she declined, with intent on finding her sisters or her boyfriend.

"Jeanette baby!" Jeanette turned around quickly to see Clarke coming out of a bedroom, her tank top rolled up and her hair let loose. In one hand was a red solo cup and in the other was a cell phone.

"Oh, Clarke thank God!" Jeanette exclaimed. "I'm so glad I found someone familiar. Have you seen Simon by any chance?"

Clarke shook her head. "No, but I can help you find him. It'll give me and excuse to get out of the room before things get to heavy you know?" Jeanette really didn't know but she nodded her head anyway as he and Clarke descended down the stairs pushing past people dancing sloppily and making out.

"Are you having fun?" Clarke asked.

"Well, not really, parties aren't really my thing exactly…honestly I've been looking for Simon and trying not to get groped for the past hour." She admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"You know Jeanette, parties aren't your thing cause you don't try. Just go up to a guy and dance with him." Clarke stopped and smirked as something caught her eye. "You might need to. Look." Clarke pointed her finger in the direction of a large mob of teens dancing. In the mist Jeanette could see a wave of blond hair being whipped around and hips and butt gyrating into someone. Whoever the couple was, they were getting down. The guy was standing there just moving a little but mostly holding the girl and moving his hands over her. The girl was moving wildly, grinding against him, bending over, and occasionally grazing her hands over his body.

"Is that…" Jeanette trailed off in realization of who the two dirty dancers were.

"Simon and Tatum…" Clarke trailed of in equal shock. She looked over at Jeanette who's face was look sad and hurt. "Jean, you okay?" Clarke put her hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

"Oh." Jeanette said, throat cracking. "He said nothing was going on. He said it!" Jeanette mindlessly wandered over to the couch and sat down putting her face in her hands. "What did I do wrong?" She wimpered.

"Oh sweetie…" Clarke rapped her arms around Jeanette. "Tatum is nothing more than a toy. To girls, she's just a pretty faced bitch who they want to look like. And to guys she's just sex on a stick. You…you have substance Jean."

"Who gives a crap about substance when this Barbie bimbo is dancing with my boyfriend? What am I supposed to do?" Jeanette asked desperately.

"Please! All you have to do is go up to him and remind him why he chose you." Clarke said rubbing Jeanette's back.

"And how do I do that? I can't dance like her."

"Just…do anything that will get him away from her. Be confident." With that Clarke put down her drink that she was holding and went digging around in her bra for something. She than whipped out a silver flask and began pouring a liberal about into her drink. She sloshed it around before handing it Jeanette. "Here."

Jeanette took the plastic red cup from Clarke and sniffed it. "What is this?"

"Liquid courage." Clarke smirked. She flipped her hair and grabbed two huge bottles of liquor in both hands before kicking off her shoes and pushing them under the couch. She stood up and looked down at Jeanette smiling. "Now I'm going to be upstairs if you need me." Jeanette watched as Clarke shamelessly walked to the stairs barefoot. She stopped at the bottom step.

"PARTY OVER HERE OO OO!" Clarke called out loudly holding the bottles in the air.

"PARTY OVER THERE OO OO!" About 12 boys and girls called back answering Clarke's call. Clarke gave Jeanette one last smirk and wink before heading up the stairs screaming "party over here, party over there" holding up her bottles with her drunken followers at her heels.

"Liquid courage…" Jeanette mumbled to herself before she took a drink.

* * *

"PARTY ROCK!" Alvin exclaimed jumping on the bed doing air guitar. Kate, Jackie, and Tori were dancing around him while having a pillow fight around him. Feathers began flying all over the room that was full of alcohol, loud music, and pretty girls. Basically, Alvin's favorite room in the house.

"PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT" The girls sang out. Alvin stopped playing his air guitar and leaped off the bed. He looked over and saw two bottles of champagne sitting against the wall. He picked them up hopping back on the bed.

"Champagne showers!" Alvin called out. He then popped the cork off the two bottles spraying champagne all over the girls causing them to shriek and giggle out of excitement. Alvin proceeded by throwing the champagne bottles out cluster of about 20 girls for them to catch like a brides bouquet. Two girls caught it, one sophomore and another senior. They began jumping and screaming as they scurried up to the bed where Alvin was standing as the others dancing to the thumping beat.

The two both hugged him from opposite sides. The sophomore stroked his hair and face and she kissed his lips than cheek. She nibbled his ear than made her way down to sucking on his neck. The senior snuck her hands under his shirt and rubbed his hard stomach and back, up his chest. Alvin was shocked at her gesture but enjoyed it. She looked at him with lustful eyes as she left one hand by his belly button as the other quickly grasped his butt causing him to gasp and look her in the eyes.

She was really attractive. She was African American with almond shaped light brown eyes and medium toned glowing skin. She had pouty glossy lips and a cute little nose. Her hair was long and dark brown flowing down her back in waves with light brown highlights. Alvin couldn't help but peek down her white button down crop top. Her bra was black lace clearly seen through the skimpy fabric. She smiled at him looking down at her chest. Smirking she pushed the other girls who was sucking on Alvin's neck off the bed as she clomped on the floor. She grabbed Alvin's hand and led him over to a nearby closet.

When they got in she shut the door and flicked on the light. They could just see each other but the light was still very dim.

"You're Alvin right?" she asked. This was the first time he had heard her voice.

"Yeah babe, the one and only." She smiled and walked over to him and put both hands on his butt and leaned in to whispered in his ear.

"I _really _want you." She kissed him fiercely moving her tongue around in his mouth than onto his neck.

Alvin gasped in a quick breath. He couldn't believe what was happing. The Great Alvin Seville was making out with one of the hottest girls in school who was also a senior! He sighed and placed two hands on her waist as he kissed her back with force.

* * *

Brittany gripped Alecks arm tighter as she watched him get ready to take his turn. Outside, the ping pong table had been converted into a beer pong table. A large crowd of people were circles around it as Aleck and Sam were going head to head at the sport. Jackie at one end was holding onto Sam's arm and at the other Brittany held onto Aleck. After all, what was an athlete without a pretty girl on his arm?

"C'mon babe you got this." Brittany cheered Aleck on. With a deep breath, Aleck pounced the ball and watched it hit the table than splash into a solo cup (BTW I have no idea how to actually play beer pong so yeah…this is how I thought it was played).

"Yes!" Aleck exclaimed, his side of the table erupted in a fit of cheers as he won the game while on Sam's side everyone gave him sympathy pats on the back. Out of excitement, Brittany jumped on the table and grabbed the winning cup. She took the ball out before crawling over to Aleck, giving him a tight hug and handing him the cup to drink. He took a few large gulps before sloppily holding the cup up to Brittany's mouth letting her have the rest. He tilted it back quickly forcing her to drink faster.

When she finished she whipped her mouth and threw the cup over her shoulder. She grabbed Alecks face and gave him a big, sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek, pulling him down toward her. She looked excitedly into his eyes.

"You won!" she began. "Now let's-" Brittany was quickly cut of my Aleck placing on hand on her lower back and dipping her back for a sloppy forceful kiss on the mouth.

Brittany's eyes shot open. She only had one small shot of liquor before that beer so she was very well sober and aware what was happening. She quickly forced herself up and pushed Aleck away from her.

"Are you okay?" Aleck asked, his voice full of concern. "Oh man," He ran his fingers through his hair, "I shouldn't have done that Britt, I was just caught up in the moment."

Brittany grinned. "That's fine Aleck." She fixed herself as an awkward silence took over the two of them. She looked at her surroundings. It was now dark outside but that didn't stop people from hanging out in the large back yard. The pool was full of people swimming around and dancing, while others just sat around in the grass, while others were in the shed and behind the shrubbery doing who knows what.

"You know what…I think I'll go find my sisters." Brittany said breaking the silence. "They're probably looking for me. I'll txt you later." With that Brittany quickly darted inside the house. She didn't know how she felt about the kiss. I wasn't amazing, or ground breaking, and there defiantly wasn't a real spark. Not to mention that alcohol probably had a big role in it. Brittany liked Aleck and everything but maybe not that much just yet…She had fantasized plenty of times about what it would be like to kiss those soft lips of his, but she just figured that the time wasn't right. Then there was Alvin…Why did it seam no matter what she did he was always at the back of her mind? She hated it.

With all this thinking she just needed to clear her head.

She wandered inside the kitchen where there were a large pile of coolers. She found a small wine cooler and began to sip when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see Jackie waving at her.

"You okay? As soon as Aleck planted one on you, you practically sprinted out of there."

"No, I'm okay…just caught off guard you know?" Brittany explained to her friend before continuing her drinking. "I just need a distraction for a little white than I'll go talk to him…"

"Well I was about to meet June downstairs, the texted me saying that they're playing some kind of game of whatever and I thought that you might want to come with?"

"Sure." Brittany shrugged and followed Jackie down the stairs into the basement. She gasped when she looked at what had become of the Seville basement. Before the party Simon had been smart enough to put of of his lab equipment into a locked closet leaving the basement with loads of space. In one corner by the stereo system where the music was blasting a cluster of kids were dancing and drinking. In another far corner there were a few couples making out, while in the middle there were a circle of teens playing a game on the floor. The light bulbs in the basement had been changed to red so everything in the room was a dark and scandalous scarlet.

"Yo! Brittany! Jackie, play with us!" Brittany and Jackie turned to see a boy waving them down. The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They sat down in the circle next to each other and looked around. They saw some familiar faces and smiled at the ones that they knew. Brittany did a double take when she saw Theodore looking uncomfortable sitting down across from her with that Asian girl June resting her head on his shoulder. Theodore looked at her desperately. Brittany gave him a shrug of sympathy.

"Spin the Bottle!" Brittany looked to her left to see a newly emptied beer bottle being placed in the middle of the circle. "Okay," Brittany looked over and saw a pretty older girl with long light brown hair slurr. "I'll go first!" she exclaimed, clearly intoxicated, dressed in only her high wasted black shorts and polka dot navy blue bra complete with about a dozen necklaces around her neck.

She spun the bottle. It went around many times until it began to slow and wound up landing on a boy who looked more than happy to get to kiss the girl. Before the girl even had a chance to react the guy pounced on her, pulling her close against him by her bra straps. Theodore and Brittany both made a face at each other at the nasty couple.

After he finally let go off her, the two sat by one another for the rest of the game. "I want to go!" Jackie exclaimed. A few others in the circle hooted and everyone began clapping, all the guys wishing that they would be the one that Jackie would be kissing (except Theodore of course). Ironically the bottle ended up landing on Brittany. The two looked at each other and began giggling.

"Okay," Brittany said suppressing her laughter. "Let me just push this over a little bit…" She said reaching for the bottle.

"Hey! Not fair, you've got to kiss her Britt!" A guy across the circle cheered.

"But-" Both Jackie and Brittany stammered.

"Do it! Do it!" Everyone was shouting. Eventually, the two girls gave in.

Smiling uncontrollably, the two girls leaned in slowly, "Let's give them a show…" Jackie mumbled. Brittany winked at her friend showing that she had received the message. Out of no where the two girls grabbed each other's for a very powerful but yet awkward kiss on the mouth. They could hear the shrieks and giggles coming from the now very rowdy circle. The kiss lasted for about 12 seconds before the two pushed away from each other in a rage of giggles and laughter.

"Okay! Okay!" Brittany laughed as she calmed everyone down, Jackie giggling into her shoulder. "I am DEFINATYLY straight!" from that the circle erupted once more but quieted when June, the girl with Theodore, began to spin. Just her luck it landed on the chipmunk himself.

Brittany and Theodore's jaws both dropped. What are the odds? It was obvious that Theodore didn't really want to kiss June, but it was also obvious that June was into him. Not to mention Eleanor would be devastated if she found out that Theodore had his first kiss with someone that wasn't her, or any kiss for that matter. Theodore desperately looked at Brittany for help as June attempted to pull him close.

But June was too strong. She yanked Theodore into a kiss soon enough. She put her hands on that back of his head to keep them together, and not knowing what else to do he gently placed his hands on her lower waist. June was obviously determined to reel him in because she than forced her tongue into his mouth. For a second Theodore returned it but as his senses returned he managed to push away from her quick enough.

Brittany looked at him with a totally blank expression. What was she supposed to do? Just pretend that it never happened? She could…Eleanor doesn't actually have to know about this now…or ever…And she forced him into it. Brittany than sat back and gave Theodore a comforting look, reassuring him that everything was okay.

'_Please don't tell Eleanor!'_ He mouthed to Brittany. Brittany responded by locking her lips and throwing the key over her shoulder. Theodore gave her thank you before Brittany took the bottle and gave it a spin.

"Dammit." Brittany breathed out at the bottle pointed to none other than Theodore. Theodore's face dropped once again at the realization of what he was going to have to do. June looked like she could leap across the circle and strangle Brittany to a pulp right then and there.

Knowing that the two would be forced into it no matter what she had to say Brittany and Theodore both began crawling toward the center of the circle from their opposite sides. She put her hands on his shoulder and he put his hands on her waist as they stood on their knees. They slowly tilted their heads to the side as they leaned in closer to one another.

As soon as their lips met Theodore's eyes shot open. He never expected Brittany's lips to be so…soft and tatsy. His eyes closed again as he relaxed into it. Was he enjoying this? No! He couldn't! This was the girl that his big brother was in love with since they were in Elementary school, he couldn't ever…but it felt so good but so wrong. The next thing Theodore knew he was putting his tongue in her mouth.

Brittany was in total shock. She was still semi knew at this but Theodore was actually pretty good. She shuddered when she felt his tongue against her lips. But quickly opened them allowing him inside. This shouldn't be happening. Brittany shouldn't be enjoying this or even be doing this. She should be outside locking lips with Aleck by the pool. And what about Eleanor? She could never know about June, but this…learning that her own sister made out with the boy of her dreams would be too much for her to handle…but she was enjoying it now…

Just as soon as Brittany began running her hands in Theodore's light blonde hair, he pushed he away quickly darting up the stairs with looking back.

"What have I done…"

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! That took me like ten years to write but I personally thing that it turned out pretty good! There will about one or two more chapters at this party yet because trust me, if you think things are going down hill now…just wait until we get to the next chapter…All I'm gonna say is…IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN. And don't worry, next chapter will open up with this Brittany Theodore issue (crazy right?) than go into Eleanor, than Simon and Jeanette than Alvin. By the way I know I have a lot of OC's so on my profile I added I guide to all the ones that are in the story to make it easier to read for all of you lovely reviewers...i mean people? LOL. To remember who is who. And also, I'm thinking of creating a cover art for this story so I would LOVE some ideas! Anyways give me feed back on how you think the party chapter was written and how well you think that I did. BY the way if you have anything you want to see, like party games or something you think would be funny to add, please tell me! I would love to here some of your ideas! As always REVIEW!**


	27. Party Rock Pt 2

"Get back here!" Brittany screamed. She ran quickly in her heels up the stairs as soon as she could pushing people out of her way to reach Theodore.

"Brittany I don't want to talk about it!" Theodore yelled briefly turning around to the Chipette to face her before darting up the stairs. Theodore began walking, gripping his hair breathing deeply, attempting to block out the sounds and sights of the wild party that clouded his senses.

"Theodore!" Brittany roared from the top of the stairs. A few party goers turned to star at her as she charged after Theodore. She reached him grabbing onto the collar of his shirt. "You are coming with me!" Brittany growled as she very forcefully tried to yank him into an empty room.

"No!" Theodore exclaimed. He managed to get away from her and began sprinting back down the stairs.

"Get _back_ here Butterball!" Brittany screeched before running after him gaining attention from the other partygoers. They chased each other at full speed all the way into the kitchen running around the island both out of breath.

"Just talk to me!" Brittany exclaimed from one side of the island counter.

"No! I have to tell!" Theodore exclaimed. He tried running but Brittany followed him causing them to both just end up on opposite ends of the counter.

"Tell who?" Brittany shouted. Theodore attempted to run again but again only ended up switching sides of the island.

"Eleanor and Alvin!"

"What?" Brittany screamed. Theodore quickly ran as fast as he could out of kitchen, jumping over the couch and out the front door, Brittany right behind him. "No you don't!" Brittany lunged in the air and managed to jump on his back as the two of the crashed onto the damp grass.

"Brittany, is this really needed?" Theodore exclaimed from under her.

Brittany rolled her eyes and got off of Theodore. She held out her hand. She pulled him up. "We need to talk about this." She said much more kindly. "Let's sit down." The two sat in the grass.

"Look, before you say anything…" Theodore began awkwardly. "I think that we should tell Eleanor and Alvin."

"No!" Brittany sprung up. "You can't tell them! Don't you know the saying don't kiss and tell?"

Theodore stood up on his feet facing Brittany. "We have too. It wasn't like we were in privet. What's better? Them hearing it from us or some kids at school?"

"The kids at school!" Brittany exclaimed. "At least than we can deny it!"

"Brittany, that's dishonest. We have to do the right thing. Look I'm telling Alvin and Eleanor right now Brittany!" Theodore began to march back into the house when Brittany yanked his arm bringing him back to her.

"If you tell them about _us…_then…then…I'm telling Eleanor about you sucking face with that Chinese slut June!" Theodore covered his mouth in shock as Brittany crossed her arm in triumph. "Yeah, how you like me now!"

"She's Thai!" Theodore corrected.

"Like it matters!" Brittany scoffed throwing up her arms. "Just keep your mouth shut or your lip lock with the Eggroll Queen will be all _over_ Twitter!"

"Okay…well…well…If you talk about it, I'll tell Alvin you kissed a girl, Jackie at that!" Brittany tightened her fists.

"Okay look butterball," Brittany began through clenched teeth. "You don't open your mouth, I don't open my mouth. Everybody wins! I swear next time I'm duct taping my lips together before the next party…" She began storming up to the front door when she turned around to face Theodore one last time. "And don't go acting all funny and guilty around Eleanor and Alvin. Keep. It. Together!"

"Just keep calm and carry on?" Theodore asked, calling back to Brittany.

"Precisely."

* * *

"Never have I ever…stolen anything." Eleanor looked around the room as watched at people either removed an article of clothing or began drinking. In the process for a hunt for Jeanette or Theodore, Eleanor had found Kate instead, this being dragged into a bedroom where a game of Never Have I Ever had been taking place. Kate dragged her into it and she'd been her for about 20 minutes. The ruled were you either had to drink half a cup of beer or remove clothing. At first she was hesitant, but she was actually having a lot of fun. Only losing about 3 of her 4 bracelets.

Eleanor watched as about 4 in the circle of ten either drank of removed their clothing. "My turn!" Kate exclaimed. The redhead leaning back on her arms as she thought. "Never have I ever slept in the same bed as a guy." Eleanor and another girl removed some jewelry. As another girl took off her heels and another (who was already missing her bra from under her shirt) choose to drink.

"Eleanor you?" Kate said shocked. "Who did you sleep with?" Everyone in the circle was now staring at Eleanor waiting for an answer.

"Theodore and me shared a bed the first few nights that we were living together. Nothing happened, really. I swear!" She and the other girls began laughing. Eleanor was about to think of her "Never Have I Ever" when she felt a light tap on the shoulder. Eleanor spun around and saw Theodore smiling nervously at her. She smiled back at him happy to see her crush looking so happy to see her.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

"Sure!" Eleanor said, she scotched over and made room between her and Kate.

"Hey Teddy!" Kate gave him a tight hug as everyone else in the circle said hello to the new player.

"Okay my turn…" Eleanor mumbled thinking. She blushed slightly as she began to speak. "Never have I ever kissed a boy." She said simply.

Everyone in the circle gasped and looked at Eleanor in disbelief. "Really?" Eleanor shyly nodded her head.

"A hot girl like you? Please, babe let me fix that." Eleanor laughed at the flirtatious attitude from the dirty blonde boy across from her.

"Well let's drink up, or strip down!" Everyone in the circle except Theodore and another girl either took of their cloths or proceeded to drink. Theodore knew he was not only lying to Eleanor but everyone else in the room but what could he do? If he hadn't there would sure be questions to follow.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of this game." Muttered a girl across the room who was sitting in her underwear.

"Well if you didn't do so much maybe you wouldn't be half naked…" Kate chimed.

"Whatever…Who wants to play Seven Minutes In Heaven?" Everyone in the group began cheering for the change in game.

"Eleanor why don't you go first?" Kate said loudly attracting unwanted attention.

"Kate…hush!" Eleanor hissed.

"Pucker up Blondie!" Eleanor was pulled up by her arms by two older boys and was led toward a closet.

"No, no , no, no, no! Seriously guys this isn't funny! Stop!" She squealed as she was thrown into a closet. "Guys!" Eleanor was about to run out when the door was firmly shut.

"Oh no…" Eleanor hugged herself tightly and leaned against one of the walls of the small space. The Chipette shook nervously, here she was, never having kissed anyone and just being tossed into a closet expected to make-out with a total stranger!

She looked at the door as she saw a small crack of light flood in as a figure stepped close to her in the closet. "Seven Minutes children!" A chirpy voice giggled from outside the door.

"So…" Eleanor began. "I'm sorry about this. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean I'm not saying that I don't want to…It's just that I'm not sure that you want to do this…Not that I'm telling you what to do! I just want us to be comfortable…Oh! I'm not saying that I'm not comfortable it's just that I don't know who you are and it would be great if you-"

Eleanor stopped babbling like an idiot when a finger touched her lips. That hand than moved over to caress her cheek and then stroke her long braid. Eleanor was too busy swooning over the soft touch of the stranger to even react to think.

"Hi Ellie!" Eleanor snapped out of her daze and smiled wide.

"Theo. Wow I'm glad it's you!" She hugged him tightly. They lingered for a wile, when Theodore let go his face lingered close to Eleanor's breathing in, eyes closed. Eleanor's eyes were wide open staring at Theodore who was so close.

Theodore than put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. He looked her in the eyes. "Can I…can I…kiss you?"

Eleanor's heart was beating dangerously fast. "Uh huh." She mumbled softly. She put her hands on his shoulders. He leaned in quickly only being able to give her peck before she giggled uncontrollably looking at ground and turning away.

"What?" Theodore asked. "Did I do something wrong?" He grabbed her hand.

"Nothing, it's just I'm really nervous." She breathed deeply putting her other hand in his. "I don't really want to mess this up, especially with you."

Theodore thought her nervousness was cute. He squeezed her hands and quickly leaned in and gave her another kiss, but a few seconds longer. "There. Now are you less nervous?"

Eleanor blushed grabbing onto her braid with both hands. She was so happy, Theodore had kissed her! Her fist kiss, Theodore! She let out a giggle and wrapped her hands around his shoulders pulling him closer. When their bodies were pressed against one another she cupped his face with her hands. "Now let me lean in first."

She closed her mouth over his and moved around her lips. She than felt Theodore bite down and nibble at her bottom lip. He grazed her top and bottom lip with his tongue before Eleanor opened her mouth. They French kissed for about half a minute when Eleanor pulled away in awe.

"Wow! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she laughed.

"Ugh, nowhere…" Theodore stammered. He sure couldn't tell her that Brittany taught him everything he knows. "I mean this is my first…I must just be a natural."

Eleanor smirked. "Well you at least must have practiced on your pillow a few times because you are exceptional…" She trailed off as his lips came toward her again and began smothering hers. She quickly jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and he lowered her down to the floor…

* * *

"You are amazing..." Simon muttered through Jeanette's kisses. After drinking a few cups of liquor, Jeanette than had enough courage to dance on Simon and bump Tatum away. Soon after, Jeanette had taken her newfound courage, and a blown away Simon upstairs in search of an empty bedroom. Not being able to find one, the two now lay in Dave's huge bathtub overflowing with bubbles with the lights dimmed.

Jeanette was on top of Simon, straddling his waist with her long legs, covering his head, neck, and shoulders with sweet kisses as her hands wandered around the rest of his body. Coming up for air, Jeanette licked her lips than switched positions with Simon allowing him to be on top of her. She made out with his neck as she rubbed her hands around his back. Jeanette than let out a large burp.

"Oh…" She giggled. And began to speak. She was a little drunk so her speech sounded like she was a mixture of sleepy, drunk, and dazed (you know that half drunk voice in movies). "Simon…listen, since you've been such a good boy I want to give you something that I know you're going to love…"

Simon stopped what he was doing and gave Jeanette a confused look. "What do you mean a-" Simon was cut short when he saw Jeanette reached for the bottom of her tank top and pull it over her head. Simon gasped at the sight of the lacy black bandeau she was wearing.

"Wow," Simon than leaned down to kiss her lips his hands roaming her soft belly. He moved his hand over to her thigh which was buried in the deep white bubbles and stroked it as he heard Jeanette giggle and sigh.

"Here." She muttered through his lips. She picked up his other hand and moved it from her torso to the side of her breast.

Simon's eye's shot open and he quickly pulled away from the kiss. "Are you sure? You never let me touch you _there."_

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Well we don't usually make out in a bathtub filled with suds but look where we are." She lowered her voice getting closer to his lips, "Plus I think you've earned it." She went back to kissing his neck and took both his trembling hands and placed them back on her chest. Simon didn't know what to do, he had NO idea what he was even supposed to do now that he was touching her. He would have moved his hands away bit it seemed like Jeanette _wanted_ him to touch her. Than when we he be able to do _this _again. So hesitantly, he just stroked them with his thumb giving the occasional soft squeeze.

Jeanette giggled from the pleasure from his touch. She then pulled her lips close to her ear, "By the way…I'm not wearing a bra." She smirked and smashed their lips together biting his bottom lip.

Simon blushed quickly pulled his hands away from her chest. "Jeanette…" he began fighting off her kisses. "Jeanette stop." He got off from on top of her and sat up pulling Jeanette up with him so they were sitting criss cross in the tub across from one another. "Jeanette you're not acting like yourself. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Simon I'm fine, and, why are so hesitant to touch me?" She asked.

"It's just…Why now? Why are you doing this now? I just want to know what's gotten into you." He asked concerned placing a hand on her shoulder.

She laughed swaying back and forth. "Vodka."

"Jeanette are serious? Why? What would make you do that?"

"What would make _you_ dance with Tatum?" She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Tatum, what does she have to do with anything?" Simon asked rasing his voice.

"Don't play dumb Simon!" Jeanette spat. "I saw you two dirty dancing downstairs. I wasn't going to let her do that."

"Do what?" Simon asked. "You're being ridiculous Jeanette. There is nothing going on and you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh really?" Jeanette asked getting mad. "Then what am I supposed to do when I looked over at the dance floor and see my stupid boyfriend practically having sex with some other girl?"

"Well If I'm so stupid than why do I matter!" Simon stood up and stepped out of the bathtub and stood by the sink.

"You do matter! That's why I was up here letting you touch me because apparently I don't!" Jeanette yelled stepping out of the tub to face him.

"You think that letting me grope your breast is going to do anything? And by the way you do matter Jeanette, that's why I stopped this before…" Simon trailed off.

"Before what?"

"Before things went too far! The last thing I want to do is do something that you're not comfortable with or hurt you."

"Well you did such a good job of _not_ hurting me tonight." Jeanette said sarcastically. "And why are you even mad? I'm the one who should be angry. You almost cheated on me with that whore!"

"See this is why I'm mad!" Simon shouted. "You don't even trust me around other girls when nothing is going on. Jeanette you're overacting. And where do you get off calling Tatum a whore? You're the one who got drunk and grabbed your boyfriend into an empty room forcing him to feel you up."

At this point tears were forming in Jeanette's eyes. "I can't believe you just said that to me." She choked out quietly. "All I wanted to do was keep you. I care about you so much and the thought of losing you to some other girl was too much."

"Well you went about it in the worst way possible!" Simon yelled. "And then you blame me for making you do this? Great way to keep me Jeanette."

"You know maybe if you had a soul or at least half a heart you would notice how much of an ass your being to me. Lying saying nothing was going on than dancing with her like that. What am I even supposed to think after something like that happens?" She raised her voice.

"So now I'm an ass?" Simon exclaimed. "That coming from the drunken whore." As soon as he said it, Simon wanted to take it all back. He didn't mean it. In the heat of the moment it just came out. He looked at Jeanette who now was looking at him in the saddest look he'd ever seen. The girl who only 5 minutes ago was sexy and confident in her lace bandeau now looked so weak and broken that a breeze would send her into a fit of tears. Tears that were now flowing down her cheeks as she held her gaze into Simon's eyes.

"Jeanette I-" Simon began.

"Get out." Jeanette mumbled looking at the ground her arms crossed tightly.

"Sweetie…" Simon stepped forward stroking her cheek. She quickly slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone." She hissed a little louder. She turned her back to him.

"Jeanette…" Jeanette than felt arms go around her waist from behind. Simon grabbed her and pulled her against him resting his head on her shoulder. "Shh…stop crying. It's okay I'm here."

Jeanette shook him off that turned around to see his shocked face. "It will be okay when you leave." She said sternly. "Go!"

"No. I'm not leaving you here in this state. Just let me hold you…" As Simon began to step closer, Jeanette picked up Dave's razor that was sitting in its holder by the sink. She chucked it at Simon giving him a nasty cut right over his eyebrow.

"Get out!" Jeanette shouted. Simon realized there was no changing her mind. He picked up some toilet paper and held it to his head to stop the bleeding as he looked Jeanette in the eye one more time before slamming the door shut.

**A/N: Yeah I know I was going to go back to Alvin but I thought here was a nice ending! Think they'll work this out? I'm not even sure…anyways…REVIEW please (didn't get many on the last chapter so do me a solid and help a lady out!) By the way I'm creating a cover for this story and I think I'm going to use actual people that I picture as the chipmunks chipettes and Dave! Any sugestions PM me or leave in a review!**


	28. Party Rock Pt 3

Alvin lips were rubbed raw and his cheekbones ached. He'd been in the closet with this girl for at least 45 minutes. Kissing, taking a breath, talking, kissing, taking a breath, kissing, touching…

The girl finally back up and looked Alvin in the eyes and grinned. "You know I've never had this much fun with a freshman before." She winked as he laughed.

"You know I never even got to know your name. You know mine." Alvin stopped and smirked. "And we're certainly not strangers."

"You're right. I'm Bennie. Bennie Campbell." She said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady…" Alvin trailed off as he leaned in to kiss Bennie. As soon at their legs touched Alvin jumped back from the vibrating in Bennie's pocket. She flipped her phone open and checked a text message. She typed a quick reply and put the phone back in her front pocket.

"Sorry Alvin but I've got to go like now. By!" She quickly fixed herself before reaching for the door knob and hurry out. Alvin quickly followed her hoping he could know when he would see her again.

"Wait Bennie!" She quickly turned around before leaving the loud crowed room, full of people dancing and drinking. "When can I see you again? You know I like being with you and all…"

"Ugh…," Bennie said. She began tapping her foot and looking around for something to write her number down with. "Give me your phone." Alvin reached into his back pocket and handed Bennie the phone. She quickly typed in her name and number before handing it back to Alvin. And again trying to rush out the door.

"Wait!" Alvin grabbed her again before she could leave. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet my boyfr-," Bennie stopped herself and took a deep breath. "I mean my friend. Yes my friend! Just my _friend_ downstairs. Now I _really _have to go." She quickly kissed him before dashing out the room. "By!" she than shut the door.

* * *

Jeanette sat on the bathroom floor whimpering and shaking. She was still pretty worked up about what happened between her and Simon. She still couldn't even believe that she had tried to go that far with him all to get back at him for being with another girl. She felt so ashamed and disgusted with herself. She felt like exactly what Simon had called her: A drunken whore. She was still pretty mad at him though she really did want to fix things with him but not tonight, or tomorrow, or even for the rest of this week even. She was too broken to even stand up. Every time she replayed in her mind what had happened that night made her want to burst into uncontrollable tears again. She began thinking about her throwing the razor slicing am ugly cut in Simon's forehead. She started crying all over again.

Meanwhile outside the door to the bathroom in Dave's room, which was now empty, Eleanor walked in to take a quick bathroom break. After her and Theodore's hook up he had gone to the pool with some friends and Eleanor was going to look for her sisters to share the good news. She knocked on the door to the bathroom to see if anyone was in it.

"Is anyone in there?" Eleanor asked. After hearing nothing she pressed her ear to the door of the bathroom. As Eleanor listened closer she could hear a faint whimpering. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Just go away…" Eleanor heard the desperate voice call. Wait…Jeanette?

"Jeanette? Oh my God what happened?" Eleanor became worried as she pressed herself against the door and tried turning the knob to get inside. Jeanette had locked the door so the knob wouldn't move. "Jeanette let me in."

"No."

"Jeanette let me help you. Just at least let me see you." Eleanor pleaded. She heard some shuffling in the bathroom before she could make out the click of the lock as the door opened. She gasped at the sight of Jeanette. The chipette looked as if she'd just been chewed and spit back out. Her long hair was now knotted and messy, Her makeup was running down her face turning her cheeks black not to mention her eyes were red and puffy along with the rest of her face and her nose was runny. Plus, her outfit was still a little damp from having been rolling around in bubbles.

"Oh baby…" Eleanor looked her up and down and gave Jeanette a sympathetic tone. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around Jeanette as she began to cry and whimper again. For a few minutes she just let Jeanette cry and soak her shirt. She then took Jeanette's hand and lead her to Dave's bed.

"Here, take your shoes off and sit down. Let me just lock the door." Jeanette nodded and kicked off her heels and sat criss cross on Dave's bed and hugged a pillow tightly burying her face into it. Eleanor quickly darted to the door and turned the lock so nobody would interrupt. She walked back over to the bed and sat in the same position as Jeanette.

She rubbed circles on her back as Jeanette continued to cry into the pillow. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Eleanor saw Jeanette shake her head from under the pillow. "Do you want me to get Brittany too?"

"Yes please." Eleanor heard the trembling voice mutter. Eleanor began rubbing Jeanette's back again while she dialed Brittany's phone. She heard it ring about 3 times before she finally answered.

"Go for Brittany," Brittany cheerily answered the phone.

"Brittany, I need you to come to Dave's room now. I found Jeanette crying in the bathroom and she won't tell me what happened until you're here."

"Wait, what do you mean you found her crying?" Brittany asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Eleanor said frustrated. "I mean exactly what I said, I found Jeanette crying in Dave's bathroom. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"I'm already on my way." Brittany than hung up the phone. Eleanor tucked her phone in her pocket while she let Jeanette crawl into her lap and cry.

"Shhh…Jeanette I'm hear it's okay," Eleanor whispered. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Ellie's gonna buy you mockingbird."

"Why would I want a mockingbird?" Jeanette mumbled. "That's so dumb. How the heck is a bird going to help? Can't I at least have something useful?"

"Okay than…" Eleanor thought for a second. "Hush little baby, don't even look, Ellie's gonna buy a million books."

"That's more like it."

Just than Eleanor heard a violent knocking on the door. She laid Jeanette down on the covers to cry while she ran to the door to let Brittany in. "Where is she?" Brittany scanned the room until she found Jeanette lying on the bed. "Oh sweetie…" Brittany darted to her and sat next to her on the bed and stroked her head. Eleanor locked the door the joined them, sitting on the other side of Jeanette.

"Tell me what's wrong then. Tell me the whole story." Brittany said softly.

Jeanette sniffled than glanced at both her sisters before she began speaking. "A few hours ago, I went looking for Simon when I found Clarke. Me and her were talking and happened to go into the living room and we saw…saw…we saw Simon and Tatum dancing on each other. I got really upset because he told me a few days ago he didn't have any feelings for her. I thought that I should just go up to Simon and tell him that I was upset but Clarke said that I should go up and I should dance on him. So she gave me a bunch of vodka mixed with some juice or lemonade or something and I started to dance with him. Then I guess I got so caught up in getting him away from Tatum I took him upstairs…" Jeanette stopped talking as the horrible memory flashed into her mind.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asked calmly. "What happened when you guys went up the stairs?"

"Oh my God…" Brittany mumbled. "Did Simon try to take advantage of you after having all that to drink?"

"No, no ,no…almost the opposite actually. I guess it was the alcohol mixing with my jealousy and we started making out in the tub, and I just was trying to take things to far…"

"Like how…" Eleanor questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I was on top of him straddling him with my legs, I was kissing his neck…and I was touching all over him and then I…I took of my tank top and put his hands on my breast. I could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable but I just needed the feeling of him wanting me so badly I let him do that. He pulled away and said she should stop, than we got in a fight, a few names were called and I ended up throwing a razor at his head and gave him a nasty cut."

Jeanette looked up at the shock that was all over her sister's faces. "Wow…" Eleanor murmured. "That's a lot to take in…Jeanette, I know you were mad at Simon for what he did but next time don't be so impulsive. And think before you start just chugging liquor like that." Jeanette than tossed some of the pillows from Dave's bed on the floor as she went under his covers and pulled the beige comforter over her shoulders.

"Wait…so are you and Simon still together?" Brittany asked.

"I have to idea," Jeanette said quietly. "I know it's wrong for me to think this, because I know a lot of this was my fault, but I feel as if Clarke hadn't offered me that vodka from her flask than I wouldn't have done what I did and everything would be fine."

Brittany growled. She couldn't believe that bitch! Getting her sister drunk and telling her to go act like a whore would get her boyfriend back. Not to mention she was boiling mad at Tatum for messing with Jeanette's boyfriend in the first place. Thanks to them they screwed up Jeanette's relationship with the one boy she ever wanted to be with. And went Jeanette was sad, it was Brittany's job to bash the face in of whoever caused it.

Jeanette sniffled. "I think I just want to sleep this thing off. I can feel myself sobering up but I think I should just sleep in here for tonight. Do one of you guys mind getting me some sweats to sleep in while one of you waits for me to fall asleep?"

"Sure Jeanette." Brittany said through her clenched teeth. "Eleanor," She said sweetly to masked the anger that was building up. "I'll go get Jeanette's pajamas. Be back soon." She stroked Jeanette's cheek before leaving. As she opened the door, allowing the loud sounds of the party to flood in the quiet bedroom she turned back to look at Eleanor. "And if I'm not back soon…don't look for me." Brittany flashed a pearly white smile before slamming the door.

"Ugh…those tricks are dead!" She muttered storming down the hallway.

* * *

Alvin wandered around in the large living room. The living room had become the central spot for mostly everything, dancing, drinking, this had the most people. Since Bennie had left Alvin was busy looking for another focus. He wandered around looking for another girl, or least someone to talk to. He looked over and spotted Clarke and Tatum both leaning against a wall drinking and laughing with a group of girls huddled around them. He figured he could flirt around with them or maybe dance a little. He began walking over when someone called out his name.

"Yo Alvin!" Alvin flipped around to see an upper classman calling out his name. He recognized him as Braden the cool upperclassman jock that said hey to him the first day of school. Alvin grinned back at him before walking in the direction of his voice.

He approached Braden sitting on a couch in a tight green t-shirt and blue jeans, his feet here up on the coffee table with one handing holding a beer by his lips and the other draped around the back of the couch. There was a blonde guy on the other end of the long couch with a girl in his lap and about 10 boys and girls surrounding the couch now all looking at Alvin.

"Everybody, this is my man Alvin." Alvin looked around as everyone greeted him, the boys with nods and "sups", the girls with winks and flirty waves and smiles.

"We were just talking about how Braden's girlfriend's gone AWOL." The blonde boy on the couch said. "I love you man and all but that girl is no good for you. She's cheated on you like what, 6 times since freshman year?"

The girl in his lap turned to fill Alvin in. "Braden's love of his life is this sleaze he's been following around since 8th grade. She cheats on him like, all the freakin' time but always begs him for forgiveness and takes her back after bashing in the bastards face that she always claims came onto her first. It's f-ing stupid."

"It's not stupid," Braden argued. "They make Bennie sound like a skank, but she's the one for me. The ONLY one. So what if she's a little…loose. I have her and that's all that matters."

"Well you know what _she_ has?" A guy with curly black hair asked from behind the couch. "Your balls locked up in a safe." Everyone began laughing as Braden shoved the curly haired guy to the ground as Braden held back a smile.

"Well Bennie sounds-" Alvin began but he stopped himself. "Wait, your girlfriend's name is Bennie? Like B-E-N-N-I-E, Bennie?"

"Yeah, she's really popular, you've probably seen her in the halls or heard her name. She's got almond shaped light brown eyes, medium skin, little nose…"

Alvin was now panicking, "Wait does she have long dark brown hair-"

"With light brown highlights. So you do know her." Braden asked.

Alvin began sweating. He couldn't believe this, of all people he could have hooked up with…

"Bennie!" Everyone turned to look at the screen door to the backyard where Bennie had now just walked into. Without even looking at Alvin she walked over to Braden and gave him a big sloppy kiss hello before plopping into his lap. Alvin stared open mouth, not even and hour ago, he was making out with this girl and here she didn't even acknowledge him.

Everyone said their greetings to the pretty girl as she snuggled up closer to Braden before looking over at Alvin who was staring with an open mouth. For a second she just looked at him in the eyes with a slightly open mouth as well as Alvin saw her begin to fidget with her hands. Bennie finally cleared her throat and ran her hands through her hair. Before waving at Alvin.

"Hey Alvin." Alvin couldn't believe what was going on. Everyone turned to look at Alvin.

"H-h-hey Bennie. What's…uh…going on?" He tried to sound relaxed but failed miserably. By now the rest of the cluster had returned to their own privet conversations surrounding the couch.

"I had a feeling you two knew each other. Is this who you were hanging out with the whole time babe?" Braden asked Bennie.

"Uh…yeah, Alvin was just telling me about you know his music and stuff. You know…uh how much I love them." She stuttered.

"Oh, yeah," Braden said. "You know both of us are huge fans really."

"Thanks man."

"So you and Alvin…are you guys friends or something?" Bennie choked out.

"Yeah, we met the first day of school," Alvin answered for Braden. An awkward silence fell over the group of three as they searched for something to say. But what could you possibly say when you just found out that the girl you just hooked up with's boyfriend is your friend and you he'll push you in front of a moving train If he knows that you hooked up? Absolutely, nothing.

"So Alvin," Braden said. "You uh, got a girlfriend man?"

"No, no girlfriend." Alvin answered.

"C'mon! Rock star like you? You probably have girls everywhere begging for you to just breath next to them. Well you at least hooked up with anyone tonight?"

When Braden asked this, Bennie began choking violently on air. He patted her back quickly almost knocking the wind out of her. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah…uh…just great Braden." She managed to get out. Bennie than wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah one girl little while ago." Alvin replied. Bennie shot him a pleading look. Alvin gave her a reassuring nod. "But she…just left. Yeah she just left! That's right, right out the door, _never _coming back." Alvin said nervously. He saw Bennie let out a sigh of relief.

"That's too bad bro, what she look like?" Braden asked.

"You know, she was…" Alvin looked at Bennie for help. She began rapidly mouthing random traits to Alvin. "She was tall with…green eyes, and ugh…tan…" Alvin struggled to read Bennie lips. "uh…freckles. And, pink hair?" Bennie slapped her forehead.

"_Pink hair_?" Braden questioned. "Is she like a strawberry?"

"He meant pink _hat._ Right Alvin? Pink _hat."_ Bennie shot Alvin the death glare before turning to Braden. "I saw them coming out of a closet while I was upstairs."

"Oh, well that's cool." Braden said. Just then, Alvin looked up to see Simon coming from outside with a large band-aide on his forehead above his eyebrow walking next to Theodore.

"Holy crap…" Alvin mumbled seeing Simon. He looked down at Braden and Bennie. "Well it's been nice talking to you guys but I have to go, looks like my brothers need me." He wiped some sweat that was building up on his forehead before walking around the couch to his brothers. Alvin was still shaking just a little. He couldn't believe that Bennie would go and hook up with him knowing that she not only had a boyfriend but one that would bash Alvin's face in. Not to mention Braden was one of the most popular guys in school. He couldn't upset him, he had to make friends with Braden in order for him to have any chance of being popular, he already liked Alvin but he couldn't find out about this. Then there was Bennie…Alvin really thought they had a connection. Was she just using him as a thrill? A distraction until she could find Braden? No matter what it was Alvin didn't like being a second choice. He felt so…used.

"Alvin." Theodore said when he saw his older brother. "Are you…like okay? You're shaking like a Chihuahua, and your sweating."

"You guys can't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you…" Alvin gestured for his brothers to move closer. "You guys remember Braden from the first day?"

"Yeah that popular guy that likes you?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah well, I accidentally hooked up with his girlfriend. And now he can't find out or I'm going to get my faced bashed in!"

"Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed. "How'd you make that mistake?"

"She didn't tell me who she was. Than I was talking to Braden and here she comes! Ugh…" Alvin graoned. He looked over at Simon who was staring at the ground with his hands tightly crossed.

"You okay Si?" Alvin put a hand on Alvin's shoulder. Simon looked up as Alvin saw his droopy tired eyes.

"Don't want to talk about it." Simon hissed.

"He and Jeanette had a little falling out, but he doesn't want to talk till tomorrow and I won't make him." Theodore rubbed Simons back.

"Thanks Theodore."

"Awww man, don't worry. She'll come around, whatever happened I'm sure will blow over in no time." Alvin reassured.

"You bitch!" The three boy's heads snapped up as did everyone else in the room. The music was still blasting but everyone had stopped to look at the scene that began to unravel. Brittany, who had charged down from the stairs, now had Clarke pinned against the fridge in the kitchen. A small huddle of onlookers had formed around them.

"Or not." Alvin muttered.

Clarke took both her hands and grabbed Brittany's wrists trying to pull her off but Brittany was to strong. Brittany's face began turning red from anger as she brought her face closer to s struggling Clarke. "You know," Brittany snapped through clenched teeth. "I didn't like you from day one, but everyone else seemed to love you for whatever reason. So I tried just shutting up and blocking you out…but now…" Brittany lifted Clarke's small body from the cold stainless steel before throwing her hard against it again making Clarke and everyone else in the room flinch. "Now that you've messed with my sister, the person who means the world to me, you got her drunk and tell her to go throw herself at her boyfriend. How could you do that? Huh? Do you have any guilt for what happened. Because of you Jeanette is upstairs bawling her eyes out and Simon has a freakin' slice on his head. Answer me!"

Clarke began to squeeze Brittany's wrists turning her own knuckles white. She looked at Brittany dead in the eye. "You know, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I didn't think that Jeanette would drink the whole thing! I thought she would have a had a little. And I never even told her to hook up with Simon. I just told her to go get him away from Tatum. If anything you should be on her ass not mine!" Brittany thought for a moment before slamming Clarke back into the fridge and letting go as Clarke fixed her clothing and stood with her arms crossed looked equally pissed.

"Where is she?" Brittany demanded of the large crowd. She saw a few hands point to the corner where Tatum stood looking sloppy. It was obvious she was even more drunk then before, missing both her shoes and barley standing up. Her cloths were barely hanging onto her and her hair was thrown up in a haphazard half ponytail with not all the hair pulled through. Brittany stomped over to Tatum grabbing a bottle of Coke unscrewing the cap. She poured the contents of the bottle down the front of Tatum's outfit before tossing the bottle directly at her along with the cap.

The audience, now a huge mass of people, laughed and oohed and gasped at the scene. Tatum, not being fully aware of what exactly was happening just stood there trying to wipe the sticky liquid off of her face. Brittany than got close to Tatum's face and looked her square in the eye. "I know that you're just a drunk, little, blonde bitch but that doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong. I'm not like Jeanette, I don't need a flask full of booze to be a threat." She spat out. "I don't really want to fight you. I barely know you and I don't exactly hate you, I mean you are drunk. So I'm giving you 5 seconds when I'm done talking to get the hell out of my house. I don't care if you live around the block, over the river and through the woods, two seconds away or the bottom of the ocean. I also don't care if you have to run, walk, crawl, or sprout wings to get out. I just want you out. In five, four…" Brittany stepped closer with every count until their noses were almost touching.

"Three…two…one…" Brittany looked around at the shocked faced of the people around her. "Okay you asked for it!" Brittany drew her fist back ready to punch, when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her to the ground. Clarke was now wrestling Brittany. The two were throwing punches, pulling hair, and even biting one another.

"Don't punch her. Can't you see that she's drunk!" Clarke yelled from under Brittany.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Brittany screamed as Clarke flipped her over as the two continued scuffling. "I hate you!"

"Oh! Looks like you read my mind!" Clarke mumbled. At this point nobody was really trying to stop the two girls from killing one another, just watching and cheering. The three boys now stood in shock at the fight that was unfolding.

Clarke had now thrown Brittany to the ground smacking her forcefully on the butt with a liquor bottle repeatedly. Brittany screamed before trapping Clarke in between both her legs and flipping her over so that Brittany was on top of her and then began pulling at her hair causing Clarke to call out loudly.

"Okay, I'm getting a little turned on by this," Alvin smirked to his bothers as he watched the two girls continue to wrestle one another. "Because this is the hottest thing I've ever seen. I gotta film this…" Alvin dug around in his pocket for his phone and immediately began shooting. He crouched down in front of the crown and moved around shooting from every angle he could get, moving around and zooming in.

"Alvin!" Simon hissed. "Stop that, we have to break them up before someone gets hurt."

Just than the two girls managed to stand up but forcefully grabbing each other's hair. "You let go!" Brittany screamed.

"No you let go!" Clarke began pulling Brittany around in a circle as Brittany did the same. "Ow!"

"You let go!"

"No you!"

"You!" Both girls gave a forceful yank on the other before they each collapsed back on the ground. Clarke now had Brittany pinned down as Brittany kicked violently from underneath.

"Brittany would you mind angling your body further towards the camera so I can see your face, and Clarke could you punch with your other arm?" Alvin said from behind the phone.

"Alvin!" They girls both screamed in frustration.

"That's it!" Simon exclaimed. "I know how to end this…" He mumbled. Simon charged over to the sink and pulled out the extendable faucet as far as it would go. He aimed it at the quarreling ladies and turned on the cold water. He sprayed it all over the two.

"Ahhh cold, cold!" Clarke shrieked. Despite the water the two continued fighting, getting drenched completely. After a few seconds Simon began spraying them both in the eyes and mouth. They quickly pushed away from each other as they stood up, spitting out water and rubbing their eyes and squeezing their hair. Simon threw the hose on the ground and approached the two even with the music was turned down to hum and everyone was still watching.

"This has to end now before someone gets hurt. All I wanted was to have fun for once with my beautiful girlfriend, the ONLY girl I care about. And what I got was 2 drunk party girls, 2 girls fighting, one giant cut on my forehead, one person almost passed out, one crying a river, and two dripping wet!" Simon yelled and barked gaining everyone's attention.

"You know the whole wet thing would be great for the video…" Alvin muttered.

"And one perv trying to tape it all!" Simon threw up his hands. "You two," he pointed at Brittany and Clarke. "Go dry off, you look like you just finished wrestling alligators in the sewer."

"I did…" Brittany muttered.

"Up for round two?" Clarke threatened. Brittany drew back her fist.

"Ah!" Simon warned holding up the faucet. The two girls quickly put their hands behind their backs and faced forward.

"We'll just be going now!" The two quickly scurried up the stairs out of sight to find some dry cloths. Simon saw Alvin filming the as they ran away leaving a trail of water.

"And you," Simon grabbed the phone from Alvin, "Stop with snuff porno and find a way to get her home." He pointed to Tatum lying on the ground drooling. Alvin hurried to her, not wanting to upset Simon, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Are you my fairy God mother…?" She slurred as Alvin carried her away.

"And you," Simon said to Theodore while pointing at the wet floor. "Clean this up while I go upstairs and sleep in Dave's office. Because it's 1am and the rest of the house, including my bedroom, has been overrun by what seems like the cast of Project X." Simon finished in a very agitated tone. "Turn the music back up!" With that, the heard of people that were surrounding them dispersed and went back to their partying as Simon disappeared up the stairs.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! By the way I'm working on a cover for my story and I NEED help! I'm serching for actual pictures of people to be the chipettes and chipmunks so if you manage to find a photo of a person that would fit very well PLEASE PM me the link or the photo or even for a good site for finding pics! And I'm also looking for a prgram that would be good for making the cover, I want it to be almost like a colage (spelled that wrong!) PLEASE HELP! S.O.S, you'll get recognition for helping me!**


	29. Mommy's Here!

**A/N: Allow me to explain myself. I know that it's been very very very long since I last updated anything but I have pretty valid reasons. One I live in the northeast and was very effected by hurricane Sandy and lost power for about two weeks so it was impossible for me to update on anything, social networking this cite and everything else. Than when I went back to school things were going fast and everything was jumbled and confusing because we lost so much school time because of the storm. We had a really hard time trying to just get everything back to normal. Than I have been going to a lot of parties on top of that so I spent a lot of time out. Than it was the holidays so I had to shop and go out and wrap gifts and everything that goes with Christmas on top of school work so it's just been very all over the place. THAN I had to deal with writers block, but now I had a break through and will make sure I don't take six months to update ever again. So Please read on and as always enjoy!**

Eleanor rolled over. All her limbs felt stiff and cramped up. Her eyes fluttered open to the scene of Dave's bedroom. She slowly lifted her head to see that she was now sitting in Dave's plushy seat underneath his bay window. She looked outside to the view of the backyard. At the sight of it her eyes shot open, there were red solo cups, paper plates, liquor bottles, and other garbage covering the normally lush green lawn. In the pool there were floaties and pieces of food floating around. And there were a line of bras and panties hanging onto the fence.

She stood up and looked around at the room when she spotted Jeanette sprawled out on Dave's bed. The comforter was bunched up on the bottom and only a thin white sheet covered her right leg and hip. Because Brittany never came back Jeanette didn't have any pajamas, forcing her to strip down and sleep in her underwear. Eleanor walked over to Jeanette, drool escaped from her mouth and trickled onto Dave's pillow as she breathed heavily.

"Jeanette…Jeanette rise and shine." Eleanor shook Jeanette as she began to stir. She sat up and quickly blushed at the sight of her underwear clad body before crashing back into the pillows.

"It hurts." She muttered loudly from the pillow.

"What hurts?" Eleanor asked concerned rubbing Jeanette's back.

"Everything Ellie. My head, my heart, my stomach." Jeanette rolled over onto her back. "Can you get me an aspirin and something to eat maybe?"

"Sure Jeanette anything." Eleanor kissed the top of her sister's forehead before leaving the room. She expected to see the hallway littered with trash similar to the outside but odd enough, everything was spotless. As Eleanor made her way through the upstairs, checking every room but nothing was too be found out of place. It was if the party never happened. Eleanor wondered who could have cleaned this and when.

Peeking into the girl's room Eleanor found Brittany sleepy wildly in her bed. Eleanor's green and blue pillow covering her face with the comforter haphazardly on her body. However the boys weren't in their room. Eleanor continued to walk until she reached the stairs. She walked down into the living room where she still found everything spotless. As she came further down the stairs Eleanor found Theodore and Alvin cuddled up together like little babies on the couch. She couldn't help but smile and wish she had her camera.

Eleanor went into the kitchen where she finally found the maid. Garbage bag in one hand crouched over the floor in a white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts, Simon had just about cleaned the kitchen and the rest of the house except the backyard.

"Nice underwear." Eleanor said getting Simon's attention. He quickly jumped up and blushed, a little embarrassed that Eleanor was seeing him in his boxers. He stood up closing the last of the garbage of the bag and tying it shut.

"Thanks." Simon looked over at Eleanor's expression. Arms crossed, head cocked to the side, with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Did you clean the whole house?" Eleanor asked.

"Well yeah. After the fight I just kind of sat around in Dave's office before falling asleep. I woke up about an hour later around 3am and the house was empty. I couldn't get back to sleep so I started cleaning." He tied the bag and threw it in the corner with about 8 others. "All that's left is the backyard."

"I noticed."

"Look Eleanor," Simon began. He put the bag down and began walking toward her. "I know that Jeanette probably told you everything about what happened. I just want to let you know that I know what I did was wrong and I never meant to hurt Jeanette in any way. I just love her so much and I really want her to forgive me."

"Simon," Eleanor began. "I'm not mad at you. Really, honestly. Did I wish you didn't dance with Tatum? Yes, but I know you. And I know that you didn't mean anything by it. But I'm glad that you stopped Jeanette before she got too crazy. I know a lot of guys wouldn't of. So, thank you for protecting her." She saw the tired hurt look on Simon's face and opened up her arms and smiled. "Come on. You need a hug." Simon grinned and walked over to Eleanor wrapping his arms around her.

Eleanor pulled back and gave him a sympathetic grin. She stroked her thumb over his scrape noticing that he needed a new band aid. "Here" Eleanor moved away and went into one of the kitchen cabinets and found a band aid. "How about this? Jeanette is lying in her room waiting for me to bring her some food and an aspirin. Why don't you change your band aid and bring her some coffee and toast to help with her stomach and hangover? Me, Alvin and Theodore will clean the outside."

"Thank you." Simon gave Eleanor another quick hug before pulling out the toaster.

"How much time do we have left until Vinny gets here by the way?"

"What time is it?" Simon asked.

"11:13."

"An hour."

"Crap."

Brittany woke when her body hit the ground with a thud. "Ugh," She muttered. She wrapped Eleanor's comforter around her body and waddled over to her mirror. She groaned when she saw her reflection. Her makeup was smudged all over her eyes from being hosed down and her hair was a complete mess. Her eyes were tired and heavy from her lack of sleep. Not to mention the cut on her bottom lip, and bruise on her shoulder from getting into that fight with Clarke.

"That bitch…" Brittany grumbled angrily at the sight of what Clarke had done to her. She threw off the comforter and began taking off her own cloths. When she was fully undressed she grabbed her yellow towel from the closet and began walking to the bathroom.

"Brittany!" Brittany turned around to see Theodore coming toward her. When he got close to her she tightened the grip on the small towel. She could see the embarrassment in Theodore's face when he realized how under dressed she was.

"Theodore what do you want?" Brittany snapped.

"Yikes, why do you sound so stressed?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because last night my sister got her heart broken, I had a wrestling match on the kitchen floor, I got a complimentary sink shower…oh! And I kissed _you." _She said sarcastically throwing up her hands.

"Okay, I get everything else, but why is kissing me causing you to be stressed? If anyone should be stressed it's me. I really like Eleanor and she really likes me. I have a lot more at stake here if she finds out than if Alvin finds out. Plus, we did kiss after you and me. And I know to her it meant a lot."

Brittany's mouth turned into a grin. "Wow two girls in one night? I didn't know you were such a slut." She smirked.

"Brittany…" An embarrassed Theodore wined.

"Whatever." Brittany scoffed knowing he was right. "Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Eleanor just woke me and Alvin up, mom's coming in an hour and everything is clean except the backyard and we need your help."

"No." Brittany opened the bathroom door. "I'm too stressed to do anything."

"You're taking a shower. That's something." Theodore crossed his arms.

"Don't get smart with me Theodore." Brittany snapped. "You I liked it much better when you were quiet and innocent."

"I'm still innocent."

"Not the way you kiss." Brittany smirked. "Now If you'll excuse me…" She left a blushing Theodore standing in the hallway as she slipped into the bathroom.

Simon began putting the finishing touches on the small breakfast he made for Jeanette. He had made toast with butter, eggs, and a cup of coffee. He laid it out nicely on a tray. He began to cut her some assorted berries to put in a cup.

Simon began walking up the stairs balancing the tray. He than walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her door. Simon knew that cooking breakfast wasn't going to magically mend their relationship but if he could just talk to Jeanette maybe she could begin to understand.

In the room. Jeanette began to stir. She had stood up and was looking out the window at Theodore and Alvin cleaning up the yard. Theodore was removing the intimate clothing from around the fence posts as Alvin waded out into the pool by a floatie grabbing garbage. She sighed and shivered from her lack of clothing. Her head ache coming back she wandered back to the bed and laid down across it on her side with her hand laying on her hip and the other dangling over the bed.

Simon on the other side of the door took in a deep breath and kicked the door with his foot to knock.

"Come in." He heard Jeanette mumble from the other side. He slowly opened the door. Simon stepped in the room and saw that Jeanette was lying on the bead sideways with her head in the pillow not seeing who it was. Simon's throat went dry when he spotted her lying on her bed in her underwear. Despite the fact that her hair was very knotted and messy and her underwear was a pair of nude bikini panties with a nude bra with one of those pointless bows in the middle, he couldn't stop staring at her. All he wanted to do was lie next and her kiss her softly as he would run his hand down her leg. Most guys would find her undergarments bland and completely unsexy but he'd never seen her look more…more…_tempting_.

"You know Eleanor I've been thinking…" Simon perked up. She thought he was Eleanor. Simon kept quiet and set her food on Dave's night stand. Maybe he could use this to his advantage…

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever done." Simon had let Jeanette talk without blowing his cover. "My own insecurity got the best of me. I know it would be best to just forgive Simon for what he said and move on but I can't. I can't just let him get away with doing that to me. You know?"

"I know." Simon responded. Startled Jeanette looked up and gasped at Simon looking longingly at her.

"Simon!" She exclaimed embarrassed as she fumbled with Dave's sheets trying to cover herself. "What…how are you…why is there a…what?" She fumbled for the right words but she couldn't find any.

"I brought you breakfast." Simon said sheepishly. He gestured to the nightstand where Jeanette's meal was laid out. "I know it's not as good as something that Eleanor would have made but I tried. And I know you prefer tea over coffee but the coffee is good for hangovers. And-and I mixed some berries up for you to, but not raspberries because I know you hate raspberries. Then I made your eggs scrambled because I know you don't like them to yolky and I put butter on your toast because I know how much you love butter." He brought the tray over to her side of the bed giving her a nervous smile as stopped babbling.

"Thanks." Jeanette said, her voice empty of all emotion. She kept her head down as she poked around at the food nibbling on it. She didn't make eye contact with Simon nor speak to him but he still sat next to her on the side of the bed and watched her eat intently.

"What are these?" She mumbled dryly. Jeanette held out her hand to Simon to show him the 3 pills that were lying in her napkin.

"Oh!" Simon jumped at the fact she was talking to him. "I thought those would help with your headache. I wasn't sure if you wanted to chew the pill, swallow it, or wanted something more like a gel pill."

"Thank you but my headache is actually just about gone. I feel fine now." Jeanette said without even looking at him.

"Oh, well that's great." Simon said. Why was she acting so cold to him. Could she not see that he slaved over this meal to earn her forgiveness, and here she was acting like he didn't even exist.

"What's this?" Simon looked over and saw that she had found the new band aid that he had left on her tray by accident. He had meant to change it before he came in.

"Oh sorry," Simon quickly reached over and plucked the band aide from Jeanette's hand. "I forgot to change my band aide before I came in here." Jeanette nodded looking down at her plate and chewing. She picked up her fork at pushed around the mixed berries.

"It's perfect." Jeanette said.

"What?" Simon leaned in closer to her.

"The breakfast." Jeanette looked him in the eye for the first time today. She spoke in a soft mumble. "You remembered how I like everything."

"Really?" Simon said smiling. She looked at him as the corner of her lip tugged into quick subtle grin than flashed away. Jeanette than grabbed the band aide from his hands as Simon watched with baited breath to what she was doing. Jeanette moved her tray to Dave's nightstand and turned her body to face Simon as he turned to face her. She peeled away the band aide from Simon's forehead. The two winced together as Simon's eyes squinted from pain.

Jeanette delicately held Simon's face and stared at the reddish brown cut like it was his eyes. She kept remembering her throwing that shining blade at him every time she would look at it. She grazed her thumb across it careful not to hurt him. She than took the new band aide and put it on his cut. She did all this in silence as the two listened to each other's breathing. She stroked his cheek before she leaned over and kissed it.

"So are we good?" Simon asked hopefully.

"Not yet."

"Hold still before I glue you to the chair and stab you with this brush!" Brittany exclaimed. The two girls sat in their bedroom primping for Vinny's arrival. The house was cleaned and polished to perfection and everyone was getting dressed. Jeanette was in the shower while Brittany was doing an intricate braid to Eleanor's head. "Why are you so on edge about Vinny coming anyway?"

"Can I tell you something?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure."

"Me and Theodore made out last night." Brittany stood still for a second before she started moving. She had to act surprised even though she already knew.

"Oh really?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, and I don't know where this is going, but I just need to have Vinny like me." Eleanor shifted in her seat.

"Oh boy, what id with you and Jeanette needing this woman to like you? If you ask me we shouldn't go out of our way for her approval." Brittany scoffed.

"Look Brittany I know you don't care but me and Jeanette do. So could you please just act proper to impress her? And wear the dress I picked out for you?"

"You mean that nun outfit?" Brittany rolled her eyes. "I would rather have the woman hate me than wear that."

"Brittany, pretty, pretty, please?" Eleanor wobbled her lip. "With sugar on top and sprinkles and cherries and-"

"Okay! I'll wear the dress dammit."

"Thank you."

Just then the door flew open and Jeanette came in from the shower, She had finished dressing in the bathroom and was wearing black flats with a very conservative violet dress with a white collar. The dress was very long going past her knees.

"Hey Jean, you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She mumbled sitting down on her bed. "I hate this dress though. I feel like I'm going to a nun party."

"See! Even Jeanette hates them." Brittany exclaimed. Eleanor got up from Brittany's vanity now that her French braids were done, and walked over to Brittany's bed, picked up Brittany's dress, and handed it to her.

"Put it on." Eleanor snapped.

"But mommy I don't want to!" Brittany wined mocking Eleanor. Jeanette laughed from her desk. Eleanor rolled her eyes and began putting on her dress. It was green white with green polka dots. It has sleeves and a high neckline and very low hemline. Brittany than moaned and stepped into hers. It, like Jeanette's had a white collar and was very long. It had white buttons on the front with a pink rose pattern on the while garment. She stepped into her pink flats as Eleanor put on her white ones.

Jeanette had now put her hair up in a tighter, neater, bun than usual, and Brittany's hair was in a neat braided ponytail.

"Don't you girls look lovely?" Eleanor cooed. Jeanette rolled her eyes as Brittany mouth a curse word at Eleanor. Eleanor hit Brittany in the side of the head as she walked out of the room. "I'm going to go see if the boys are ready."

"Ugh," Jeanette moaned.

"What's wrong Jean?" Brittany sat down on Jeanette's bed next to her.

"I'm just all over the place with this whole Simon thing, than there's the meeting Vinny thing…There's a lot of 'things' in my head right now." She gave Brittany a grin.

"Don't worry babe. If it doesn't work out in the end, than it's not the end." She put an arm around Jeanette.

"And what if it still doesn't work out?"

"Than it wasn't worth it from the beginning."

"You read that on tumblr didn't you?" Jeanette asked Brittany.

"Maybe…" Brittany giggled as Jeanette punched her in the shoulder.

"Okay, she'll be here in 3 minutes."

The boys and girls were waiting for Vinny in the living room. Each of the boys were wearing tan boat shoes. Alvin had on black pants, Simon navy blue, and Theodore kaki. Each had on a dress shirt in their colors with white belts.

"Two minutes and 17 seconds…" Simon mumbled checking his watch.

"Simon I swear if you don't stop looking at your watch I will take that watch, and put the minute hand in your left eye and the hour hand up your ass." Alvin grumbled from the couch.

"God, what's wrong with you?" Brittany smirked.

"Nothing, but something must be wrong with you if you're wearing that dress in broad daylight. You look like a grandmother."

"See!" Brittany exclaimed to Eleanor.

"Sit down and shut up Brittany." Eleanor muttered from the couch.

"One minute and-"

"Simon!" Alvin snapped.

"Seriously Alvin, what's wrong with you?" Theodore asked.

"I'm waiting for this girl to text me."

"You mean that slut you hooked up with yesterday?" Brittany asked.

"She's not a slut Brittany. She just has a boyfriend that I'm terrified of who she also cheats on all the time." Alvin shrugged his shoulders and went back to checking his phone.

"Oh pardon me. She's so wholesome."

"Brittany your sarcasm is showing." Theodore chimed in.

"And that's the only showing…"Alvin muttered.

Before Brittany could snap there was a knock at the door. "She's here!" The boys exclaimed. The three of the boys quickly went to the door and pulled it open.

There stood Vinny. Long wavy brown hair cascading down her back and little white wild flowers behind both ears. She wore a white tank top and a long, sheer, green floral skirt than covered her sandal clad feet. On each arm were a collection of different bracelets and on each hand were a wide variety of rings. In her hand was a small yellow carry on bag.

"Mom!" Each of the boys went in for a hug. And Vinny squeezed them back.

"Hello, my children of nature! It is so nice to see you!" She hugged them tighter. "Spread the love." She kissed each boy on the top of their heads several times.

"Can you say hippie?" Brittany muttered to Jeanette.

"And you must be the girls." Vinny floated over to the Chipettes embracing them and kissing each of their cheeks.

She than pulled back and examined them. "I didn't know you girls were so conservative…"

"Neither did I." Jeanette muttered.

"You must be Eleanor." Vinny put two hands on Eleanor's shoulders. "You know how I know? Theodore over there told me you had the prettiest blond hair. Isn't that right Teddy?"

"Mom…" Theodore muttered blushing deep out of embarrassment.

"And you must be Brittany with those bright sky eyes. They're like two little pools of sapphire." Brittany grinned.

"Why thank you I try." She said proudly.

"And you must be the Jeanette. The little vixen who stole my baby's heart away." She pinched Jeanette's cheeks. "You know you two make a beautiful couple." Simon and Jeanette both gave small grins.

"So where are you kids taking me?" Vinny asked.

"We are taking you to an outdoor restaurant," Simon explained taking his mom's bags and taking them to the stairs. "It's beautiful mom, they have fountains, benches, and a beautiful rose garden."

"It sounds lovely. You know kids I love nature, everything is better in a natural state." Vinny twirled over to the stairs where Simon had placed her bags. "I'm going to go change and refresh my body." She turned and looked at the Chipettes. "maybe you girls should change too…"

"Can I have a lobster dinner with a side of bread and a Cesar salad, but if the salad has too many pieces of chicken I WILL send it back. Oh! And can I please have a baked potato with butter. Oh! And a pink lemonade. And if it's not the right shade of pink I WILL send it back. You got that?"

"Yes," the waitress said through gritted teeth clearly annoyed by Brittany's complicated order. "could you possibly want anything else?"

"Nope. I'm watching my weight." Brittany said as she folded the menu and handed it to the woman. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Brittany," Alvin leaned into her. "You do know that we're paying for this right? Did you have to get the lobster?"

"Oh you're paying!" Brittany exclaimed. "That changes everything. Waitress!" Brittany snapped her fingers in the air grabbing the woman's attention.

"Yes?"

"On second thought just get me the most expensive thing on the menu. And whatever that is bring me a lobster with it." She smiled smugly at Alvin before he clenched his hands into fists.

"And anything for you ma'am?" The aggravated waitress said to Vinny.

"I'll just have the garden salad with a side of bread…and…" Vinny scanned the menu. "A bottle of wine." She smiled brightly and handed the woman her menu.

"Okay, the food should be ready soon and I will bring that wine out right away." With that the waitress turned away.

"This place is beautiful. So serene." Vinny awed at the outdoor restaurant. The chipmunks had managed to get their mom the best table. It was in the middle of the gardens surrounded by rose bushes and wild daises. Their table was completely secluded from the other diners.

"We thought you would like it mom." Theodore said.

"It's fantastic. So…what's going on? I haven't seen any of you in such a long time. Someone interesting or at least worth telling me must have happened."

"Well there's Simon and Jeanette's relationship thing." Brittany mentioned. She than felt someone kick her under the table. "Ouch" She looked and saw Alvin giving her a "why the hell would you bring that up" look.

"Oh yes! Tell me about that. You know it's so beautiful seeing young love at its best."

"You know mom, I really don't think that we should talk about this right now, It's just that we are going through a little…something." Simon turned and looked at Jeanette and gave her a sad look.

"Oh," Vinny said. "Well don't worry, these things always find ways of working themselves out in the end I wouldn't worry too much about it. I promise you by this time next week you two won't even remember that you were even fighting."

"Well, thank you Vinny for that sage advice," Jeanette turned to Simon and gave him a small smile. "I hope it all works out too."

"Yes, nothing ruins a good mating season than a lovers quarrel." At that Vinny grabbed everyone's attention. They all turned to look at her. Just than the waitress came back with Vinny's wine and glass. She poured the wine and walked away while Vinny took a long sip.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Mating season?" Simon asked clearing his throat. "Mom what are you referring too exactly?"

"Oh come on." Vinny drank more wine. "You kids are in high school and dating and things like that. Plus you have some animal instincts and you have those feelings."

Vinny looked around at all the blushing faces and the sound of clearing throats. "You mean you never talked about sex with Dave?"

"Dave doesn't really bring up those kind of things you know?" Eleanor said.

"Oh geeze. What is with people and sex now a days? It's not like we all don't think about it! Alright you know what guys?"

"What mom?" Alvin asked.

"Let's talk about sex."

**A/N: So that is my chapter! The next one will most likely but very humorous and light considering the topic of the next chapter. I hope you like my version of Vinny, very open minded, relaxed almost very much like a hippie. Not to mention she's younger than most parents. So Please review!**


End file.
